The Straw Hat Pirates vs the Zanpakuto
by Rico 94
Summary: The zanpakuto are under Muramasa's influence and started rebelling against the Soul Reapers. Along with their rebellion, they targeted the Straw Hats as well. Can the Straw Hats defeat them or is this a battle that they can't finish?
1. A New Enemy!

Chapter 1: A New Enemy! The Materialization of the Zanpakuto!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

A strange green light glowed in the water of a cavern as a group of individuals were gathered on the plateau above, waiting for someone to come.

"Hey…" a female voice as the owner jumped off the rock she was sitting on. The owner is a woman with peach-colored skin, turquoise eyes, chin-length maroon hair that styled into two cat ears at the top of head. She has pink fur covering her forearms, pelvis, feet, and upper body, and a tail. "How long are we gonna have to stick around this place anyway? I'm so freaking bored here. I'm going to take a look outside."

"Not a good idea." Another voice said. The owner is a woman with pale white skin, long lavender hair, icy blue eyes, wearing a white kimono with long sleeves, a yellow-green obi around her waist and a large purple bow on her back. "It's too soon. Not everyone has arrived as of yet."

"Everyone who?" The woman with maroon hair questioned. "How many more are coming?"

"Well I can't be sure exactly."

"Who care about our numbers?" A male voice laughed. The owner is a man with long black hair and a red outlined body, wearing dark gray strips of cloths around his neck, shoulder, wrists, and lower body. "In fact, why don't I go out there I handle this myself?"

"Shut up!" Another male said. The owner is a large, muscular man with long orange hair styled into three spikes around his face and beard, wearing a white robe as a skirt. "Rushing into things is foolish."

"You said it." A tiny girl with long brown pigtails wearing yellow and black clothing with a segmented yellow and black stinger on her right arm said. "An impatient man is so unattractive." Then a sound of a door opening was heard following by the sounds of footsteps, catching everyone's attention.

"Welcome back." A little girl with long brown hair and wearing a white kimono said to the figure.

"I have brought us a new friend." The man said as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. He has pale skin, shaggy dark brown hair and wears a long white robe-like coat. "Look after him." The man continued to walk down the stairs as another figure was seen coming down the stairs as well. He is a tall man with an icy blue X mark on his face, gray eyes, long teal-green hair, and wears a pale blue kimono.

"Hey, that guy is pretty good looking." The tiny woman said, looking at the teal-green haired man.

"Be straight with me." The woman with maroon hair said, stopping the man with dark brown hair. "How long we going to be stuck down here waiting?"

"You'll have to bear it longer." The man said. "The rest of our comrade will be joining us very soon. The era of the soul reaper is coming to an end."

* * *

In his inner world, Ichigo lays on one of the buildings asleep.

"Ichigo…" A voice called, echoing through the building. "Can you hear it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw that he is in his inner world. "Hold on…" he said. "Why am I…"

"Ichigo…" the voice said again. Ichigo looked to his left and saw Zangetsu. "Surely, you are able to hear Ichigo."

"What? Your voice?" Ichigo questioned. "Of course, I hear it."

"No Ichigo, that is not what I mean." Zangetsu said.

"Huh?" Ichigo tried to listen for whatever Zangetsu is talking about but heard nothing. "Sorry, I don't hear anything other than you. What are you talking about?"

"Forget about it." Zangetsu said, confusing Ichigo.

"I can't forget about it now!" Ichigo refuted. "Listen old man… Hey… Answer me!"

* * *

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji stretched his zanpakuto at Byakuya, who blocked the attack with his sword and flash stepped out of the blade's way. Byakuya appeared behind Renji and slashed his sword at Renji. Renji blocked it with his sword and pushed his captain back.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya's sword dissolved into cherry blossom petals, leaving the sword's hilt in Byakuya's hand. The petals rushed towards Renji, causing the lieutenant to block with his zanpakuto.

"Lieutenant!" one of the squad members shouted as all of Squad 6 watches their captain and lieutenant battle.

"Bankai!" An explosion erupted, causing the pedal-like blades to disperse. The smoke cleared, revealing Renji landing on the ground and holding a huge snake skeleton-like whip. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

Byakuya dropped his sword and it phased the ground. "You haven't forgotten, have you?" he said as countless flying blades surrounds. "When Senbonzakura is controlled directly by my hand, it has twice the speed. Your slow bankai is no match for it. Here I come." As Byakuya prepares to attack, one of the pedal-like blades cut his wrist. Byakuya looked his wrist with widen eyes as Renji prepared to go the offensive. Byakuya turned his attention back to Renji and fired his flying blades at the lieutenant. Renji jumped out of the way and saw the flying blades still coming at him.

"Now, Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji lashed his zanpakuto through the flying blades and fired a blast at Byakuya. Byakuya quickly moved his hand and the flying blades appeared in front of him, blocking the attack.

Renji smirked as he rubbed the sweat off of his face. "Look at that. You used your bankai?" Byakuya closed his eyes as Senbonzakura returned to its sword form.

"Captain, is there something wrong?" Renji asked, walking up to Byakuya.

"No." Byakuya answered.

"Captain?" Then Renji heard someone clapping and saw Captain Kyoraku walked towards the two with Nanao close behind.

"Wow fellas, that was quite the sparring session." Kyoraku said.

"Yes Lieutenant Abrai, your skills have improved." Jushiro said, walking up to the two.

"Have they?" Renji said. "Thank you." He looked at Byakuya, who just turned his back on him. "Captain?"

"That will be all for today." Byakuya said, looking behind his shoulder and sheathing his sword.

"Yes sir." Renji said. "I appreciate the opportunity."

"Byakuya…" Jushiro said, trying to get his fellow captain's attention.

"Please excuse me," said Byakuya as he walks away.

Kyoraku rubbed his chin and said, "I wonder what's eating that guy."

* * *

"Hyorimaru!" Toshiro said as he slashed the air with his sword. The blade of his zanpakuto disappeared with the hilt following suit. Then an ice dragon appeared in front of the Squad 10 captain. Toshiro looked the dragon, noticed something different about it. "What's wrong?"

The dragon didn't respond to the question. Toshiro extended his hand out towards it. As the dragon lowered his head to the captain's hand, it was shattered into pieces. Toshiro watched disappear with widen eyes. He looked down at his hand and saw that he's holding his sword.

"What was that about?" Toshiro asked himself, looking at his sword. "Hyorimaru…"

The sound of a window breaking caught the captain's attention. It was soon followed by Rangiku shouting, "Just come on out already!"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro growled, annoyed with his lieutenant.

* * *

In the captain's office, Rangiku stabbed her zapakuto into the wooden floor in anger.

"Come out here, Haineko!" she shouted irritated. She started looking around the office, trying to her zanpakuto spirit. "Are you seriously ignoring me?! You think that I'll just take this from you?! You better watch yourself!"

Toshiro opened the shoji door to his office and said, "Hey…"

"Are you even listening?!" Rangiku shouted, ignoring her captain. "That's it! I'm mad! You are lazy, moody, and a brat! What a useless zanpakuto! Whoever forged you was…"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted, surprising Rangiku and cutting off. "What's the yelling about?"

"Hey, don't scare me like that." Rangiku said. "I was just having a friendly chat with my zanpakuto."

"That was a chat?!"

"Excuse me?" a voice said from the shoji doors. The doors opened up and revealed Isane and Momo.

"Hello there, Rangiku, Shiro." Momo greeted.

"Momo…Isane…" Rangiku said, happy to see her two friends.

"Why do you always refuse to call me captain?" Toshiro asked, irritated with the nickname Momo gives him.

"What brings you girls around here?" Rangiku asked.

"This does." Momo said, giving Rangiku a piece of paper. "It's a special notice announcing a lieutenants' meeting." She looked at Toshiro. "Is there something wrong, Shiro?"

"You two, don't you have somewhere to be?!" Toshiro said annoyed.

"Rangiku…" Isane said, looking at Rangiku's zanpakuto in the floor. "What were you doing in here?"

"Just talking to my zanpakuto." Rangiku said, annoyed with her zanpakuto. "Our enemies are getting craftier all of the time. So we have to hone our skills too. And yet that silly Haineko, she refuses to manifest. I'm telling you that she could be so lame."

"You really shouldn't bad mouth your zanpakuto like that." Momo said. "You must be more forgiving towards it. When I was at my lowest point, Tobiume was so concerned about me. That's when I realized that I'm never alone."

"So you're telling me you even drive your zanpakuto crazy?" Toshiro questioned.

"Speaking of zanpakuto problems, my Itegumo has also been slow to respond the past two or three days." Isane said.

"Yours too, Isane?!" Rangiku said surprised. Toshiro widen his eyes, hearing Isane's zanpakuto problem.

"Yes, this has never happened before."

"You're lucky that it was just once." Rangiku said. "With Haineko, it has been constant."

"It's the first time. That's what concerns me." Isane added. Wondering what was going on, Toshiro started to walk away.

"Um…Toshiro…" Momo said, trying to get the captain's attention. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Toshiro responded. "I'm still on duty."

"But we brought over some sweet baked bean deserts we got from Captain Unohana." Momo said.

"Let's take a tea break, Captain." Rangiku said, trying to her captain to stay. "After all, they are your favorite treats."Toshiro ignored the girl's plea and walked out of his office. "Captain?"

* * *

Toshiro walked down the halls of his squad barracks, thinking back to what happened with Hyorimaru.

'So strange…' he thought. 'What does this mean?'

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Soul Reapers Wiped Out! The Zanpakutos' Sudden Attack!


	2. The Soul Reapers Wiped Out!

Chapter 2: The Soul Reapers Wiped Out! The Zanpakutos' Sudden Attack!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

The sun started to set on the Soul Society as four figures slowly approach the Squad 1 barracks. One of the figures is a tall woman with purple hair styles into two corkscrew pigtails and an eye patch covering her right eye. Two other figures were young boys with silver hair pulled into ponytails. And the last figure was covered in bandages and wearing a long light green hood. The figures stopped their movements, standing in front of the steel with the kanji one written on it.

"Well this is it." The woman with purple hair said. "We've reached our destination."

"Let's get started!" One of the little boys said excitedly. "Come on!"

* * *

Inside the Head Captain's office, Yamamoto was sitting on his desk writing a report until he felt an unfamiliar spiritual pressure.

"Reveal yourself!" He said. The doors open up but nobody walked through them. The Head Captain looked behind his shoulder and saw his lieutenant appear behind him. Chojiro nodded and walked towards the doors.

"Who's out there?" Chojiro demanded, facing the doors. He grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto in case of an attack. A figure slowly walked through and Yamamoto widens his eyes as if who it is

* * *

The hell-butterflies flew across the seireitei, reaching the barracks of the thirteen court guard squads.

"An urgent summons?" Isane questioned, looking at her captain confused.

* * *

_In the Squad 7 barracks…_

"What could be going at this hour of the night?" Iba asked.

* * *

_In the Squad 11 barracks…_

"What the…" Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika watch the hell-butterfly flew pass them.

* * *

_In the Squad 6 barracks…_

"We're all being summoned?" Renji said confused. He looked over to Byakuya. "Captain!"

* * *

Outside the seireitei, all of the soul reapers that the hell-butterflies reached gathered around, wondering what's going on.

"Yes, I've received the same urgent message." Jushiro said to Komamura. Toshiro appeared with Rangiku behind him, running to Jushiro.

"What did we miss?" Toshiro asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Jushiro said, looking at the young captain.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Why were we called here?"

"I'm not really sure." Jushiro answered. "I've asked but it seems that nobody knew about this meeting ahead of time. And well…"

"What is it?" Toshiro questioned.

"Is that Rukia?" Rangiku asked, walking towards the short raven-haired girl. "You were summoned too?"

"Yes." Rukia said. "I'm not sure why but I got the call just like the others did."

"Well, it's certainly an interesting group." Shunsui said. He looked over to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Are you two filling in for Captain Zaraki?"

"We've never the captain's stand-ins before." Ikkaku said. "This is a first."

"Right." Yumichika said. "But at present, our captain and lieutenant are actually away. So he ordered us to stay and listen in, we had no choice."

"Oh yeah, where they run off to?" Shunsui asked.

"Not sure but it happens all of the time though." Yumichika said.

"None of you people why the Head Captain sent for all of us at such an unreasonable hour?" Mayuri exclaimed. The fog around the soul reapers starts to thicken.

"This sucks and this fog is a mess." Renji said.

The fog thickens even more as a figure begins to cross the bridge from the seireitei to where the soul reapers are gathered. The fog started to clear up and the figure appeared the group. They looked behind their shoulders and saw Chojiro, sticking his arm out towards them.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, what's going on here?" Izuru said. "And where is the Head Captain?" Then Chojiro fell to the ground face-first. Izuru, Momo, and Shuhei quickly ran towards the fallen lieutenant, to check on his condition.

"Whoa, Captain…" Omeda said, looking at Soi Fon.

"Scan the area and remain alert." Soi Fon ordered, grabbing the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"He's in bad shape." Isane said, checking on Chojiro. "He's gone into cardiac arrest."

"Start resuscitation." Unohana ordered.

"I'm afraid the Head Captain won't be joining us tonight." A new voice said, getting everyone's attention. The owner was a man pale skin, shaggy dark brown hair and wears a long white robe-like coat.

"And just who the hell are you?" Toshiro said. The man smirked as Komamura appeared in front him, overshadowing him.

"And how do you know that the Head Captain isn't coming?" Komamura questioned. "We're waiting! What did you do to Head Captain Yamamoto?!" The man didn't respond to the question but kept the smirk on his face. "So you refuse to answer. In that case…" Komamura grabbed the hilt of zanpakuto and took it out of its sheath. "I'll just beat the answer out of you!"

The man jumped back and stuck his hand out, sending a powerful gust of wind towards the Soul Reapers. The Soul Reapers quickly covered his face from the dust being blown at them.

"Well then, this just got way more interesting." Ikkaku said.

"Shall we get involved Ikkaku?" Yumichika suggested.

"Stay back!" Iba shouted, putting his in front of the Squad 11 members. "Can't you see that my captain is fighting him?! Keep out of this or you two are going to get hurt!"

"Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo-Oh!" A giant armored shogun appeared behind Captain Komamura. "We demand the Head Captain. Tell us where he is!"

"I should warn you that your feeble attack won't touch me." The man said.

"We'll see!" Komamura said, preparing to attack. The giant shogun raised his sword and began to quickly slash it downwards.

"Behind you!" Jushiro shouted. Komamura looked behind him as the giant's blade lowered at the Squad 7 captain.

"Captain!" Iba shouted, worried about his captain. The smoke started to clear, revealing Komamura slowly getting to his feet.

"That strike! What was that?!" Toshiro shouted in disbelief.

"A zanpakuto attacked its own master?!" Soi Fon said in disbelief. "Impossible."

"What the hell?" Shunsui said confused.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Renji shouted.

"My, my, how interesting." Mayuri said with his usual smile on his face.

Komamura looked up the shogun that just attacked, only to see it exploded. The other soul reapers covered their eyes from the smoke. Komamura looked behind him and saw a large figure in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he got back to his feet. The figure before him was a man with red skin, blue hair, and fire in his eye and mouth. The man glared at the captain as bits of fire came out of his mouth. Komamura widen his eyes, knowing who the figure is. "Tenken! But how…"

Tenken slashed his sword downwards at the captain, who quickly blocked with his own sword. Komamura pushed the man back. The blades on Tenken's rope were lit of fire as he wrapped it around Komamura's arm. Flames wrapped themselves around Tenken's blade as he pulled the captain in with his rope and cut him down. The soul reapers' eyes widen as Komamura slowly falls to the ground.

"How could this…" Komamura said as he collapsed.

"Captain!" Iba shouted as he was about to run to his captain's aid but Yumichika grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Let go of me, Yumichika!"

Toshiro jumped up in the air with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he shouted, drawing his sword.

Soi Fon quickly drew her sword and said, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Toshiro looked at his sword and saw that nothing happened. Tenken lashed his rope at the Squad 10 captain, who quickly flash-stepped out of the way.

"Captain!" Rangiku shouted.

Toshiro looked at his zanpakuto with widen eyes and said, "Shikai doesn't work."

Soi Fon looked at her zanpakuto and said, "You're right."

The lieutenant quickly their zanpakutos, get ready to attack. Renji drew his sword from his sheath and said, "Roar, Zabimaru!" He moved his free hand down the blade but nothing happened.

Rangiku drew her zanpakuto and said, "Growl, Haineko!" Again, nothing happened.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted, connecting the hilt of his sword to his sheath but nothing happened.

"What's wrong with this thing?!" Renji shouted, looking at his zanpakuto. "There's no more spiritual pressure in my zanpakuto!"

"Tobiume, what's wrong?" Momo cried, looking at her zanpakuto.

"Wabisuke?" Izuru said, looking at his zanpakuto.

"You're right." Mayuri said, looking at his zanpakuto. "The spiritual pressure is indeed absent. The question is why."

The man wearing the robe-like coat closed his eyes and said, "It's very simple. You and your precious zanpakuto are no longer united as one." He put his hand closed to face and opened it, facing it toward him. "I freed them, released them from the Soul Reaper's control."

"Freed our zanpakuto?" Isane questioned. She looked at her captain. "Is that possible?"

The man opened his eyes and blood started to come out from the right eye. He moved his right arm to the side, and explosions began erupt from the seireitei.

"What's that?" Rukia questioned, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"What are you trying to pull now, you psycho?!" Renji shouted.

"Oh that wasn't me." The man smirked. "Your own zanpakuto are responsible for this destruction."

"No!" Momo shouted, not believing a single word.

"I'm afraid it's true, dear. They've all been released from the Soul Reapers' control." The man started to laugh manically.

* * *

"What is that?!" One of the soul reapers said as they ran towards the burning building, trying to extinguish the fire.

"Put out the fire! Hurry!" Another soul reaper shouted.

"Hey, there's someone over there!" A third soul reaper said, pointing at a nearby building. "Who is that? An intruder?!"

On the roof of the soul reaper was pointing at was a man with long black hair and a red outlined body, wearing dark gray strips of cloths around his neck, shoulder, wrists, and lower body. He laughed as he jumped down and slashed the soul reapers with his blades. He then threw his weapons at two more soul reapers, piercing them in their chests.

"Too easy!" The man shouted as he picked up at his weapons and started slashing more soul reapers.

"Must he be so barbaric?" A new voice said, getting the soul reapers' attention. They turned around and saw a little girl with long brown hair and wearing a white kimono with a long pink ribbon that has a bell attached on each end. "Good evening." The girl started to spin as her bells are engulfed in flames, launching a fire ball at the soul reapers. "I apologize. But I don't have time to play with all of you." The girl jumped in the air and launched more fireballs at the soul reapers.

"Don't even try." A large, muscular man with long orange hair styled into three spikes around his face and beard said as he pushed several soul reapers back. "You guys don't have a prayer." Then some ice particles flew past his face. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a woman with pale white skin, long lavender hair, wearing a white kimono.

"We've been summoned." The woman said. "Come along." The orange haired man disappeared as a wave of snow engulfed the soul reapers.

* * *

"This was just a preview." The man with the robe-like coat said, wiping the blood from his eye. "A small demonstration so you can begin to comprehend the power of my comrades. And as for the zanpakuto which you foolishly thought you own, cast your eyes on their true form!" Then the same figures that attacked the seireitei appeared behind the man, making the soul reapers widen their eyes.

"Somehow the zanpakuto…managed to manifest themselves." Toshiro said with widen eyes. Then a tall man with an icy blue X mark on his face, gray eyes, long teal-green hair, and wears a pale blue kimono appeared and walked towards the shaggy dark brown haired man.

"That's insane!" Renji shouted. A man with long dark brown hair, wearing an ornate mask and long light purple kimono appeared beside Byakuya and walked towards the man.

A woman with peach-colored skin and chin-length maroon hair that styled into two cat ears at the top of head appeared beside Rangiku and shoved her by the shoulder. "Out of the way!"

"How dare you!" Rangiku shouted angrily. The maroon-hair smirked at Rangiku ran towards brown haired man.

Byakuya walked up in front of the soul reaper group and said, "Enough of this, tell us who you are."

"I am known as Muramasa." The man said. "And this night marks the end of the soul reaper's reign over the zanpakuto. From now on, it will be the zanpakuto who will rule over the soul reapers." A sword appeared in Muramasa's hand. Muramasa twirled his sword and stabbed it into the ground, causing it to rise around him and the other zanpakuto.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Save Rukia! Zoro vs. Sode No Shirayuki!


	3. Zoro vs Sode No Shirayuki!

Chapter 3: Save Rukia! Zoro vs. Sode No Shirayuki!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Tenken slashed his sword downwards at the captain, who quickly blocked with his own sword. Komamura pushed the man back. The blades on Tenken's rope were lit of fire as he wrapped it around Komamura's arm. Flames wrapped themselves around Tenken's blade as he pulled the captain in with his rope and cut him down. The soul reapers' eyes widen as Komamura slowly falls to the ground._

"_I am known as Muramasa." The man said. "And this night marks the end of the soul reaper's reign over the zanpakuto. From now on, it will be the zanpakuto who will rule over the soul reapers."_

* * *

Ichigo flashed stepped through the night skies of Karakura Town as a wave of spirit energy hit the substitute soul reaper.

"Spiritual pressure…" Ichigo said. "But whose is it?" Ichigo landed nearby a lake, looking around for the source of spirit energy but found nothing.

"Hey Ichigo!" A voice called. Ichigo looked at where the voice came from and saw Zoro walking towards him.

"Zoro? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Before the swordsman could answer, another wave of spiritual pressure erupted again as the two boys looked up at the sky. A senkaimon appeared in the sky and opened up with an unconscious Rukia falling out of it.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, running toward his friend and catching her before she could hit the ground. "Rukia, are you ok?! Talk to me! What the hell happened?! Who did this?!"

Rukia opened her eyes and saw Ichigo with Zoro behind him. "Good to see you." She said. "No need to worry." Rukia grunted in pain from her injuries.

"How can I not worry?!" Ichigo refuted. "You're all beat up. So how did it happen?!"

Then another senkaimon appeared behind Zoro. Ichigo flash stepped away from the senkaimon as Zoro jumped back. A figure stepped out of the shoji doors as the senkaimon closes and disappears. It was a woman with pale white skin, long lavender hair, wearing a white kimono. The woman stepped on the grass below her and the area around began to freeze in a rapid rate. Ichigo quickly grabbed Zoro and flash stepped out of the area before being frozen themselves.

"Who is that woman?" Zoro asked. "Is she a hollow?"

"She doesn't have a mask or hole." Ichigo said as the woman looked at them.

"You are this town's soul reaper." The woman asked Ichigo. "Is that right?"

"So, who are you?" Ichigo asked. The woman didn't respond but she sends a blast of snow and ice towards Ichigo. Ichigo quickly draws his zanpakuto and fired a blue wave at the blast, easily overpowering it. The woman disappeared from her spot as Ichigo's attack got closer to her. Ichigo looked over towards the bridge and sees the woman on top of one of the pillars.

"I'll take her now." The woman said.

"What's that?!" Ichigo said. He looked down at the injured Rukia then glared at the woman. "I don't know who you are. But you're not taking Rukia!"

"I see now." The woman glared as she appeared next to Ichigo. "You are the substitute soul reaper." Ichigo widen his eyes as he jumped back, away from the woman.

"How is it that you know me?!" Ichigo questioned, preparing to fight.

"Hey Ichigo…" Zoro said, getting Ichigo's attention. The woman looked behind her shoulder and saw Zoro drawing his three swords. "I'll deal with her." He puts Wado in his mouth as he points at the woman with Shusui. "You look after Rukia."

The woman glared at Zoro as her sword appeared in her hand. "Some no Mai…Tsukishiro!" A circle appeared below Zoro. Zoro quickly jumped out of the circle as a tower of ice appeared and was quickly shattered.

Ichigo looked at the falling ice tower with widen eyes, knowing what that attack was. "Wait, that was…"

The woman points her sword at Zoro. "Tsugi no Mai…Hakuren!" A powerful blast of snow and ice fired at Zoro from the tip of the woman's sword.

"Damn! Three Sword Style: 108 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro fired a huge projectile at the woman's attack, causing both of them to collide and cancel each other out. Zoro charged towards the woman, ready to strike. "Oni Giri!" Zoro ran through the woman, slashing her with his swords.

The woman's body started to crack and shatter into pieces. Zoro looked in front of him and saw the real woman, unaffected by his attack.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo questioned. "Tsukishiro and Hakuren are Rukia's techniques."

"Yes, this makes them my techniques as well." The woman said.

"Say what?" The woman blew a mist of snow in Zoro and Ichigo's faces, blinding them. A senkaimon appeared behind her and she passed through it.

"Wait! Damn!" Zoro cursed as the senkaimon disappeared.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "I know you're in bad shape but who was that woman?" Rukia winced in pain, trying to move head.

"She's Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said weakly, looking at Ichigo. "She's my zanpakuto."

"She's what?" Zoro said, sheathing his swords. Rukia tried to explain what happened but lost consciousness.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, trying to wake his friend up. "Rukia!"

To be continued...

Next Chapter: Vanishing Point! Byakuya Disappears!


	4. Vanishing Point! Byakuya Disappears!

Chapter 4: Vanishing Point! Byakuya Disappears!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_The woman blew a mist of snow in Zoro and Ichigo's faces, blinding them. A senkaimon appeared behind her and she passed through it._

"_Wait! Damn!" Zoro cursed as the senkaimon disappeared._

"_She's Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said weakly, looking at Ichigo. "She's my zanpakuto."_

"_She's what?" Zoro said, sheathing his swords. Rukia tried to explain what happened but lost consciousness._

"_Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, trying to wake his friend up. "Rukia!"_

* * *

The next day, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and the Straw Hats, expect for Robin, were in the Urahara Shop trying to figure out what to do as Orihime and Chopper were healing Rukia in the room next to them.

"Here you go." Kurodo said, laying a cup of tea down for Ichigo. He walked towards the edge of the table and jumped off.

"I hope my girl is ok." Kon said worried.

"There's no need to worry because Orihime and Chopper are tending to her."

"That's encouraging." Noba said.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"Rukia said that the woman who confronted her was Sode no Shirayuki, right?" Uryu asked.

"She did." Zoro said.

"But it sounds crazy that a zanpakuto would take on a physical form and attack its master." Ichigo said.

"Interesting." Kisuke said. "I sent Yoruichi to the Soul Society to start checking things out. Nico Robin is with her as well. Let's have a chat with Rukia before we make any moves." Then the door to the hallway opened up, getting everyone's attention as they looked at the Straw Hats' doctor.

"Rukia has regained consciousness." Chopper said. Everyone rushed over to the room Rukia was in and gather around her.

* * *

"I've been worried sick about you Rukia." Kon said crying.

"Don't worry." Rukia said weakly. "I'm fine. I'll be alright."

"But you don't know what…" Kon was cut off after getting kicked in the face by Ririn.

"Geez, didn't you hear her say that she's alright?!" She shouted. "You should really have more faith in Orihime!"

"Talk to us, Rukia." Luffy said.

"Yeah, can you give us more about what happened?" Nami asked.

Orihime helped Rukia to sit up as the Soul Reaper looked at the group and said, "It was like I was trapped inside a nightmare."

* * *

(Flashback)

"I am known as Muramasa." The man said. "And this night marks the end of the soul reaper's reign over the zanpakuto. From now on, it will be the zanpakuto who will rule over the soul reapers." A sword appeared in Muramasa's hand. Muramasa twirled his sword and stabbed it into the ground, causing it to rise around him and the other zanpakuto.

"The zapakuto will rule the Soul Reapers?!" Jushiro questioned. "What is that, a joke?!"

"Oh it's the contrary." Muramasa said. "Every one of your zanpakuto is now free from your control."

Renji narrowed and shouted, "Roar, Zabimaru!" He ran his hand up his blade but nothing happened. Some of the zanpakuto looked at the Soul Reaper, laughing at them.

"This zanpakuto news is pretty important." Shunsui said, walking forward. "But hold on, where is Old Man Yama? After all, he's the one who called on us all to meet here. Do you got any news on where he is?"

"Genryusai Yamamoto has been sealed away." Muramasa said, causing the Soul Reapers to widen their eyes. "When we approached Genryusai's zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka, it refused to cooperate with us. It was then that we called upon your zanpakuto, Katen Kyokotsu, Sogoyo No Kotowari, and Minazuki, who combined their spirit energy to seal Genryusai's power away."

"You did what?!" Jushiro said shocked.

"That's insane." Soi Fon said. "They couldn't seal away the Head Captain. Is that even possible?"

"This is truly interesting." Mayuri said.

"So you expect us to believe that?" Shunsui questioned.

"You may not believe it but that is the truth." Muramasa said. Ikkaku charged towards Muramasa, swinging his sword at him. But a man with an icy blue X mark on his face appeared in front of Ikkaku and blocked the attack with his sword.

"Ikkaku!" Renji shouted.

"We've all heard enough from you." Ikkaku said. "The time of listening what you have to say is over!"

"Shunsui!" Jushiro shouted, grabbing his zanpakuto.

"I guess it's time." Shunsui said as most of the soul reapers drew their swords and charged towards the zanpakuto.

Renji clashed swords with Tenken but was easily pushed away. Then Rukia and Momo appeared on each side of Tenken but the zanpakuto engulfed his rope in flames and pushed the two soul reapers away. Toshiro crossed swords with a man wearing a mask and samurai uniform and they pushed each other back.

"Captain…" Rangiku said, rushing towards Toshiro but was stopped by a tiny girl with long brown pigtails wearing yellow and black clothing with a segmented yellow and black stinger on her right arm.

"Isane, get Lieutenant Sasakibe." Unohana said to her lieutenant.

"Yes, ma'am." Isane replied.

"Captain…" Iba said, putting Komamura's arm over his shoulder. He looked over at his captain's other shoulder and saw Shuhei picking him up as well.

"I'll help you." Shuhei said. Then a man with long black hair and a red outlined body, wearing dark gray strips of cloths around his neck, shoulder, wrists, and lower body appeared in front of them, ready to attack was stopped by Soi Fon.

"Shunsui, retreat!" Jushiro shouted to his fellow captain.

"That seems like a good idea." Shunsui said. As he said that, a huge baby like worm with a halo over its head looms over the soul reapers as a purple mist came out of its mouth.

"What an amazing sight." Mayuri looked at the zanpakuto. "It appears that it's about to spit out poison."

"Everyone, run!" Shunsui shouted.

"It's no use." Muramasa said. Then a huge snake skeleton-like whip appeared from behind Muramasa and fired a blast at the soul reapers. The soul reapers were still standing in the seireitei looking at a huge beam of light.

"What the hell is going on?!" one of the soul reapers asked. The sounds of more soul reapers screaming fills the air as they were engulfed in an explosion while a large, muscular man with long orange hair styled into three spikes around his face and beard stood on the roof of a burning building.

"Where did all of those captains run off to?" He asked. "I really want to fight them."

"There's nowhere for you to run, soul reapers." A little girl with long brown hair and wearing a white kimono said, throwing more fireballs at the soul reapers. As she continues her attack, a chubby man with spike purple hair threw a spike metal ball at the soul reapers and knocking them out. More and more buildings within the seireitei were being destroying by the minute as Renji and Rukia ran through the carnage.

"Damn!" Renji cursed. "They're destroying everything!"

"Do you think all of us got away?" Rukia questioned.

"Of course, no need to worry about the captains." Then an explosion erupted in front of Renji and Rukia, stopping them in their tracks as a man with black hair and holding a staff, stepped out of the smoke and faced the two. The man with the red-outlined man appeared behind them, causing Renji and Rukia draw their swords.

"Rukia, how's your zanpakuto?" Renji asked.

"Dead." Rukia answered. "I can't use my shikai."

"Great."

"Here they come!"

The two zanpakuto spirits charged towards Renji and Rukia. The red outlined man disappeared as the man holding discharged a volley of lightning bolts at the two, forcing them to jump out of the way. The man with the staff appeared behind Rukia and jabbed his weapon at her. With no time to react, Rukia turned around and barely out of the way as the staff grazed her shoulder. Meanwhile, Renji and red outlined man continued to clashed blade with one not giving the other an advantage. Renji looked behind his shoulder and saw Rukia falling. Rukia fell onto the roof of a building below her as the man with staff rushed towards her to finish her off.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujo Koro!" Six bands of light impaled the man, restricting him from moving. Rukia looked at the direction of the kido spell and saw Byakuya, standing

"Brother…" Rukia said, surprised to see her brother.

"Rukia, are you alright?!" Renji shouted, checking on his friend. He looked up at the tower and saw his captain. "Captain!"

"Keep your guard up." Byakuya said.

"He's right." A new voice said. Renji and Rukia looked at the building behind them and saw Muramasa standing on the roof with the samurai in the mask. "Your Soul Society captains are truly impressive. I can see they possess the strength to control powerful zanpakuto." The samurai stepped in front of Muramasa as a sword materialized in his hands. The samurai then pointed his sword at Byakuya.

Rukia looked at the samurai, then at her brother and said, "Be careful…"

"My name is Senbonzakura." The samurai said, introducing himself.

Byakuya looked down at Rukia and Renji. "Leave." He ordered.

"But Brother…" Rukia said.

"I will not repeat myself." Byakuya drew his sword and charged towards Senbonzakura. The two clashed swords with each other, neither one giving an inch.

"You're obviously a man of experience." Senbonzakura said to his former master. "More than anyone, you should know that it's hopeless to challenge my thousands of blades with just one sword." Then Senbonzakura's sword dissolved into thousands of cherry blossom petals. Byakuya widen his eyes and disappeared before the petals could touch him. "You can't get away!" Senbonzakura fired more pedal-like blades at Byakuya. Renji and Rukia looked on in shock as they watching the Squad Six Captain retreat. "It's useless!" Senbonzakura's blades closed in on the captain and started to engulf him.

"No Brother!" Rukia shouted as the blade engulfed Byakuya and crashed into the building below. "NO!" Rukia tried to run to her brother's aid but Renji stopped her.

"Hey stop!" Renji shouted.

"Let go!" Rukia shouted, trying to break free of Renji's grip.

"Your brother can handle himself! Besides, look who's here!" Rukia looked at the figure in front of her. It was a woman with pale white skin, long lavender hair, icy blue eyes, wearing a white kimono with long sleeves, a yellow-green obi around her waist and a large purple bow on her back, pointing her sword at Renji and Rukia.

"Is that really…" Rukia said, knowing who that woman is.

"Tsugi No Mai: Hakuren!" The woman shouted as a powerful blast of snow and ice fired at the two soul reapers from the tip of her sword.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Renji and I got separated right after that." Rukia said. "I escaped to the World of the Living through the sekaimon while fighting of my zanpakuto."

"So the zanpakuto are resisting the soul reaper's will and turning on them." Robin said.

"How strange." Kisuke said. "I've never something like happening before. What doesn't add up is that the zanpakuto's true form exists within their soul reaper's inner world."

"What is a zanpakuto's true from?" Zoro asked.

"A zanpakuto has a consciousness controlling its power, its true from." Kisuke explained. "A Soul Reaper can power from a zanpakuto by conversing with its true body."

"Does Zangetsu have true form as well?" Chad asked.

"Sure, it does." Ichigo answered.

"Naturally, my Benihime possess one as well." Kisuke added.

"How about the seireitei?" Ichigo asked. "Is everyone alright?" Rukia shook her head, not knowing the condition Renji or the soul reapers after the attack.

"They're all fine." A new voice said, getting everyone's attention as they see Yoruichi and Robin standing by the door. "The Thirteen Court Squads haven't been destroyed."

"Hey Robin!" Luffy said, happy to see his crew's archeologist again.

"Robin, my dear~!" Sanji shouted with in hearts in his eye. "Welcome back~"

"Yoruichi, Robin, you two are back already?" Kisuke said.

"Then you two must know, how is the soul society doing?" Rukia asked in a panic. "And my brother, how is my brother?"

"Just calm down." Yoruichi said as she sat on a black pillow, brought to her by Kurodo and Noba. "We'll tell you everything we saw."

"The seireitei was a terrible state." Robin explained. "It was daytime, so Yoruichi and I can clearly see the damage that have been and that the battle that ended. Many buildings were demolished and many soul reapers were injured."

"We wanted what happened, so we went over the Squad Four relieve center." Yoruichi continued. "We found Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake and other soul reapers have staying at the squad four barracks."

* * *

(Flashback)

Robin and Yoruichi were standing front of Shunsui, Unohana, Jushiro in the squad four barracks as the captains explained to them the zanpakuto's assault on the seireitei.

"Let me get this straight, these renegades did all of this damage in a few hours and just disappeared?" Robin questioned.

"Without a trace." Jushiro answered.

"So many were injured and the Seireitei." Shunsui said. "They tore this place apart starting squad one's barracks. They burned a lot of our buildings right to the ground."

"The only good news we have is luckily, they've left the relieve center untouched." Unohana said.

"Squad two and twelve compounds are also still intact." Jushiro said. "Captain Soi Fon and the rest of the Stealth Force have already headed out. They're going to try and track down the Zanpakuto."

"Captain Kurotsuchi is already investigating to find out what's behind all of this." Shunsui said.

"For now, let's use squad four's barracks as our command center. I will start assigning all of the able bodied soul reapers to security posts immediately."

"Yes, do that." Unohana said. "With Genryusai Yamamoto missing, I think all of us know that we need to pull together."

"We do."

"I guess that I better pitch in." Shunsui said, tilting his hat.

"We're going back to the World of the Living." Yoruichi said. "We need to figure out why these zanpakuto are rebelling. I'll have a talk with Kisuke about this."

"Yes, good idea." Unohana said. "It seems that we need as much help as we can get."

"Well then, we'll get to it." Robin said with a smile.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Well that news sure cheered me up." Kurodo said. "It sounds like the captains are doing ok."

"The bad news is that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are under the gun and in terrible shape." Ririn said.

"There are a lot of problems." Noba said.

"Ichigo…" Kisuke said, getting the Substitute Soul Reaper's attention. "Did you notice any chances with your zanpakuto?"

"No, it hasn't changed at all." Ichigo answered.

"How about that? So what we have here a numerous reports from soul reapers over in the soul society complaining about all the trouble they're having to control their zanpakuto. And like Ichigo, there's no problems with my Benihime either."

"So what you're saying is that whoever the enemy is, their ability to control these zanpakuto works in the soul society and has no effect here in the world of the living." Franky said.

"Is it that enemy's power unable to reach the world of the living or is there another reason for this dynamic? I say we won't know until we take a deeper look into all of this."

"Alright, tomorrow morning I'll head back to the Soul Society again." Yoruichi said.

"Yes, please do."

"Yoruichi, Robin…" Rukia said. "What about my brother?"

"We were told about the whereabouts the squad captains, lieutenants, and high ranking officers." Robin explained. "The only one still classified as missing is your brother."

Rukia closed her eyes and scene of Byakuya being attacked by his own zanpakuto replayed in her mind. "I knew it." She whispered.

"Don't worry." Ichigo said, getting Rukia's attention. "Byakuya has got to be ok. Do you really think that they can take someone as strong as he is?"

Rukia looked down with a small smile on her face and said, "Never."

* * *

Nighttime came to Karakura Town. Ichigo lied on his bed until a black hole appeared in his ceiling.

"Good Evening!" Kurodo shouted as he, Noba and Ririn fell through the hole and landed on Ichigo's bed.

"Bad news, Ichigo!" Ririn shouted.

"Why are you here this late?" Ichigo asked the mod souls.

"It's an emergency." Kurodo said.

"It's a big problem." Noba said.

"It's Rukia!" Ririn shouted. "She disappeared!"

"She what?!" Ichigo said shocked. Ichigo quickly rushed to the guest room that Luffy was staying in and woke him up. Ichigo explained what happened and the two quickly ran towards the Urahara Shop.

"Rukia…" Kon cried, lying on the empty pillow in tears. "Rukia…"

"It sure looked like a senkaimon has been opened." Kisuke said. "I guess Rukia must have gone back to the Soul Society."

"What does Rukia think she's doing?" Ichigo questioned. "She knows that she's too weak to go back in there."

"She must have been so worried her brother that she couldn't stay behind." Sanji said.

"She's tougher than I thought." Zoro said.

"Kisuke, open up a senkaimon." Ichigo said. "I'll go get her."

"Think about this Ichigo." Kisuke said. "With the current situation, I say it's too dangerous. Before you go there, we need more info."

"We can't wait around." Ichigo said. "We may not have that much time."

"I'm coming too." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. "I want to see what these zanpakuto things look like so I can fight them."

"Well, if Luffy's going then you can count me in." Zoro said. "I want see these zanpakuto look like myself."

"If the safety of a beautiful lady is at stake, I'm coming too." Sanji declared.

"I would think twice." Kisuke said.

"I say that you let them go." Yoruichi said. "I'll be heading to the Soul Society in a few hours myself. Don't you think that I'll get a lot more if I have a few people to come with me?"

"I second that." Ichigo said. "Come on Kisuke!"

Kisuke sighed in defeat and said, "Alright. It looks like I can't stop you. So go on." The group headed to the training grounds underneath the Urahara Shop and a senkaimon. "I'll do whatever I can to help all of you from here. Just try and not to rush into things."

"Got it." Luffy said.

"You better have because it's always you who rushes into things." Sanji said.

"Hey, that's rude."

"Alright, let's go." Yoruichi said as the senkaimon opened up.

'Just stay calm, Rukia.' Ichigo thought. 'Don't do anything crazy.'

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Pain of My Zanpakuto is My Pain! Rukia's Desperate Fight!


	5. Rukia's Desperate Fight!

Chapter 5: The Pain of My Zanpakuto is My Pain! Rukia's Desperate Fight!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"_Kisuke, open up a senkaimon." Ichigo said. "I'll go get her."_

"_Think about this Ichigo." Kisuke said. "With the current situation, I say it's too dangerous. Before you go there, we need more info."_

"_We can't wait around." Ichigo said. "We may not have that much time."_

_Kisuke sighed in defeat and said, "Alright. It looks like I can't stop you. So go on." The group headed to the training grounds underneath the Urahara Shop and a senkaimon. "I'll do whatever I can to help all of you from here. Just try and not to rush into things."_

'_Just stay calm, Rukia.' Ichigo thought. 'Don't do anything crazy.'_

* * *

In the Squad Six barracks, the members of the squad were busy cleaning up the damage that was causing by the zanpakuto. Rukia ran past the squad members and straight towards her brother's office.

"Brother?" She said, opening the doors of Byakuya's office hoping that he was there. But Byakuya wasn't inside; instead it was his lieutenant and Rukia's childhood friend, Renji.

Renji looked behind his shoulder and saw the petit soul reaper. "Rukia!" he shouted, happy to see that she's okay. "You had me worried there but you're here! And you look great! You've recovered from that beating you took."

"Renji, stop it…" Rukia said as Renji was rubbing her head.

"You were getting pretty thrashed there by the zanpakuto, I…"

"I said stop!" Rukia shouted, cutting Renji off and punching him in the face. "I'm still shaky from what happened so don't touch me, got it?!"

"Right, I got it." Renji groaned, rubbing his now sore cheek. "I'm glad to see that you made it back. Most of our captains are here now."

"What about my brother…Captain Kuchiki?"

"Oh right, there's a search party out there looking for him but we haven't heard anything from them yet." Rukia looked at the ground, worried about her brother's safety. "Don't worry, there's no way that the captain would get killed in a little skirmish like this one."

A small smile appeared on Rukia's face. "You're right." She said. After saying her goodbyes to Rukia, she was walking through the Squad Six barracks, remembering the events from the night before.

* * *

(Flashback)

"This night marks the end of the soul reaper's reign over the zanpakuto." Muramasa said. "From now on, it will be the zanpakuto who will rule over the soul reapers."

Rukia fell onto the roof of a building below her as the man with staff rushed towards her to finish her off.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujo Koro!" Six bands of light impaled the man, restricting him from moving. Rukia looked at the direction of the kido spell and saw Byakuya, standing on the roof of another tower.

"Brother…" Rukia said, surprised to see her brother.

Byakuya looked down at Rukia and Renji. "Leave." He ordered.

"But Brother…" Rukia said.

"I will not repeat myself." Byakuya drew his sword and charged towards Senbonzakura. The two clashed swords with each other, neither one giving an inch. Then Senbonzakura's sword dissolved into thousands of cherry blossom petals. Byakuya widen his eyes and disappeared before the petals could touch him. Senbonzakura fired more pedal-like blades at Byakuya. Senbonzakura's blades closed in on the captain and started to engulf him.

"No Brother!" Rukia shouted as the blade engulfed Byakuya and crashed into the building below. "NO!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

'He's alive.' Rukia thought. 'He has to be.' She looked up and saw two soul reapers frozen in ice. Then she heard a scream from a soul reaper and ran towards the direction of that scream. When she got to the location, she saw a woman using her powers to the freeze the soul reapers in front of her. The woman was Rukia's zanpakuto, Sode No Shirayuki.

"Stop that!" Rukia shouted, getting the zanpakuto's attention. Rukia grabbed the hilt of her sword, preparing to draw it from its sheath. "That's enough, Sode no Shirayuki."

"Rukia Kuchiki." Shirayuki said, glaring at her former master. "I will no longer tolerate your demands."

"Is that so?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the seireitei, Ichigo, Luffy, and Yoruichi arrived in the pathway between the squad barracks.

"Alright like Kisuke told us, we have to stay alert here." Yoruichi said to Ichigo. "Even you sense any change in Zangetsu, retreat."

"Don't worry, Zangetsu will be fine." Ichigo said.

"I know that Zangetsu is special. And it means a lot to you."

"That's right."

"But the same can be said for all soul reapers. Everyone think that there zanpakuto is special." Ichigo looked at Yoruichi with a shocked expression when she said. "Just be extra careful ok. I'm going to check on how the Stealth Force is going."

"Alright see you then." Luffy said.

"See ya." Yoruichi said, and then disappeared. Luffy looked at Ichigo as he grabbed Zangetsu's hilt, thinking about what Yoruichi said.

* * *

"You no longer control me." Shirayuki said. "I am free now. You may choose not to believe it but you can no longer keep me from doing anything."

"I see." Rukia said. "But why use your new freedom to hurt others who are innocent?"

"For now on, I will only do as I please. And I will not spare the life of anyone who gets in my way."

Rukia closed her eyes for a second and looked back at her zanpakuto. "There's something you should know. I have no desire at all to fight with you. However…" Then Shirayuki appeared in front of Rukia, trying to use an ice attack on her. Rukia quickly jumped out of the way and drew her sword. "Dance, Sode no Shirakyuki!" Rukia landed on her feet but her sword didn't chance. "So it's true. I can't use shikai."

"Of course you can't." The zanpakuto said. "My energizing spirit no longer lives in your sword. Until now, you had the ability to harness my power as a zanpakuto whenever you wished. And I allowed you to do so. We allowed because we zanpakuto had no choice in the matter."

"I never thought of it that way." Rukia said. Her eyes widen as her sword in its shikai state appeared in Shirayuki's hand.

"For now on, thing will be very different. Now it's time to use my power for me however I choose. You thought that all of your power came from within. You truly believed it all came from you. You are sadly mistaken. You see without me, you can do nothing."

"I never thought that all of that was my power!" Rukia shouted.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" Then a circle appeared under Rukia, causing her to quickly jump out of the way as a tower of ice was formed.

"Impossible! Tsukishiro's freezing range should be…"

"It should only be the area between the earth and sky within range of its blade. Was that your thought?" Rukia jumped out as ice tower was formed but Shirayuki appeared behind her.

"You must stop!" Rukia shouted as the zanpakuto released a blast of icy breath from her mouth, sending Rukia to the ground. Rukia was breathing heavily, glaring her zanpakuto as she landed behind her. "You really believe that? You really believe that without you, I could do nothing?!" Rukia staggered as she got back to her feet. "All thing of universe that fly, that which names all. In the name of true intemperance, dig your claws in the wall of sinless dreams! Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Rukia fired a blast of lighting from her palm at her zanpakuto, creating an explosion. The smoke cleared and revealed a wall of ice. "It can't be!"

The ice wall shattered and revealed Shirayuki unharmed. "How did you do that?" Rukia asked with widen eyes. "You stopped Sokatsui?!"

"You looked shocked." o Shirayuki said. "Does it surprise you that I possess such power? Since you obviously continue to underestimate me, I will gladly open your eyes to my capabilities." She appeared behind Rukia and crossed blades with her, pushing her back easily. She appeared in mid-air, throwing huge shards of ice at the soul reaper. Rukia quickly moved out of the way as the zanpakuto fired more ice shards at her.

'My sword…' Rukia thought, glaring at Shirayuki as she keeps dodging the zanpakuto's attacks. 'Look at you. You're one of the most beautiful beings in all of the Soul Society. Why are you filled with such hate? You seek to destroy life and have nothing but pure venom for me. Have we always existed as one? After all, have we always existed peacefully as one?' Then images of her first activating her zanpakuto's shikai and using its power appeared with her former teacher in Rukia's mind. 'Is it true? Have I monopolized your power? Have I caused you to suffer?' Then Shirayuki disappeared, making Rukia stopped in her tracks.

"You should know…" The zanpakuto said, surprising Rukia. "Whenever you reflect on the past as you just did, you'll leave yourself open an attack." Rukia quickly turned around as her zanpakuto slashed her sword at her, created an explosion of ice. Shirayuki jumped on the roof of the building behind her as Rukia held her sword up after blocking the attack. She fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Tsugi no Mai…" Shirayuki pointed her sword at Rukia, charging it up for another attack. "Hakuren!" A blast of snow and ice was fired at Rukia from the tip of her sword.

"Gum-Gum…" A familiar voice shouted as two figures appeared in front of Rukia. "…Gatling!" A barrage of punches hit ice as a black wave sliced through it, destroying the ice completely. Rukia looked up and saw Luffy and Ichigo standing in front of her.

"Ichigo…Luffy…" Rukia said. "Just what are you two doing here?! It's too dangerous when we still don't enough about why the zanpakuto are turning against us!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said. "You think we could just sit back and wait?!" Rukia looked at Ichigo silent. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder at Rukia. "Don't worry Rukia. We may not know the reason yet. But you know, we're going to find the answer.

A small smile was formed on Rukia's face. "I hope so."

Sode no Shirayuki landed on the ground below, looking at the two newcomers. "Welcome Substitute Soul Reaper." She greeted. "And I see you've brought a companion with you."

"Who the heck is that?" Luffy asked, looking at the zanpakuto.

"She's strong." Rukia said. "Be careful."

"We know that." Ichigo said with a smirk. "After all, she is your zanpakuto."

Luffy charged towards Shirayuki, ready to attack. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy shouted, unleashing a flurry of punches at the zanpakuto, who easily dodged them. Then he stretched both of his arms back as he got closer to Shirayuki. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Shirayuki disappeared, making Luffy's attack hit nothing but air. Shirayuki fired several ice shards at the Straw Hat boy and Luffy quickly moved out of the way.

"Why are you holding back?" she questioned. A smirk appeared on her face, thinking that she knows the answer. "I see, it's because I'm Rukia Kuchiki's zanpakuto so you've decided to go easy on me, right? A poor choice." Then a sword appeared in the zanpakuto's hand. "I'll soon make you regret it. Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" A circle appeared underneath Luffy's feet.

"What the…" Luffy said, looking at the circle.

"Luffy, get out of there quickly!" Rukia shouted as Luffy's leg was slowly getting encase in ice. Luffy quickly broke the ice and stretched his arm to the top of the wall behind him. He retracted himself to the wall as a tower of ice was formed in front of him.

"That was too close!" Luffy shouted, looking at the tower. Shirayuki appeared behind him and slashed her sword at him. Luffy looked behind his shoulder and quickly the attack, cocking his arm back.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" He launched his arm at the zanpakuto, attempting to smash into her face but she easily dodged. Her smirk grew little wider as Luffy's arm was slowly being encased in ice as well. Luffy retracted his arm and broke the ice. Then Shirayuki tried to cut Luffy with her sword but Ichigo appeared in front of the pirate captain and blocked the attack with his sword. Soon the same thing started to happen to him.

"Ichigo!" Luffy shouted as the substitute soul reaper broke the ice. The zanpakuto appeared in front of the two boys and blew snow and ice in their faces, sending them crashing to the ground below.

'Ichigo…Luffy…' Rukia thought, seeing the two boys getting overpowered by her zanpakuto. She looked up at Shirayuki and saw that she was looking at her with a evil smirk on her face. Luffy and Ichigo gotten back to their feet with bits of ice on their bodies and half of their faces covered in ice.

"Does the ice hurt?" Shirayuki taunted, causing Luffy to glare at her. "So gentlemen, you've chosen to come all the way to the Soul Society to protect Rukia Kuchiki."

"What does it matter to you?" Luffy growled.

"You're a fool." The zanpakuto said.

"You think so." Luffy used his good arm to break the ice that was covering his face. Once the ice was broken, blood dripped down from his face. He bends his knees and pumped his with legs. "Second Gear!" Stream came out of Luffy and his skin turned a light pink color.

"It's hard to imagine what you can do with a frozen arm since it's clear that you and your friend are still hesitant about trying to kill me."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said as a large amount of spirit energy erupted from his zanpakuto.

Shirayuki closed her eyes and said, "Since you insist, I shall teach you that such indecisiveness on your part results in death." Then a large amount of spirit energy erupted from the zanpakuto as well.

They stared each other down, waiting for one or the other to make a move. Ichigo widen his eyes, catching Rukia appeared behind her zanpakuto as she was trying to attack her. Rukia slashed her sword as Shikaryuki but the zanpakuto blocked it. Shirayuki glared at Rukia and send her to the ground in front of the boys.

"Rukia!" Luffy shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo and Luffy widen their eyes as Ichigo's spiritual pressure died down and Luffy's second gear wore off.

"Why have you interfered?" Shirayuki questioned.

"Sode no Shirayuki, if you feel hatred, direct it at me." Rukia said to her zanpakuto.

"You're right. I do hate you." The zanpakuto said, and then she pointed her sword at Luffy and Ichigo. "That's why those two must die. Killing them is the best to make you truly suffer. I shall take away everything and everyone who is dear to you. That includes your family, your friends, and your pride of being a Soul Reaper. And all you'll be able to do is painfully watch."

"I see. Then you truly are my zanpakuto. You know me so well, you can hurt deeper anyone can. You are beautiful." The zanpakuto narrowed her eyes at Rukia. "That always filled me with pride. It made me a smile to have a beautiful zanpakuto for a sword."

"I'm not just one of your belongings."

"You are right. You are now free." Shirayuki looked at Rukia widen eyes when she said that.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said, looking his friend confused.

"I now release you!" Rukia shouted at her zanpakuto.

"What?!" Shirayuki said confused.

"It is now time to put away your anger. Thank you for the time we had shared. As one, we were great."

"You're saying that you will go on without me?"

"I am." Rukia said as her zanpakuto landed a few feet away from her. "Even if going on without you cause me to lose everything and if I have to return to the rukon distract, then I will." Then Rukia slowly started to walk towards her zanpakuto. "Mask of flesh and blood, universe soar, the one crowned with man's name."

"Can it be?!" Shirayuki said as Rukia continued her enchantment. "Are you really intent on destroying me?!"

"Carriage of thunder, gap of the spinning wheel…"

"You really think that you can live and survive without me being here?!"

"Carve twin lotuses into the wall of blue flame; wait for the edge of the great line between the heavens." The zanpakuto widen her eyes, seeing that Rukia was serious about destroying her and creating a sphere of snow and ice between her and Rukia as the soul reaper walked inside of it. "Bakudo #61: Rikujo Koro!" Six bands of light impaled both Rukia and her zanpakuto, immobilizing the both of them. Sode no Shirayuki looked at Rukia with widen eyes.

"This I know…" Rukia continued. "I can never forgive anyone who tries to destroy what I must. So it shall be. I'm not afraid to lose, to let go of everything."

"Are you willing to do that?!"

"I shall let go of everything. My anger, my hatred, and my sadness." Rukia released the grip of her sword and looked at the woman in front of her. "You are not me. We are separate. You are no longer a part of me."

"No don't…"

"I release you to be free. You who once was a part of me, Sode no Shirayuki. Your beauty that you gave as a Soul Reaper and the memories of what we achieved together. Everything in our past, I now let go of it all. Because of what we shared as become a burden to me and to you too."

"You must stop…" A sphere of blue light started to form in Rukia's hands. "No!"

"Sode no Shirayuki, you are now free forever. Hado #73: Soten Sokatusi!" A huge explosion erupted, causing Luffy and Ichigo to cover their faces from the shockwave.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

'How could you do this?' Shirayuki thought as she and Rukia fall to the ground. 'I never thought that you would possess the power to let go of me.'

'A soul reaper can never go into battle if they are consumed by the fear of what they could lose. Even it means losing the life's blood of a soul reaper.'

'Rukia Kuchiki…'

'Farewell, my zanpakuto…'

Shirayuki widen her eyes and reached out of Rukia but a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "You're really intended to die, begging like this?" A new voice said, causing Shirayuki to widen her eyes. The smoke cleared, revealing Rukia lying in a crater unconscious.

"Rukia!" Luffy shouted as he and Ichigo ran towards the fallen soul reaper. "Are you ok?!" Then a huge amount of spiritual pressure erupted, stopping the boys in their attacks.

"That was quite a spectacle." A voice said. Luffy and Ichigo looked behind their shoulders and saw Muramasa in front of Sode no Shirayuki. "I didn't expect your friend to risk so much. But witnessing this would be proven useful for future reference."

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo asked.

"Muramasa."

"Muramasa? What do you want? I've seen you before. Are you a Soul Reaper?"

A smirk appeared on Muramasa's face. "Hardly, I am a zanpakuto."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Enter Muramasa! The Leader of the Zanpakuto!


	6. Enter Muramasa

Chapter 6: Enter Muramasa! The Leader of the Zanpakuto!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_A man calling himself Muramasa caused all of the zanpakuto to go into their physical form and attack the Soul Society. Without the use of their shikai, the soul reapers were overpowered. In one night, the zanpakuto have delivered a serious blow to the thirteen court guard squads and vanished. And now the seireitei is in a confused and precarious state. Meanwhile, Rukia searching the seireitei, searching for Byakuya, who had gone missing. Then without warning Sode no Shirayuki appeared before her._

"_Bakudo #61: Rikujo Koro!" Six bands of light impaled both Rukia and her zanpakuto, immobilizing the both of them. Sode no Shirayuki looked at Rukia with widen eyes._

"_Sode no Shirayuki, you are now free forever. Hado #73: Soten Sokatusi!" A huge explosion erupted, causing Luffy and Ichigo to cover their faces from the shockwave._

"_Rukia!" Luffy shouted as he and Ichigo ran towards the fallen soul reaper. "Are you ok?!" Then a huge amount of spiritual pressure erupted, stopping the boys in their attacks. _

"_That was quite a spectacle." A voice said. Luffy and Ichigo looked behind their shoulders and saw Muramasa in front of Sode no Shirayuki. "I didn't expect your friend to risk so much. But witnessing this would be proven useful for future reference."_

"_Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo asked._

"_Can't you tell? I'm a zanpakuto." Ichigo and Luffy looked at Muramasa with widen eyes._

* * *

Senbonzakura was seen looking over the seireitei from on top of a high building from one of the squad barracks.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice asked, getting Senbonzakura's attention. Behind him were the physical forms of Ikkaku and Yumichika's zanpakutos, Hozukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku.

"Yeah, do you see anything interesting out there?" Kujaku asked.

"That is none of your business." Senbonzakura said.

"What did you say?!" Kujaku shouted. "There's no need for that attitude!" Senbonzakura didn't respond, irritating Ruri'iro Kujaku even more. "Hey don't ignore us!"

"Don't bother." Hozukimaru said, stopping Ruri'iro Kujaku. "There's no point fighting with each other. Remember, our real enemies are over there."

"Yeah but still…"

"And they won't get away next time. I'm going to crush that annoying bastard."

"Yeah, you're right." Kujaku said with a smirk. "Now that I think about it, I am looking to killing the man who calls me that insulting nickname."

"Right." Hozukimaru said. "We'll teach them a good lesson."

* * *

"Did you say you were a zanpakuto?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's right." Muramasa said calmly. He looked over at Sode no Shirayuki. "Sode no Shirayuki, you better make yourself scarce for the moment and leave this to me."

"Thank you." Sode no Shirayuki said as she disappeared.

"Hold it!" Luffy shouted as he and Ichigo tried to chase the zanpakuto down.

"Going somewhere, Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy?" Muramasa said, surprising the two boys.

"How do you know our names?" Luffy asked.

"That is not important right now."

"What?" Ichigo said shocked. "What are you up to?"

"My goal is quite simple." Muramasa answered. "Release all of the zanpakuto from the soul reapers that is all I wish."

"I see. So you're the one who's behind all of this! You know how Rukia can get her zanpakuto back! Start talking now!"

"Tell me, what is a zanpakuto?"

"What?" Luffy whispered confused.

"A zanpakuto are individual souls that born within the hearts of Soul Reapers." Muramasa explained. "They draw their power from the same source as their soul reaper and are able to intertwine with their master's soul. Soul Reapers must reach deep within their own selves to find the power hidden within. They commune with their zanpakuto, bond together and harness their powers by learning their names. Once more, a few chosen Soul Reapers can gain even more power by manifesting an incarnation of their zanpakuto and controlling it. They wield the mighty bankai." Then he pointed at Ichigo. "You and the captain have done this. But living along said the zanpakuto isn't the only way for a way to exist."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked, not understanding a single thing Muramasa said.

"I'm saying that every zanpakuto has a free will, just like the both of you."

"They have a free will?"

"Yes. Zanpakuto are not dependent on Soul Reapers. We are separate entities. Two beings with no one greater than the other. Is that so hard to believe? That's more proof of how arrogant soul reapers are."

"You got it all wrong." Ichigo said.

"Your blindness is why I'm here." Muramasa said. "I understand how a zanpakuto thinks. I can see into their souls and I can grant physical to those who chose to join me."

"Impossible!"

"Any zanpakuto who answers my call will become liberated from their soul reaper and manifest into the world as their true form. That power is the gift that I alone possess."

"And why the hell would they listen to you?!" Luffy asked, glaring at Muramasa.

"It's simple. It's because ignorant people like you have obsessed for so long."

"You're wrong." Rukia said weakly, surprising Ichigo and Luffy. "What you're saying isn't the truth. I've never look down at Sode no Shirayuki as my inferior." Rukia wrenched in pain again.

"Rukia!" Luffy shouted.

"Your zanpakuto doesn't share the same opinion." Muramasa said. "Clearly, Sode no Shirayuki has confirmed what I am saying. There's no need to push yourself. You have served your purpose well."

"What do you mean?" Rukia questioned.

"Do you honestly believe that you were able to escape to the World of the Living on your own?"

"What?!"

"My objective was to free all of the zanpakuto from the soul reapers. There are no exceptions. And in order to do that, I needed you, Ichigo Kurosaki, to find your way here."

"You're saying you used Rukia?!" Ichigo said shocked.

Muramasa narrowed his eyes and said, "Welcome to my world."

Ichigo looked at Luffy and said, "Luffy, I can handle this guy. Look after Rukia and make sure that she rests up." Then he looked at Muramasa. "There's no way in hell you're going to get anyway with this! Let's take this elsewhere!"

"Whatever you want, boy." Muramasa said as he and Ichigo disappeared.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said weakly.

* * *

Muramasa appeared on top of a building in one of the squad barracks. He looked up and saw Ichigo coming down towards him, swinging his sword at him. A sword materialized in Muramasa's hand and he easily blocked Ichigo's attack. Ichigo rushed towards Muramasa and crossed with him again, sending him off the roof. They crossed blades again as Muramasa landed on the ground below. Muramasa jumped back a few feet and stuck hand out, sending a pulse of energy towards Ichigo.

Ichigo widen his eyes and raised his zanpakuto over his head. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired a black energy at Muramasa, creating an explosion. The smoke cleared and showed that Muramasa is gone.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked himself, looking around for where Muramasa could be. Then the area around Ichigo started to bend and move, causing the substitute soul reaper to widen his eyes. "What?!" He grabbed his hilt of his sword with both hands, keeping his guard up.

"Pull down your sword." Muramasa's voice rang into Ichigo's ears.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed, swinging his sword at the air, trying to find Muramasa. Then the world started to turn counterclockwise around Ichigo. Soon Ichigo started to turn as well in mid-air, going in a clockwise position. The turning stopped and Ichigo fell to the ground but quickly got back up to his feet.

"This is useless." Muramasa's voice rang again. Then Ichigo was pulled to the ground and laying on his back. Ichigo tried to get back up but he couldn't, as if he was nailed to the ground.

"What is this?" Ichigo questioned. He looked up and saw Muramasa walked towards him. "Damn it, what did you do to me?!" Muramasa didn't answer but stepped on Ichigo's hand, forcing him to let go of his zanpakuto. "Bastard!"

Ichigo widen his eyes when he saw Muramasa hovering above him and sticking his hand out towards him. "Hear my voice." Muramasa said. "Follow your instincts and release your soul from this body." A big black circle appeared below Ichigo and turned his body so it could be parallel to Muramasa. "Discard your fear. Look ahead. Go forward and do not stop." A dark red aura started to emit from Ichigo's body. "Turn back and you will age. Hesitate and you will die." Then Muramasa stuck his hand into Ichigo's body, causing the boy cry in pain. "Come on, I know your name. Zangetsu!" Muramasa pulled a black stream of spiritual pressure out of Ichigo, creating an explosion. The smoke started to clear and showed Ichigo on the ground with his sword back in its shikai state.

"What happened?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." A familiar voice called out, getting Ichigo's attention. Ichigo looked up and saw Zangestu standing next to Muramasa.

"Zangetsu?!" Ichigo said shocked. "How can you be here?!" Zangetsu didn't answer Ichigo's questioned but charged towards him instead. Ichigo quickly grabbed his sword and blocked the attack. "Zangetsu, what the hell?! Why are you doing this?!" Zangetsu didn't respond again. "Answer me! What happened to the two of us being one mind and one body?! Damn it!"

Ichigo pushed back with his sword and Zangetsu disappeared. Zangetsu appeared beside Ichigo and pushed towards the wall with his sword. Zangetsu fired a blue energy wave from his sword at Ichigo, creating an explosion.

Muramasa walked over towards Zangetsu and looked at Ichigo, who was struggling to sit up. "I'm impressed that you can still move." He said. "It's over for you."

Ichigo got on all fours, glaring at his zanpakuto. "Zangetsu, I don't understand!" Ichigo shouted. "You've with him now?!"

Zangetsu raised his sword and poor his spiritual pressure into it. "Getsuga Tensho!" He said, firing a blue energy at Ichigo. Before Zangetsu realized it, a fist came out of the smoke and connected with his fist, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. Muramasa looked the smoke as it started to clear, revealing the attacker. It was Luffy.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Full Blast Getsuga Onslaught vs. Invulnerable Luffy!


	7. Zangetsu vs Luffy!

Chapter 7: Full Blast Getsuga Onslaught vs. Invulnerable Luffy!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_A man calling himself Muramasa caused all of the zanpakuto to go into their physical form and attack the Soul Society. Without the use of their shikai, the soul reapers were overpowered. In one night, the zanpakuto have delivered a serious blow to the thirteen court guard squads and vanished. And now the seireitei is in a confused and precarious state. After Rukia's battle with her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, Muramasa appeared before Ichigo and Luffy. Ichigo decided to battle Muramasa on his own but during the fight, Zangetsu made an appearance. _

"_Zangetsu?!" Ichigo said shocked. "How can you be here?!" Zangetsu appeared beside Ichigo and pushed towards the wall with his sword. Zangetsu fired a blue energy wave from his sword at Ichigo, creating an explosion. _

_Muramasa walked over towards Zangetsu and looked at Ichigo, who was struggling to sit up. "I'm impressed that you can still move." He said. "It's over for you." _

_Ichigo got on all fours, glaring at his zanpakuto. "Zangetsu, I don't understand!" Ichigo shouted. "You've with him now?!" _

_Zangetsu raised his sword and poor his spiritual pressure into it. "Getsuga Tensho!" He said, firing a blue energy at Ichigo. Before Zangetsu realized it, a fist came out of the smoke and connected with his fist, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. Muramasa looked the smoke as it started to clear, revealing the attacker. It was Luffy._

* * *

In the Squad 4 barracks, the members of the squad are very busy tending to the wounds of the soul reapers who injured during the zanpakuto attack. Captain Unohana was with several of her squad members, treating the Squad 7 Captain Komamura.

"Captain Unohana!" Isane shouted, running toward her captain.

Unohana looked at her lieutenant and said, "Oh Isane, is something the matter?"

"Yes ma'am. I have a field report from Squad 12." Then the lieutenant of Squad 12, Nemu Kurotsuchi, walked into the room and explained to the Squad 4 captain and lieutenant what was she told from Mayuri.

"You're saying that the zanpakuto had somehow become separate entities?" Unohana questioned.

"Yes." Nemu said.

"What does that mean?" Isane asked.

"I'm not exactly sure of the ramifications but Master Mayuri had come to this conclusion only after testing the phenomenon from his own body."

"Could you share the details?" Unohana asked.

"Yes." Nemu said.

* * *

(Flashback)

In the Squad 12 barracks, Mayuri plugged his body into his computer, researching the cause for the zanpakuto rebellion.

"Well, it would seem that the zanpakuto spirit really has left my body." Mayuri said. "Fascinating, most fascinating."

"Master Mayuri, I was under the impression that the zanpakuto and soul reapers were different manifestations of the same essential soul." Nemu said.

"Normally that is the case but now the two have split into entirely distinct entities."

"That's impossible."

"That's why it fascinates me. And don't act like a know-it-all, you useless idiot. The real question is what cause this change to suddenly take place."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"From what you're telling us, it seems that our current situation is worse than I have imagined." Unohana said.

"Excuse me but can I ask a question about something?" Isane asked. "Since they aren't connected to us anymore, what will happen if a soul reaper defeats a zanpakuto in battle?"

"I don't know." Nemu answered.

"If that happens, is there a chance that we may lose our zanpakuto forever?"

"It is possible. But without more data, I can't tell you for certain what will happen."

"I understand." Unohana said. "I suppose that the only thing we could do is have faith in Captain Kurotsuchi."

"There's one more thing." Nemu said. "Master Mayuri has a request for you, Captain Unohana."

"What did he want?"

"He asked if you could provide him with data on the soul reapers currently receiving treatment from Squad 4 so that he can analyze it."

"Of course, I'll have it sent to you right away."

"Also, he want to start compiling a data profile on you as well."

"You mean that Captain Unohana has to go all the way down to the Department of Research and Development?!" Isane asked with widen eyes.

"That's right." Nemu said. "He told me that he needs to start collecting data on all of the captains."

"Very well then." Unohana said.

"But captain…" Isane protested.

"It will be alright, Isane."

"But ma'am, you know Captain Kurotsuchi's examination will be incredibly personal and invasive. Are you sure about this ma'am?"

"Isane, I'm afraid that we're in a race against time."

Isane looked down and said, "Yes ma'am."

Unohana looked at Nemu said, "In return for my cooperation, I ask that you report any new findings to us immediately, understood?"

"Of course." Nemu said.

A soul reaper rushed into the room and shouted, "I have a field report! Large scale combat has been confirmed in the seireitei! The spiritual pressure reported at the scene belongs to Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki as well as their ally 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy!"

* * *

Zangetsu got back to his feet, wiping the blood off of his lip and glaring at Luffy. "This matter doesn't concern you." He said. "Leave here at once."

"No way." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. "If you want to fight Ichigo, then you have to go through me first."

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes at Luffy and said, "Very well…" He appeared behind the straw hat boy, ready to attack. "Have it your way." Luffy slowly behind his shoulder as the zanpakuto swung his sword at him. Luffy jumped back from Zangetsu's blade and charged towards him.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, stretching his arm back and twisting it. "…Rifle!"

Zangetsu put his sword up in defense. The force of the attack pushed him back but he was unharmed. Zangetsu pushed Luffy's arm back and fired a wave of energy at Luffy. Luffy quickly moved out of the way and charged towards the zanpakuto.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy fired a barrage of punches at Zangetsu. Zangetsu raised his sword over at his head, prepare to counter.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Before Luffy knew it, a blue wave hit him and sends him into a wall opposite of him. Luffy was seen in the smoke, getting back to his feet.

"Ok, that hurt." Luffy said, dusting himself off. He grinded his teeth, seeing another blue wave heading towards him as he quickly dodged it. He charged towards Zangetsu again, stretching both of his arms back. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Just like before, Zangetsu put up in front of him to block Luffy's attack. Zangetsu pushed Luffy off and jabbed his sword at the pirate. Luffy ducked and kicked Zangetsu in the stomach, sending him flying. Then Luffy gather all of the air into body, inflating it like a balloon and twisting it. He released all of the air he gathered and sending himself flying towards Zangetsu. "Gum-Gum…"

"Getsuga…" Zangetsu lifted his sword, sending his spiritual pressure into it.

"…Storm!" Luffy threw a barrage of punches at the zanpakuto but Zangetsu disappeared, causing him to stop.

"Tensho!" Zangetsu appeared behind Luffy and fired his attack, creating an explosion and sending Luffy crashing to the ground. Zangetsu appeared beside Muramasa, believing that the battle is over until he saw a figure starting to move in the smoke. "You're very persistent, aren't you? I'm surprised to see that you're still moving. But you won't be moving for much longer."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Luffy said, bending his knees and putting one fist to the ground. Luffy pumped his blood with his legs. "Second Gear!" His body started to turn pink and stream is coming out of his body.

"What's that?" Muramasa said, looking at Luffy's body. Luffy looked up at the two zanpakutos with a smirk on his face. Soon another figure was seen in the smoke standing up. It was Ichigo with half of his face covered by his hollow mask.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Fist Explodes! Destroy the Zanpakuto!


	8. The Fist Explodes!

Chapter 8: The Fist Explodes! Destroy the Zanpakuto!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Luffy ducked and kicked Zangetsu in the stomach, sending him flying. Then Luffy gather all of the air into body, inflating it like a balloon and twisting it. He released all of the air he gathered and sending himself flying towards Zangetsu. "Gum-Gum…" _

"_Getsuga…" Zangetsu lifted his sword, sending his spiritual pressure into it._

"…_Storm!" Luffy threw a barrage of punches at the zanpakuto but Zangetsu disappeared, causing him to stop._

"_Tensho!" Zangetsu appeared behind Luffy and fired his attack, creating an explosion and sending Luffy crashing to the ground. Zangetsu appeared beside Muramasa, believing that the battle is over until he saw a figure starting to move in the smoke. "You're very persistent, aren't you? I'm surprised to see that you're still moving. But you won't be moving for much longer."_

"_Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Luffy said, bending his knees and putting one fist to the ground. Luffy pumped his blood with his legs. "Second Gear!" His body started to turn pink and stream is coming out of his body._

"_What's this?" Muramasa said, looking at Luffy's body. Luffy looked up at the two zanpakutos with a smirk on his face. Soon another figure was seen in the smoke standing up. It was Ichigo with half of his face covered by his hollow mask._

* * *

Luffy picked up his lead hand and took a stance. As he was about to attack, Ichigo appeared in front him and swing his sword at Zangetsu, pushing the zanpakuto. Ichigo jabbed his sword forward but Zangetsu moved out of the way, causing Ichigo to pierce the wall in front of him.

"Ichigo!" Luffy shouted but it fell on deaf ears. Ichigo charged at Zangetsu again and pushed him back again. Zangetsu stopped himself back skidding back farther when Ichigo rushing towards him. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu by his face and forcing shoved into a wall.

"And who might you be?" Muramasa asked, getting Ichigo's attention. "You're not Ichigo Kurosaki."

"No." Zangetsu said, appearing behind Muramasa. "What you're seeing is the other soul that lives within his body."

"Other soul?"

"Getsuga…" Zangetsu raised his sword over his shoulder as Ichigo raised his over his head. "Tensho!" Zangestu fired a blue energy wave from his sword as Ichigo fired a black wave from his, both cancelling each other out. Zangetsu appeared on top of a pillar in the middle of the seireitei as Ichigo appeared behind him and swung his sword at him. Zangetsu jumped down to the ground with Ichigo following him, swinging his sword at him. Zangetsu easily dodges the attacks and slashed Ichigo in the chest. Then a white substance appeared on Ichigo and disappeared, healing his wound.

"Instant regeneration." He said as he rushed past Ichigo, slashing him in the shoulder. Ichigo fell to the ground and started moving like a fish out of the water. Then a creature appeared out of Ichigo and swallowed Zangetsu, only to be destroyed by the zanpakuto. Zangetsu narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, seeing most of his body covered in a white shell with a red design running down his arm, looking almost like a hollow.

Ichigo let out a loud hollow shriek as black spiritual pressure surrounds him. The spiritual pressure died out and revealed Ichigo with long orange hair, a hole in the middle of his chest, a long white, his face almost completely covered by his mask, spirit energy coming from his body.

"This spiritual pressure…" Muramasa said, looking at the black streams of spirit energy.

The hollowified Ichigo leaped in the air and lowered his sword down on Zangetsu, who quickly jumped out of the way. The hollow Ichigo charged towards Zangetsu swinging his sword at him, pushing him back. Zangetsu tried to block each swing with one more powerful than the last until Ichigo slashed his arm. Then Ichigo head-butted Zangetsu in the gut, sending him back a few feet. He stuck his hand out, charging up a cero and firing it. Zangetsu fired a Getsuga from his sword but it was overpowered and he sent crashing into of the pillars.

Muramasa appeared behind Ichigo and slashed him in the back. But like before, a white substance appeared on Ichigo's wound, instantly healing it. Ichigo swung his sword behind him, pushing Muramasa back.

"As I thought." Muramasa said, preparing for an attack as the hollowified Ichigo slowly walked towards him. Then the hollowified soul reaper stopped, surprising Muramasa. The hollowified Ichigo let out another loud shriek as it fell to one knee. "What is this?" Cracks started to appear on Ichigo's mask.

'You can't have it!' Ichigo yelled in his mind. 'I won't give it to you! I'm giving this power to you! I won't let steal what belongs to me!' The hollowified Ichigo grabbed his mask, trying to tear it from his own body as spirit energy started to come out of it. He tore a piece of his mask off the spirit energy flowed out of Ichigo's body, creating an explosion and more pillars to his left and right. The smoke cleared and revealed the hollowed body with cracks all over it. The body fell apart and shattered when it hit the ground, revealing Ichigo back to his normal self.

"Zan…get…su…" Ichigo said weakly as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Muramasa stood over the unconscious body of Ichigo, still trying out figure what just happened. "Who is this man?" He asked himself.

"Ichigo!" Luffy shouted, running to the battle site. He was breathing heavily due to using Second Gear to try and catch up with Ichigo. When he finally got there, he saw Ichigo lying on the ground unconscious.

"So you've finally arrived, Straw Hat." Muramasa said, looking at the pirate.

"Why you?!" Luffy growled, glaring at the zanpakuto. "What did you do?!"

"Muramasa, allow me to deal with him." Zangetsu said, standing up and walking towards the pirate.

"As you wish." Muramasa said, before turning his attention to Ichigo.

Luffy narrowed his eyes and at a high speed, rushed towards Zangetsu. "Gum-Gum…" He shouted, cocking his arm back. "…Jet Pistol!" Muramasa looked on with widen eyes as Zangetsu crashed into another pillar, thanks to Luffy's attack. Zangetsu got to one knee, leaning on his sword and glaring at the straw hat boy. Luffy balled his fists, glaring back at the zanpakuto.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Confrontation! Two Zabimarus?!


	9. Confrontation! Two Zabimarus!

Chapter 9: Confrontation! Two Zabimarus?!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

'_You can't have it!' Ichigo yelled in his mind. 'I won't give it to you! I'm giving this power to you! I won't let steal what belongs to me!' The hollowified Ichigo grabbed his mask, trying to tear it from his own body as spirit energy started to come out of it. He tore a piece of his mask off the spirit energy flowed out of Ichigo's body, creating an explosion and more pillars to his left and right. The smoke cleared and revealed the hollowed body with cracks all over it. The body fell apart and shattered when it hit the ground, revealing Ichigo back to his normal self._

"_Zan…get…su…" Ichigo said weakly as he fell to the ground unconscious._

"_Ichigo!" Luffy shouted, running to the battle site. He was breathing heavily due to using Second Gear to try and catch up with Ichigo. When he finally got there, he saw Ichigo lying on the ground unconscious. _

"_Muramasa, allow me to deal with him." Zangetsu said, standing up and walking towards the pirate._

"_As you wish." Muramasa said, before turning his attention to Ichigo. _

_Luffy narrowed his eyes and at a high speed, rushed towards Zangetsu. "Gum-Gum…" He shouted, cocking his arm back. "…Jet Pistol!" Muramasa looked on with widen eyes as Zangetsu crashed into another pillar, thanks to Luffy's attack. Zangetsu got to one knee, leaning on his sword and glaring at the straw hat boy. Luffy balled his fists, glaring back at the zanpakuto._

* * *

"Still no leads, huh?" Shunsui asked a member of Squad 1. "Alright, keep me posted on your findings will you?"

"Yes sir!" The soul reaper said. Then he disappeared with the Flash Step.

"How is it going Shunsui?" Jushiro asked, entering the room that the Squad 8 Captain is in. "Did you find out anything new?"

"No, nothing that is very helpful." Shunsui said. "And old man Yama is still missing. What's happening in your end?"

"Well we're having a hard time. However, Captain Soi Fon's Punishment Force is rushing to assess the situation and handle the damage done to each squad. Thanks to their efforts, we are now able to mobilize resources more efficiently. I've already dispatched all available squads to seek and capture each zanpakuto that has been manifested."

"Oh brother, everyone is out there trying to capture their own weapons. What a screwed up situation to be in."

"One more thing, it's about Byakuya. He's still missing. It seems that his spiritual pressure has been extinguished."

"That's very strange."

"Sounds like a very unpromising state of affairs." A new voice said, getting the two captains' attention. It was Captain Unohana.

"Captain Unohana…" Jushiro said, addressing his fellow captain.

"What a surprise." Shunsui said. "I had no idea you were here."

Unohana smiled and said, "I don't believe for one moment that you didn't sense my presence, Shunsui."

"You frighten me with your insight."

"How's Rukia doing?" Jushiro asked, concerned about a member from his squad. "Is there any improvement?"

"Well if nothing changes, it appears that her life is out of danger. But her wounds are deep and she remains unconscious."

"Considering the severity of her injury, we should be grateful that she's alive." Shunsui said.

"I would like to apologize for overrunning your barracks while setting up our temporary command center." Jushiro said to Unohana.

"It's alright." Unohana said. "We need to consolidate. Now is not the time to scatter our military strength. My Squad 4 is ready to assist. We'll do anything possible to help with the situation."

"Well for the moment, our top priority is to somehow stop the zanpakuto and their vicious rampage." Shunsui said.

"In regard to that, I've received a request from Squad 12 for test subjects to use in gathering further data. I just came from Captain Kurotsuchi's examination."

"You did, Captain Unohana?" Jushiro questioned surprised.

"Is that a problem?" Unohana asked.

"Not at all. Frankly, I'm just surprised that you would comply with his request."

"Now is not the time to be concerned with one's ethics. According to Captain Kurotsuchi, the zanpakuto have somehow managed to become completely independent of their soul reapers."

"Independent?" Shunsui repeated.

"That's correct." Unohana said. "If we think in any way of dealing with them, it's entirely possible that our zanpakuto will be lost forever."

* * *

"North Block 12 has been checked!" A soul reaper said to Shuhei. "There's nothing to report, sir!"

"We've found nothing in South Block 75 either, sir." Another soul reaper said.

"How could they just disappear without leaving a trace of spiritual pressure? I don't get it. It makes no sense. Where could they possibly be hiding?"

"They're not just made of mist or smoke. They have to be around here somewhere."

"No, maybe they did disappear." Shuhei said, confusing the two soul reapers.

"What do you mean?" One of the soul reapers asked.

"They originated as zanpakuto. That may have changed. It is possible that they're not in their manifested state anymore."

"But lieutenant, if that's so how will we be able to find them?" the other soul reaper asked.

"Don't sound so hopeless!" Shuhei scolded. "Listen up both of you, our very existence as Soul Reapers is on the line. No matter what the cost, we must capture them!"

"Yes sir!" The two soul reaper shouted. Then a strong wind blew past the soul reapers, getting Shuhei's attention.

"It looks like, they're coming to us." Shuhei said as the wind was getting stronger. His eye widen when he spotted a black tornado coming towards him and slashed the two soul reapers in front of him. The soul reapers fell to the ground, forming a pool of blood as the tornado started to leave.

"Come back here!" Shuhei said, causing the tornado to stop. "That's a sharp blade you got there. Such speed and sharpness aren't that common. Yet that swordsmanship doesn't look like any stranger's, it looks far too familiar." A laughter was heard as the tornado started to take the form of a man with long black hair and a red outlined body, wearing dark gray strips of cloths around his neck, shoulder, wrists, and lower body. "Is that you, Kazeshini?"

"So you've figured it out, partner." Kazeshini said with a smirk as the scene turned black.

* * *

"Damn it, what's with up this place?" Zoro said irritated, walking aimlessly through the seireitei. He noticed a man with red hair and shouted, "Hey Renji!"

"Huh Zoro, what are you doing here?" Renji said as Zoro walked up to him.

"I was finding Rukia but I can't find her anywhere. Did she get herself lost or something?"

"Just admit it." Renji said. "You're the one who's lost, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted at the lieutenant. He shook off his anger and returned to his usual scowl. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I came to this place, hoping to find something but…damn it! There has to be a clue here somewhere!" An image of Byakuya being attacked by his own zanpakuto ran through his mind. "Where could the captain have possibly gone?"

"Give it up!" A child's voice yelled, getting Renji and Zoro's attention.

"Who's there?!" Zoro shouted, grabbing the hilts of two of his swords.

"It's me! Over here!" The child yelled.

"Idiots like the two of you will never be able to find a clue, no matter how hard you try." A woman's voice said. Zoro and Renji looked behind their shoulders and saw a figure sitting on a set of stairs to the Senzaikyu.

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, looking at the light of a ceiling. She looked to her left and saw Isane sitting bedside to her.

"Oh great, you're awake." Isane said.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu…" Rukia said.

"Your wounds haven't healed yet. You need to rest a little more."

Rukia looked around, not knowing where she is. "But where…where am I?"

"Don't worry; you're inside the Squad 4 barracks. You were brought here after someone found you lying unconscious. You were very lucky."

* * *

(Flashback)

"My objective was to free all of the zanpakuto from the soul reapers. There are no exceptions. And in order to do that, I needed you, Ichigo Kurosaki, to find your way here."

"You're saying you used Rukia?!" Ichigo said shocked.

Muramasa narrowed his eyes and said, "Welcome to my world."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Ichigo…" Rukia said, sitting up on her bed. "Where's Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

"The person that brought you here didn't report anything about his whereabouts." Isane said. "At this moment, each squad is focus on assessing the damage that they've substained and taking care of their wounded as well. I'm afraid that there isn't enough hand to go through the rumble in search for the missing."

Rukia looked down and whispered, "Ichigo…"

* * *

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, charging towards Zangetsu and stretching both of his arms back.

"Getsuga…" Zangetsu shouted, raising his sword over his shoulder. "…Tensho!" Zangetsu release another blue wave at the pirate.

"…Jet Bazooka!" Luffy's attack connected with Zangetsu's, dispelling the Getsuga. Luffy charged toward the zanpakuto again, stretching his arm back and twisting it. "…Jet Rifle!" Zangetsu put his sword up in defense but the force Luffy's attack pushed him back a few feet. Luffy retracted his arm as his second gear wore off. Zangetsu charged towards the pirate and Luffy did the same. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy barrage of punches at Zangetsu but the zanpakuto dodged all of them without any effort. When he got close to Luffy, he swung his sword upward and the scene turned black.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was blue skies. He slowly started to sit and found himself in his inner world.

"I'm back here again?" he said to himself, sitting up completely. "But why?" The image of Muramasa extracting Zangetsu from Ichigo's soul appeared in Ichigo's mind. "Why am I here?" He stood up and shouted, "Zangetsu! Zangetsu, where are you?! Zangetsu!" No one answered Ichigo's cry. "Wait, so the whole about him leaving my body was true?"

"Exactly." Muramasa's voice rang inside Ichigo's inner world, surprising the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw Muramasa standing behind him.

"What?!" Ichigo said shocked. "But how…"

"It seems that you've finally understand." Muramasa said with a smirk, walking towards Ichigo.

"This supposed to be inside my mind. So how the hell did you get in here?!"

"Did you forget that I am a zanpakuto? If I wish, I can use my zanpakuto powers to enter the mind of a soul reaper at any time with no effort at all."

"Then what are you planning?! What are you trying to do here?! What is your master thinking?! Why has he put you up to this?!"

Muramasa stopped walking and said, "My master…my master is gone. I've eliminated him."

Ichigo widen his eyes and said, "What are you talking about?! You've killed him?! But how?!"

"With my will, that was easy to wipe him out. And Ichigo Kurosaki, I've taken quite an interest in you as a Soul Reaper. What is that power you possess? What is the source that changes you and gives you your power?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and said, "You think I'll answer to someone like you? Well think again."

"You really don't get it. Your power is nothing compared to mine. I'm afraid that it's not even close. Your defiance is pointless. Just answer my question."

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword and unwrapped it from its cloth. "And if I refuse?" he questioned.

Muramasa smirked and said, "You'll die."

"Damn you!" Ichigo shouted towards Muramasa, ready to cut him down. When Ichigo got close, Muramasa stuck his hand out, releasing a pulse of energy at the Substitute Soul Reaper.

* * *

Back in the seireitei, Renji and Zoro were staring at a woman with green fur covering almost all of her body, long lavender hair, green eyes, and a chain wrapped around her waist.

"Tell me, who the hell…" Renji said, completely at a loss for words. "Um…Uh…are you?"

"You're unbelievable." The woman said, standing up. "You really don't know who I am. Not a clue? You're so hopeless, Renji. I thought for sure you would remember me after all the years we spent together."

"All the years together?" Renji questioned. "I'm sorry but I don't any women as hairy as you." Then a child with red hair stepped with behind the woman, getting Renji's attention.

"How are about my partner?" The woman asked as the boy used a snake on his back to get to eye level of the woman. "Are you still going to say that you don't remember me or him? As if you could forget."

Renji widen his eyes, putting the pieces in his mind as the woman walked down the stairs and towards Renji and Zoro. "What?! You're saying that you're my zanpakuto?!"

Zoro looked at the woman and child with narrowed eyes. 'So that's a zanpakuto, huh?' He thought as his battle with Sode no Shirayuki played in his mind. 'They're like the woman from before.'

The woman smirked and said, "What's wrong? Why that look of shock? This isn't like you Renji."

"You used to be just a plain monkey and a snake!" Renji said shocked.

"You're so stuck petty details."

"Petty?! You've completely changed!"

"I'm not sure you appreciate how you used to rely upon us, Renji."

"What's that?" Renji asked with narrowed eyes. "Relied upon you?"

"Yes. Right Snake?" The boy (Snake) wasn't listening to a word she said. He was just picking his nose. "Check that out! It's disgusting!" The woman (Monkey) hit Snake over his head, snapping him back into reality.

"I got it." Snake said, looking at his booger. "It's a big one!"

"Pay attention, you stupid little brat!" Monkey shouted.

"Why did you whack on the head?! That really hurt, you big-butt broad!"

"Leave my butt out of it! If you paid attention of what's wrong on, I wouldn't always have to be the one doing the talking!"

"Since you liked the sound of your voice, I didn't want to but in!"

"There you go again with the butt!"

"How about I call it an ass instead?!"

"Are you sure they're your zanpakuto?" Zoro asked Renji.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." Renji said to Renji, and then he looked back at Zabimaru. "If you don't have business to discuss with me, can you come back later? I really don't have time of this right now."

The two stopped their argument and looked at Renji. "What's that?" They said in unison. "What did you say Renji?"

"Now listen, we're not leaving." Monkey said.

"And I might as well tell you straight out, you and your friend won't be going anywhere either." Snake said.

"What?" Zoro said.

"Listen to me, you two seen to have the wrong idea about us." Monkey said, raising her arm.

"You see, we really came all the way out here to you just so to eliminate you." Snake said, raising his arm as well. A red flame appeared on their hands.

"Wait!" Renji said. "I want to know. What's your reason? Why do you have to do this?"

"We both heard the voice." Snake answered.

"Yes, it told the both of us to follow our instinct." Monkey added.

"What?!" Renji said shocked. "Instinct?!"

"Yes and we will fight." Snake said as Renji's shikai appeared.

"Because that is our natural instinct." Monkey said.

* * *

"Awaken." Zangetsu's voice rang in Ichigo's mind. "Awaken your instinct. It lies in the deepest and darkness part of you. Now I want you to show it to me."

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw an image of his zanpakuto staring at him. "Zangetsu…" he whispered. Then the image of Zangetsu was replaced with Muramasa. Ichigo widen his eyes when he saw the man that took Zangetsu out of his body.

"You are awake, Ichigo Kurosaki." Muramasa said. "Let's go. It's time to release the instinct inside you."

Ichigo tried to move but quickly realized that he couldn't. 'I can't move my body.' He thought.

"Now manifest it. Show your inner self and let it come out!" Then a hole appeared on Ichigo's chest with several hand stretching out from inside him, making him yell in pain. The hands started to loop around and wrapped themselves around him.

Muramasa smirked and said, "Yes, here it comes." Ichigo collapsed as a black fluid rose from a window and took a shape as if it was a cloak. The cloak disappeared and revealed another Ichigo. But this Ichigo was all white and has black eyes.

"Hey you." The white Ichigo said with a smirk. "Did you call for me?"

* * *

Kazeshini threw a sickle at Shuhei and the lieutenant quickly. Shuhei disappeared when another sickle was thrown at him. He reappeared on the roof of one of the buildings and started running.

"Damn it!" Shuhei cursed as blood came out of the cut on his cheek. "He really is quickly with that thing." His eyes widen when the sickles were thrown at him again. He jumped off the roof only to find the same sickles coming towards him. Shuhei quickly moved out of the way and landed on the ground.

Kazeshini laughed as he appeared in front of Shuhei. "This is all it take to graze you." He taunted. "It seems that you don't have too much strength without me, huh?"

"I could say the same." Shuhei said. "But that makes the both of us. Isn't my strength that fuels your power?"

"Really? I think that's convenient delusion that you keep telling yourself."

"What?!"

"And of course, you don't have the slightest idea of what my true desire is."

"What are you trying to say? What's your reason for wanting to separate?"

"I was inspired when I heard the voice. It told me to listen to my instinct."

"The voice? What voice?"

"Yeah but hey, I don't expect you to get it. You don't understand me at all." Kazeshini pointed one of his sickles at Shuhei. "And you don't understand what my blade truly wants either."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know you really don't like this thing but did you notice its shape? I think you should look very carefully. Doesn't it look like it was made for reaping lives?" Shuhei widen his eyes when his zanpakuto said that.

* * *

Snake swung his sword down on Zoro who blocked it with Wado, sending it to the ground. Snake prepared to swing it again but was pulled to the ground by the chain his collar.

"Snake, would you quit playing around?" Monkey said.

"Would you shut your mouth?!" Snake barked back. "You're the one that just standing there."

"Oh? Well so what?" Monkey looked over at Renji. "So Renji, you don't seem to taking us seriously. You haven't even drawn his sword and your green-haired friend is fighting your battle."

"Are you totally crazy?" Renji said. "There's no way I can get serious against a brat like him. Beside I have no reason to draw my sword and fight you two."

"You're just saying that because you know you can't beat us." Monkey said. "You're so pathetic Renji."

"Oh really?"

"There's no reason for you to get so excited. On the other hand, we don't have time to play around, trifling with a weakling like you!" Monkey twirled the chain linking her to Snake and launched him at Renji and Zoro.

* * *

Ichigo's vision started to clear up as he saw his hollow staring down Muramasa. "What now?" he said to himself. "What kind of game is he playing? And what is he doing here again?"

"Interesting." Muramasa said. "A glimpse in the inner world of a soul reaper and the other Ichigo Kurosaki that appeared from it exuding the spiritual pressure of a hollow. Just what are you?"

Hollow Ichigo laughed and said, "Me? Well in simple terms, I'm his real self. You can call me his basic true instinct."

"Interesting. So if you are what you say, then the power that Ichigo demonstrated when we fought was the same as a hollow's. It makes sense now. You are the source of the power."

Hollow Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword and drew it. "Well who really knows?" He said, pointing his sword at Muramasa. "Now it's my turn to ask you some questions. Just who the hell are you anyway?"

"I am the zanpakuto Muramasa." Muramasa said, identifying himself. "I'm here to free all of the zanpakuto. The zanpakuto responds to my voice and I possess the power to awaken their true instincts."

Ichigo widen his eyes when Muramasa said that. 'So that's why Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki turned against us.'

"Now I see." Muramasa said with a smirk. "If you possess the power of a hollow and Ichigo Kurosaki's true instinct, it all works out. You can utilize my power to liberate the instinct living within you." Muramasa stuck out his hand and send a pulse of energy at the Hollow Ichigo. Muramasa's smirk grew wider. "It's done." He lowered his hand and started to walk towards Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo smirked and rushed towards the zanpakuto.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Renji Bares His Fangs! A Zanpakuto Stands in His Way!


	10. Renji Bares His Fangs!

Chapter 10: Renji Bares His Fangs! A Zanpakuto Stands in His Way!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"_I am the zanpakuto Muramasa." Muramasa said, identifying himself. "I'm here to free all of the zanpakuto. The zanpakuto responds to my voice and I possess the power to awaken their true instincts."_

_Ichigo widen his eyes when Muramasa said that. 'So that's why Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki turned against us.'_

"_Now I see." Muramasa said with a smirk. "If you possess the power of a hollow and Ichigo Kurosaki's true instinct, it all works out. You can utilize my power to liberate the instinct living within you." Muramasa stuck out his hand and send a pulse of energy at the Hollow Ichigo. Muramasa's smirk grew wider. "It's done." He lowered his hand and started to walk towards Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo smirked and rushed towards the zanpakuto._

* * *

A sword appeared in Muramasa's hand and he clashed blades with Hollow Ichigo. 'Impressive.' He thought as he continued to block Hollow Ichigo's attacks. 'Enlisting him will be no easy task.' Hollow Ichigo tried to swing his sword down again but Muramasa swung his sword first, causing Hollow Ichigo to jump back a few feet.

"You're not too bad." Hollow Ichigo said.

"I'm not here to play with you." Muramasa said. "Now prove to me that you're Ichigo Kurosaki's true power. Don't waste anymore of my time."

"Let's have some fun."

Ichigo was still laying on the ground, watching the two fight each other. 'Damn it!' he thought. 'What now? Why the hell do those two have to do this in my inner world?' Hollow Ichigo smirked and charged towards Muramasa again.

* * *

"Our zanpakuto could be lost forever?" Shunsui questioned.

"Yes, they can." Jushiro said. "Under normal circumstances, a broken zanpakuto would regenerate once its master fully heals. However our zanpakuto have left our bodies and now exists as entities completely independent from us. That means the rules may changed from what they once were."

"Let me get this straight Jushiro. You're thinking that killing those manifestations would us into losing our zanpakuto? That thought does seem pretty logical although we don't have any actual proof. I would sure to jump to the wrong conclusion."

"Well, that's true. However, the thing that worries me the most is if we were to confront our zanpakuto with such a question in mind, would we even stand a chance against them?"

* * *

Monkey launched Snake at Renji again and Snake lowered his sword towards Renji. Renji blocked it with his sword but was getting pushed back. Snake jumped back and his sword disappeared from his hand. Snake landed on his feet and said, "Ready Renji?" He grabbed the chain and launched Monkey towards the lieutenant. The same sword that Snake was holding appeared in her hand as she swung it down on Renji, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

"Hawk Wave!" Zoro charged toward Monkey, trying to cut her with his swords but she blocked it and pushed him back. "72 Caliber Phoenix!" Monkey easily dodged Zoro's wind blades and clashed swords with him again. She jumped back and extended her sword at Zoro, forcefully sending him into the same wall she put Renji through.

"That's not good." Snake said, walking up to his partner. "I gotta say Monkey; I thought they would be much better than that. They're pretty weak."

"There's no need for that attitude." Monkey said. "We can't have one throwing in the towel just yet." The smoke started to clear, showing both Zoro and Renji back on their feet.

"Hey, they got up! They're standing up!"

"Knock it off. Don't overreact you brat." Monkey then slapped Snake in the back of his head.

"Ow, you don't have to hit me you fat ass freak!" Snake exclaimed, punching Monkey in the side and the two started one of their arguments with Zoro and Renji looked on with a sweat drop.

"That's enough, you two!" Renji shouted, getting his zanpakuto's attention. "Don't argue with each other like that. We're the ones you're fighting here."

Monkey let go of Snake and said, "You really don't understand anything, do you?"

"What's that?"

Monkey sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Here's the deal, we feel that we're wasting our time battling a weakling like you. Well at least your friend there tries to put up a fight."

"Boom, there you go!" Snake shouted happily. "The big ass broad said it!" That ticked Monkey off and the two was about to start another amongst themselves.

"I told you two to stop it already!" Renji shouted, stopping his zanpakuto. "What's with you? You guys keep calling me names and trying me like I'm second rate? What's behind the two of you acting like that?"

"There's a lot behind it." Monkey said. "It's our true instinct."

"What the hell does that mean? Now you're not making any sense."

"We don't want to be weak." Snake said, confusing Renji.

"As he said, we refuse to be weak." Monkey said. "We want to be stronger. We've grown tired of your weakness so we now wish to leave and that is all."

"That's it!" Renji growled, raising his sword. "Just keep talking!" Then red aura surrounded Renji's body. "Roar, Zabimaru!" The red aura disappeared and Renji's sword hasn't changed.

"Just how do you attend to fight us, huh Renji?" Monkey said with a smirk.

* * *

In a forest outside of the seireitei, Shuhei continued to run as the laughter of his zanpakuto rang throughout the area

"So the only defense for you is running away?!" Kazeshini taunted, throwing of his sickles at Shuhei.

The lieutenant jumped out of the way and flash stepped to a branch of a nearby tree. 'Damn!' He cursed in his mind. 'He's anticipating almost every move I make!'

"Do you think it's wise to rest in a spot that so open for an attack?" Kazeshini questioned, throwing his sickle at Shuhei again. Shuhei jumped off of the branch but his wrist was slashed by Kazeshini's blade.

Shuhei landed on the ground and said, "So you run away and hide, then attack me from the shadows?! You fight dirty as you look!"

"Fight dirty?! What's wrong with that?! Does it really matter in a life-or-death situation?"

"I prefer to look at my opponent in the eye."

"You think that I care about how you fight? I am a zanpakuto who sole aim is to harvest as any as I can! I have no interest on my master fights!"

"I was under the impression that you and I had a neutral understanding through communication. We formed a relationship when we were a synergistic unit." Kazeshini threw one of his sickles at Shuhei. Shuhei blocked the sword with his sword but a second sickle was thrown and slashed the soul reaper in the back, making him fall to his knees.

"I can't say that I know about the other zanpakuto but I know who I am." Kazeshini said as Shuhei got back to his feet. "I exist to reap lives. That was only thing I was responsible for in this 'relationship'."

"Is that so?" Shuhei said. "Then you've left me with no choice. If killing you means losing my zanpakuto, then so be it. I just realized something, I don't like you."

"That's fine with me." Kazeshini said, appearing behind Shuhei. "I feel the same." Shuhei looked behind his shoulder to find a blade coming towards his head.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo charged Muramasa again, swinging his sword at him. Muramasa blocked with his sword but got pushed by the force of the attack. 'His speed…" Muramasa thought as Hollow Ichigo charged towards him again and the two crossed blades. 'His power…'

Hollow Ichigo twirled his sword by his cloth and said, "This feels so good! It's been quite a while since I used my power without holding back!"

'He acts on pure instinct and yet there no mistakes.' Then Hollow Ichigo appeared behind Muramasa, surprising the zanpakuto. He slashed his sword at Muramasa, sending him crashing into the building above him.

'He's overpowering him.' Ichigo thought, watching the battle unfold.

"Come on out, zanpakuto!" Hollow Ichigo shouted, resting his sword on his shoulder. "I know there's more to you than that."

Muramasa appeared out of the smoke without having a single scratch on him. "Impressive." He said. "I didn't anticipate that you would be so capable. It's true. You are a hollow. Thanks to Zangetsu being released from Ichigo Kurosaki, you were left to run free inside him. If you're his inner hollow, that helps explain the strange transformation Ichigo went through at that time. Am I right?"

"And so what if you are?" Hollow Ichigo replied.

"I have one more thing to say. Now that I know the secret behind your tricks, it's clear that there's no need for me to waste any more time." Muramasa jumped off the building and landed on the building Hollow Ichigo was standing on. "Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper come together though communication and synergy. Now I see that there are exceptions to this like you. Some forces must remain suppressed. You are a very interesting subject."

"Hey, I let you speak your mind and you go putting me down like that?" Hollow Ichigo said, and then he pointed at Ichigo. "You said that he's has been keeping me suppressed?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Oh yeah, you're dead wrong."

"Then explain it to me."

"Now why should I do that for you? Beside what got you so interested in Ichigo? You're so curious about us both. So what's your game here?"

"You'll know in time."

"Oh yeah? I don't know or care about what you're planning but listen up. You won't get your way, not with me." Hollow Ichigo pointed his sword at Muramasa. "I will devour Ichigo and take control of his body. You see, that is my true instinct."

"I see. So you're saying that you intend to stand in my way? I have no choice then. I'll wipe out from this existence."

* * *

Monkey used the chain and threw Snake towards Zoro. "Nice try!" Zoro shouted, jumping out of the way before the boy could cut him. He looked up and saw Monkey in the air with her sword in her hand.

"Roar!" She shouted, extending her sword. Zoro quickly blocked the attack but was sent crashing to the ground.

"Zoro!" Renji shouted. A sword appeared in Snake's hand as he lashed it towards Renji, slashing his arm and sending him skidding on the ground.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed, getting to his feet.

"Hey you coward!" Monkey said to Renji.

"Wow, 'weakling', 'coward', what the hell have I done to earn these fancy nicknames you're giving me?!" Renji said, standing back up.

"I'm calling you a coward because you are one. It's the only way to describe you."

"I have enough." Snake said bored. "I quit."

"Hey, you still need to remain focus." Monkey said, hitting Snake over his head again.

"Why should I? Even with all we've done to get him to fight us, he won't get serious. And I'm not sure if the guy with the green hair is any better. This thing is no fun at all."

Monkey looked down at her partner, and then looked back at Renji. "Have you forgotten that we know everything about you? Like the time you gave something that was very dear to you. We saw how desperately you tried to get it back. You fought for it then. Yet in spite of what you did, you still didn't have any confidence in yourself. Perhaps killing your purpose friend and holding her severed head in front of your face will finally get you to be serious. Will that force you to take this seriously?"

"Bastard." Renji cursed, pointing his sword at Zabimaru.

"We know you're angry but we also know why you can't find the guts to kill us." Monkey then appeared in front of Renji. "That's why I say you're weak." She lashed

"Are you done talking?" Zoro asked, glaring at the zanpakuto. "If you still looking for a fight, you got one."

Monkey smirked and said, "That's fine by me." She jumped back and pointed her sword at Zoro. "At least with you, I won't have to do much persuading." Monkey charged towards Zoro and lashed her sword at him. Zoro blocked the attack and the two crossed swords with neither one giving the other an advantage. They crossed blades again, pushing each other back. Monkey quickly rebounded and charged towards the swordsman, ready to attack again. Then Renji appeared in front of Zoro and took the hit himself. He was send crashing into another building.

"Well, I think you've finally gone and done it." Snake said, walking up to his partner.

"It doesn't matter." Monkey said. "He wasn't even half the man that we have wanted him to be. He's hopeless."

'That idiot!' Zoro thought, looking at the cloud of dust of smoke. 'What was he thinking?!'

"Now then…" Monkey said, getting the swordsman's attention. "Where were we?"

"Hold it!" Renji shouted, getting everyone's attention. The smoke cleared and showed Renji, using his sword to help him stand up and a cut on his chest.

"It looks like he still wants to fight." Snake said. Monkey looked at Renji with a bored expression on her face.

"You're not fighting him until you've beaten me." Renji declared.

"We're through with you." Monkey said to Renji. "You do not have the will to fight us. We know you better than anyone, right? Let's say that you fight us and you defeat us. You will have won but what if beating us means that you'll lose your power. I bet that is the explanation why you were afraid to attack us. Isn't that right? Unfortunately, we don't know what would happen either. We now exist completely separate from you. So I wouldn't be surprised if we're capable of dying just like you Soul Reapers. Renji, you refused to make decision to destroy your zanpakuto. In other words, you cannot bring yourself to destroy us. Your friend, on the other hand, didn't show that hesitation despite not knowing what might if he defeats us. True strength is not just having to the ability to fight."

* * *

Luffy skidded back a few feet as Zangetsu charged towards him again. Zangetsu swung his sword at Luffy and the pirate quickly ducked. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, stretching his foot in the air. "…Battle Axe!" Luffy lowered his feet down towards Zangetsu but the zanpakuto quickly jumped out of the way. Luffy rebounded and charged towards Zangetsu, stretching both of his arms back. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Air rushed out of Zangetsu's mouth as he was send crashing into a pillar. Luffy retracted his arms and breathed heavily. Zangetsu appeared out of the smoke, breathing heavily as well. The two let out a fierce battle cry and charged toward each other again.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo and Muramasa crossed blades again with Hollow Ichigo winning the exchange and pushed the zanpakuto back.

"What's the matter?" Hollow Ichigo taunted. "Is that all go?!" Muramasa appeared behind the white Ichigo, trying to cut him from behind. Hollow Ichigo jumped out of the way and clashed swords with Muramasa again, pushing him back. "You know if you fight that slow, your chances of getting to me aren't that good."

"Yes, I'm aware." Muramasa said. "I'm not concerned." Then Muramasa's sword disappeared as he stuck his hand out, releasing a pulse of energy at Hollow Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo jumped back and said, "I'm not sure what you have up your sleeve but…" Suddenly Hollow Ichigo's body froze in mid-air. "What's this?!" Hollow Ichigo tried to move but a sudden force sends him crashing to the floor below. "I can't move!"

"What's the matter?" Muramasa said, walking towards Hollow Ichigo. "Is that all you got?"

"Damn you!" Hollow Ichigo tried to move his body but he couldn't. "Shut up!"

"This is what happened to me." Ichigo whispered quietly. He looked up at the building above and saw wire-like rope coming from Muramasa's back and wrapped around his inner hollow. "What is that?!" He looked at the battle and the wires weren't there. He looked back up and said, "Could that be…"

Muramasa's sword returned his hand. "You are nothing but a hollow." He said. "You don't possess the power that I am seeking. Therefore, you are expendable." Hollow Ichigo widen his eyes as Muramasa raised his sword over his head.

* * *

Snake smirked as he put Renji up against the wall and smacked him across the face with his tail.

'It's hurts.' Renji thought, feeling the tail hitting his face repeatedly. 'What am I going to do? I'm too weak. Is this the end of me? All of this time, what have I been doing?'

"Do something!" Snake shouted, wrapping his tail around Renji's neck and tossed him to the ground.

"Renji!" Zoro shouted, crossing swords with Monkey.

"Pay attention!" Monkey shouted, pushing Zoro back. Zoro clashed blades with her again, not letting the zanpakuto get more of an advantage. Monkey smirked as her sword touched Zoro's shoulder. She pulled her sword back, cutting the pirate. She lashed her weapon at the swordsman again, pushing him back.

'After all of this time, my own zanpakuto has deserted me.' Renji thought, trying to move. 'What should I do?' Snake then started to use his tail to hit Renji in the back like a whip. 'It hurts. It really hurts. I think that I understand now. The pain is not coming from my injuries. It's my life force as a whole has diminished.'

"He's beat." Snake said to his partner. "So what now?"

"Go ahead, just finish him off." Monkey said, and then she looked over at Zoro, who's holding the shoulder that has just been cut. "We'll deal with the swordsman afterwards." Snake smirked as his sword appeared in his hand.

"Damn!" Zoro cursed, charging towards the zanpakuto.

'So in the end, I didn't change at all.' Renji thought. 'I've been boasting about becoming stronger but all I did was move forward without actually thinking. I'm such an idiot. What about Ichigo? Ichigo has told is the reason he fights is to protect others. That is what makes him strong. But what about me? What do I have? What do I fight for?'

* * *

A blue wave fired was fired towards Muramasa, causing the zanpakuto to move out of the way and releasing Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo fell to his knees; breathing heavily as he looked at the person did the attack.

"Damn you!" He cursed, looking at Ichigo.

"That's it." Ichigo said, walking past his inner hollow. "I can't let you take what you want."

Muramasa looked at his free hand and then looked over at the two Ichigos. 'He escaped my spell in such a short time.' He thought. 'How is that possible?'

"Why are you protecting me?" Hollow Ichigo questioned. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Ichigo asked. "It's who I am. And obviously you're a part of me. It's as simple as that."

"Oh great, more of your arrogance."

"Now that Zangetsu has disappeared, I don't know what you're planning on doing with me. And I don't know what to do with myself either. But one thing must be done and done now, don't you think?"

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"What an interesting sight this is." Muramasa said. "You're choosing to protect a hollow."

"What the hell is so strange?!" Ichigo said. "So what if he's a hollow?! All that matters in this moment is that he's a part of me. I'm good with that because the guy in charge here. But I don't intend to let you get away with whatever the hell you want."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, just what exactly are you? What you described is hardly a relationship between a Soul Reaper and a Hollow."

"Listen to me Muramasa. You're wrong about one thing. You haven't realized this but I'm not a Soul Reaper. I'm a Human!" Ichigo charged towards Muramasa and the two crossed swords. Then blue aura surround Ichigo's body, slowly making him overpower the zanpakuto.

"You intend to push out of this world by using your own will?" Muramasa questioned. "I must say. You are unusual." With that said, Muramasa disappeared.

* * *

Snake lowered his sword towards Renji but he drew his sword and blocked it, surprising Zoro and Zabimaru. Renji slowly stood back on his feet and pushed Snake back.

* * *

Ichigo stood up on his feet and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Muramasa standing across from him and Luffy and Zangetsu fighting in the background.

"Ichigo!" Luffy shouted.

"Now where were we?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

"You may have been right about me being weak." Renji said. "I had forgotten but my mindset is different now. I don't have the time arguing about stupid things like that."

"Stupid, you say?" Monkey questioned.

"I only want to become stronger, that's all." Renji looked over at Zoro. "Zoro, let me handle these two."

* * *

"I will regain control." Ichigo said. "I will find a way to reunite with Zangetsu, even if I have to destroy him."

* * *

"There's someone I must surpass in battle." Renji said. "That is why I have this to become even stronger. Facing the two of you is what reminded me of that."

* * *

"This is the choice that I have made." Ichigo said.

* * *

"And I know in order to achieve that goal, I can't afford to lose." Renji said.

* * *

"I must win!" Ichigo shouted.

* * *

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's sword started to glow and changed into a six part segmented blade, surprising his zanpakuto.

* * *

Ichigo pointed his sword at Muramasa and shouted, "Come on!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Fierce Battle Coming to the End! Ichigo vs. Zangetsu!


	11. Ichigo vs Zangetsu!

Chapter 11: The Fierce Battle Coming to the End! Ichigo vs. Zangetsu!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"_What an interesting sight this is." Muramasa said. "You're choosing to protect a hollow."_

"_What the hell is so strange?!" Ichigo said. "So what if he's a hollow?! All that matters in this moment is that he's a part of me. I'm good with that because the guy in charge here. But I don't intend to let you get away with whatever the hell you want."_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, just what exactly are you? What you described is hardly a relationship between a Soul Reaper and a Hollow."_

"_Listen to me Muramasa. You're wrong about one thing. You haven't realized this but I'm not a Soul Reaper. I'm a Human!" Ichigo charged towards Muramasa and the two crossed swords. Then blue aura surround Ichigo's body, slowly making him overpower the zanpakuto._

"_You intend to push out of this world by using your own will?" Muramasa questioned. "I must say. You are unusual." With that said, Muramasa disappeared._

* * *

_Snake lowered his sword towards Renji but he drew his sword and blocked it, surprising Zoro and Zabimaru. Renji slowly stood back on his feet and pushed Snake back._

"_You may have been right about me being weak." Renji said. "I had forgotten but my mindset is different now. I don't have the time arguing about stupid things like that."_

"_Stupid, you say?" Monkey questioned._

"_I only want to become stronger, that's all. There's someone I must surpass in battle. That is why I have this to become even stronger. Facing the two of you is what reminded me of that. Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's sword started to glow and changed into a six part segmented blade, surprising his zanpakuto._

* * *

"_I will regain control." Ichigo said. "I will find a way to reunite with Zangetsu, even if I have to destroy him." Ichigo pointed his sword at Muramasa and shouted, "Come on!"_

* * *

In a forest outside of the seireitei, Shuhei continued to run as the laughter of his zanpakuto rang throughout the area.

"So the only defense for you is running away?!" Kazeshini taunted, throwing of his sickles at Shuhei. Shuhei jumped out of the way but his wrist was slashed by Kazeshini's blade.

"So you run away and hide, then attack me from the shadows?!" Shuhei shouted. "You fight dirty as you look!"

"You think that I care about how you fight? I am a zanpakuto who sole aim is to harvest as any as I can! I have no interest on my master fights!"

"Is that so?" Shuhei said. "Then you've left me with no choice. If killing you means losing my zanpakuto, then so be it. I just realized something, I don't like you."

"That's fine with me." Kazeshini said, appearing behind Shuhei. "I feel the same." Shuhei looked behind his shoulder to find a blade coming towards his head. Kazeshini cut Shuhei in his chest with his sickle. Before he could do anymore damage, Shuhei flash stepped a few feet behind Kazeshini but collapsed to the ground. "You used the Flash Step to avoid a direct hit?" Kazeshini put of his sickles over his shoulder and walked toward the fallen lieutenant. "What a complete idiot. You wouldn't be in pain if you just died. It's all the same to me because it's over." As Kazeshini was about to finish Shuhei off, a black leg appeared and kicked the zanpakuto in the face, knowing the zanpakuto to the ground. "Who the hell are you?!"

"So you're one of those zanpakuto, huh?" Sanji questioned, lighting a cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke.

* * *

"You continue to amuse me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Muramasa said. "When I began this mission, I've never expected to become so invested in a single soul reaper."

"Well for a zanpakuto, you sure talk an awful lot." Ichigo said. "Is there ever a point to your speeches?" Muramasa smirked when Ichigo asked that question. "You know what, I've had enough of this small talk! It's time to settle this!" Ichigo charged towards Muramasa but Zangetsu appeared in front of him and the two crossed sword. "You're still working for him, huh Zangetsu?"

"Hey, get back here!" Luffy shouted, charging towards Zangetsu. "We're not done!"

"Luffy, just stay back!" Ichigo shouted, causing the pirate to stop in his tracks. "Let me handle this!" Zangetsu narrowed his eyes and pushed Ichigo back. Ichigo looked at his zanpakuto and said, "I'm going to fight to get you back. Even if it means I have to fight you. I've made my decision. So what are you going to do, Zangetsu?"

"I have to find out between the two of us, which one is the strongest." Zangetsu said, pointing his sword at Ichigo as spirit energy wraps itself around him. "If it means I'll get my answer, I'm more than willing to cross blades with you."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Zangetsu as he started to hear his hollow speak in his inner world. "Without Zangetsu's power fueling your zanpakuto, you won't be able as hard as you normally can." He said. "So I guess that I'll lend you mine for the time being. However in exchange, you won't my power to its fullest extent either."

"Bankai!" Zangetsu said, causing Ichigo to widen his eyes as spirit energy spirals around the zanpakuto.

* * *

Renji lashed his shikai at Snake again but the boy was pulled back by the chain connecting him to his partner before the blade could touch him.

"Snake, be careful." Monkey said.

"I know." Snake said, looking at Renji. "Did something about him change?"

"It sure seems that way."

"I have had enough of this!" Renji shouted. "Zanpakuto are supposed to be used by their masters! That's the way it is!"

"What did you just say?!" Snake snapped. "What kind of arrogant garbage is that?!" Snake charged towards Renji but was pulled back by Monkey.

"That's a pretty bold thing to say." Monkey said. "I suppose that means you've finally found the will to take us on."

"Oh I have more than will." Renji said. "I'm going to destroy you with everything I got!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Renji."

"That's right!" Snake shouted. "You better watch your mouth!"

"If you think you can beat us with just the will to fight, you get another thing coming." Monkey said.

"Yeah! No matter what you try, we're still stronger."

A dark smile appeared on Monkey's face as she said, "Care for a taste of it?"

"Of what?" Renji questioned.

"Of your own blade, of course."

* * *

"You're one of those pirates." Shuhei said weakly, trying to stand up. "So what now?"

"How about you just stay put?" Sanji said. "I'm going to put this joker in his place."

"Not gonna happen. I'm going to sit here and let you take care of my problem."

"Believe me, I wouldn't plan this way either. Beside what can you do right now in the condition you in?" Shuhei tried to argue put he fell backwards to the tree and lost consciousness.

"Another idiot to kill?" Kazeshini said gleefully. "Well that's just fine by me. I don't really give a damn which one of you wants to die first. After all, my desire is to reap as many lives as possible." Kazeshini licked the blade of one of his sickles.

"You're really aiming high, aren't you?" Sanji said sarcastically, blowing out another puff of smoke.

"I might as well take full advantage of my freedom."

Sanji widen his eyes as Kazeshini fired black wind blades at him. He dodges the wind blades and charged towards the zanpakuto. "Veil Shot!" He tried to kick Kazeshini but the zanpakuto disappeared. "Damn it! Where did he go?!"

From the shadows, Kazeshini threw out his sickles at Sanji. Sanji dodged every one of the sickles and jumped back as the last one nearly cut. "You're too slow!" Kazeshini shouted, appearing behind the cook, trying to cut him down.

"Mouton Shot!" Sanji turned towards the zanpakuto and kicked him in the face, sending him crashing into a boulder. Sanji put Shuhei over his shoulder and left the area.

* * *

The spirit energy disappeared and revealed Zangetsu holding a black sword. "Here I come, Ichigo." He said, lifting his sword up. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo tried to block the black wave of energy with his sword but was easily pushed back. The black wave disappeared and showed Ichigo on one knee, breathing heavily but otherwise unharmed.

'So much strength…' Ichigo thought. 'That was too close. Have I been able to exert that much power?'

Zangetsu picked his sword up and points it at Ichigo again. "Get up, Ichigo." He said. "I'm not finished."

"Alright if that's what you want!" Ichigo shouted, standing up. "Bankai!" Ichigo tried to active his bankai but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but without my power, you won't be able to use your bankai."

"I can see that."

"Getsuga Tensho!" Zangetsu fired another wave of black spiritual pressure at Ichigo and Luffy, who quickly jumped out of the way.

'How am I going to stand a chance against him without using my bankai?' Ichigo thought, looking at Zangetsu. Zangetsu looked at the Ichigo tried to use his hollowification but his mask didn't appear like it usually does.

"I'll lend my power but you won't be able to use your mask." Hollow Ichigo said from Ichigo's inner world.

Ichigo lowered his hand and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" He fired a blue spirit energy wave from his sword and the two attacks collided, cancelling each other out.

* * *

Monkey charged towards Renji and lashed her shikai at the lieutenant. Renji stretched his sword toward the zanpakuto's but it disappeared. Monkey jumped back and Snake changed towards Renji. Renji lashed his sword at him, causing Snake to jump towards his partner.

"Not bad." Snake said.

"You've got a lot more fight in you than I thought." Monkey said.

"What are you, dense or something?!" Renji shouted. "I've been training my entire life!"

Monkey looked at Snake and said, "We have no choice."

"Let's do it!" Snake said as his sword disappeared from his hand.

"Bankai!" Smoke surrounded Zabimaru, causing Renji to widen his eyes. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Monkey wielding a giant whip shaped like a snake's skeleton. "Renji, you look surprised. We are zanpakuto, after all. Surely, you must know we are capable of this. Hikotsu Taiho!" The head of the snake whip open its mouth and fired a red blasts at Renji. Then the snake head came out of the smoke rammed into Renji, sending him crashing into a wall of the Senzaikyu.

* * *

"Hey old man!" Ichigo shouted. "You said that you wanted to find out which one of us was stronger. Is it really that important to you?"

"Why do you ask?" Zangetsu questioned.

"If it is, then severing our bond is not your main goal."

"My main goal was always to make you powerful. You have surpassed my expectations. There is nothing left of me to teach. Whether or not you have the strength to defeat me in combat is up to you. The cold truth is even if you were fall to my blade, I would content with the outcome."

"Is that so?" Ichigo said, tightening the grip of his sword.

"It is." Zangetsu said.

"Okay then, in order to regain your power, I have to give this everything I have inside me and prove my strength with or without you."

"It is as you say. Do not hold back. Hit me with all you got, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at his blade as he heard his hollow say, "I'm much more difficult to handle than you might think."

"Alright, let's go!" Ichigo shouted, looked back at Zangetsu.

* * *

Zoro ran up the stairs of the Senzaikyu as fast as he could, trying to catch up to Renji. Once he finally he met with a maze of towers and walls. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Where could he have done?" Then he heard an explosion going on and at that direction.

Renji quickly moved out of the way as another blast was fired at him. He jumped from wall to wall, being chased the huge snake whip. Renji lashed his shikai at the whip but he got caught by the snake skull of the whip again, forcing to drop his sword. Renji fell on top of one of the buildings of the Senzaikyu.

"Our bankai is nothing like the one you know." Monkey said. "Ours has no blind spots. The game is over. No matter what you do, your shikai cannot match my bankai. Now do you understand? You will never defeat us."

"Shut your mouth!" Renji shouted, standing back up. 'Damn it, she's right. My shikai cannot hold up against their bankai. They're reading every one of my move before I make them. I guess it make sense. After all more than anymore, they know my usual pattern of attack. What the hell am I going to do?!'

The snake whip glowed and changed back into Snake. "Don't try to think your way out of this." Monkey said. "Of all of your weakness Renji, your intelligence might be the most one of them all."

Renji glared at his zanpakuto but a light bulb turned on in his head. 'My weakness?' he thought, looking at his hand. 'It's worth a shot.'

"What now Monkey?" Snake asked.

"He probably realized that it's pointless to keep fighting like this." Monkey said as she and Snake started to walk away.

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" Renji shouted as a rope of light came from his hands and wrapped Monkey's wrist and Snake's tail, getting their attention. "It's not over yet!"

Snake sighed and said, "He never learns."

"This is pathetic, Renji!" Monkey shouted.

'I'm awful at kido.' Renji thought. 'That's why they would never expect me to use it.' A red ball formed in Renji's hands. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

"Someone's getting creative. So this is what you were planning." Then a red aura surrounded Monkey and Snake's bodies. "It's too bad that your level of kido is so weak." Renji fired the red ball of the zanpakuto but it had no effect on them.

"Not quite!" Renji said, rushing towards them. "Here comes some more!" Renji fired more of his kido at his zanpakuto, causing them to jump back. Renji stood on their spot, firing Shakkaho again and again.

"What are you doing?!" Snake shouted, dodging another ball of kido. "Your kido is dangerous to everyone, including you!" Renji continued to charge towards the zanpakuto while firing his kido.

"So you're trying out a new technique?" Monkey said, dodging Renji's kido. "There's no way you could beat us with that sad kido of yours." Monkey launched Snake toward the sword that Renji from their last attack.

"Got it!" Snake shouted, grabbing Renji's sword. He looked at the sword and saw its shikai falling apart. "What?!"

Monkey laughed and said, "It looks at that is really worthless now!" The same sword that Snake was holding appeared in Monkey's hand, but in perfect condition. Then her and Snake rushed towards Renji from the front and behind. "Goodbye!"

"Not just yet!" Renji shouted, turning toward Snake and charging a giant red ball in his hands. "Shakkaho!"

"Oh please!" Snake shouted, deflecting the kido with Renji's sword. As soon as the sword connected with the kido, the shikai broke and the pieces surrounded Snake.

"What happened?!" Monkey said with widen eyes as she was surrounded by the broken pieces as well.

"Higa Zekko!" The piece flew and pierced both Snake and Monkey. They fell to the ground and transformed into Renji's shikai.

* * *

Ichigo crashed to the ground below as Zangetsu followed him, trying to stab him with his sword but Ichigo disappeared. Ichigo came out of the smoke and swung his sword at Zangetsu but he flash stepped behind Ichigo. Ichigo swung behind him and Zangetsu blocked it. 'He blocked me again!' he thought. Zangetsu swing his blade at Ichigo, pushing him into the debris.

"I told you before Ichigo." Zangetsu said. "You have to strike at me with everything you got. Because otherwise you have no prayer against me."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ichigo said, standing up. He closed his eyes as the spiritual pressure around him. He reopened his eyes and saw Zangetsu appear in front of him, ready to attack. Ichigo put his sword up, blocking Zangetsu's attack. "You know what; I'm getting the hang of it now." The two crossed blades again, pushing each other back.

"I've grown quite tired of this little skirmish." Zangetsu said. "Let's settle this, Ichigo."

"I'm ready when you are." Ichigo said as spirit energy erupted from Ichigo's body.

"Getsuga…" Zangetsu lifted his sword over his head and black spirit energy spirit energy spiraled around his blade. "…Tensho!" Zangetsu fired a wave of spirit energy towards Ichigo.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo shouted, lifting his sword over his head. "…Tensho!" Ichigo fired his own wave and collided with Zangetsu's. Ichigo let out a fierce cry and his Getsuga duels with Zangetsu's for supremacy.

"Well it's not like I can let my host, now can I?" Hollow Ichigo said, pouring his power into Ichigo's attack, making it overwhelm Zangetsu.

'Impossible!' Zangetsu thought as his attack continues to get overwhelmed. 'He isn't even using his bankai. Yet this power…'

Luffy looked on with widen eyes, watching Ichigo's attack getting closer to his zanpakuto. "Whoa, that's so cool." He said.

Ichigo and his hollow let out another battle cry as their attack overwhelms and engulfs Zangetsu, creating a huge flash of light. The light faded and showed Ichigo standing in crater with his bankai on the other side of it. Ichigo looked over at Muramasa and said, "You're next, Muramasa."

Muramasa smirked and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, didn't you have any misgivings about destroying your own zanpakuto?"

"Not one."

"What?!" The smirk on Muramasa's face disappeared.

"I know Zangetsu better than anyone. I knew he wouldn't run away from me. I knew he would take my attack head on. That's why there was no way I could run away from a battle and turn my back on him. Our bond is our strength."

Muramasa closed his eye and said, "I see." His eyes quickly reopened as he started to cough up blood and his body began to fade.

"What's happening?" Luffy asked.

"Our bond is the source of your strength? That's fascinating." Muramasa said before coughing up more blood. "It's seems that I've toyed with you for too long. It is best that I move on."

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Until we meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy." Muramasa disappeared in a green light. The black sword started to glow and Zangetsu appeared.

"Are you alright, Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked his zanpakuto.

"Yes." Zangetsu said. "I would be alright now. His mind control is broken."

"Mind control?" Luffy repeated confused.

* * *

Renji walked to his zanpakuto and said, "It's true that I may sure have some weakness. But as long as I continue to strive for greatness, I think I'll become stronger. No, I know I will." With that said, Renji walked past the zanpakuto and began to leave.

"Well is he full of himself?" Snake's voice sounded from the sword, causing to Renji to stop walking.

"That last hit kinda stung, didn't it Snake?" Monkey's voice sounded off.

"You're actually pretty good, Renji."

Renji looked back at his zanpakuto with a small smile on his face. "You guys…" he said.

"We've keep to our senses." Monkey said.

"It's time that we ended this ridiculous rebellion!" Snake shouted.

"Wait what do you mean?"

* * *

"Muramasa. It appears that he was able to control a zanpakuto by somehow awaking our darkest instincts and bringing them to the surface of our minds." Zangetsu explained.

"Hold on, are you saying that the other zanpakuto are under control?" Ichigo questioned.

"I can't be sure but it's very likely. Ichigo, this time it was you who saved me."

"I can't take all of the credit." Ichigo said.

"So what will you do now?" Zangetsu asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luffy said. "We're going to find Muramasa and stop him."

"I see."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Truth Behind the Rebellion! Battle in the Seireitei!


	12. The Truth Behind the Rebellion!

Chapter 12: The Truth Behind the Rebellion! Battle in the Seireitei!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

In the Squad 4 Barrack, Ichigo and Luffy sat down with Captains Ukitake, Unohana, and Kyoraku. Luffy was sleeping as Ichigo explained to the captains about what he learned about the zanpakuto rebellion from Zangetsu.

"So then to review, this Muramasa is the one controlling these manifested zanpakuto?" Unohana questioned.

"From what I've seen and experienced, it's not at all that simple." Ichigo explained. "I don't think that he's controlling the zanpakuto with his mind. What he has done was stir up the resentment these zanpakuto feel towards their masters. He's using their anger to lead them against us."

* * *

(Flashback)

"I have to find out between the two of us, which one is the strongest." Zangetsu said, pointing his sword at Ichigo as spirit energy wraps itself around him. "If it means I'll get my answer, I'm more than willing to cross blades with you."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"There's only one way to get our zanpakuto back." Ichigo said. "That is to fight and to defeat them so they can surrender their power to us again."

"I see." Jushiro said. "Well what do you know; it looks like we've a found to solve this problem."

"Yeah but hold on." Kyoraku said. "This might sound like a good solution but truthfully it's going to take to find our zanpakuto and make them surrender to us. Do you think their leader will sit by and while we do that? I'm thinking 'no'."

"In any case, we're going have to." Ichigo said. A knock on the door was heard in room. The door opened and revealed Renji with his zanpakuto behind him.

"Ah, you're here." Jushiro said, looking at the lieutenant.

"So you wanted to see me?" Renji asked.

"Yes, we heard that you forced to your zanpakuto to submit. I called you here to find out if you've learned anything from your battle that could help us out."

"I wished they could but these two don't remember anything that happened."

"Not a thing." Monkey said.

"Renji, I'm really hungry!" Snake whined, holding his stomach. "Let's eat!"

"I'll get your food later!" Renji shouted at his zanpakuto. "But first, are you sure that you don't recall a thing?!"

"Not a thing." Monkey said again. "Nope."

"The both of you are just plain stupid!"

"Well, we're your zanpakuto after all. We take after you."

"I got this feeling that you're trying say that I'm an idiot."

"Well don't you catch on fast?" Monkey said as Snake jumped on Renji's head.

"That's it!" Renji shouted. "Knock it off and turn back into my sword, right now!"

"I don't wanna." Snake teased. "I won't be able to tease you like this if we're in our blade form."

"You brat!" Renji shouted, trying to grab Snake but he jumped off of his head.

"If you want to turn me back, then catch me!" Snake said as Renji chased him around the room. During the chase, Renji accidentally stepped on Luffy's face while jumped to the other side of the table, waking up the rubber boy.

"What's going on?" Luffy said groggy. He looked around the room and saw Renji chasing his zanpakuto. "That looks like fun. I wanna join!" Luffy jumped out of his seat and joined in the chase. Snake ran on the table and jumped off as Luffy and Renji slid on it.

"You two are just bundles of energy." Unohana said, getting the two boys' attention. "But here, you mustn't goof around like a child on a playground. Please keep in that you're in Squad 4 barracks." Unohana opened her eyes, making her kind smile terrifiying. "Is that clear?" Cold sweat drop came down from Renji and Luffy's face looking at the Squad 4 Captain in fear.

* * *

In Muramasa's hideout, the manifested zanpakuto gathered around, waiting for Muramasa to return.

"Did you hear that Zabimaru lost a battle to a soul reaper?" Hozukimaru asked, walking up to the table where Kazshini and Gegetsuburi were sitting at.

"Yeah, imagine getting beaten by a soul reaper." Kazeshini said. "Is that pathetic or what?"

"So because you won your think that you're hot stuff." Gegetsuburi said, eating a bag of chips. "Face it, the one who fought was a third-rate soul reaper."

"What about your former partner? He has even worse! He was only Squad Two's lieutenant, isn't that right? I'm surprised that you worked for such a whimp."

"Hey smartass! Did you think I had a chance?!"

"That's enough, you two!" Hozukimaru shouted. "None of that matters now. Just focus on destroying the ones who once ruled us."

Haineko looked over at the three zanapkutos with a smirk and said, "I really dislike guys who only live to fight."

"And who's to say that you're any better than those three?" Tobiume asked, irritating Haineko. "You're just as confused as they are."

"If you want slapped, just keep on saying what you're saying."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"Here's a news flash, you're not cute." Haineko said, trying out some her perfume and spraying out of herself. "That's why when men see you, they always run away."

"Like you should talk." Tobiume refuted. "Guys would have to chop off their noses completely off to get within a half a mile of you with that putrid smelling perfume you wear."

"Say what?! You act like you're so innocent! But real men don't fall for that act anymore."

"Men like their women as pure and innocent as I am! Who wants to be with some red-head in a stupid pink cat suit?!" Haineko slapped Tobiume and the two female zanpakuto started fighting with each other. The fighting soon stopped with they noticed Hyorinmaru standing in front of them.

"Darling, you protect me!" Haineko said, hiding behind Hyorinmaru. "Tobiume is picking on me!"

"Stop it Haineko!" Tobiume shouted. "Quit lying about me!"

"You see. She's such a mean person."

"More lies! You need to go away! You're annoying him!"

"What's going on here?" A new voice said, getting the zanpakutos' attention. It was Muramasa.

"Muramasa." Hozukimaru said. "I heard that you let a soul reaper get away. That's just not like you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki…that one possess a special power." Muramasa said.

"Ha? A substitute soul reaper?" Kazeshini said with a smirk. "If he shows his face to me, I'll peel it off of him!"

"No. If at all possible, I want him to be capture alive."

"Yeah, I like to help." Tobiume said. "How do you plan on capturing him?"

"Count me in!" Gegetsuburi said. "He could turn out be a good challenge."

"Well with my charms, catching him should be easy." Haineko said.

Ruri'iro Kujaku looked at Wabisuke who moved the heavy metal ball on his shoulder. "He's in as well." He said.

"Also, there is a certain group of individuals are allied with him." Muramasa said, taking out nine wanted posters of the Straw Hats and showed them to the other zanpakutos. "I want them eliminated."

* * *

Back in the Squad 4 Barracks, Ichigo, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were gathered in Rukia's recovery room, checking their friend.

"What you did was reckless." Isane said. "It may take a while for you to heal. Now I want you to take it easy and rest up."

"Thank you very much, Lieutenant Kotetsu." Rukia said, and then she looked over at Ichigo. "Ichigo...I'm so sorry."

"Rukia, why did you come back alone?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked down, figuring that Ichigo already knows the answer to that question. "Like I said before, Byakuya is strong. He won't go down that easily."

"I know you're saying is true. It's just…" Rukia said, as that scene of her brother being attack by his own zanpakuto played in her mind again. "It's just I have a really bad feeling."

After a little moment of silence, Luffy said, "We'll find him. I promise. Now you just get better."

"Well, I guess that settles it." Zoro said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Rukia, you can count on me to find your brother." Sanji declared.

Rukia looked at the three Straw Hats with widen eyes. Then a small smile was formed on her face. "Yeah." She said.

"So here you are, I finally found you." A new voice said. Ichigo looked towards the door and saw Ikkaku standing in the hallway. "So is it true? You got your zanpakuto back? I want to hear all about it."

* * *

Elsewhere in the seireitei, two soul reapers stood guard, watching for any sign of a zanpakuto until one of them let out a yarn.

"Stop yarning." The other soul reaper scolded. "You have to stay alert."

"You don't have to tell me." The yarning soul reaper said. Then something hit the soul reaper in the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"What the hell?!" Then a figure appeared behind the second soul reaper and hit him in the side of the neck, knocking him out too. The figure looked down at the two soul reapers and walked away.

"I mean this is just ridiculous." Omeda said, eating his favorite snack while leading a group of soul reapers though the seireitei. "Checking out the archives to see if a zanpakuto called Muramasa ever existed. Seriously, what a pain!"

"What a whiner." One of the soul reapers in the back of the line whispered.

"He jumped at the request of Captain Ukitake because investigating the seireitei would a lot of more." His friend whispered back.

"Hey, do you say something?!" Omeda shouted at the two whispering soul reapers.

"Nothing sir!" The two soul reapers said in unison. Then Omeda tripped over an object and fell to the ground, flat on his face.

"Lieutenant!" one of the soul reapers shouted as the group to check on the lieutenant. "Are you sure alright, sir?!"

"What lazy bum left this log in the middle of the path?!" Omeda shouted. He looked down and saw a soul reaper lying on the ground, unconscious. "What?! How did…" He looked up and saw more soul reapers unconscious. "What in the world happened here?! What's going on?! Who's responsible for this?!" He looked towards his men and they were knocked out as well but two figures standing in front of him. They were zanpakuto. "Who are you?!"

"Those were squad members?!" one of the zanpakuto said. "How pathetic."

"They weren't even good for a warm-up." The other zanpakuto said.

Omeda and one of the zanpakuto looked at each other with widen eyes. They walked up to each other and took a bite one of their chips. "Tasty!" they said in unison.

"Could you be who I think you are?" Omeda asked the zanpakuto.

"Oh yeah." The zanpakuto replied. "I am the mighty Gegetsuburi!" Omeda and Gegetsuburi looked at each other one more time and laughed.

"I see. I see." Omeda said. "So you're Gegetsuburi. My zanpakuto, so you're him. You're a pretty stylish looking guy like me."

"Huh?" Gegetsuburi said. "Since when was the last time you took a look in the mirror? I've seen more hair on a baby's butt."

"What?! I'm not going bald! This is just the way I style my hair!"

"That's lame! You're the reason why my manifestation has a spare tire instead of a waist, you lazy ass!"

"Lazy ass?! For someone who supposed to be my zanpakuto, you lack the basic understanding of what beauty really is!"

"What?!" The bag of chips that Gegetsuburi was holding changed into a spiked metal ball with a chain linked to a hilt of a sword.

"You wanna fight?" Omeda said, drawing his sword. "Hey when we're done, I going to force you to surrender to me."

"Yeah well, good luck for making that happen." Gegetsuburi said, and then he looked at Hozukimaru. "And Hozukimaru, you stay out of this."

"It's not style to interfere with other people's battles." Hozukimaru said. Omeda and Gegetsuburi glared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. As the fight was about to began, a piece of a wall was thrown at Omeda, sending him crashing into another wall.

"Oh great, we knocked the wrong guy." Ichigo said as he and Luffy lowered their feet.

"No big deal." Ikkaku said, walking through the hole in the wall. "It was just Marechiyo. Besides, I've never expected to find zanpakuto here." The third seat of Squad 11 turned towards the two zanpakuto. "Perfect, now you'll see the results of my training."

"Who the hell are you?!" Gegetsuburi shouted. Hozukimaru charged towards Ikkaku and lowered his weapon at him. Ikkaku quickly blocked it with sheathed sword.

"I sure have missed you partner." Hozukimaru said to Ikkaku.

"What are you saying?" Ikkaku asked. He looked at Hozukimaru's weapon and widens his eyes, easily recognizing it. "Your weapon…"

"That's right! I'm Hozukimaru!" Hozukimaru swung his sansetsukon at Ikkaku, who jumped back a few feet.

"Are you really Hozukimaru?"

"Want to confirm it?"

"How would I do that?" Ikkaku questioned, narrowing his eyes at the zanpakuto.

"You can do it however you want." Hozukimaru said.

"Alright then, why don't we do that? You seem game."

"What is that?"

"If you're really Hozukimaru, you'll be able to keep up with me when we for it."

Hozukimaru smirked, knowing what Ikkaku is talking about. "Now I see. Let's go." Then Hozukimaru and Ikkaku went past each other with one leg on their tiptoes, chanting 'Luck' over and over. They did the same thing going the opposite direction. Finally they planted their weapons to the ground and jumped over them, saying 'Luck' again.

Ichigo, Luffy, and Gegetsuburi looked at them with a sweat drop, trying to figure out what they were doing. "What were you doing…just now?" Ichigo said confused.

"Come on, did you forget about it Ichigo?!" Ikkaku shouted. "That was my big 'Lucky' dance! I showed to you the first time we've battle! You remember!"

"I've seen that before?" Ichigo said, still confused.

Ikkaku regain his cool and said, "Just forget it. Anyway, your dancing was perfect, proving without a doubt that you're Hozukimaru. This is perfect. After I defeat you, all of my zanpakuto power will once again be mine to use."

"You think you can defeat me?" Hozukimaru questioned.

"I'll give it a shot." Ikkaku said with a smirk.

* * *

Ichigo and Luffy were watching the confrontation between Ikkaku and his zanpakuto. They forgot that the Gegetsuga was standing behind them. "Got ya!" Gegetsuburi shouted, throwing his spiked ball at Ichigo and Luffy. The two boys looked behind their shoulders and moved out of the way. "I thought I had you."

"What the hell was that all about?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey don't blame me. You're the one who's need to start paying attention."

"You're just a cheater."

"Winning is all that matters here!" Gegetsuburi threw his spiked ball at Ichigo.

"Gum-Gum Stamp!" Luffy stretched his leg and kicked the spiked metal ball away, getting the attention of the zanpakuto and Ichigo. "Ichigo, leave this guy to me!"

* * *

"Since you are my zanpakuto, I expect that you know my rules for fighting." Ikkaku said.

"Why of course." Hozukimaru said. "Battles are always fun one-on-one."

Ikkaku drew his sword and said, "Right and whoever dies…"

"…has no regrets!" Hozukimaru finished, readying his weapon. Ikkaku charged towards his zanpakuto and started swinging his sword and sheath at him. Hozukimaru was dodging and blocking Ikkaku's assault but got cuts on his hip, cheek and arm.

"What's wrong with you?! There's no my zanpakuto would be in a battle and be this weak!"

"Don't be so quick to judge! This battle has only just begun!" Hozukimaru split his weapon into three segments, forcing Ikkaku to stop his assault. Ikkaku ducked the blade end of the weapon and still tried to land a blow to the zanpakuto. Hozukimaru blocked and tried to jab Ikkaku with the blade end. Ikkaku jumped back avoiding the attack.

"You really can fight." Ikkaku said with a smirk. "Good job."

Hozukimaru smirked and said, "I can tell that you are bloodthirsty."

"I say that we both are. This is where the real fight starts!"

"In that case, I should start getting more serious!" Hozukimaru reconnected his weapon and planted it on the ground. Smoke surrounded him, causing a big explosion. That caught the attention of Luffy and Ichigo, who were fighting Gegetsuburi on the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked. Three blades fell from the sky and landed in front of Hozukimaru with the one in the middle, having a carving of a dragon on it. Ikkaku looked at the blade and a bloodthirsty grin was edged on his face.

* * *

"Hey bald guy!" Luffy shouted. "Are you ok?! Talk to me!" He looked behind his shoulder and saw a spiked metal ball being thrown at him. Luffy quickly moved out of the way of the spiked ball. He looked around for the zanpakuto, only to dodge another spiked metal ball that was thrown at him. "All you got are cheap shots! Stop sneaking around! Come out and fight!"

"My former soul reaper partner is pitiful." Gegetsuburi said. "But he's in the Stealth Force so that's the style I know." Gegetsuburi appeared in mid-air above the rubber boy. "I hope you're ready! I'm taking you out!" Luffy looked up the air and saw Gegetsuburi throwing the spiked metal ball at him again. Luffy dodged the metal ball and grab hold of the chain.

"Got you!" Luffy shouted, pulling on the chain and bringing the zanpakuto towards him. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched his arm back as Gegetsuburi got closer to him. "…Pistol!" Luffy punched the zanpakuto in the face, sending him flying into the roof of the building in front of him. Then something flew past Luffy and Ichigo and crashed into the set of stone stairs. It was Ikkaku, his body was battered and bruised.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo shouted, running towards Squad 11's third seat. Ikkaku winched in pain, trying to move his body.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo and Luffy looked behind their shoulders and saw Hozukimaru. "Hey soul reaper, is that all you got?"

"Damn you!" Luffy cursed.

"Wait, Straw Hat." Ikkaku said, standing back up and walking past him. "Do not interfere. It's my battle. I will handle this."

"Go get him." Ikkaku glared at his zanpakuto, trying to catch his breath. Hozukimaru narrowed his eyes and charged towards Ikkaku. Ikkaku gritted his teeth and charged towards the zanpakuto.

"You stop right there!" A new voice said, causing Ikkaku and Hozukimaru to stop moving. Then members of the Punishment Force surrounded Ikkaku and Hozukimaru. Ichigo and Luffy looked behind their shoulders and saw Jushiro, Kyoraku, and the Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fon.

"We've got you surrounded." Jushiro said.

"Sorry but we're going to need to butt in." Kyoraku said.

"Captain Ukitake!" Ichigo shouted.

Ikkaku looked over at the three captains and said, "What are you guys doing?! It's my zanpakuto so it's my fight!"

Hozukimaru planted his blades on the ground and said, "It's not much of fight."

"What was that?!" Ikkaku said, glaring at his zanpakuto.

"I said that I'm done fighting for today."

"Wait! You can't just go and quit now!" Hozukimaru grabbed the blade hovering over his head and started twirling it, creating a huge gust of wind.

"Don't just stand there!" Soi Fon ordered her Punishment Force. "Bring him down!"

"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers shouted, charging towards the zanpakuto. Hozukimaru planted his blade on the ground, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the zanpakuto was nowhere to be found.

"Go on, after him!" Soi Fon shouted.

"It's no use." Jushiro said. "His spiritual pressure is gone."

"Captain, up here!" A squad member shouted. The captains looked up at the roof of the building behind them and saw two member of the Punishment Force with an unconscious Gegetsuburi. "We did get one of them, ma'am! Shall we hand him over to Lieutenant Omeda?"

"Omeda?" Soi Fon said. "Where is he?"

"Over here!" A soul reaper shouted, getting the Squad 2 captain's attention. "He seems to be unconscious."

"Lieutenant, you must wake up!" another soul reaper shouted, trying to wake up Omeda.

"Don't bother." Soi Fon said. "Just leave him."

"My, my, aren't you a strict one?" Kyoraku said.

"For now, I think that we should have that zanpakuto over to the Department of Research and Development for a full investigation." Jushiro said.

"That's fine." Soi Fon said, and then she disappeared.

"Hold on, where's Ichigo?" Jushiro asked.

"Come on, isn't it pretty obvious where he is?" Kyoraku said.

* * *

Hozukimaru looked behind his shoulder and saw Ichigo running after him. Ichigo smirked and said, "Don't think you could away from me." Then a sakura petal blew past Ichigo, cutting his cheek as more petal-like blades swarm towards Ichigo. Ichigo tried to cut through the blade with his zanpakuto but he got engulfed in them.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted, cutting through the sakura petal and making them disperse. He looked around and saw that Hozukimaru is gone. "Was that…" He saw a familiar person on top of one of the tall buildings in the seireitei and then disappeared. "Byakuya?!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Dangerous Encounter! Haineko and Tobiume!


	13. Haineko and Tobiume!

Chapter 13: The Dangerous Encounter! Haineko and Tobiume!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Ikkaku charged towards his zanpakuto and started swinging his sword and sheath at him. Hozukimaru was dodging and blocking Ikkaku's assault but got cuts on his hip, cheek and arm._

"_What's wrong with you?! There's no my zanpakuto would be in a battle and be this weak!"_

"_Don't be so quick to judge! This battle has only just begun!" Hozukimaru reconnected his weapon and planted it on the ground. Smoke surrounded him, causing a big explosion._

"_Got you!" Luffy shouted, pulling on the chain and bringing the zanpakuto towards him. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched his arm back as Gegetsuburi got closer to him. "…Pistol!" Luffy punched the zanpakuto in the face, sending him flying into the roof of the building in front of him._

"_You stop right there!" A new voice said, causing Ikkaku and Hozukimaru to stop moving. Then members of the Punishment Force surrounded Ikkaku and Hozukimaru. Ichigo and Luffy looked behind their shoulders and saw Jushiro, Kyoraku, and the Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fon._

"_We've got you surrounded." Jushiro said._

"_Sorry but we're going to need to butt in." Kyoraku said._

_Hozukimaru planted his blade on the ground, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the zanpakuto was nowhere to be found. Hozukimaru looked behind his shoulder and saw Ichigo running after him. _

_Ichigo smirked and said, "Don't think you could get away from me." Then a sakura petal blew past Ichigo, cutting his cheek as more petal-like blades swarm towards Ichigo. Ichigo tried to cut through the blade with his zanpakuto but he got engulfed in them."Bankai!" Ichigo shouted, cutting through the sakura petal and making them disperse. He looked around and saw that Hozukimaru is gone. "Was that…" He saw a familiar person on top of one of the tall buildings in the seireitei and then disappeared. "Byakuya?!"_

* * *

"Captain Unohana…" A soul reaper called out, walking towards Unohana and Isane. "Many new patients have been arriving. We'll need more help."

"I know that we're short-staffed." Unohana said, then looked at Isane. "We'll make do. Isane, do what you can to help him."

"Yes." Isane said. She walked to the soul reaper and looked back at her captain. "Just one thing…"

"Yes, what is it?"

Isane looked down and said, "Never mind. Excuse me, I better go now."

* * *

Elsewhere in the barracks, Jushiro was looking over reports from other Soul Reaper, dealing the search for the zanpakuto as Kyoraku was tilting a card on it corner.

"We've missed our chance to capture to capture two zanpakutos at once." Jushiro said. "That is unfortunate."

"I got to give the zanpakuto credit." Kyoraku said. "They're very tricky beings."

"An interesting pattern is emerging in all of the field report that we've received so far. No one has engaged in battle with a zanpakuto belonging to a captain."

"What uplifting info, thanks a bunch." Kyoraku said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry but you know that we have to prepare ourselves."

"You're right. But don't sweat it yet. You're worried about battles that haven't even happened. We all are going to do our best to end this."

"Of course. But there is one more thing."

"Does it concern Squad 6?"

"Yes. At the moment, Lieutenant Abarai is doing his best. With their captain missing, the members of Squad 6 are extremely anxious and aren't performing to their full potential."

"Well great, this has to be the worst time for him to turn up missing."

Jushiro stood up from his chair and said, "I wonder what could have happened to Byakuya."

"He's never been easy to read." Kyoraku said.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting!" The Squad 10 lieutenant, Rangiku said, running towards her friend and Squad 5 lieutenant, Momo. "How's everything on your end?"

"Everything is fine." Momo said. "I've just ordered the squad member to get some rest."

"Then I guess that it's our turn for a break. Come on, let's hurry."

"Right." Momo nodded and the two lieutenants flash-stepped out of the area.

* * *

"Where is he going?!" Ichigo asked himself as the picture him seeing Byakuya. "Was that really Byakuya? Damn, I need to figure what's going on?"

"Ichigo!" A voice called out. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw Luffy running towards him.

"Luffy?!" Ichigo said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you when you were chasing the zanpakuto that beat Bald Guy." Luffy explained.

"By 'Bald Guy', you mean Ikkaku right?" Ichigo said. "Anyway, I think I saw Byakuya." Luffy widen his eyes mentioned that name. That's the name of Rukia's brother. "Come on, we don't have any time to waste."

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Muramasa was limped through a dark forest with hollows looked at him from behind every tree in the forest. One hollow came out of the shadows and circled around the zanapkuto. As it tried to attack, it was instantly cut in half and dissolve into nothing. Muramasa stopped his movement when he heard the cries of more hollows in the distance and saw what appears to be Menos.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Haineko and Tobiume were seen walking through a forest looking for a certain someone.

"So far, he's nowhere to be found." Haineko said, referring to Hyorinmaru. "I can't imagine what he went."

"Well you were so pushy." Tobiume said. "He ran off to hide."

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's just very shy."

"I don't believe that for a second." Then something caught the zanpakuto's eye. "Over there…"

Haineko and Tobiume looked over a small blue light. Tobiume quickly started to run towards it. "Hold on, what gives?!" she shouted but Tobiume didn't respond. "Alright, wait up!" Haineko followed her deep into the forest until they stopped by a waterfall. The light came from the moon's reflection in the water.

"I was sure that I saw him standing there." Tobiume said sad.

"Yeah right, he just disappeared." Haineko said. "You're letting your eyes play tricks on you. Oh man, where are you? Where could my little darling have gone?"

"I bet that I can find him much faster than you can. That might shut you up."

"Before you go looking, you better your eyes checked before you go finding imaginary people again."

"My eye sight is just fine. At least I'm not the one calling him 'my little daring.' I think that you might to get your brain checked."

"Oh really? Well now, are you aware that most of the goody-goody types like yourself have boring personalities?"

"And for your information, pushy and overbearing types like you are petty and have no personality at all."

"Your breasts are flat!"

"And you're fat!"

"Not even. You wouldn't know a decent body if you saw one. And don't bother looking in your mirror!"

"And you wouldn't even about my breasts because you never even seen them!" The two zanpakuto glared at each other at each other a shadow loomed over them. They looked over and were spooked when they saw Senbonzakura.

"You scared me!" Haineko shouted.

"How long have you been there?" Tobiume asked.

Senbonzakura didn't respond to their questions but said, "Where is Muramasa?"

"Muramasa? I haven't seen him."

"Why are you looking for him?" Haineko questioned. "What's going on?" Senbonzakura didn't respond, instead he walked away and disappeared. "What's his problem?!"

"Don't ask me." Tobiume said. "I've been able to figure what that guy's deal is." Before she knew it, Haineko grabbed onto one of her breasts.

"I guess you haven't been able to see your breasts either." Haineko teased. In anger, Tobiume grabbed Haineko bit it. "That hurts!"

"I am just petite!" Tobiume shouted, jumping over the river to the other side.

"Hey, come back!" Haineko shouted, following Tobiume over the river. Once they got to the other side, they stopped when Tobiume sensed another presence.

"Someone's coming." Tobiume said. She and Haineko looked at the dirt road in front of them and Ichigo and Luffy running on it.

"Isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki?" Haineko questioned, looking at the substitute soul reaper.

"I remember that name. Muramasa was very interested in him for some reason. And the one with him is the man the bounty of three hundred million, Monkey D. Luffy."

"What's that?"

"Let's play a game with them just for fun." Tobiume said, and then she disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo and Luffy continued running down the dirt road until Luffy felt something wrap around his neck and knocked him to the ground."What the hell?!" Ichigo said shocked. Then he saw a pink ribbon wrap around his neck and forced to the ground as well. Ichigo sat up and saw Tobiume in front of him, reacting her ribbon.

"Good evening, my friends." Tobiume greeted.

"You cheater." Haineko said, appearing behind Tobiume. "You were trying to get a head start."

"Who the hell are you two?" Ichigo asked, grabbing hilt of his zanpakuto as he and Luffy stood back up.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, right? And your friend must be 'Straw Hat' Luffy."

"Yeah, so what do you want?" Luffy said.

"Are the both of you zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked as Tobiume and Haineko walked toward him and Luffy.

"Men like these two are my specialty." Haineko said. "I'll take care of them."

"What do you mean?" Tobiume said. "You don't have a specialty. I'm beginning to despise you. You always do that."

"What are you crying about?"

"Whenever you see a man, you always try to claim him. You're so indecent."

"You're right but so what?" Haineko turned her attention back to Ichigo and Luffy. "Growl!" Then a cloud of ash surrounds and envelops the two boys. "Like that? Do you want to know what happen if touches you?" She closed her hand, causing the ash to spin around them faster.

Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and poured his spiritual pressure into it. "Getsuga Tensho!" he released a blue wave of spirit energy from his blade, dispelling the ash.

"Hey, I really do like his little thingy." Haineko said impressed.

"I hate it when you talk like that." Tobiume said. "It's just so vulgar."

"No Ms. Petite, what you hate is that you're lacking in the looks department."

"What's lacking, big mouth?!"

"You. Yeah. Why don't you admit that you're jealous of my beautiful body?"

"How could I jealous of something stuck to an empty head?!"

"What is that? What's your gripe?" Ichigo and Luffy watched the two zanpakutos bickering with each other with sweat drops.

"My gripe?! I've got a list starting with you don't play fair!"

"Alright, how about this? The first one who can make one of those two squeal wins."

"I don't like how you put it but fine!" The two zanpakuto then turned their attention back towards Ichigo and Luffy.

"It's about how's the strongest."

"What are they arguing about?" Luffy asked confused.

"We don't have time to them argue!" Ichigo shouted as he starting running. "Let's go Luffy!" Luffy nodded and follow the substitute soul reaper.

"Come back, you cowards!" Haineko shouted, chasing after them.

"We're not through with you!" Tobiume shouted.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves running away from a beautiful woman like that, you losers." Haineko send more of her ash towards Ichigo and Luffy, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Keep on running, you fools. It makes this even more fun." Tobiume released fireballs from her bells at Luffy.

"Damn it!" Luffy shouted as he avoided Tobiume's flames. Then he and Ichigo came to complete stop when Haineko appeared in front of them. They looked behind their shoulders and Tobiume behind them.

"I guess you left us with no choice." Ichigo said as he and Luffy get to fight.

"That's enough." A new voice said.

"Stop this at once." Another voice said. Ichigo looked at the direction and saw Rangiku and Momo standing on the branch of one of the trees. The two lieutenants jumped down and faced towards their zanpakuto.

"Hey Ichigo, do you mind if we trade places?" Rangiku asked.

"Those two need to be personally dealt with by us." Momo said. "I hope you that understand."

"Alright." Ichigo said as the two lieutenants drew their swords and prepared for a fight.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The One Fell Swoop Plan! Momo's Surefire Secret Tactic!


	14. Momo's Surefire Secret Tactic!

Chapter 14: The One Fell Swoop Plan! Momo's Surefire Secret Tactic!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

Muramasa continue to limp through the forests until he stopped near a group of gillians. "It's just what I thought…gillians." One of the gillians spotted the zanpakuto and let out a loud cry, causing the other hollows to turn their attention to Muramasa. The same Gillian charged up a red ball of spirit energy and fired a cero.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Ichigo and Luffy had already left the scene, leaving Rangiku and Momo to face their zanpakuto.

Haineko sighed and said, "This really sucks. You made me lose my boy toys." Rangiku looked at Haineko in confusion. "You're so lame really."

"What are you trying to say?" Rangiku questioned.

"Wow, this is really boring. You're still just an annoying old lady."

"And you've become a catty blabbering monster. I can't believe that I've never saw this in you."

Haineko glared at her former master. "What did you mean, old lady?"

"You sure seem to be enjoying your new found freedom."

"Yeah, I am. I am finally free and it's totally amazing. When I'm with an old woman like you, I begin to feel old myself. And that's certainly no way to live." A tick mark appeared on Rangiku's head, annoyed at what Haineko just said.

* * *

"Is that really you, Tobiume?" Momo asked, looking at her zanpakuto. "I really missed you."

"Not me." Tobiume said, closing her eyes. "I was glad to get away from you."

"What?! When we were united, you were always there for me when I needed you the most. We always trusted each other, didn't we?" Momo readied her sword. "Tobiume, I'm taking you back with me."

"I refused." Tobiume said calmly.

"Why won't you?" Momo said confused.

"I'm stronger on my own. I cannot continue to stay with as weak as you are."

* * *

A sword appeared in Haineko's hand as she swung it at Rangiku, who blocked it with your own. The two started to clash swords with Haineko jumping back in the end.

"If you don't want to come back voluntary, I hope that you're prepared to be defeated."Rangiku said.

"There's no way that you can beat me old lady." Haineko said. "You see, I'm young and beautiful and you're washed up." Rangiku charged towards her zanpakuto and the two crossed swords again.

* * *

"Well, aren't you going to attack?" Tobiume taunted. Momo didn't move or respond to Tobiume comment. "You believe that I'll come back to you by just standing there staring me with pathetic look on your face. How can you always think that everything is going to work itself out without you doing anything about it?" Momo's facial expression started to changed from emotionless to irritated by the zanpakuto's cold words. "You can't harm a fly. People walk all over you and you don't say a single thing." Then a picture of Aizen popped into Momo's head. "You'll be waiting forever if you believe that guy will come back and beg for your forgiveness. He doesn't want to be around you either because you're weak." That struck a nerve.

Momo flash-stepped closer to the zanpakuto and swung her sword at her. Tobiume, surprised by the sudden action, quickly dodged and jumped behind her former master. Momo turned toward her zanpakuto with a now determined expression on her face.

* * *

Haineko leaped in the air and lowered her sword down on Rangiku. Rangiku quickly blocked the attack and crossed blades with Haineko as the zanpakuto was getting the upper hand. Haineko jabbed her sword at the lieutenant, who quickly moved out of the way but a little bit her hair was cut. Rangiku ran her hand through her hair and noticed some of it was cut. "Give up now or you're going to be bald." Haineko threatened.

"Oh please make not of my perfectly shaped head." Rangiku countered. "I'm going to look fabulous ever without my hair."

"I think that you should just give and run away. Or does the size of your ass prevent that?"

"It's hard to believe what comes out of your mouth. It should be wired shut."

The blade on Haineko's sword turned to ash as she sends towards Rangiku, who moved out of the way. Haineko smirked as she used the hilt to make the ash follow her former master. "You won't be able to run away much longer!"

"Bakudo #37: Fuiboshi!" Momo shouted. Then Tobiume bounced off a substance made by Momo's kido and was send flying into Haineko, making the ash chasing Rangiku disappear. Momo ran towards Rangiku, checking to see if she's ok.

"Watch you're going." Tobiume whined, rubbing her head.

"Stay out of my way!" Haineko shouted.

"Why don't you get out of my face?! Don't you somewhere else you could be?!"

"You bumped into me if you recall!"

"If you weren't so flabby, you could've jumped away!"

The two lieutenants watch their zanpakuto argue with a sweat drop. "Something's wrong with those two." Rangiku said.

"Yeah." Momo said, helping Rangiku up. "They don't seem to get along."

"You got a problem?!" The two zanpakuto shouted at the lieutenants.

"Do we really have to take them back?" Rangiku said with a sweat drop.

* * *

Ichigo and Luffy continued to run down the dirt road in the forest, looking for Byakuya. 'Where are you, Byakuya?" Ichigo thought. 'Why have you hidden your spiritual pressure?' Then Ichigo stopped running, causing Luffy to stop in his tracks as well.

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?" Luffy asked confused.

'That's odd. It's feels like some sort of presence. Where is it?' Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to track down the new presence. 'I can't even tell how close it is. What is it?' Then Ichigo felt a very familiar pressure and started running towards the source with Luffy not too far behind him. Ichigo jumped to the highest point so he could get better view of the area.

"Something's not right here." He said, looking around. "I know this presence." Then ice particles appear around Ichigo as spikes of ice were formed pointed towards Ichigo. Ichigo jumped out of the way before the spikes could pierce him. More spikes were sent towards Ichigo and easily destroyed them his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo!" Luffy shouted, trying to run to his friend's aid. Before he could, dragons made appeared and charged towards. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy fired a barrage of punches towards the dragons, easily destroying them. Ichigo looked down and saw a man standing in the middle of the rocky terrain.

"There you are." Ichigo said, before landing on top of the rock closest to him. "Identify yourself!"

The man looked up and said, "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"That's right, I am. But how do you know that?"

"You seem to reasonably skilled."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Muramasa warned me to keep far away from you."

"Now, that's interesting. Why would he do that?"

"That's what I'm determined to find out. And there's only one way to do that." A sword appeared in the man's hand as four ice dragons appeared and surrounded Ichigo. They circled around the substitute soul reaper and closed in on him. The man lowered his sword and started to walk away.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted as the ice shattered, revealing him unharmed and his zanpakuto in its bankai state.

"Did you say 'bankai'?" The man said shocked.

"That's right. Now who are you?"

"Tell me, is your sword a zanpakuto?"

"Yes it is."

"So, a zanpakuto…" The man whispered to himself before looking back at Ichigo. "What is its name?"

"Why do you want to know that?! What's with all the questions?"

"Apparently, you're not my master after all." The man replied.

"I thought that was obvious." Ichigo said.

"Well if you're not my master, then I have no business with you. Good bye." The man started to walk away.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted, causing the man to stop. "You're looking for your master but you don't know who it is?"

"No, I do not who my master is." The man said. "And I do not know my name."

"What?!" Ichigo said, confused.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Ice pillars appeared around Ichigo and Luffy and circled around them. "I bet you two farwell."

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, trying to break free from the ice prison but couldn't. "Get back here!"

"Hyorinmaru!" A new voice shouted, getting the man's attention. "It's Hyorinmaru!" The man looked up and saw the captain of Squad 10, Toshiro. Toshiro jumped down from his spot and landed next the zanpakuto. "Your name is Hyorinmaru and I am your master. You are my zanpakuto."

* * *

Muramasa was breathing heavily as he stood back up to his feet. He started to walk away as the gillians slowly dissolved to nothing. A hollow appeared from behind Muramasa and tried to attack him. Muramasa materialized his sword and cut the hollow in half, instantly killing it.

"That's not good enough." He said to himself as he coughed up some blood. He looked behind his shoulder and saw an adjecha standing behind him. "So you're the one."

* * *

Momo jumped from tree to tree with Tobiume chasing after her. "Come back here!" The zanpakuto shouted. "You're always turning your back on reality! Admit to what happened!"

Momo stopped jumping and turned toward her zanpakuto. "What are you getting at?" she asked.

"You have been betrayed by the person you trusted the most." Tobiume said. "I couldn't anything at the time but I was right there, watching it as it happened. It's frustrating."

"I see." Momo said, looking down.

"I can't stand seeing this. If you keep this up, you'll end up destroying yourself even with me trying to help you."

"You're quite harsh. Tell me, tell me what to do."

"You need me to help you. I want to put you to sleep forever, you poor little thing."

"Put me to sleep?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you were for some time now." Tobiume fired more fireballs towards at Momo. Momo jumped out of the way but the force of the explosion sent her falling to the ground below. "Does it hurt?" Momo looked up, glaring at her zanpakuto. "What you're feeling now is the pain of reality. It's nothing like the naïve world that you leave in. Reality is harsh and painful. I'll help to change your mind."

* * *

Haineko and Rangiku continued to collide swords with each other with neither one giving in an inch. "Who knew that an old lady like you can still move?" Haineko teased. "I'm impressed."

"What did you just call me?!" Rangiku shouted. Then an explosion erupted from where Momo is, getting Rangiku's attention. Haineko took advantage of the distraction and back-fist the lieutenant down to a lower branch of the tree. "Ow, what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to get through to you." Haineko said. "I bet that you still think that you're good looking, right?"

"What?!"

"Women are just like milk. They all have an expiration date. So face it, you're way past your expiration date."

"You brat!" Rangiku said angrily. "I've had enough of you!" She grabbed Haineko's leg, pulling her down but the zanpakuto wiggled herself free.

"Like you could make me stop." Then Haineko felt Rangiku tightly gripping her head. "Would you just stop?!" She swiped her claws at Rangiku, forcing her to let go and tearing her kimono. Haineko smirked at her former master fixed her uniform. "I thought that it would help you look sexier. But since your shelve time has already past, you're pretty much done in term of appealing to anyone. Maybe you shouldn't be yourself, old lady."

"You are so dead!" Rangiku said, extremely pissed off.

* * *

Momo was breathing heavily as she slowly got back to her feet as Tobiume appeared in front of her. "There's one more thing that I want to tell you." Tobiume said. "All of those so-called friends of yours that you trust, that's all just a big joke." Momo widen her eyes when her zanpakuto said. "To be honest, none of them are really your friends at all. They're just pretending to be your friends because it's a part of their jobs. For instance, there's Rangiku Matsumoto. It's obvious that she cares about herself. She couldn't care less about what you're struggling with. Is she any attention to you now?"

* * *

Haineko was on the ground as Rangiku was tugging on her mouth and pulling her hair. The zanpakuto was pulled on Rangiku while to get her off.

"Why are you getting so crazy?!" Haineko shouted. "If you weren't such as old lady, you wouldn't care! It's really sad and pathetic to see acting like this!" Haineko finally get the lieutenant off of her and send some more of her ash towards Rangiku. "You're done, you old witch!"

Rangiku wasn't fazed by the ashes, instead she put hands close together and chanted, "The one who reigns, mask of flesh and blood, universal soar. The one crowned with man's name."

* * *

Momo stuck both of her hands towards Tobiume and chanted, "Disintegrate, black dog of Rondanin…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Tobiume questioned as Momo continued the incantation.

"Weave through, burn away, and claw out your throat. Bakudo #9: Horin." Momo fired a stream of bright orange made from her kido and Tobiume easily moved away from it.

"Your aim is awful." She taunted. "Have you heard anything I said?"

"Shakkaho!" Rangiku fired a red ball made from her kido but Haineko stepped out of the way like it was nothing.

"What are you aiming at?" Haineko smirked. "Old la…" Her cocky expression disappeared when she saw a smirk on Rangiku's face. The zanpakuto looked her shoulder and saw a stream orange wrapping around her and pulling her from her spot.

Tobiume looked her shoulder and saw the red ball that Rangiku fired coming towards her. She moved out of the way but the force of the explosion caused her to fall.

"Bakudo #9: Horin!" Momo made another stream of orange flames and wrapped it around Tobiume. Then Momo took the two streams that has the two zanpakutos and forced them together, connecting them.

"Hey stop pushing against me, will you?!" Haineko shouted at Tobiume.

"You really that I'm the one in control here?!" Tobiume shouted back. The two long streams disappeared leaving the one short stream that was wrapped around the both of them. The two zanpakuto fell and landed hard on the ground below.

Momo and Rangiku high-fived each other on a job well done. "We sure showed them!" Rangiku shouted happily.

"I hoped that they paid attention!" Momo added.

"What are you saying, old lady?" Haineko asked, glaring at Rangiku.

"You mean that you planned this from the beginning?" Tobiume said, putting the pieces together.

"And it worked too." Rangiku said. "Do you really think that I'll ever take anything that a spoiled that you said seriously."

"We knew that in order to go up against our zanpakuto power, we need to find a way to catch you both off guard." Momo explained.

"We knew if we split you two up and got you paying attention to us individually, beating you will be easy. You two deserve each other."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Haineko said irritated.

"You two might try to get along better." Momo said.

"Get along her?!" Tobiume shouted. Momo and Rangiku looked at each other and laughed, to the dismay of their zanpakuto.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Fateful Reunion! Hyorinmaru, the Ice Dragon!


	15. Hyorinmaru, the Ice Dragon!

Chapter 15: The Fateful Reunion! Hyorinmaru, the Ice Dragon!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"_Weave through, burn away, and claw out your throat. Bakudo #9: Horin." Momo fired a stream of bright orange made from her kido and Tobiume easily moved away from it._

"_Your aim is awful." She taunted. "Have you heard anything I said?"_

"_Shakkaho!" Rangiku fired a red ball made from her kido but Haineko stepped out of the way like it was nothing. Her cocky expression disappeared when she saw a smirk on Rangiku's face. The zanpakuto looked her shoulder and saw a stream orange wrapping around her and pulling her from her spot. _

_Tobiume looked her shoulder and saw the red ball that Rangiku fired coming towards her. She moved out of the way but the force of the explosion caused her to fall._

"_Bakudo #9: Horin!" Momo made another stream of orange flames and wrapped it around Tobiume. Then Momo took the two streams that has the two zanpakutos and forced them together, connecting them. _

_Momo and Rangiku high-fived each other on a job well done. "We sure showed them!" Rangiku shouted happily._

"_I hoped that they paid attention!" Momo added._

"_You mean that you planned this from the beginning?" Tobiume said, putting the pieces together._

"_We knew if we split you two up and got you paying attention to us individually, beating you will be easy. You two deserve each other."_

"_You've got to be kidding me!" Haineko said irritated._

"_You two might try to get along better." Momo said._

"_Get along her?!" Tobiume shouted. Momo and Rangiku looked at each other and laughed, to the dismay of their zanpakuto._

* * *

"You know, after seeing the way you two treat each other, I have to say that I feel for you two girls." Rangiku said.

"And why is that?" Haineko questioned.

"You're selfish and self-centered. You never think of anyone but yourselves."

"That is not true!" Tobiume shouted.

"Oh no?"

"Don't try to pay attention to her." Haineko said to Tobiume. "She's just bitter because she's an old lady."

"You will quit calling me an old lady right now!" Rangiku shouted in anger.

"It's not a bad thing." Momo interjected. "Honestly, I'm looking forward to growing older." The two zanpakutos looked at Momo with a shocked expression on their faces.

"What?!" Rangiku said, shocked herself.

"Being young isn't all that great. When you're young, your heart is still unrefined. Your emotions are at risk every time someone in your life gains your respect. But when they turn their back on you, it can feel like you're flying at times or even drowning. Your emotions are always getting the best of you. It's easy to lose sight of who you are. But as you grow older, your heart and mind are able to mature. You've gained perspective and the ability to set aside your emotions to better understand who you really are. That's why I think that growing older is a good thing. Using an expiration date when referring to someone's age makes you sound simple."

"That was well said." Rangiku said.

"You believe that?" Haineko asked.

"Well, girls as immature as you don't want understand."

"Sure, whatever you say." Tobiume said. "That was such a touching and admirable speech."

"Yeah, what a joke." Haineko said but Tobiume didn't respond. "Hey, what's going with you?! Who's side are you on?!"

"That's my own business."

"Yeah, like anything goes on in that head of yours."

"What?! When it comes to brains, you shouldn't be the one to talk!"

"Brains don't make you cute, dummy!"

"Just shut up!"

* * *

"Your name is Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted, identifying the zanpakuto. "And I am Toshiro Histugaya! I am your master!"

"Don't make me laugh." Hyorinmaru said. "A mere boy could never be a master of such great power." Toshiro looked at the zanpakuto with widen eyes and balled his fists.

"Are you serious? Have you completely forgotten who I am?"

"You have already wasted enough of my time. How could you expect me to believe such nonsense?"

Toshiro glared at his zanpakuto and said, "What has Muramasa done to you?"

"Muramasa has no say in my actions." Hyorinmaru said. "Everything that has happened has been a blur. When I was released from my master, I've lost all of my memories."

"All of your memories?"

"I've chosen to continue to work for Muramasa at this time. But my real goal is to find my true master."

"Your true master?!"

"That's right. Because of my enormous power, the one who uses me must be the most powerful soul reaper of all. That's why logically, that could not be a child like you."

"It's true that my power has not reached its potential. But it doesn't change the fact that I am your owner!"

"That's easy for you to say. But if you are my master then you will show me proof. Words will not convince me." With that said, Hyorinmaru disappeared from Toshiro's view. The captain looked his shoulder and blocked Hyorinmaru's attack with his sword. Toshiro jumped back only to find his zanpakuto rushing towards him and pushed him back with his sword. Toshiro bounced off a nearby boulder and swung his sword down on Hyorinmaru, only to be swatted away like a fly.

"Bakudo #63: Shajo Sabaku!" Toshiro fired a golden chain wrapped itself around the zanpakuto. Hyorinmaru looked at the captain as he landed on the ground.

"A wasted effort." Hyorinmaru said as he used his power to freeze the chain Toshiro made and easily broke it. Dark cloud began to appear in the sky and a dragon made of ice appeared behind Hyorinmaru.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted as the ice pillars stopped around him and Luffy and closed in on the two boys. "Damn it!"

"Stop, Hyorinamaru!" Toshiro shouted. "I am the one that you are fighting! Hado#31: Shakkaho!" Toshiro fired a red kido ball at the zanpakuto. The captain charged towards Hyorinmaru but widen his eyes when he saw his kido being encased in ice again.

"Your attempts are useless." Hyorinmaru said. "Do you hear me?" He shattered the kido again as the ice dragon rushed towards Toshiro, sending him crashing to the ground and created huge shards of ice where it landed. Some of the ice shards shattered and revealed Toshiro using his sword to help get back to his feet.

"The zanpakuto…" Toshiro said, trying to catch his breath. "I've heard that the zanpakuto were released from the soul reapers to fulfill their desires. If that's the case Hyorinmaru, what is it that you desire?"

"What did I desire?"

"That's right. What is it that you want? Only you know what your soul desires most in this world. Have you forgotten even that?!"

"It would be a place to call my own. It would be a home."

"A home?"

"I feel I'm searching for a home."

"Searching…for a home."

* * *

(Flashback)

A young Toshiro stood a near tree when he spotted two kids close to his spot, looking at him. The kids then looked at each other and ran the other way.

'Why are they afraid of me?' Toshiro thought, walking away. 'I haven't done anything to them. It seems to me that everyone is afraid of me. Is it my silver hair? Maybe it's the color of my eyes that frightens them. Could it be because I'm distant from people I don't know?'

* * *

"I'm going to buy some snacks." Toshiro said to his grandmother. "I'll go get you some." Toshiro's grandmother gave him some money and he ran out of the house.

'Grandma has gotten very thin.' He thought. 'Maybe, it's a coincidence. But she's starting after I said having those dreams.

* * *

"Here's your change." The storeowner said.

"Thanks!" Toshiro said, sticking his hand out for the change but the owner placed on the counter.

"If that's all you want, then get going." Toshiro looked at the ground as he took the change.

"Hey you!" A new voice shouted. Toshiro turned around and a face full of a certain soul reaper's ample breast. He fell to the ground a trickle of blood coming out of his nose. "That's how you treat a paying customer?! Just because he's a kid, you think it's alright to disrespect him! I am surprised as a shop owner, you lack common courtesy!"

"I didn't mean to be rude." The shop owner said scared. Rangiku looked down at Toshiro and picked him up by his shirt.

"If you ever want to become a man, then stop crying and stand up for yourself!" She shouted to Toshiro.

"What happened wasn't my fault and I wasn't crying! Now let go of me!" Toshiro shouted back. "I said let go!" Toshiro swatted Rangiku's hand and ran away.

"Hey you, hold on!" Rangiku shouted but Toshiro was already gone.

* * *

Nighttime fell upon the soul society and Toshiro was fast asleep with his grandmother until the strange dream happened again.

'That dream…' Toshiro thought. 'I hear a voice. It's echoing. It feels like its crushing me. It's surrounding me. It feels like lightning is striking my hand.' Then a dragon made out of ice appeared in front of him.

"What's going on?!" he shouted. "Who are you?!"

"Boy, you are my…" The dragon said.

"I can't hear you!" Toshiro shouted, covering himself from the ice being blown at him. "What are you saying?!"

"My name is…"

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes and the first saw was Rangiku standing over him. "Hey!" she said.

"You're that girl!" Toshiro said, sitting up and facing the soul reaper.

"You should conceal your spirit energy when you sleep. You got your grandma shriving." Toshiro looked at his grandmother and saw she was shriving like she's cold.

"I did that?!"

"You did. You need to become a soul reaper, boy." Toshiro looked at Rangiku confused. "When a kid is as strong as you are, they need to learn how to control their power. I'll tell you this. If you continue doing what you're doing now, the power you got will eventually kill your grandma."

"What do you mean?!"

"You can a voice, can you?" Toshiro looked at Rangiku with widen eyes. The next day, Toshiro kneeled before his grandmother in apology.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Reign over the Frozen Heavens." Toshiro said, pointing his sword to the sky. "Hyorinmaru!" Hyorinmaru looked on with widen as a dragon made of ice appeared behind Toshiro.

"Somehow, you are using my power." Hyorinmaru said shocked. "But how? You're just a boy."

"So you still can't remember?" Toshiro said. "Then I will show you. Although, I don't know what happen if I use this attack in Shikai." Then Toshiro pointed his sword at the zanpakuto. "Ryusenka!" Toshiro rushed towards Hyorinmaru and trapped the both of them inside a large piece of ice.

Ichigo and Luffy were still trying to the pillars of ice from closing on them. Then they noticed the ice starting to crack from the pressure they'll putting on it. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo destroyed the ice pillars and looked at the ice that Toshiro and his zanpakuto were trapped in.

* * *

Inside the ice, Toshiro and Hyorinmaru were frozen in place. Toshiro was closing in the zanpakuto but Hyorinmaru was about to jump out of the way.

"Remember…" Toshiro said, getting Hyorinmaru's attention. "Remember who it was that heard your voice! Remember where you're from! Remember your home!"

* * *

(Flashback)

"Child, you think you are capable of mastering me?!" The dragon said. "My name is…my name is…"

"You are…" A young Toshiro said.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled.

Hyorinmaru widen his eyes when Toshiro yell out his name and said quietly, "Master…"

The ice started to glow and created an explosion. The cloud parted and a giant ice dragon looking over Toshiro. "You finally remembered." Toshiro said. "But my name is not 'boy.' My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." The dragon disappeared and Hyorinmaru carried Toshiro to the ground below.

* * *

Muramasa was breathing heavily as a defeated adjucha fell to its knees. "There is no time." He said. "It looks as though, you'll have to do for now." Muramasa walked over to the adjucha, picked it up by its head, and start to drain it of its power.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Byakuya's Betrayal


	16. Byakuya's Betrayal

Chapter 16: Byakuya's Betrayal

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

Ichigo and Luffy continued on their path through the forest on their search for Byakuya. They stopped running when they noticed a fork in the road.

"It's no good." Ichigo said. "I can't sense any spiritual pressure." He looked at both paths in the road, trying to figure out which path to take. "Let's split up from here, Luffy. We'll have a better chance of finding Byakuya that way."

"Right!" Luffy said as he started running down one path and Ichigo ran down the other. Unknown to them, Senbonzakura was standing on a cliff not too far from them.

* * *

Back in the seireitei, inside the Department of Research and Development, Omeda watched as Gegetsuburi got tied up and gagged by Mayuri and Nemu.

"This is outrageous!" Omeda shouted. "What are you going to do, Captain Kurotsuchi?!"

"Nothing that really affects you at this point." Mayuri said. "Silence lieutenant, I'm just going run some tests on this sample in order to figure out what cause the zanpakuto rebellion. Nemu…"

"Yes, sir." Nemu said, handing her captain a large metal scalpel.

"Now let's begin, shall we?"

"Hold on a second!" Omeda pleaded. "Let's talk about this. You might to rethink it a little more. What will happen to my zanpakuto if you cut him up?!"

"You know, that's a very question. I don't have the answer but we do a test to find out." Mayuri was about to cut the zanpakuto but Omeda grabbed his wrist to stop him. "What is it now?!"

"He may just be a lab sample to you but at the moment, he's the only zanpakuto that we've captured." Omeda said. "Just think about what you're doing! He's all we've got! Shouldn't you treat him a better?!" Gegetsuburi nodded, agreeing with his master and wanting to get far away from Mayuri as soon as possible.

"You're beginning to annoy me." Mayuri said. "I guess that we have no choice. Nemu…"

"Yes, Master Mayuri." Nemu said as her forearm started to move like a drill and jabbed it towards Omeda.

"Who are you aiming at?!" Omeda shouted, moving out of the way. "Don't point that thing at me! You're a crazy girl, stabbing at me like that! Did you forget that I'm not the one you should be cutting open?!" Then he point at his zanpakuto. "He's the one you're supposed to slice up!" Gegetsuburi glared at Omeda, cussing him out through the gag in his mouth. "Sorry pal, but the deal is off. It's better you than me."

"Oh, that's amazing." Mayuri said. "You could understand what your zanpakuto is saying even though he has been gagged. The connection between a soul reaper and his manifested zanpakuto is more complex than we ever imagined."

"Yeah, that's very true." Omeda said. "It isn't easy to comprehend us. It could take many, many years of research and you'll still be way off-base. So why bother? Experimenting on us will be a big waste of energy."

"That's not necessarily true." Mayuri snapped his fingers and Nemu slowly towards the two with her drill-like arm. Omeda got out of the way but Gegetusburi took the full force of her assault. After she was down, the zanpakuto sat there, lifeless. "I believe he's dead."

"I believe he's dead." Omeda repeated, before realizing what he just said. "What do you mean?! How could he be dead?! What are you going to do about my zanpakuto?! I want him back!"

"According to the reports, when a zanpakuto is killed by its owner, it reverts back into its normal state." Mayuri explained.

"Yeah?"

"But not this time." Mayuri said, walking away. "You see, it would appear that if someone other than the zanpakuto's owner kills it, a whole different of rules applies."

"Wait a minute, don't walk away from me! I'm the owner!" Then Omeda was stopped in his tracks when Nemu put her hand in front of the Squad 2 lieutenant's face.

"Keep your voice down." She said. "You must be quiet in the lab."

"Why do you keep pointing that thing in my face?! And why should I keep it down?!" Nemu's hand started to spin like a drill again as she chased Omeda through the lab.

'Well it certainly looks like I'm going to have a lot of difficult and intriguing work ahead of me.' Mayuri thought, sitting down on his lab chair.

* * *

"Come on, pay attention!" Haineko shouted from the cage that she and Tobiume were put in. "We want out! You hear me!"

"You women are very mean and nasty!" Tobiume shouted. "How can you keep your own zanpakuto locked up in here like we're some kind of circus animals?!"

Rangiku signed and said, "I was hoping that they would be quiet after we caught."

Momo turned to the soul reaper on her right and said, "Just take them both away please and deliver them to Squad 4 barracks."

"Yes ma'am, no problem." The soul reaper said. "We'll deliver them to the Squad 4 barrack safely." He walked towards the wagon as his colleague started to push it away.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Haineko shouted. "You can't let us be taken away like this!"

"You cruel and heartless monsters!" Tobiume shouted.

Rangiku covered her ears in annoyance. "I can't hear what you're saying!" she said.

"We should go as well." Momo said.

"Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't waste anymore time here. Come on." The two lieutenants flash-stepped out of the area but a figure appeared from a tree and ran after the wagon holding the zanpakuto.

* * *

"Rangiku, maybe I'm mistaken but I'm not sensing anything." Momo said.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Rangiku said. 'I can't sense the captain's spirit energy. I know that he's not dead but where is he?' "Let's hurry."

"Yeah." Momo said as the lieutenants started to speed up. As they were doing that, Ichigo came out of woods coming directly in their path. Momo stopped where she was but Rangiku ran into the substitute soul reaper.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Rangiku said, sitting on top of Ichigo.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just fine. Thanks for asking. I feel quite comfy."

"I'm glad that you're comfortable but can you get off of me?" Ichigo groaned.

Rangiku looked down at the substitute soul reaper and said, "Oh hey Ichigo, I wondered what happened to you. So that explains why I didn't hurt."

"Would you mind moving?! You're not a lightweight, you know?!"

"How rude! Watch your mouth! Don't speak to a lady like that!" Rangiku punched Ichigo over his head and got off of him. Momo explained to Ichigo that she and Rangiku were trying to see if Toshiro was ok.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, is my captain alright?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry."

* * *

(Flashback)

The ice started to glow and created an explosion. The cloud parted and a giant ice dragon looked over Toshiro. "You finally remembered." Toshiro said. "But my name is not 'boy.' My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." The dragon disappeared and Hyorinmaru carried Toshiro to the ground below.

"My master hit me with all of his strength." Hyorinmaru explained. "He restored my memory but it took a lot out of him. Let him rest for a while."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Honestly, my captain sure is hopeless." Rangiku said, relieved that Toshiro is ok.

"I know." Momo said. "But I figure that he must be relieved now. Good for him." Suddenly a presence of spiritual pressure caught their attention. A small rip in space opened up in front of them and Muramasa coming out of it. After it closed, Muramasa fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"My body still isn't accustomed to Vasto Lordes." He said to himself, wiping the blood from his lip. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Ichigo along with the lieutenants of squads 5 and 10.

"Well, so we meet again." Ichigo said.

"I knew that you would come looking for me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Muramasa said. Rangiku and Momo quickly grabbed the hilt of their sword in case of a battle.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Muramasa stood back up to his feet. "Whether you choose to admit it or not, you know that we're linked to one another."

"You think that we're linked?"

"That's correct. Your power will be very valuable in helping me achieve a long-term goal. I'm sure that you know what I mean. If not, let me remind you that your excess power doesn't have anywhere to go."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, grabbing his zanpakuto and drew it. "As far as I'm concerned, I know one thing. I'm determined to defeat you. That is the only business I have with you."

"How foolish." Muramasa turned towards the substitute soul reaper and stuck his hand towards him.

'What is he doing?' Ichigo thought, watching Muramasa's action. 'Is he trying to take control of Zangetsu again?!'

"Do not worry." Zangetsu said from Ichigo's inner world. "He no longer has the least bit of control over my mind. He speaks directly into one's subconscious but now that I know his voice, his corruption will not have an effect on me. I am now immune to his influence. So just let him try and see how far he gets." Ichigo's serious expression turned into a smirk, knowing that Muramasa can't control Zangetsu anymore.

"How very strange." Muramasa said. "It looks like you're no longer afraid to face me. That will be a fatal mistake." Then the zanpakuto coughed up even more blood.

'Something's wrong with that guy.' Rangiku thought, looking at Muramasa.

'Not only is he acting weird, but his spiritual pressure is unstable as well.' Momo thought.

"I'm not as incapacitated as you might think." Muramasa said, sending a pulse of energy to Ichigo and the two lieutenants.

"Damn it, not this again." Ichigo cursed, knowing this ability of Muramasa all too well.

"What…did he…just do?" Rangiku said, trying to move but can't.

"What happened?" Momo exclaimed as she couldn't move as well. "I've gone stiff." Ichigo tried to use the strength he has to move at least of his arms.

"It's useless." Muramasa said. His eyes widen as he started to cough again, releasing the soul reapers from his hold.

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked confused.

Muramasa glared at the soul reapers with blood coming out of both of his eyes. "This power isn't enough to sustain me." Ichigo took advantage of the opportunity that has just been given to him and charged towards Muramasa. He swung his sword down at the zanpakuto, but another sword appeared and stopped him.

"What?" Ichigo looked at the blade of the sword that stopped his and saw Senbonzakura. "Are…you a…"

"A zanpakuto." Rangiku said, looking at Senbonzakura.

"It looks like you're right." Momo said.

A smirk appeared on Muramasa's face as Senbonzakura pushed Ichigo back. "Tell me now!" Ichigo shouted. "Whose zanpakuto are you?!" The zanpakuto didn't respond to Ichigo's question. "So you refuse to answer me, huh?"

"You'll find out soon even enough." Senbonzakura said. "Scatter…" Senbonzakura turned his sword and dropped it. The sword disappeared into the ground.

"That spiritual pressure…" Rangiku said, knowing who the zanpakuto's owner is.

"Senbonzakura!" Ichigo shouted as two rows of blades appeared on of the ground. "It's Byakuya's!" Senbonzakura smirked under his mask as the blades disappeared into sakura pedals and were sent towards the three soul reapers.

"Bakudo #39: Enkosen!" Momo shouted, creating a shield in front of her and Rangiku.

"Watch out!" Rangiku shouted, putting her body over Momo's and shielding her from the sakura blades

"Gum-Gum…" A new voice, causing Ichigo to widen his eyes a barrage of fists was flying towards the pedal-like blades. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw Luffy rushing past him. "…Cannon!" The sakura blades disappeared and revealed Luffy standing in front of Ichigo, Momo, and an unconscious Rangiku.

"Luffy!" Ichigo said, surprising to the Straw Hats' captain.

"So you finally arrived, 'Straw Hat' Luffy." Muramasa said, getting Luffy's attention. Luffy looked at the zanpakuto leader, and then looked at the zanpakuto in front of him.

"Hey Ichigo, who the heck is this guy anyway?" Luffy asked, looking at Senbonzakura.

"That's Byakuya's zanpakuto, Senbonzakura." Ichigo answered.

"So you remember me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Senbonzakura said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haineko and Tobiume were still being carried to the seireitei until one of the soul reapers stopped, sensing the sudden rise in spiritual pressure. "Whoa…" he said.

"I sensed it too." Another soul reaper said. "There is a sudden raise in spiritual pressure. I've felt this pressure before."

A third soul reaper ran up to the two and said, "Me too. And if I'm not mistaken…"

"Yeah, it has to be Captain Kuchiki." The first soul reaper said.

"Hey look…" The two other soul reaper looked at the figure in front of them and instantly recognized who it is. "Sorry, we didn't know you were here sir." Then the figure appeared behind the three soul reapers and easily knocking all three of them out, shocking Haineko and Tobiume.

"What is this?!" Haineko said, looking at the figure.

"What do you think he's here for?" Tobiume asked a little scared.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Haineko asked the figure.

* * *

Luffy cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a fight as Momo picked up Rangiku and tried to get within a safe distance from the battle.

"Stand back." Senbonzakura said to Muramasa. Muramasa smirked, letting the zanpakuto handle his business.

"So it makes sense now." Ichigo said. "Your spiritual pressure is same as Byakuya's. Which means that you're the one who attacked me last attack, right?" Senbonzakura didn't respond to Ichigo's question again. "You don't want to give me an answer? That's fine with me."

"Ichigo." Luffy said, getting the substitute soul reaper's attention. "Let me fight this guy." Ichigo nodded and Luffy charged towards the zanpakuto. Senbonzakura send his pedals towards the pirate and engulfed him in them. The pedals parted away and showed that Luffy was gone.

"There you are." Senbonzakura said, spotting Luffy in the air.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, ready to attack but Senbonzakura appeared behind him.

"Do you really think that you can defeat with such a cheap trick?" Senbonzakura used his pedal-like blades and sent Luffy crashing to the ground. The zanpakuto send more pedals towards the rubber boy, who quickly moved out of the way. Muramasa watching Luffy with narrowed eyes as the battle rages on.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy charged towards Senbonzakura, stretching both of his arms back. Senbonzakura send some of his pedals to block the pirate from proceed. Luffy dodged the pedals and got closer to the zanpakuto. "…Bazooka!" Senbonzakura used the pedals as a shield and blocked Luffy's attack.

"Not very impressive." Senbonzakura pushed Luffy back with pedal-like blades.

Luffy jumped back and skidded on the ground. Luffy bended his knees and pumped his blood with his legs. "Second Gear!" Steam came out of Luffy's body as he took a stance, putting his lead hand in front. "Gum-Gum…" Senbonzakura tired to gather the pedals to protect himself but it was too late. "…Jet Pistol!" Luffy's fist came as a blur as he punched the zanpakuto, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched both of his arms back, rushing the zanpakuto. "…Jet Bazooka!" Senbonzakura put his sakura pedals up as a shield but Luffy's attack was too strong and sent the zanpakuto crashing into the wall behind Muramasa. The smoke cleared and showed the zanpakuto still on his feet but is breathing heavily.

"You're good." Senbonzakura said, sticking his hand towards Luffy. "Let's test your ability. Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

Luffy widen his eyes as Senbonzakura's blades surround and trapped him inside a sphere. "What the heck?!" he said shocked.

"Kageyoshi has a billion blades." Senbonzakura explained. "They surround the enemy in a revolving sphere and cut in every direction. I suspect that this is first time that you have to deal with this. Am I right?"

"Luffy!" Ichigo shouted as the sphere started to close in on his friend.

"Gum-Gum Jet Fireworks!" Luffy shouted. Senbonzakura watched in shock as his blades were dispersed by Luffy's attack. Luffy landed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I'm impressive, Monkey D. Luffy." Senbonzakura said. "You've managed to escape from my attack and there you are still standing." Luffy narrowed his eyes as pink swords surround him and the zanpakuto. "Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Two swords fell towards Senbonzakura and he grabbed them the hilts.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy started to fire faster than sounds punches at Senbonzakura. "…Jet Gatling!" The zanpakuto fired some projectiles from his swords and the two attacks collided, creating a huge explosion.

The smoke cleared showed both Luffy and the zanpakuto were standing after the blast. Luffy was breathing heavily as his Second Gear was worn off.

"When our attacks clashed, I was able gather enough spirit energy to with the blast." Senbonzakura said.

Luffy smirked and said, "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Then a part of Senbonzakura's mask was destroyed, much to the shock of the zanpakuto.

Senbonzakura quickly to cover the part of his face that was just exposed. "What?! It can't be!"

"Sorry, I don't know that would happen if you had Byakuya with you. But without him, you can't beat me."

Senbonzakura narrowed his eyes, glaring at Luffy. "You have humiliated me. And I shall make you regret that!" A pink sword appeared in Senbonzakura's hand.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Do not be so condescending, you disrespectful…" Senbonzakura was about to attack but he felt something grabbing his wrist. It was Byakuya.

"That's enough." The Squad 6 Captain said.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo said, shocked to see Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Momo shouted.

'As far as I know, he's been missing for a long time.' Rangiku though, looked at the captain. 'I wonder he's been.' Senbonzakura lowered his weapon, glaring at his former master.

"Sorry Byakuya, Luffy decided to take care of your zanpakuto since you were gone." Ichigo explained to Byakuya.

Byakuya faced the two boys and said. "Ichigo, Straw Hat, step aside."

"You want to fight him yourself? Well he is your zanpakuto so it probably makes more sense for you to take him on."

"You're misinterpreting my intentions."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked confused.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Byakuya fired a blue blast at Luffy, making the straw hat boy dodge it.

"Captain Kuchiki?!" Rangiku said shocked.

"What are you doing?!" Momo asked.

"Hey what's going on?!" Luffy shouted. "Answer me!" The smoke cleared and revealed Byakuya and Senbonzakura standing side-by-side with Muramasa in the background.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy, I will not allow neither to decide the fate of the zanpakuto." Byakuya said.

"What is he thinking?" He asked himself, and then he noticed Muramasa. "Hold on a minute, have you joined up with Muramasa?! Is that what this is all about?! Or have you gone and surrendered to your zanpakuto?!"

"Surrender? I will never surrender to a zanpakuto, no matter what the circumstance. I have made this decision after much thought. You and many other soul reapers were witnesses when the zanpakuto released themselves. Once they were free, they've set their own goals and then followed their desires. I understand their motivation. I too am free. I'm free to follow my desires whenever they take me."

Muramasa laughed and said, "You've said very interesting, Soul Reaper. So tell me, what are your desires? Perhaps, there's one stronger than the rest. I'm wondering which one motivates you the most."

"It is really quite simple." Byakuya said, looking at Muramasa. "My desire is to uphold my self-respect. That is all." Then he turned to Ichigo and Luffy and drew his sword. "Ichigo, Straw Hat, you two will not interfere with Muramasa. If you can't live with that, then be prepared to die." Senbonzakura's pedals engulfed him, Byakuya and Muramasa. The pedals vanished and neither Byakuya nor the two zanpakuto were nowhere to be found.

"Byakuya!" Luffy shouted in anger.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Fierce Sword Attacks! Zoro vs. Byakuya, Powerful Sword Fighting Showdown!


	17. Zoro vs Byakuya!

Chapter 17: Fierce Sword Attacks! Zoro vs. Byakuya, Powerful Sword Fighting Showdown!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"You better watch your mouth, Ichigo." Renji threatened, grabbing Ichigo his collar. Ichigo was finished explaining that he and Luffy encountered Byakuya the night before and that he sided with the zanpakuto. "Talk like that would get you in trouble around here."

"Try taking a deep breath, Lieutenant Abarai." Kyoraku said.

"I beg your pardon, sir. But I find it completely inconceivable that Captain Kuchiki would ever betray us. There must be a plausible reason for his action."

"I don't what his reasoning is." Ichigo said. "But I do know that Byakuya is working with his zanpakuto." Renji growled angrily under his breath as he let go of Ichigo.

"This is great." Kyoraku said. "We still haven't been able to find Old Man Yama. And now Captain Kuchiki has turned against us?! So what other surprises are out there waiting for us?"

"The only good news is that after quite an ordeal, Captain Hitsugaya was able to recover his zanpakuto." Jushiro said. "The battle he fought costs him. He will not be able to fight for some time. Now that we know how to reclaim our zanpakuto, we cannot afford such to risk injury in every fight."

"I'm afraid that I must share more distressing news from Squad 12 regarding the subject." Unohana said. "After testing the samples we provided, they learned that there will be serious consequences if the zanpakuto were destroyed by anyone other than its master. It appears that if a zanapkuto was destroyed that way, they could be lost for good."

"Then are we going to do if we're fighting with someone else's zanpakuto?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I guess that we have to go easy on them." Kyoraku said.

"How do we do that? We're barely beating them now."

"You're right. This is a tough one to figure. It seems that the enemy's plan is to have us destroy our zanpakuto."

"Sir, I suggest that we keep Captain Kuchiki's defection a secret from all personal expect our captains." Nanao said to Kyoraku.

"No, if we start keeping secrets now, the rumors will start and create problems that will affect troop morale." Kyoraku said. "It's not easy to keep people from talking."

"Then how do you purpose that we explain this to Rukia?" Renji questioned.

"I'll take care for that." Jushiro said, getting Renji's attention.

"Captain Ukitake…"

"She'll be fine. Rukia will have to accept the truth as we have."

* * *

The sun started to set in the seireitei as Jushiro sat down at Rukia's bedside. He told her about what Ichigo told about her brother's action.

"Byakuya did what?!" Rukia said shocked about what she heard.

"It's true." Jushiro said. "Byakuya Kuchiki has joined to rebellious zanpakuto." Rukia looked down. Her heart breaking from the news she heard. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. It could just be that he's trying to handle the matter on his own."

"Yes, that could be it." Rukia looked out of the window at the setting sun. 'Byakuya…'

* * *

In the zanpakuto's hideout, the zanpakuto looked with shocked expressions on their faces as Byakuya walked towards them.

"Byakuya Kuchiki?!" Kazeshini said, confused about the soul reaper's appearance.

"What is this guy doing here?" Hozukimaru questioned.

"What's going on?!" Suzumebachi asked.

"Muramasa, what is the meaning of this?!" Ruri'iro Kujaku asked.

"Why did you help me?" Senbonzakura asked, getting the attention of the other zanpakuto. "Explain why a man of your rank turned against the soul reapers."

"He turned against his own people?" Hozukimaru repeated.

"You mean that he's on our side now?" Kujaku questioned.

"The reason that I have to come to this decision is strictly based on my own pride." Byakuya explained.

"Your own pride, my ass." Kazeshini said. "I don't believe this guy for a second."

"But his actions proved it." Tobiume said. "He helped us to escape."

* * *

(Flashback)

Byakuya appeared behind the three soul reapers and easily knocked all three of them out, shocking Haineko and Tobiume.

"What is this?!" Haineko said, looking at the captain.

"What do you think he's here for?" Tobiume asked a little scared.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Haineko asked as Byakuya approached the two female zanpakuto.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"All of us are here because we have grown weary of our soul reapers." Kujaku said. "Accepting into our will go against everything that we have fought for."

"That's for sure." Hozukimaru said. "Besides, he could just be a spy."

"Byakuya Kuchiki, if you are indeed serious about defecting from the soul reapers, you need to do something to prove it to us." Senbonzakura said.

"So what is it that you want me to do?" Byakuya asked.

Senbonzakura looked over the crowd of the zanpakuto and said, "Slay your sister's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, right here and now." Sode no Shirayuki looked at Senbonzakura and Byakuya with widen eyes.

"Hey, hold on!" Haineko shouted. "What are you talking about?!"

"You want him to slay one of us?!" Suzumebachi exclaimed.

"A zanpakuto that is killed by someone other than its wielder never returns to its original form." Sebonzakura explained. "This test will surely show us where his true loyalty lies."

"This is going to be good!" Kazeshini said in excitement.

"He really does love this Rukia Kuchiki more than anyone." Kujaku said.

"So you're saying that there's no way that he'll slay her zanpakuto." Hozukimaru said as his shikai appeared in his hand. Then some of the other zanpakutos' weapons appeared in their hands.

"Hey wait!" Haineko said.

"So from the start, you never attended to let join us." Tobiume said.

"No, of course we didn't." Kazeshini said.

"This farce will end here." Senbonzakura stated. "It's time to settle this, Byakuya."

After a moment of silence, Byakuya opened his eyes and said, "You want slain now, you say?" Senbonzakura looked at his wielder shocked as Byakuya rushed towards Sode no Shirakyuki with his sword drawn. Shirakyuki's sword appeared in her hand as she blocked Byakuya's attack and jumped back. Byakuya charged towards her again and the two crossed swords.

"Hey, it looks like he means it." Hozukimaru said as Byakuya clashed swords with Shirayuki again, pushing her back towards a stalagmite near a body of water.

Byakuya moved his sword against hers so that he could stab her in the chest. Shirakyuki blew a mist of snow at the soul reaper, making him jump back. Then she threw ice shards at the retreating soul reaper, who dodged or defecting the shards with his sword.

"Tsugi no Mai…" Byakuya looked behind his shoulder and saw the zanpakuto pointing her sword at him. "Hakuren!" Shirayuki fired a blast of snow and ice at Byakuya.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" Byakuya fired a stream of electricity at the zanpakuto, who jumped out of the way. Byakuya appeared behind her and the two crossed swords again with Byakuya getting better of the zanpakuto.

"He's going to finish her!" Sebonzakura said shocked, seeing his wielder take control of the fight.

"Even if you really want to kill me, you don't have the strength to defeat me in your present condition." Shirayuki said. "Some no Mai…Tsukishiro!" Byakuya looked down at the water below and saw a circle on the surface. He used his Flash Step move out of the way as towers of ice appeared out of the water. He landed near a boulder, waiting for the zanpakuto's next move.

"Tsukishiro!" Byakuya looked at the boulder behind him and saw another circle but it was too late. Another of ice appeared, encasing the soul reaper inside. Shirayuki landed on the tower as it falls apart to the water, thinking that she won the battle. Sode no Shirayuki widen her eyes when she saw part of Byakuya's uniform in the ice but not the soul reaper himself.

"Shiho #3…Utsusemi." Byakuya said, appearing behind the zanapkuto. "Rikujo Koro!" Six bands of light impaled Shirayuki, restricting her from moving.

"This can't be." Shirayuki said. Byakuya started to slide down the ice using the momentum to turn towards the zanpakuto.

"If it's for the sake, there is nothing I won't destroy." The zanpakuto widen as Byakuya as cut her down. The ice fell to the water and on one of the piece lays a broken shikai that was once Sode no Shirayuki.

"I don't believe it!" Senbonzakura shouted, jumping towards the ice below. The other zanpakuto were still in shock, watching one of their own being killed like that. Byakuya jumped up to the plateau next to the zanpakuto, getting their attention.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Kazeshini shouted in anger.

"No, not at all." Byakuya said. "You can never even begin to comprehend my mind."

"What was that?! Are you mocking me?!"

"That's enough." Muramasa said, sticking his hand in front of Kazeshini and stopped him. "We all know that a soul reaper who lost their zanpakuto is as good as dead. And even knowing that, he callously snapped his sister's sword without hesitation." Muramasa put his hand and walked toward Byakuya. "You're free to join us. I accept your resolve." Byakuya didn't respond but he looked at his zanpakuto, picking up Rukia's broken one.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kazeshini exclaimed.

"Relax, Kazeshini." Ruri'iro Kujaku said.

"If Muramasa says that he's alright, then we need to accept that." Hozukimaru said.

Senbonzakura looked back, glaring at his wielder and said, "Keep this in mind, Byakuya! If you weaver for an even a second, I will slay you without hesitating! Just know that I will always be right here, watching your every move!" Byakuya still didn't say a word but glared back at his zanpakuto.

"Now then Byakuya Kuchiki." Muramasa said, getting the soul reaper's attention. "If you are truly going to be joining us, there's a certain matter that I want to take care of for me."

* * *

In the Squad 6 barracks, Renji opened the door to Byakuya's office, allowing Rukia inside.

"Thanks Renji." Rukia said, stepping inside her brother's office.

"Don't mention it." Renji said. "I was thinking about doing the same thing. The captain may have left behind some clues in his office. Rukia, I'm sure that Byakuya will be back soon. He's too good a man to ever be a traitor to us."

A small smile was formed on Rukia's face. "Yeah, I believe that as much as you do." She said.

"Lieutenant Abrai, sir!" A new voice said. Renji looked behind his shoulder and saw a member from his squad. "We're ready to change shifts, sir."

"Good, I'll be right there." Renji said, and then he looked back at Rukia. "Rukia, try not to work too hard."

"Ok, thanks." Rukia said.

"See ya." Renji walked off with the soul reaper from his squad.

After he left, Rukia walked around her brother's office until she got to his desk. 'Byakuya, you always sat alone.' She thought. 'What were you thinking?' She started to look though his paperwork, trying to find any clues that would've lead Byakuya to do what he did. As she was looking through the papers, her eye getting heavily and she fell asleep. She dreamt about the day that she told Byakuya that she was accepted in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. After a few minutes, she woke up from her slumber.

"I must have dozed off." She said, rubbing her eyes. "I feel worn out." Then she felt a sudden of spiritual pressure. The spiritual that is very familiar to her. "It's his spiritual pressure!" She jumped up from the chair and ran out of Byakuya's office. Once she got to the hallway, she saw that the windows and the walls were all cut up. Her eyes widen when she saw her brother standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Byakuya…" She said, slowly walking to Byakuya.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, causing his sister to stop. Rukia looked down and saw several squad members lying on the ground.

"Did you? It's been a long time. What are you doing here, Byakuya? Where have you been?" Byakuya didn't respond to her questions. "Why is that you won't answer me?!"

"This is his answer." Another voice said, causing Rukia to jump back. She turned around and saw Senbonzakura holding a broken that was Rukia's zanpakuto.

"Who are you?!" Rukia demanded as Senbonzakura threw the broken zanpakuto to Rukia. "Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia bend down to pick up her zanpakuto but she couldn't feel a presence coming from the blade. 'I can't her spiritual pressure. Did he actually…'

"With your zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki gone, you have no means to fight us." Senbonzakura said.

"Impossible…" Rukia picked up her zanpakuto with tears forming in her eyes.

"You will stay out of our way." Byakuya said. Rukia looked at her brother with widen eyes.

"Byakuya…" She said. "What have you done?"

"I'll be glad to show you." Senbonzakura said, swinging his sword down towards Rukia but Renji appeared blocked the attack with his sword. Renji tried to strike back but the zanpakuto flash-stepped to his wielder.

Renji turned towards Byakuya and said, "Captain, I need to know what was happened to you. Are you really on their side? What reason could you have to betray us?!" Byakuya didn't answer Renji's questions but he turned and glared at the lieutenant. Renji narrowed his eyes and pointed at Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, I have no choice but to detain as a material witness of the zanpakuto rebellion incident."

"Step aside." Byakuya said. "Or you will suffer the results of obstructing my path."

"I will not!" Renji charged towards Byakuya but the Squad 6 captain flash-stepped towards him and the two crossed blades. Byakuya then used his sword and trapped Renji's to the seal of the window next to them. Renji tired to move his sword but he couldn't. "Damn it! Roar…" Renji tried to use shikai but nothing happened.

"I heard you used Higa Zekko in a previous fight so I know what shape you're in." Byakuya said. "Which means that you can't use shikai with that sword."

Then the sound of someone yelling filled their ears as it got louder. Byakuya flash-stepped away from Renji as something crashed through to the lieutenant. A figure popped out of the smoke with two swords drawn and crossed with Senbonzakura and pushed the zanpakuto back. The smoke cleared and revealed Luffy and Zoro.

"What are you two doing?!" Renji asked shocked the two pirates.

"If you two came here looking for a fight, then you got one." Zoro said, annoying Renji's question.

"I'll take care of this." Senbonzakura said. "You return to Muramasa."

"Luffy, you can think you can handle the guy under the mask?" Zoro asked his captain.

"Yeah, we didn't finish our fight last time." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. "This time, I'll gonna rip that stupid mask off of his face."

"I would not be so confident if I were you." Senbonzakura said. "With your skills, you'll be lucky just to survive."

"Bring it on!" Luffy shouted, charging towards the zanpakuto. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy unleashed a flurry of punches at Senbonzakura, who dodged every one of them. "…Whip!" Luffy stretched his leg and kicked the zanpakuto in the side, sending him crashing through the wall. "Get back here!" Luffy ran out through the hole and chased after Senbonzakura.

Renji and Rukia covered their faces from the smoke and dust of the damage that Luffy. Byakuya closed his eyes and started to walk away.

"Byakuya, don't go!" Rukia shouted, trying to get her brother to stop. Zoro charged towards Byakuya, causing the Squad 6 captain to turn around and cross swords with the pirate.

"You and I aren't done here." Zoro said, glaring at the soul reaper.

"I do not have the time to waste on you." Byakuya said.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked with a smirk. "Are you scared that you might lose to me?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Zoro's comment. "It's clear that talking to you does no good." He said, pushing Zoro back.

"Let's go!" Zoro and Byakuya charged towards each other as their battle begins.

* * *

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, charging at Senbonzakura while twisting his arm back. "…Rifle!" Senbonzakura quickly moved out of the way and Luffy ran past him. Luffy turned towards the zanpakuto and prepared to attack again. "…Pistol!" Senbonzakura dodged Luffy's attack and kicked him in the face, crashing through a wall.

* * *

Zoro and Byakuya crashed towards the wall of the Squad 6 barracks and crossed blades with each other, pushing each other back. "Oni Giri!" Zoro charged towards Byakuya at a high speed but the soul reaper quickly blocked Zoro's attack with his sword and jumped back. Zoro charged towards Byakuya but the captain flash-stepped behind him. Zoro quickly turned around and their blades collided again.

"So this is how you fight." Byakuya said. "Well, it will not be good enough to defeat me."

"You wanna put that to the test?!" Zoro challenged as they pushed each other back again.

* * *

Senbonzakura charged towards Luffy, ready to cut him down with his sword. Luffy popped out of the rubble and charged towards the zanpakuto, stretching both of his arms back. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" The air rushed out of Senbonzakura as he sent crashing into the wall behind him.

Senbonzakura jumped out of the smoke as his blade turned sakura pedals. "Take this!" He sends his pedal-like blades at Luffy, who jumped out of the way. The zanpakuto continued to fire more of his blades towards the straw hat boy.

* * *

Zoro and Byakuya continued their stalemate with neither one of them giving the other any advantage and they pushed each other back again.

"Three Swords Style…" Zoro lifted two of his swords over his head. "108 Caliber Phoenix!" He lashed out, making three powerful wind blades.

"Hado #4…" Byakuya pointed his index and middle figures at Zoro. "…Byakurai!" He fired a powerful stream of electricity, clashing with Zoro's attack and a huge explosion. Byrakuya charged into the smoke, trying to strike the swordsman down with his sword.

"Three Swords Style…" Zoro crossed his arms, pointing his sword outwards like bull horns. "…Bull Needles!" The two passed each other, yet their attacks aren't affecting the other. They turned towards each other again and crossed blades.

* * *

Senbonzakura continued firing his sakura pedal-like blade towards Luffy, who continued to dodge. Luffy turned around and faced the zanpakuto, ready to counter attack. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, stretching one of his legs back. "…Stamp!" Luffy launched his foot towards Senbonzakura but the zanpakuto blocked it with his sakura pedals. "Damn!"

"That's enough." Senbonzakura said, dropping his swords as it disappears into the ground. "Bankai!" Two rows of swords appeared out of the ground and dispersed into thousands of sakura pedals. Luffy jumped back as the pedals are coming towards him. He quickly bit down his thumb, trying to activate Third Gear but it was too late. The pedals enveloped Luffy and sending him crashing through the entrance of the Squad 6 Barracks, closing to where Zoro was fighting.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted. Byakuya fired another Byakurai at the swordsman. Zoro blocked the kido with his sword but the force of the attack pushed him off the roof. Rukia ran outside of the barracks to see Zoro crash to the ground.

"Damn it!" Zoro said, cursing the fact that he left himself open for the attack. Luffy kicked some off the debris off of him as he and Zoro got back to their feet.

"Zoro! Luffy!" Rukia shouted, running towards the two pirates. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Luffy said. Then Byakuya appeared in front of them with his back turned.

"This is your last warning." Byakuya threatened. "Stay out of our way."

"But brother why?!" Rukia shouted as Byakuya walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Zoro shouted. Byakuya didn't answer and continued to walk.

"Come on now, aren't you going to finish them off?" A new voice asked. Byakuya stopped as several zanpakuto appeared before him.

"It sure looks to me that you're having fun, right?" Hozukimaru said.

Senbonzakura appeared in front of Byakuya and said, "What are you all doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet us?" Ruri'iro Kujaku said. "Muramasa said to lend you two a hand. So we all came to help with things."

Kazeshini laughed and said, "Beat those pirates to death! Do it now!" Byakuya didn't move from his spot. "What's wrong?! You're not going to do it?! Well then if you won't do it, we're happy to do it from you." Luffy and Zoro narrowed their eyes as the zanpakuto to surround them and Rukia.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Zanpakuto Attack! The Great Battle in the Seireitei Begins!


	18. The Zanpakuto Attack!

Chapter 18: The Zanpakuto Attack! The Great Battle in the Seireitei Begins!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"_This is your last warning." Byakuya threatened. "Stay out of our way." _

"_But brother why?!" Rukia shouted as Byakuya walked away._

"_Where do you think you're going?!" Zoro shouted. Byakuya didn't answer and continued to walk._

"_Come on now, aren't you going to finish them off?" A new voice asked. Byakuya stopped as several zanpakuto appeared before him._

"_It sure looks to me that you're having fun, right?" Hozukimaru said._

_Senbonzakura appeared in front of Byakuya and said, "What are you all doing here?"_

"_Is that any way to greet us?" Ruri'iro Kujaku said. "Muramasa said to lend you two a hand. So we all came to help with things."_

_Kazeshini laughed and said, "Beat those pirates to death! Do it now!" Byakuya didn't move from his spot. "What's wrong?! You're not going to do it?! Well then if you won't do it, we're happy to do it from you." Luffy and Zoro narrowed their eyes as the zanpakuto to surround them and Rukia._

* * *

"Get going, Rukia." Zoro said. "Me and Luffy will stay here and hold them off."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rukia refuted.

"Enough chit-chat, your lives will soon be over." Kazeshini said. "There will be two less…" He felt cut off when a spike of spiritual pressure was felt in the area. Then members of the Stealth Force appeared and surrounded the zanpakuto. "What the hell is this?"

"Don't move!" A voice shouted. The zanpakuto looked on the top of the building in front of them and saw Soi Fon standing on the roof. "No one move."

"Hey!" another voice shouted, causing Hozukimaru to look up at the building behind him. It was Ikkaku, standing on the roof. "You're gonna beat who to death?" Ruri'iro Kujaku looked at the building next to Ikkaku and saw Yumichika on the roof.

"Damn bastards!" Kazeshini cursed.

Sanji walked on one side of Soi Fon and looked down at his two crewmates. "What's wrong?" he said to Luffy and Zoro. "I thought you two took care of these guys by now. But I shouldn't expect much from a second rate swordsman."

"I don't need hear anything coming from a third rate cook!" Zoro shouted, irritating Sanji.

"What was that, moss head?!"

Ichigo appeared next the captain of Squad 2 and looked down Rukia and the two Straw Hats. "Rukia, are you ok?!" he shouted. Then he looked at the group of zanpakuto and saw Byakuya in the middle of that group.

"Well it looks like these guys got us completely surrounded." Hozukimaru said.

"After all of that commotion, it's not that surprising." Kujaku said. "They were bound to discover us."

"Byakuya Kuchiki and you six zanpakuto, we are here to take into custody." Soi Fon said as the Punishment Force drew their swords.

"Is that so?" Hozukimaru questioned. "But there so many of us gather in one spot. Are you sure that you wouldn't rather fight us?"

"What was that?!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"If that's your wish, then we oblige you." Yumichika said. "We're ready to go at any time."

"Don't let them get to you." Soi Fon warned. "We'll start by forming a perimeter so that they can't escape from the area. After that, we can take them one at a time."

"Why make it all so damn complicated?" Kazeshini asked with a smirk. "If we're to do this, then let's just do it! None of us all going to run away and hide like cowards!" Kazeshini rushed towards a member of the Stealth Force and quickly cut him down with his sickle.

"He's right. What are we waiting for?" Kujaku said, cutting down another member of the Stealth Force.

"Hold your ground!" Soi Fon ordered. "Do not let them escape the boundary of the Squad 6 barracks!" The Stealth Force charged towards Gonryomaru and Tenken but the two zanpakutos easily took them down.

"Anyone with a death with, come at me!" Kazeshini shouted. "It'll be my pleasure to cut you down with a blade!" Kazeshini rushed towards the oncoming Stealth Force and slashed them with his blade. Then he was met with a kick in the face and crashed into the debris behind him. He quickly back to his feet, wiping the blood off his lip.

"Hey ugly, remember me?!" A voice said, getting the zanpakuto's attention. He looked to his left and saw Sanji blowing out a buff of smoke.

* * *

Ikkaku and Hozukimaru charged towards each and the weapon collided. "Alright, this time there's no one to get in between us." Ikkaku said. "How about we finish what we started the other day?"

"So you want to settle the score?" Hozukimaru questioned. "I'm going to hold anything back."

"Then we might have some fun." Ikkaku said as he and his zanpakuto jumped back and flash stepped out of the area.

* * *

Gonryomaru continued to strike the members of the Stealth force, firing lightning strike from his staff. The zanpakuto jumped back when he saw Soi Fon swinging her sword down at him.

"Halt!" She shouted, chasing the zanpakuto. She jumped back when a blast of fire blocked her path. She looked at where the flames came from and saw the giant zanpakuto of Captain Komamura.

"Thank you, Tenken." Gonryomaru said to his comrade.

"Two against one?" Soi Fon said, looking at the two zanpakutos. Then a smirk appeared on her face. "That's fine with me."

* * *

Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku appeared on the roof of a building that hasn't been by a battle yet. "It's been a while." Kujaku said. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, not bad." Yumichika replied. "You're looking well."

"Well that's only thanks to you. I was able to get away from the cause of my stress. Hold on, I haven't identified myself. How did you know it was me?"

"I can tell immediately. The moment I laid on you, I felt disgusted, Fuji Kujaku."

Kujaku was irritated when he heard that name but kept his cool. "Would you not calling me by that name? It offends me. My real name is Ruri'iro Kujaku. If you insist on calling otherwise, I'll kill you."

"Well ok then, give it your best shot."

* * *

Ichigo jumped down and landed behind Rukia, Luffy, and Zoro. "Rukia! Luffy! Zoro!" he said concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Rukia said. "But these two…"

"We're fine." Zoro said.

"Well you two can stand down now." Ichigo said, walking Luffy and Zoro. "I'm going to bring them to their senses." As Ichigo was closer, Senbonzakura stepped out in front of Byakuya.

"Leave him to me." The zanpakuto said to Byakuya. "You return to Muramasa."

"Very well then." Byakuya said. Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and Senbonzakura charged towards him. Before he reached the substitute soul reaper, a fist went past and hit the zanpakuto in the face, pushing him back. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw Luffy retracting him arm.

"Luffy!" Ichigo shouted shocked.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Luffy shouted. "This time, I'm kicking your ass for sure!"

"You're very persistent." Senbonzakura said, glaring at the straw hat boy through his mask. Byakuya was about to walk away but after he turned around, he saw Zoro standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked, annoyed with the green haired swordsman.

"I'm not finishing fighting you just yet." Zoro said, pointing one of his swords at Byakuya.

"You don't understand that it's useless?"

"I didn't want to give you the impression that I had nothing left." Zoro took the bandana from around his arm and tying it on his head. Then he looked at the soul reaper, giving him a deadly smirk. "How about we get serious?" Byakuya glared at the pirate in response.

* * *

"Scatter!" Senbonzakura's blade turned into sakura pedals and he sent them towards Luffy. Luffy quickly jumped out of the way avoiding pedal-like blades. "Shikai isn't enough. In that case, Bankai!" Senbonzakura dropped his sword and it disappeared into the ground. Then two rows of swords appeared out of the ground on both of the zanpakuto.

"Second Gear!" Luffy bended his knee and pumped his legs. His skin turned into a pink-ish color and steam came out of his body. The swords turned into pedal-like blades and headed towards Luffy. "Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" Luffy's hands disappeared into a barrage of sound speed punches, easily destroying Senbonzakura's attack.

* * *

"Say, you look pretty good holding that sword." Ruri-iro Kujaku said, shocking at his former master. "And that feather on your face, it's probably foe but it's still nice look. I haven't really got a chance to check you out. So far, I am loving your style."

"What are you talking about?" Yumichika asked confused about his zanpakuto's comments.

"Now if you would make the effort coordinate with genuine accessories, I think that you could come across even better. But then again, you don't want to overdo it and look trashy or cheap."

"Is there a point to anything of this?"

"I've got it." Kujaku said, showing Yumichika his feathers. "My feathers are the real thing. How about I give one of these?"

"Forget it, they're ugly." Yumichika said.

"Also it might be nice add a few extra flourishes to your uniform. Now how to compliant your lovely compilation…"

"Cut it out, will you?!" Yumichika shouted annoyed with his zanpakuto's behavior. "You're mocking me and I do not appreciate it!"

"I don't what you mean." Kujaku said, playing dumb.

"Well, you look hideous. Your face is absolute worst. Well whatever, be insulting as you like. It doesn't matter to me at all. Do you have any idea why I took trouble to pick this location, far from everyone else for our battle?"

"I assume that you don't want anyone else to see my powers."

"That's exactly right."

"This confidence, you might come to regret it."

"I never regret anything. That is the way that I do battle, Fuji Kujaku."

Kujaku glared at Yumichika and said, "I told you if you keep calling me by that name, I will destroy you."

* * *

Gonryomaru fired another blast of lightning at Soi Fon, flash-stepped out of the way. She appeared in front the zanpakuto and kicked him off of the roof, sending him crashing through a wall. She jumped to the ground below; avoiding a ring made of fire that coming towards. Then Tenken appeared in front of her and lowered his sword on her. Her captain's jacket with cut in half but the person that was wearing it disappeared.

"Looking for somebody?" Soi Fon asked, getting Tenken's attention.

"Well done." Gonryumaru said to the captain as he was walking to Tenken. "That's what I expected from the leader of the Stealth Force." Soi Fon looked at the zanpakuto, getting his attention.

"It's been bothering me for a while now but whose zanpakuto are you?" Soi Fon asked, ticking off Gonryumaru.

"I am Gonryumaru!"

"Sorry I never heard of you."

"My name is Gonryumaru! I'm the zanpakuto of Squad 1 lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe!"

"Oh, so you're his sword. You were so boring that I couldn't tell."

"What?!" Gonryumaru said, now pissed off. "How dare you?!" Tenken put a hand on his fellow zanpakuto's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Don't worry Tenken, I'm alright. Chojiro is the one of all of this for not having a presence in his own squad."

"I see." Soi Fon said. "So is that the reason why you betrayed your master?"

"Shut up!" Gonryumaru said, jumping back on the roof where Soi Fon is.

"Well that's pretty stupid. Not that would matter in a couple of seconds. When I immobilize you, I can whatever you want to your master."

"I won't go down that easy." Lightning struck Gonryumaru's staff and dark clouds began to form from the box that he carries on his back.

"What's this?" Soi Fon questioned, looking at the clouds.

* * *

Kazeshini threw another sickle at the retreating Sanji. Sanji quickly jumped out of the way but got a cut on his arm.

"What's the matter?!" Kazeshini taunted, getting Sanji's attention. "For someone who talks a big game, you seem to be running away, coward."

"What was that?!" Sanji questioned. "A coward?!"

"You're damn right. Last time, you couldn't beat me either so you just ran away. It makes you a true coward."

"Well this same coward was the one that kicked your teeth down your throat. Do you remember that?"

"Man, you sure talk a lot of nonsense. But whatever." Kazeshini said, pointing one of his sickles at the pirate. "This time I'll slice you to bits before you can run."

Sanji lit a cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "I like to see you try." Kazeshini threw his sickle at Sanji again. Sanji dodged the oncoming and charged towards the zanpakuto. Sanji threw a kick at Kazeshini but he jumped out of the way. Kazeshini grabbed the chain connected his two sickle navigated it towards Sanji but the cook jumped out of the way and got higher than zanpakuto.

"Concasser!" Sanji spun down from the air and planted the heel of his foot to the zanpakuto's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Kazeshini glared at the cook as Sanji landed gracefully on the ground. "Damn you!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Showdown! Ikkaku vs. Hozukimaru!


	19. Ikkaku vs Hozukimaru!

Chapter 19: Showdown! Ikkaku vs. Hozukimaru!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

Ikkaku continued to swing his sword at Hozukimaru and the zanpakuto has been blocking every one of his attacks. Hozukimaru swung his weapon at Ikkaku and the soul reapers blocked with his sword. Then Hozukimaru punched Ikkaku in the gut and sent him flying into the small pond behind him.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Hozukimaru shouted, charged toward Ikkaku. Ikkaku jumped out of the water and connected the hilt of his sword with his sheath.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted. Hozukimaru widen his eyes as Ikkaku activated his shikai.

"So you've regained your shikai, partner." Ikkaku lowered his shikai towards Hozukimaru, jumped back to dodge.

While he was in mid-air, Ikkaku appeared behind and swung his weapon at the zanpakuto. Hozukimaru blocked the attack but was sent skidding on the ground when he landed as Ikkaku landed on the ground with no problem. The two rushed towards each other with their weapons in hand and run past each other. Then blood dripped down near Hozukimaru's feet. The zanpakuto looked at his shoulder and blood coming out of the cut on it.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku asked. "Don't tell me that you're got out of gas already. You're weaker than you were the last time around."

"Not even close." Hozukimaru said. "You think that I have giving it one hundred percent."

"Oh yeah, I do remember you being sorta slow to get going." Ikkaku turned to face his zanpakuto, ready to fight again. "Alright, how about I light a fire under you right now?!" Ikkaku jabbed his blade towards rapidly at Hozukimaru, who quickly to block with his weapon. Then Ikkaku used the back end of his shikai and hit Hozukimaru in the gut with it, sending him crashing into a building. "What's the matter?! Is that all you got?!"

"Bankai!" Hozukimaru said, making Ikkaku widen his eyes. A blade flew out of the smoke towards Ikkaku. Ikkaku blocked with his shikai but was getting pushed back into a boulder behind him."Don't push your luck, partner."

Ikkaku looked at his zanpakuto and saw him with a huge blade over his shoulder. He jumped back to his feet and said, "So you're gotten serious. Then the real fight starts now." Ikkaku charged towards Hozukimaru but the zanpakuto swung his blade at Ikkaku's shikai, pushing him back. Ikkaku regained his balance but his zanpakuto disappeared from his sight.

"I'm over here!" Hozukimaru fell from the sky, swinging his blade down towards Ikkaku. Ikkaku jumped back as Hozukimaru crashed to the ground.

"Damn!" Ikkaku cursed trying to get to a safe distance.

"And I've got plenty more!" Hozukimaru's blade flew out of the smoke and hit Ikkaku again, pushing him back and sending him into the water. Hozukimaru walked towards the pond with a smirk on his face. "Come on, is that all you got?"

Ikkaku grabbed onto a nearby rock and pulled his upper body above the water. "No, you idiot." He said, looking at his zanpakuto. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Your spirit is impressive." Hozukimaru said as Ikkaku climbed to the top of the rock he used to get out of the water. "But still, you're going to need more than that to take me down. Go on, clang to your silly stubbornness. But in head to head battles, you always get crushed."

"What did you just say?!"

"If you're going to act like a badass, you should probably the skills to back it up."

"Bastard!" Ikkaku jumped off his rock towards Hozukimaru, jabbing his blade at him. Hozukimaru blocked the attack with his blade and send Ikkaku rolling on the grass. However, the zanpakuto didn't notice a piece of his blade is gone.

Hozukimaru put his blade over his shoulder and walked towards Ikkaku and said, "I warned you and you still fell short. Are you stupid?"

"You're the stupid one." Ikkaku said with a smirk.

"Is that right?" Hozukimaru looked at his weapon and noticed a piece of the blade is missing. "How did you…"

Ikkaku slowly got back to his feet. "What did you say about me before? You're right. I am pretty stubborn. But still, I'll stick to the way I do things. I'll fight like the way that I always do and still tear you apart. Because when you get right down to it, a man is not a man if he be himself in battle!"

Hozukimaru smirked and said, "Now you're talking, partner. Go on, give it your best and defeat me!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Ikkaku and Hozukimaru charged towards each other again. Hozukimaru lowered his blade, cutting Ikkaku's shikai in half. Ikkaku hit Hozukimaru in the face with the back end of his shikai. Hozukimaru retaliated by hitting Ikkaku with the back end of his blade. He then lowered his blade but Ikkaku blocked and hit the zanpakuto in the face. Hozukimaru punched Ikkaku in the stomach, making loosen the grip the half of the shikai with blade end. Ikkaku tightened his grip and slashed Hozukimaru on the cheek with it. He jabbed his blade the zanpakuto's weapon at a very high speed until he pierced through it and shattered the blade. They jumped back from each other, breathing heavily from the exchange.

"You're pretty good." Ikkaku said, trying to catch his breath. "That's just what I expect from my zanpakuto."

"Same here." Hozukimaru said as the black line across his chest turned red. "That's why I'm at full strength." Then a mid-handle blade with a dragon carved on it appeared in Hozukimaru's hand. Ikkaku smirked and put the half of his shikai that doesn't have a blade on the ground and stepped over it. "What are you up to?"

"This is the end. I won't back away past this line. Hozukimaru, I'll take all of your force and send it right back at you. That's a promise."

"You realize how powerful this attack is going to be, right?"

"This sounds perfect." Ikkaku said, pointing his bladed weapon at his zanpakuto. "Come at me, Hozukimaru!"

Red aura started to surround Hozukimaru as he twirled his blade over his head. Ikkaku let out a fierce battle cry as red aura surrounded him and vanish. Hozukimaru lowered his blade and it connected to Ikkaku's. Then the red aura started to engulf Ikkaku, pushing him closer to the half of the shikai Ikkaku put on the ground. "I am the third seat of Zaraki's Squad." Then a picture of Kenpachi popped into Ikkaku's head. "Ikkaku Madarame!" A red beam was fired at the sky as an explosion erupted where the two clashed. Ikkaku and Hozukimaru stood in the middle of the crater as the smoke clears.

"That was pretty good, partner." Hozukimaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're damn right." Ikkaku said with a smirk of his own. Cracks formed on Hozukimaru's weapon and the blade falls apart as Hozukimaru collapsed to the ground. Ikkaku looked behind his shoulder at the defeated zanpakuto. "I told you, didn't I?" Then Ikkaku fell to his knees and collapsed himself.

* * *

Isane was talking with a member of Squad 6, who was explaining to her the situation in the Squad 6 barracks. Then she noticed Iba running through the damage has already been caused.

"Lieutenant Iba!" She shouted, getting the Squad 7 lieutenant's attention.

"Ah Lieutenant Kotetsu, what's the situation?" Iba asked.

"Captain Soi Fon and the other are fighting in the Squad 6 barracks. We've gotten reports that the Stealth Force has the enemy surrounded and is preventing them from escaping."

"I see. Then I suppose that we should hurry to their position and give them some backup."

"I agree. Apparently there have been many fighters who are wounded already." Then the soul reaper that Isane was talking screamed in fear, getting the lieutenants' attention.

"What's wrong?" Iba questioned. The soul reaper pointed at a strange with moth wing and a halo over its head.

"What is that?" Isane asked, looking at the creature.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: One-on-One Fight! Luffy vs. Senbonzakura!


	20. Luffy vs Senbonzakura

Chapter 20: One-on-One Fight! Luffy vs. Senbonzakura!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Red aura started to surround Hozukimaru as he twirled his blade over his head. Ikkaku let out a fierce battle cry as red aura surrounded him and vanish. Hozukimaru lowered his blade and it connected to Ikkaku's. Then the red aura started to engulf Ikkaku, pushing him closer to the half of the shikai Ikkaku put on the ground. "I am the third seat of Zaraki's Squad." Then a picture of Kenpachi popped into Ikkaku's head. "Ikkaku Madarame!" A red beam was fired at the sky as an explosion erupted where the two clashed._

* * *

Isane was talking with a member of Squad 6, who was explaining to her the situation in the Squad 6 barracks. Then she noticed Iba running through the damage has already been caused.

"Lieutenant Iba!" She shouted, getting the Squad 7 lieutenant's attention.

"Ah Lieutenant Kotetsu, what's the situation?" Iba asked.

"Captain Soi Fon and the other are fighting in the Squad 6 barracks. We've gotten reports that the Stealth Force has the enemy surrounded and is preventing them from escaping."

"I see. Then I suppose that we should hurry to their position and give them some backup."

"I agree. Apparently there have been many fighters who are wounded already." Then the soul reaper that Isane was talking screamed in fear, getting the lieutenants' attention.

"What's wrong?" Iba questioned. The soul reaper pointed at a strange with moth wing and a halo over its head. "What the hell is that?"

"My guess is that it's Ashisogi Jizo." Isane said, identifying the creature.

Iba looked at his fellow lieutenant confused. "How can you tell?"

"Look at it. I've never seen anything like it." The zanpakuto made small noises, getting the lieutenants' attention.

"Hey, is it talking to us? Well no matter how weird it looks, we got a zanpakuto here. Let's capture it!"

"Not just yet." Isane said, holding Iba back. Iba looked at the small zanpakuto as it opened its mouth and a small purple cloud started to come out of it. "I think that's…poison."

"What?!" Iba ran to the Squad 6 member and picked up. "You got to get out of here!" The soul reaper did what Iba told him and ran got of the area.

"Hado #1: Sho!" Isane fired a sound wave at Ashisogi Jizo, pushing it back. Iba charged towards the zanpakuto and cut the building behind it with his sword. The building fell apart, burying the zanpakuto.

"We better go inform Captain Kurotsuchi immediately!" Iba shouted.

"I'm not letting you do that." A new voice said, getting the lieutenants' attention. They looked at the building them and saw Haineko and Tobiume standing on top of it.

"Who are you?!" Isane demanded.

* * *

The rain started pour to the ground where Soi Fon as she's still in battle against Gonryumaru and Tenken. "Great, now it's raining." The Squad 2 captain said.

"Thunder and Lightning are my allies." Gonryumaru said. "It is in this rain that I was display the special power that makes me truly great." A small laugh escaped Soi Fon's lips, ticking off the zanpakuto. "What is so funny?!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but your friend there isn't that Tenken? I don't think that it's a good thing to let him get wet."

"Don't worry, even a torrential rain will have no chance of extinguishing Tenken's flames of hell." Tenken released a small fire ball from his mouth in response.

"I'm not convinced. And the way that you said make me think that you're not a too confident either."

"What?!" Tenken let out another fire ball, getting Gonryumaru's attention. "What Tenken? I see. You're saying that rain clouds are nothing more than a means to reinforce my technique. And even the rain itself appears to be weak, I have nothing to worry about, right?" Tenken responded by releasing a third from his mouth. "I, Gonryumaru, fell unworthy Tenken. I allowed myself to be tricked by her flawed logic. I'm ashamed."

"So how you communicate with the fire breather?" Soi Fon asked. "Do you have some sort of code like maybe smoke signals?"

"Silence!" Gonryumaru shouted. "Tenken usually keep to himself and can be shy and reserved."

"You were very weak. Are you sure that you're a captain level zanpakuto?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You will not belittle us!" Gonryumaru pointed his staff at the clouds and a bolt of lightning heading towards Soi Fon. Soi Fon quickly use her flash step and avoiding the attack. "Feel my wrath!" Gonryumaru lowered his staff again

"So then, is that the extent of your power?" Soi Fon taunted, making Gonryumaru even madder.

"You want power?!" The zanpakuto shouted, firing a lightning bolt from his staff.

Soi Fon easily dodged it and rushed toward Gonryumaru. Before she could attack, a ring blade was thrown at her, sending the captain crashing to the ground. Soi Fon came out of the smoke and charged towards Tenken, kicking him in the face. As she landed on the ground, Tenken lowered his sword down on the captain. Soi Fon skidded back several feet, trying to keep her balance but she crashed into a building.

"You're done!" Gonryumaru shouted, firing another lightning bolt at the captain. His eyes widen when he saw that his attack was stopped and was dispelled. "How she…" He looked up and saw his storm clouds disappearing. Soi Fon appeared in front of Gonryumaru with her Shunko activated. Before he could attack, Soi Fon kicked him in the face. Tenken lowered his sword down on Soi Fon and she stopped it with her hand. Tenken narrowed his eyes, adding more weight to his sword.

"So you do have some power." Soi Fon said, feeling the power Tenken is putting into his sword. "This isn't going to be easy." She looked over at Gonryumaru and saw that he has getting back to his feet.

"Gotcha!" A new voice said, causing Soi Fon to widen her eyes. Soi Fon pushed the sword back and flash stepped to the building behind her. She looked at her back and saw a butterfly like marking on it. "Aw, that was so close. I was sure that I would get the second strike in." Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, trying to find the person attacked her. "So tell me, what that the first time you were struck by your own technique?" Her eyes widen she saw a tiny girl with long brown pigtails wearing yellow and black clothing with a segmented yellow and black stinger on her right arm.

"Are you Suzumebachi?" Soi Fon questioned the tiny zanpakuto.

"Ding, ding, ding, you are correct." Suzumebachi said, appearing in front of her master. "How do you like my look? I did like your lame style so I went for it. I always to say to myself that if I ever got free, I will create my own fashion statement that makes me feel awesomely sharp. I was glad that I manifested myself in the way I really wanted to." Soi Fon looked at her zanpakuto with a stunned expression on her face. "What?! Do you have a problem with that?! You always wasted your free time doing something that I would never do. You worship Yoruichi. That's so dumb! You should use that time to pay more attention to yourself! You need to change! Go and find yourself a real me!"

"What the hell?" Soi Fon said, still stunned. "Are you really my zanpakuto?"

"So you don't believe that?" Suzumebachi pointed her stinger at Soi Fon. "Maybe another strike with this will convince you!"

* * *

Yumichika on the ground, trying to catch his breath as Ruri'iro Kujaku walked towards him without a single scratch on his body. "You sure talk a big game." The zanpakuto said. "But you're kinda a weakling, you know?"

"You're so irritating!" Yumichika shouted, charging towards Kujaku and the two crossed swords with Yumichika getting pushed back. "Damn you!"

"You look awful mad."

"You…" Yumichika looked at his zanpakuto in pure rage. "I will never forgive you!"

"Oh well, I didn't expect you to. Come on, why don't you go ahead and give up? At least if you gave up now, I'll still be willing to let you live."

"I'm never giving up to you!"

Kujaku sighed in defeat and said, "Listen, do you noticed that spiritual pressure? Earlier Ikkaku's spiritual pressure just disappeared, didn't it?"

Yumichika tried to sense the spirit energy of his long-time friend but he couldn't. 'Ikkaku…' he thought.

A wicked grin appeared on Kujaku's face. "You people have no chance to win against us with the level of your abilities."

Yumichika glared at his zanpakuto and said, "Ikkaku did not lose. Hozukimaru's spiritual pressure disappeared as well."

"I suspect that Hozukimaru tailored his power to match Ikkaku's fighting level. As you know, those two are quite alike. But you and I are different. You always try to hide my true nature. I'm proud to display my power anywhere."

Yumichika widen his eyes, knowing what his zanpakuto is talking about. "No don't!"

"I will. Tear in frenzy…" Kujaku's blade started to glow as vine made of spirit energy wrapped themselves around Yumichika and send crashing into the part of the roof behind him. "Well, how does it feel to be struck by the power that you loath." The vines wrapped themselves tighter around Yumichika's body.

"I don't want everyone to know about this power. I wouldn't be able to stay in Squad 11."

"Are you still saying that? Why are you so stubborn?" The zanpakuto use the hilt of his sword and pulled Yumichika towards him.

"Must stay…" Yumichika said, struggling to get back up. "…in Squad 11."

"Again with that?!"

"Shut up, Fuji Kukjaku!"

"I see…" Yumichika widen his eyes as his scream of pain was heard.

* * *

Byakuya watches on as the battle between Luffy and Senbonzakura continues to intensify. Zoro, however, was on one knee using his sword to keep him up, trying to catch his breath.

"Zoro!" Rukia shouted, running towards the swordsman. She looked up at her brother. "Byakuya, please make all of this stop."

Luffy was using his Second Gear to dodged Senbonzakura's attacks again and again. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted. "…Jet Pistol!" Senbonzakura flash stepped out of the way as his sakura pedals disappeared. A sword appeared in the zanpakuto's hand as he charged towards the pirate. He jabbed his sword forward but Luffy disappeared. Luffy reappeared behind Senbonzakura and fired another sound punch at the zanpakuto but he disappeared. Luffy looked around for the zanpakuto and saw that he was in mid air, descending toward him.

"Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" Luffy fired another barrage of sound punches at the zanpakuto. Senbonzakura was getting hammered by Luffy's punched but continued his charge towards the pirate. "…Jet Whip!" Luffy kicked Senbonzakura in the side, sending the zanpakuto crashing into the debris. Luffy took a step back, breathing heavily as his Second Gear wears off. Senbonzakura got up from the debris, glaring at the pirate.

"I see." Senbonzakura said, pointing his sword at Luffy. "That form you took may have increased the speed and power of your attacks but it doesn't last long. But it also to take more of energy out of you than what you're given once it wears off."

"So what?" Luffy said, getting in a fighting stance. "I'm still going to beat the crap out of you."

Senbonzakura's blade turned into sakura pedals again and he fires at the pirates. Luffy narrowed his eyes and charged towards the zanpakuto.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Blazing Knight Sanji! Kick Down the Zanpakuto!


	21. Burning Knight Sanji!

Chapter 21: Blazing Knight Sanji! Kick Down the Zanpakuto!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Byakuya and the zanpakuto have infiltrated the Squad 6 Barracks and were surrounded Soi Fon's stealth force. The battle between the soul reapers and the zanpakuto has begun. Ikkaku was taken to his limits as he fought against his zanpakuto, Hozukimaru. Ikkaku was victorious but he collapsed after the battle was over. As Soi Fon was turning the tide in her battle against Gonryumaru and Tenken, she was struck by her own zanpakuto, Suzumebachi. Trying to see they could lend some assistance, Isane and Iba encountered the zanpakuto of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Ashisogi Jizo. The lieutenants quickly went the attack and buried the zanpakuto under of rubble. Before they could escape, they were stopped by Haineko and Tobiume. Zoro was defeated by Byakuya. Now he and Rukia watch helplessly as Luffy continues his rematch with Senbonzakura, Byakuya's zanpakuto._

* * *

Tobiume fired one of her fireballs from her bells at Iba and Isane, who quickly dodged it. Haineko send some of her ash at the lieutenants. Isane fired her shakkaho at the ash, causing it to disperse.

"What was that all about?!" Haineko shouted, getting the lieutenants' attention. They looked at the roof and saw Haineko arguing with Tobiume. "That woman down there is your target! It's your job to keep her in check!"

"Well I don't see why I'm the one who has to back you up!" Tobiume shouted, putting one of her bells down.

"Because that's how it works! We lost last time because you didn't hold up your end!"

"Oh is that right?!"

"What are those two doing?" Iba asked Isane, watching the zanpakuto argue with each other.

"That's weird." Isane said.

"Whatever. Let's move out while we can." Isane nodded and they started to run towards the Squad 6 barracks. The two zanpakuto stopped their bickering, seeing the soul reapers getting away.

"Stop!" Tobiume shouted, shooting a fireball at the lieutenants, stopping them in their tracks. "You are not getting away.

"And you over there show yourself!" Haineko shouted, pointing the rubble where Ashisogi Jizo was buried under. The rubble moved, freeing the zanpakuto.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Isane fired a kido blast at Ashisogi Jizo but the zanpakuto appeared in front of her. Multiple blades came out of the zanpakuo's body and went straight for Isane. Isane blocked with her sword and easily pushed back.

"Damn!" Iba cursed as Isane skidded on the ground. "Isane, are you alright?!" Iba ran to check to on his fellow lieutenant but Haineko appeared in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Haineko said, pointing her sword at Iba. Isane tried to stand up and quickly realized that she couldn't. She looked down at her legs and saw that one of them has a cut on it.

'My legs…' Isane thought. 'I can't move.'

"I see." Tobiume said, getting Isane's attention. "Don't tell me that you don't know about the power of Ashisogi Jizo. Ashisogi Jizo deprived the victims of the abilities to move their limbs. You were stuck by its attack and now you lost the use of your legs. You're like a little bird that just had its wings clipped."

* * *

Back in the Squad 4 barracks, Hyorinmaru was staring out the window by his master's bed side. Toshiro opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

"W…where…" Toshiro said, and then he saw his zanpakuto. "It's you." He grunted in pain, still stinging from his injuries from his battle with his zanpakuto.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Hyorinamaru said. "You need to get some more rest. The ordeal that you went through to get me almost killed you."

"So what happens now?"

"Muramasa and the rebels staged an all out attack. The soul reapers are out there battling them now."

"I see. Then I can't stay here in bed any longer." Toshiro tried to move and get out of his sick bed but his injuries is preventing from doing so.

"Have faith." Hyorinmaru said, sticking his hand out to stop his master. "Your friends are strong. They will not go down so easily. You showed me that strength when you reclaimed, master."

* * *

"Stand aside!" Iba shouted as he and Haineko crossed blades. Isane tightened the grip of her sword and swung it at Tobiume, who jumped out of the way. Tobiume was about to strike back but Momo appeared in front of the zanpakuto and blocked the attack.

"Lieutenant Hinamori!" Isane shouted, shocked to see Momo.

"Are you ok, Isane?" Momo asked. Tobiume appeared on the roof of the building, glaring at her master.

"What are you doing up there?!" Haineko shouted at her fellow zanpakuto. Then she saw a blade getting close her throat. She followed the blade and saw Rangiku standing behind her. "Not you again." She vanished from her spot and reappeared next to Tobiume.

"You're both in trouble." Tobiume teased.

"You two should talk." Rangiku said. "This time we're letting you get away."

"That's I was going to say." Haineko said. "Last time, you just got lucky and caught us with our guard down, you old lady."

"I'll knock that rudeness right out of you!"

"Look behind you!" Iba warned as Ashisogi Jizo got closer to him and Rangiku. The zanpakuto opened its mouth and a purple mist slowly came out of it.

"Let's get out of here!" Rangiku shouted as the lieutenants started to retreat from the zanpakuto.

"Who's on the run now, old lady?" Haineko said with a smirk.

* * *

Kazeshini threw his sickles at Sanji and Sanji continues to dodge them. The zanpakuto used the chain continues connecting the weapons to keep sending them towards the cook. Sanji continues to dodge the sickles, trying to avoid getting cut by them. Sanji dodged the sickle again and kicked it in the center, stopping its rotation. The zanpakuto used the chain and retracted the sickle to him.

"Damn!" Kazeshini cursed. "You got good reflexes. But no matter how hard you can fight, you yourself can't change this battle is taking place. And I know that you can feel the spiritual pressure is all around you." A smirk appeared on Kazeshini's face. "You sense that we're overwhelming you." The expression on Sanji's face didn't change when Kazeshini said that. "I'm getting sick of looking at the glare of yours. I think that I need to gouge your eyes out."

Sanji let one last puff of smoke before dropping his cigarette. "Are you done talking? If you were, then hit me with best shot. I've never cooked a zanpakuto before so I can't promise how well it'll turn out."

"Don't get so cocky!" Kazeshini shouted, twirling one of his sickles over his head. "Forget about those eyes, I cut your head so that I'll never to your mouth again!" He threw his sickle at Sanji again. Sanji dodged the sickle and charged towards the zanpakuto. Before Kazeshini could throw his other sickle, Sanji spins the weapon past him, hovering above him.

"Troiseme Hache!" Kazeshini widen his eyes as he got pounded repeatedly by Sanji's kicks. He was sent flying but Sanji ran underneath the zanpakuto. "Bad Manner Kick Course!" Sanji kicked Kazeshini in the center of his back in a 180 degree angle, keeping the zanpakuto in the air. Then Sanji appeared above the zanpakuto, making Kazeshini widen his eyes in shock. "Brochet!" Sanji kicked Kazeshini in the center of his gut, sending him crashing to the roof below. Sanji landed on his feet as the zanpakuto was lying unconscious.

"Alright, I better get going to help out the others." Sanji said, taking out another cigarette.

"Your back is wide open to attack." A new voice, making Sanji widen his eyes. Sanji looked behind his shoulder and saw Wabisuke behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sanji shouted. Wabisuke tapped Sanji's shoulder with his hook-like blade four times before lowering it. Sanji felt his shoulder starting to get heavy and fell forcefully to the ground. Sanji tried to get up but his shoulder feels like weighs a ton and its keeping him getting up.

Wabisuke put his foot on Sanji's back, keeping him moving as he moves his hook-like sword near his head. "You're finished." The zanpakuto said.

* * *

Luffy jumped out of the way from another one of Senbonzakura's attack. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sanji being held to the ground by Wabisuke. "Sanji!" He shouted. Luffy landed on the ground and rushed to his friend's aid but Senbonzakura appeared in front of him, blocking his path. "Get out of the way! Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy charged towards the zanpakuto a flurry of rapid fire punches, trying to get to his crewmate.

Then a yellow stream of spirit energy burst out of the building Sanji and Wabisuke destroying it all together as a loud mechanical laugh filled the Squad 6 barracks. In that steam of energy was the captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Ultimate Backup! Kenpachi vs. Wabisuke!


	22. Kenpachi vs Wabisuke!

Chapter 22: The Ultimate Backup! Kenpachi vs. Wabisuke!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Byakuya and the zanpakuto have infiltrated the Squad 6 Barracks and were surrounded Soi Fon's stealth force. The battle between the soul reapers and the zanpakuto has begun. As the battles rage on, the soul reapers and the straw hats found themselves being overwhelmed by the zanpakutos' power. Sanji defeated Shuhei's zanpakuto, Kazeshini. However, he found himself in desperate situation as he was attacked Izuru's zanpakuto, Wabisuke, until…_

* * *

A yellow stream of spirit energy burst out of the building Sanji and Wabisuke destroying it all. "What was that?" Wabisuke asked, looking at the smoke and seeing a figure inside it. A powerful gust of wind blew through the smoke, causing the barracks and fade away.

"Is that…" Ichigo said. All of the fighting had stopped as the soul reapers and the zanpakuto turned their attention the source of the very powerful spirit energy. An smirk appeared on the face of an unconscious Ikkaku, knowing who just arrived.

* * *

"That spiritual pressure…"Ruri'iro Kujaku said, recognizing who the spiritual pressure belongs to.

"That's right." Yumichika said. "Now you remember. It belong to Squad 11's leader Captain Kenpachi Zaraki."

* * *

The smoke continued to clear as Sanji looked at the person who just saved his life, Kenpachi. Kenpachi looked at the battleground in front of him and Byakuya with a defeated Zoro and Rukia on his right and Ichigo and Luffy with Senbonzakura on his left.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo said; glad to see the Squad 11 captain.

Kenpachi jumped down from the building that he just destroyed and slowly to the battlefield. "It looks like you guys have been going at this all wrong." He said.

Soi Fon and the zanpakuto she was fighting appeared in the area and saw the tardy Squad captain. "What a way to announce your belated arrived." The squad 2 captain said. "It's bad enough that you're late. Why make a spectacle of it?"

"Hey be quiet." Kenpachi said. "I rushed to get here as quick as I could to help you guys so don't give me any grief. Maybe I did make a little bit a mess but that is just my style." Then Kenpachi looked at the zanpakuto that are present. "So I hope that you left me one of them to play with. It doesn't look like it but I'll go do as I please."

Wabisuke appeared behind with his sword over his shoulder, ready to attack. "You're in my way." He said. "I don't like it." He swung his sword down on the captain but it had no noticeable effect on him.

Kenpachi grabbed Wabisuke's sword and faced the zanpakuto. "Hey you're trying to cut me down, aren't you? Come on, not with this dull thing. I really don't have time to be bothered with someone like you. You're not at my level." Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto and cut Wabisuke down with one fierce swing. Wabisuke's body disappeared leaving a broke sword behind.

"No way…" Zoro said, not believing what he just saw.

"He forced him back to sword form in a single blow." Rukia said shocked.

"That's what happens to a zanpakuto when it is slain by someone other than its own wielder." Soi Fon explained. "The relationship between a zanpakuto and a soul reaper is one through communication, synergy, and subjugation. However when a third party become involved, that relationship can no longer be." She looked at three zanpakuto behind her. "Let be a lesson to all of you."

"You sure talk big." Suzumebachi said to her master. "You're such a smartass!"

Kenpachi looked at the zanpakuto remaining and said, "Who's next?"

* * *

"This is exactly what I expected from the blood-thrusty captain of Squad 11." Kujaku said. "He snapped that zanpakuto without one bit of finesse. His spiritual pressure is too rough and ugly. It doesn't appeal to me." He looked behind his shoulder at Yumichika. "You feel the same way about it, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Yumichika questioned.

"You might not want to admit it but you and I are very much alike."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. We both live through our appreciation for aesthetics. Beauty must prevail above all. But you're in the wrong place right now. You're here among these slow-witted, boorish, and hot tempered soul reapers. If you unleash your true power, they'll only make fun of you. That worries you quite a bit, right? Kenpachi Zaraki and Ikkaku Madarame have appreciation for aesthetics. Be unable to express yourself have made you feel inadequate in their squad. It really can't be helped. That's what happens to a half-hearted narcissist. He preoccupied with himself and is so concerned about how people see him."

"Just make your point."

"My point is that you won't accept your own powers because you fear on how people conceive you. So you never win against someone like me who willing accept and believe in his own powers."

"I believe you talk too much."

"I don't need your sarcasm. Well what do you think? Shall we end it now?" The flower buds on the vines that are wrapped around Yumichika started to glow. "See you, master. Or perhaps not."

* * *

"Kenpachi Zaraki, eh?" Gonryumaru said, looking the captain of Squad 11. "He's impressive. With the spiritual that he has, there's no wonder that it took a single to put Wabisuke away."

"Or maybe it took a single blow because Wabisuke was an idiot to attack in such a careless way." Suzumebachi refuted.

"Kenpachi, where were you hiding before you snuck up on us?!" Gonryumaru shouted at the captain.

"You think that I've just been hiding?!" Kenpachi shouted at the zanpakuto. "You better your mouth! I don't like being talked to like that!"

"Hey time out!" Yachiru shouted, climbing up Kenpachi's back. "I'll explain where he's been! Here's what happened! Kenny went to get rid of some hollows in the outskirts of the rukon distract! When he got word that he was needed here, he tried to hurry back! But on the way, he became totally lost! He didn't had a clue where he was. So that's why he ended being so late."

"You're blabbering about some unnecessary stuff!" Kenpachi shouted at his lieutenant. "Cut it out!"

"But why?! I'm only telling the truth! We found that sweet shop on the ridge and we past it right on by!"

"Don't you remember? I said that we will go there next time."

"Oh do you really mean that?! Do you promise?!"

"Time to focus…" Ichigo said with a sweat drop. "What's with this lack of attention?"

"You'll have to get down." Kenpachi said to Yachiru. "I must rampage." Yachiru nodded and jumped out of Kenpachi and her captain looked at the zanpakuto. "Now I got a question for you. Who amongst you is the strongest?" Then his gaze went towards Byakuya, who glaring at Kenpachi the entirely time.

Senbonzakura ran in front of his master and said, "It's looks like we have a trouble maker to deal with."

"So it would appear." Byakuya replied.

"Why don't you leave this to me?"

"Alright."

"You better go." Senbonzakur dropped his sword and it disappeared into the ground. "Bankai!" Two rows of swords appeared out of the ground and dispersed into thousands of sakura pedals.

"What impudence!" Kenpachi shouted, shocked the zanpakuto. "A lowly zanpakuto shouldn't be so arrogant!" Kenpachi removed his eye patch and a large amount of spirit energy erupted from the captain.

"What's happening?!" Luffy shouted, covering his face from the huge surge of power.

"Is this his true power?!" Zoro shouted, covering his face as well.

"He's impressive as always." Ichigo said. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure overwhelmed and easily dispelled Senbonzakura's attack.

"That's impossible!" Senbonzakura said shocked. Kenpachi let out a battle cry and his spiritual energy continued to increase.

"What power…" Gonryumaru said.

"Can't stand…" Rukia said. "This spirit energy…"

"That's incredible…" Sanji said. Senbonzakura covered his face from the overwhelming power as well. His eyes widen through his mask when Kenpachi appeared in front of him.

"You're in my way." Kenpachi said. He lowered his sword on the zanpakuto and creating a huge explosion, engulfing everyone and everything in its blast.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Unyielding Aesthetic! Yumichika's Beautiful Battle!


	23. Yumichika's Beautiful Battle!

Chapter 23: The Unyielding Aesthetic! Yumichika's Beautiful Battle!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Byakuya and the zanpakuto have infiltrated the Squad 6 Barracks and were surrounded Soi Fon's stealth force. The battle between the soul reapers and the zanpakuto has begun. As the battles rage on, the soul reapers and the straw hats found themselves being overwhelmed by the zanpakutos' power. Sanji was in peril after he was attacked by Wabisuke, Izuru's zanpakuto. It appeared that sea-faring cook was finished until Kenpachi appeared. _

_Wabisuke appeared behind with his sword over his shoulder, ready to attack. He swung his sword down on the captain but it had no noticeable effect on him. _

_Kenpachi grabbed Wabisuke's sword and faced the zanpakuto. "Hey you're trying to cut me down, aren't you? Come on, not with this dull thing. I really don't have time to be bothered with someone like you. You're not at my level." Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto and cut Wabisuke down with one fierce swing. Wabisuke's body disappeared leaving a broke sword behind._

_Senbonzakura dropped his sword and it disappeared into the ground. "Bankai!" Two rows of swords appeared out of the ground and dispersed into thousands of sakura pedals. _

"_What impudence!" Kenpachi shouted, shocked the zanpakuto. "A lowly zanpakuto shouldn't be so arrogant!" Kenpachi removed his eye patch and a large amount of spirit energy erupted from the captain. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure overwhelmed and easily dispelled Senbonzakura's attack._

"_That's impossible!" Senbonzakura said shocked. Kenpachi let out a battle cry and his spiritual energy continued to increase. Senbonzakura covered his face from the overwhelming power as well. His eyes widen through his mask when Kenpachi appeared in front of him._

"_You're in my way." Kenpachi said. He lowered his sword on the zanpakuto and creating a huge explosion, engulfing everyone and everything in its blast._

* * *

"It's seemed like it finally begun." Kujaku said. "I have to say to feel that power from this far away. That soul reaper must be truly exceptional. No matter, you're only be able to feel his spiritual pressure a few moments more." The flowers on the wines wrapped around Yumichika started to bloom, making the soul reaper widen his eyes. "I like that look on your face. The look of fear that comes over you right before death. I hope for your sake that you'll die beautifully."

"I've decided…" Yumichika said, getting the zanpakuto's attention.

"Did you just say 'you've decided'?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And what did you decide? You're not about to tell that you made the decision to accept your death gracefully, are you? It's a little late for that."

"Sorry to disappoint you. But I have no attention of accepting my death. I've decided to defeat you. It's indeed true that I was worried of what Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki might think."

"Of course, it was simply because you were concerned with the views of others that it confused your position of aesthetics."

"Wrong. I would choose death before letting others see your shikai, Ruri'iro Kujaku." Yumichika said, getting back to his feet. "But that's not all. There's more to it." Then green aura surrounded Yumichika and the vine, causing the flower on them to bloom.

"What are you doing?!" Kujaku said shocked. "The more spirit energy that you use, the faster the flowers are going to grow until your life force has been depleted."

"That's maybe so. But that's not happening. Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Yumichika release a red kido blast, destroying one of the vines. He grabbed his sword and cut the rest of the vine off of him.

* * *

Kenpachi put his eye patch back over his right eye and turned his attention to Byakuya who wasn't affected the blast of spirit energy.

"You've released a considerable amount of spirit energy in order to confine the two of us in battle." Byakuya said. "That had to have been taxing on your body as well."

"I guess that it took its toll but it doesn't matter." Kenpachi said.

"Is that right?"

"That's right. I've never attend to take on the small fry in the first place."

* * *

Yumichika cut the vine off of his body, causing Ruri'iro Kujaku's sword to return to normal. "I will forever be in the strongest of the 13 Court Guard Squads." He said. "I am a member of Squad 11."

* * *

"I'll give it my all and I'll never quit." Kenpachi declared. "No matter what happens to my body, I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you."

* * *

"That is our style." Yumichika continued. "Our pride is at stake. We'll continue fighting until the job is done. But if I die trying, you're permitted to laugh at me."

* * *

Rukia removed the pile of rubble that she was buried under and got back to her feet. She saw Zoro more the debris over him and helped him to stand up.

"What happened to Luffy and Ichigo?" Zoro asked, dusting himself off.

"It looks like they were blown away like the rest of us." Rukia said.

* * *

Luffy moved the debris off him and leaped back to his feet. When he did, he saw Senbonzakura standing in front of him.

"We can't allow anymore of you to stand in Byakuya's way." Senbonzakura said, pointing his sword at the Straw Hats' captain.

"You don't know when you should give up." Luffy said. He and the zanpakuto charged towards each other and their battle resumed.

* * *

Tenken easily got out of the debris that covered him and got rid of some of the cracks in his neck. "Tenken, down here!" Gonryumaru shouted, getting Tenken's attention. Tenken looked down and saw his fellow zanpakuto trapped underneath a part of a building that was destroyed. "I'm embarrassed to say that I'm unable to get up. Would you mind giving me a hand please?" Tenken punched down on the object trapped Gonryumaru and destroyed it, releasing the zanpakuto but nearly crushing him. "Be more careful, you almost crushed me!"

* * *

Soi Fon looked on the confrontation between Kenpachi and Byakuya from a part of the barrack that wasn't destroyed by Kenpachi. "What a mess he made, scattering his spirit energy everywhere." she said. "When will that idiot learn how to fight in a more settle way?" She widens her eyes as she flash-stepped away from a strike from Suzumebachi.

"You're pretty good." The zanpakuto said.

"A surprise attack?" Soi Fon questioned with a smirk. "Nice try." Suzumebachi smiled at Soi Fon's comment. 'With the tricky footing on this rooftop, I'll never be able to keep up her movements. Besides, this is no time for me to fight a quiet battle either.' Soi Fon jumped down from the roof to the ground.

"You're running away?!" Suzumebachi shouted shocked.

"I'm changing locations." Soi Fon said. "Follow me!" Soi Fon started to run with her zanpakuto following her like she was told.

* * *

"So how do you want to do this?" Kenpachi asked with a smirk. "You want me to come after you right now? Or would you rather attack me first?"

"I'll do neither." Byakuya answered. "I don't have the time to be facing off against you."

"Is that so? Well if that's the case, in the interest of time I'll attack first!" Kenpachi charged towards Byakuya and the two crossed blades. "Let's have some fun, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Scatter!" Byakuya's sword transformed into sakura pedals and engulfed Kenpachi in them. Kenpachi swung his sword down on the pedals, causing them to disperse.

"That doesn't appear to work. Why don't you stop playing these little tricks?" Yellow aura surrounds Kenpachi's body as he lowered his sword to the group, sending a blast of spirit energy at Byakuya. The smoke cleared and revealed Byakuya, unharmed by the attack. Byakuya appeared beside the Squad 11 captain. He swung his sword at him but it was stopped by Kenpachi's blade, much the surprise of Byakuya. "Surprised that I was able to counter your flash step with a move of my own?"

Byakuya lowered his sword and said, "And I supposed that you think you could now be able to capture with your speed?"

"Well, let's find out." Kenpachi swung his sword at Byakuya, who used the flash stepped to dodge. Kenpachi turned around and started swinging his sword at the Squad 6 captain, who keeps moving out of the way. "That's good! Run! It looks like your speed is only good for running away!"

"That's laughable." Byakuya disappeared again, shocking Kenpachi. Kenpachi looked to his left and saw Byakuya lowered his sword towards him. The Squad 11 captain put his free arm up in defense and it got slashed by Byakuya's sword. "Don't you see how futile it is? There no way that you'll be able to capture me."

"Is that right?" Byakuya flash-stepped towards Kenpachi's blind spot, trying to cut him down with his sword but this time Kenpachi caught the blade with his bare hand. "You just been caught!" Kenpachi lifted his sword up and lowered it on Byakuya.

* * *

Yumichika and his zanpakuto started to crossed swords again with Kujaku jumping back from his master. "Is that the best you could up with?" Kujaku taunted. "My, how the great Squad 11 has fallen!" He swung his sword at his master and Yumichika jumped back to dodge.

'Damn!' Yumichika thought. 'I used up a considerable amount of spirit energy to escape those vines.'

"Oh, it's too bad. It appears that you've become much weaker than before. Maybe you shouldn't be so impulsive."

"And maybe you have far too much to say!" Yumichika and Kujaku charged towards each other and their blades collided again.

* * *

Byakuya was breathing heavily, narrowing escape a fatal blow but got a cut on his shoulder. "Well, I'm impressed." Kenpachi said. "You dodged my attack in the very last moment."

"Why go this far just to fight against me?" Byakuya asked.

"I thought that I would see what you got. This seems to be the easiest way to show me your best."

"I'm beginning to understand." Byakuya said, confusing Kenpachi. "Scatter!" Byakuya's sword changed into sakura pedals again and circled around Kenpachi.

"That's very impressive." Kenpachi said as the pedals closed in on him.

* * *

Yumichika skidded back a few feet after dodging an attack from his zanpakuto. 'I'm still unable to use shikai.' He said. 'And even if I continue to run, there's nothing more that I can draw upon. I never thought that I'd suffer because I can't use Ruri'iro Kujaku.'

"It appears to me that you're out of options." Kujaku said. "I know that I'm willing to let you use the power of my Ruri'iro Kujaku if you like. I think that it would be fair, wouldn't it?"

"No, thank you." Yumichika said.

"I thought that you would say that. How about this? Wouldn't it be fair that I didn't either?"

"Yes, it would. Shouldn't you think about that?" Kujaku looked at his master confused. "If you don't use that power despite your little speech about aesthetics, then it seems to me that you lack confidence in the energy and strength of your kido techniques. That said a lot about your aesthetics."

"Yeah well…Alright, you convinced me. I'll fight all the way to the end using my sense of aesthetics." Kujaku pointed his sword at Yumichika. "Unfortunately for you, I can use the technique any number of times. Tear in Frenzy!" Kujaku's blade transformed into vines and headed towards Yumichika. "Remember what you told me earlier. You said I'm permitted to laugh at you if your pride should mean the end of you in battle. Well I intend to give the biggest laugh that you ever heard in your life."

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" A yellow string of spirit energy came out of Yumichika's fingertip and wrapped around the vines.

"What is this?!" Kujaku said in shock. "You're using Bakudo?!" The zanpakuto tried to break the vines free but couldn't. He looked towards Yumichika but saw that he wasn't in his spot anymore.

Yumichika appeared behind the zanpakuto and said, "This game is over. I got lucky since you, like me, are stubborn and overconfident. If you would have stuck to fight a normal fight, I wouldn't have any chance of winning at all."

"It's true." Kujaku said. "We're so alike that it disgusts me." Yumichika cut Kujaku down and the zanpakuto returned to his sword form.

"I would rather die right now than have your shikai being seen by others, Ruri'iro Kujaku. But that's not all there is to it. If I don't use Ruri'iro Kujaku, then I'll use whatever it takes to win. And that is my aesthetic." Yumichika fell to his knees and collapsed.

* * *

"I don't want you to bother any further." Byakuya said. "If I had to face you again, I will no other choice. I'll be force to take your life." As Byakuya was about to walk away, Kenpachi's laughter stopped him in his tracks.

"Take my life?!" Kenpachi shouted. "You got to be kidding me! Go right ahead! Try if you dare! I always to have a big sword fight with you to the death! And you're finally on board! Come at me with that spirit! I'm ready to take you on, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Byakuya sighed in defeat and said, "Very well, I see that you leave me with no option."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Threat of Suzumebachi! Soi Fon's Formula for Victory!


	24. The Threat of Suzumebachi!

Chapter 24: The Threat of Suzumebachi! Soi Fon's Formula for Victory!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Kenpachi charged towards Byakuya and the two crossed blades. "Let's have some fun, Byakuya Kuchiki!"_

"_Scatter!" Byakuya's sword transformed into sakura pedals and engulfed Kenpachi in them. Kenpachi swung his sword down on the pedals, causing them to disperse. Byakuya appeared beside the Squad 11 captain. He swung his sword at him but it was stopped by Kenpachi's blade, much the surprise of Byakuya._

_Kenpachi swung his sword at Byakuya, who used the flash stepped to dodge. Kenpachi turned around and started swinging his sword at the Squad 6 captain, who keeps moving out of the way. "That's good! Run! It looks like your speed is only good for running away!"_

"_That's laughable." Byakuya disappeared again, shocking Kenpachi. "Scatter!" Byakuya's sword changed into sakura pedals again and circled around Kenpachi._

"_That's very impressive." Kenpachi said as the pedals closed in on him._

* * *

Zoro and Rukia watched as Senbonzakura's blades dispersed into the air. "Byakuya…" Rukia said before running towards her brother.

"Rukia, wait!" Zoro shouted but his words fell on deaf ears. "Damn it!" Then he decided to run after her.

"Byakuya!" As Rukia was running, Sanji was walking through the debris under he spotted the soul reaper in his sight.

"Hey Rukia!" he shouted with a heart in his visible eye. Rukia ignored the love-sick cook and continued running.

"What are you doing, you stupid cook?!" Zoro shouted, getting Sanji's attention.

"What was that?!" Sanji shouted angrily at Zoro. "You wanna fight, moss head?!"

"Quit being an idiot and stop Rukia!"

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Luffy shouted, charged towards Senbonzakura with his Second Gear active again.

"You will not get pass me." Senbonzakura said, sending more of his pedal-like blade towards Luffy. Luffy continued to dodge the sakura pedal as he got closer to the zanpakuto.

"Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" Luffy fired a barrage faster than sound punches at the sakura pedals and a huge explosion erupted. Luffy popped out of the smoke and ran towards Byakuya.

* * *

"I don't want you to bother any further." Byakuya said. "If I had to face you again, I will no other choice. I'll be force to take your life." As Byakuya was about to walk away, Kenpachi's laughter stopped him in his tracks.

"Take my life?!" Kenpachi shouted. "You got to be kidding me! Go right ahead! Try if you dare! I always to have a big sword fight with you to the death! And you're finally on board! Come at me with that spirit! I'm ready to take you on, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Byakuya sighed in defeat and said, "Very well, I see that you leave me with no option." Then the ground started to shake as a giant baby like worm with a halo over its head and a purple smog coming out of its mouth appeared and rushed in-between them.

"What the hell?!" Kenpachi shouted before the smog covered him.

* * *

"Byakuya!" Rukia shouted, still running towards Byakuya.

"Rukia, wait!" Zoro shouted as he grabbed Rukia's sleeve, trying to get her to stop.

"Let go of me, Zoro!" she shouted, pulling herself free. "I must do what I can to stop my brother!" Then the three noticed a huge purple cloud covering the area. Their eyes widen as the cloud was getting closer to them.

"Watch out!" Sanji shouted as the purple cloud covered them.

* * *

Luffy continued to run towards Byakuya but stopped when he noticed the huge purple cloud and a baby like worm inside it. "Whoa, what the heck is that?!" He asked himself.

"Hey Luffy!" A new voice shouted, getting Luffy's attention. He looked at the direction of where the voice came from and saw Ichigo running towards him. Then Byakuya appeared before them, outside of the smog. "Byakuya, it's you."

Then a loud yell was heard in the area, getting Luffy and Ichigo's attention. Luffy looked behind his shoulder and saw Senbonzakura coming towards him. He tried to counter but the zanpakuto hit him with the pedals and was send into the purple smog. Ichigo crossed swords with Senbonzakura but he was hit by the sakura pedals and was sent inside the smog as well.

"Damn!" Luffy cursed, getting back to his feet. As he stood up, his legs started to feel heavy and he coughed up blood. "What the…" He quickly covered his mouth, trying to keep his attention on the two figures outside of the smog but they disappeared. Luffy's vision became blurry and he collapsed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soi Fon continued to run on the rooftop of the Squad 6 barracks. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Suzumebachi was still following her.

"Is your only plan to run away?!" The zanpakuto shouted, rushing towards Soi Fon with her stinger aiming at the Homonka mark on her back. The squad 2 captain quickly moved so her back wouldn't get hit and jumped off the rooftop. "Shoot, you dodged that one nicely." Then another Homonka mark appeared on Soi Fon's left arm. "You couldn't dodge my attack so you sacrificed you arm instead. You get credit for quick thinking. But you just gave me more targets. Now what should I aim for this time?"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at her zanpakuto. 'I don't understand this.' She thought. 'Our speed should be equal. And yet…'

"Are you wondering why you can't keep up with me?" The zanpakuto questioned with a smirk.

"What?!" Soi Fon replied.

"You, the fastest soul reaper in the Soul Society, and I, your zanapkuto, are almost perfectly equal in speed. But while my attacks are scoring direct hits, your attacks keep missing me. Oh dear, what will you do now? Your fear is written all over your face." Soi Fon tighten the grip on her sword. "So you see? I understand why you feel completely helpless." Soi Fon swung her sword at the zanpakuto but she missed again. "Too bad! I wonder what it will take for you to strike me!" Soi Fon glared in frustration as her zanpakuto continued to fly around her. "I know that you've never fought an adversary that is this much smaller than you. When two combatants are equal in speed, the one who is smaller, in this case me will always have the advantage. That's just common sense. Your bias perception is clouding your judgment just as your relationship with Yoruichi. You resent her when she's not around but will for her when she is. There's no middle ground with you."

"What would you know about Lady Yoruichi?!" Soi Fon swung her sword at Suzumebachi again but the zanpakuto disappeared.

"I know everything." Soi Fon looked at her sword with widen eyes, seeing Suzumebachi sitting on it. "After all, I was your zanpakuto remember? Yoruichi is the one that's holding you back. She's the real problem here." Soi Fon's glare got darker when Suzumebachi said that. That really struck a nerve. "What's with that look on your face?" Soi Fon swung her sword, getting the zanpakuto off of it. "Oh no, I've upset you."

Then Soi Fon disappeared from Suzumebachi's view, making the zanpakuto with her eyes. She quickly jumped out of the way as Soi Fon swung her sword at her. The zanpakuto continued to dodge Soi Fon's attacks as the captain used the flash step to get near her every time.

"You can't quite get me, can you?" Suzumebachi teased, charged towards Soi Fon with her stinger again. Soi Fon quickly used her flash step and dodged the zanpakuto. But a Homonka mark appeared on her cheek. "Your attacks never work, do they? It's time to deliver the finishing blow!" The zanpakuto rushed towards Soi Fon and circled around the captain. "You're not really thinking that you can keep up with my move, are you?" Then the zanpakuto looked at the Homonka marks that she put on Soi Fon. "Now where should I make the final strike? Nice knowing you."

Suzumebachi rushed towards the marking on Soi Fon's cheek. Before her stinger could touch the marking, a white aura surrounded Soi Fon, stopping the zanpakuto. "What?!" she shouted shocked. "This can't be!" her eyes widen when Soi Fon swung her sword and cut off her stinger. "How…"

"I concentrated the energy of Shunko around the Homonka mark that you aimed for." Soi Fon explained. "A sword cannot penetrate that. I'm sorry but I do not rely solely on my zanpakuto. That was the way which I was trained to be at this level."

"Damn it!" Suzumebachi cursed as her body returned to its sword form.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Capture Byakuya! The Determination of the Soul Reapers!


	25. Capture Byakuya!

Chapter 25: Capture Byakuya! The Determination of the Soul Reapers!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Yumichika appeared behind the zanpakuto and said, "This game is over. I would rather die right now than have your shikai being seen by others, Ruri'iro Kujaku. But that's not all there is to it. If I don't use Ruri'iro Kujaku, then I'll use whatever it takes to win. And that is my aesthetic." Yumichika cut Kujaku down and the zanpakuto returned to his sword form._

_Suzumebachi rushed towards the marking on Soi Fon's cheek. Before her stinger could touch the marking, a white aura surrounded Soi Fon, stopping the zanpakuto. "What?!" she shouted shocked. "This can't be!" her eyes widen when Soi Fon swung her sword and cut off her stinger._

"_I concentrated the energy of Shunko around the Homonka mark that you aimed for." Soi Fon explained. "A sword cannot penetrate that. I'm sorry but I do not rely solely on my zanpakuto. That was the way which I was trained to be at this level."_

"_Damn it!" Suzumebachi cursed as her body returned to its sword form._

_Then a loud yell was heard in the area, getting Luffy and Ichigo's attention. Luffy looked behind his shoulder and saw Senbonzakura coming towards him. He tried to counter but the zanpakuto hit him with the pedals and was send into the purple smog. "Damn!" Luffy cursed, getting back to his feet. As he stood up, his legs started to feel heavy and he coughed up blood. "What the…" He quickly covered his mouth, trying to keep his attention on the two figures outside of the smog but they disappeared. Luffy's vision became blurry and he collapsed._

* * *

Luffy, Ichigo, Rukia, Zoro, and Sanji were lying on the ground unconscious inside of the purple smog, infected by the poison emitted from Ashisogi Jizo. The smog started to fade away Ashisogi Jizo changed back into its original form. The zanpakuto looked around the unconscious bodies and stopped when he saw Ichigo. He smacked the substitute soul reaper in the head multiple times, trying to wake him up. Then the laughter of Yachiru started the little zanpakuto and he flash stepped away.

"Found you!" Yachiru shouted, appearing behind the zanpakuto and starling him. "It's hide-and-seek time!" The zanpakuto tried to get away from the lieutenant but Yachiru grabbed him by his moth wings and dragged him to the ground. As Yachiru was played with his wings, the zanpakuto wiggled free from the lieutenant.

"Bankai!" The zanpakuto managed to say. Before he could active his bankai, he felt the hand of a certain squad captain grab him by his head.

"Hey next time, just keep your ass out of my battle." Kenpachi warned. "Because of your interference, Byakuya had the chance to get away from me. So how do you plan on making up to me, huh?" Unknown to Kenpachi, another captain appeared behind him with a device in his hand. The captain pressed down on the device and Ashisogi Jizo blew up, leaving behind a broken sword.

"This is my zanpakuto." A familiar voice said. Kenpachi behind his shoulder and saw Mayuri walking towards him. "And I will not allow you to do whatever you please it. It is my duty to administer the punishment to it for betraying its master."

"Damn you!" Kenpachi cursed.

* * *

Soi Fon picked up her zanpakuto and placed it back into its sheath, breathing after the battle she just fought. "I must go." She said. As she started to walk, her legs gave out on her. Before she fell, a dark skin hand grabbed her wrist and kept her up. Soi Fon looked behind her shoulder to see who grabbed her and a blush came on her face when she saw that it was Yoruichi.

"It looks like you've really beaten up." Yoruichi said, picking Soi Fon up bridal style.

"Lady Yoruichi…" Soi Fon said.

"What is it, Soi Fon?"

* * *

Ichigo's scream filled the seireitei as the sun begun to rise. "PLEASE, NOT THAT!" He yelled, trying to escape from the Squad 12 captain. "STOP! LET GO! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Why are you protesting treatment?" Mayuri asked calmly, taking an injection needle. "Your body has been infused with deadly poison. You must be treated immediately or you'll die." Mayuri squirted a little bit of the substance of the needle onto the ground. Steam come out of the substance like it's acidic.

"I don't need that stuff! I already heard that your 'treatments' don't really work!"

"My goodness, who would've told you such a vicious lie?"

"It was Uryu. He told me."

"Oh, that Quincy…I knew that I should've rebuild him too. That would have kept him from spreading such ridiculous rumors."

"Too?! Did you just say 'too'?! That means that you have the intention of rebuilding me as well!" Then Ichigo started to cough due to the poison in his body.

"You talk too much as well." Mayuri said. "I'm thinking that since I'm treating you anyway, I can rebuild without an extra charge. You should be grateful." Ichigo flash stepped away from Mayuri before the captain could inject the substance into Ichigo's body.

"I should be thrilled about being injected with something harmful?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Nemu…" Then the lieutenant of Squad 12 appeared on top of Ichigo, holding him to the ground.

"Wha…Hey no!" Ichigo shouted, trying to get out of Nemu's grasp.

"Please Ichigo, calm down." Nemu said to the substitute soul reaper.

"Keep him still, Nemu." Mayuri said as he walked towards Ichigo.

"Hey…" Kenpachi said, getting Mayuri's attention. "I don't care about what you do to Ichigo as long as he's still able to fight me when you're done."

"Kenpachi, don't just sit there." Ichigo said to the Squad 11 captain. "Stop him, would you?"

"Why should I? I don't care if you get turned into a machine or a fire breathing monster as long as I can still fun fighting with you."

"You jerk!"

"You heard him, Ichi!" Yachiru shouted.

"Hold you, how come the poison isn't affecting the two of you?!"

"Oh, good question. We heard our breath and didn't breathe in the poison so we're doing a-ok!"

"Well, that's rather strange." Mayuri said. "That poison is supposed to be capable of entering your body whether you inhale it or not. Well, maybe it doesn't work on idiots."

"I bet that there's another reason." A new voice said, getting Mayuri's attention. "I bet that Captain Zaraki's spirit energy repelled the poison."

"Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake!" Ichigo said, shocked to see Jushiro and Kyoraku.

"Sorry about showing up so late, Ichigo." Kyoraku said.

"So are you alright then?" Jushiro said.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, our thanks for attention to everyone." Unohana said, appearing with her Squad 4. "Now that Squad 4 has arrived, we take care of things from here on."

"Great, I'm saved." Ichigo said in relief.

"Please be quiet." Nemu said, tightening her grip around Ichigo.

"Hey, let me go!"

"It isn't easy to treat a victim of my poison if you're not familiar with it." Mayuri said to Unohana.

"Please rest assured, we successfully treated Isane and the others who were exposed to the poison during Ashisogi Jizo's attack." Unohana said. "We have already analyzed its contents."

"That was unwarranted." Mayuri said, putting his needle away. "Next time, I create a poison that even you won't be able to analyze and treat so quickly, Captain Unohana."

"Well I have that to look forward to." Unohana said.

"Are they having an argument? "Ichigo asked with a sweat drop.

The Straw Hats' monster trio already sitting up as they were being treated by the member of Squad 4. "Ashisogi Jizo? You mean that monster attack us last night?" Zoro asked.

"Yes." Unohana said. "Before coming here, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo infiltrated the seireitei."

* * *

(Flashback)

Rangiku and Iba were carrying the injured Isane with Momo following them as they ran away from Ashisogi Jizo and his poison.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Momo shouted, shooting a red kido blast at Ashisogi Jizo and creating an explosion. Thinking that she hit the zanpakuto, she started to run again to catch up with her fellow lieutenants. The smoke cleared and revealed that the zanpakuto wasn't harmed by Momo's attack.

"Bankai!" Ashisogi Jizo said as his body transformed. Now he has a giant worm like body, his wings had fallen off and poison came out of his mouth. After his transformation, he rushed towards the lieutenants.

"Damn it!" Iba cursed. "He's catching up to us!" The zanpakuto started to pick up more speed as he ran past several buildings and head for the Squad 6 barracks. Momo and the other lietenants walked out of one of the destroyed buildings without a scratch on them. Soon, Momo's leg started to feel heavy as she started to fall.

"Momo!" Rangiku shouted, catching her friends.

"I'm sorry." Momo said weakly. "I think that the poison has taken effect."

"I think you must be must be overtired."

"I'm glad that you're all safe." Then Momo's body became limp and she lost unconsciousness.

"Momo!" Rangiku shouted. Then her vision became blurry and she collapsed to the ground.

"Rangiku!" Isane shouted.

"They've been poisoned!" Iba shouted. Soon after Isane lost consciousness herself and Iba's vision started to blur. "Damn it!" Iba collapsed and was unconsciousness himself.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Fortunately, Ashisogi Jizo conducted its rampage relatively close to our Squad 4 barracks." Unohana continued. "All four of them are being treated there now. Thanks to our effective treatment, their lives aren't in danger. After a week or so of bed rest, they should be fully recovered."

"That's good to know." Ichigo said.

"Captain Unohana!" a member of Squad 4 shouted. "We've found third seat Madarame in the court yard and fifth seat Aysegawa in the forest. They were unconscious."

"I understand." Unohana said to her squad member. "In that case, I will look after that wound here. Please and go help out the others."

"Yes ma'am!" The squad member shouted.

"Say Captain Kurotsuchi, about your zanpakuto, was it really a wise decision to break it?" Kyoraku asked the captain of Squad 12 captain.

"Yes it was." Mayuri said, picking his broken zanpakuto. "It was more for me to recover Ashisogi Jizo to understand the secret behind the brainwashing of the zanpakuto."

"Wait, so earlier you forced it to submit?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hardly, it simply self-destructed. It was the same as when Zaraki took action and broke Wabisuke."

"Then it's lost forever."

"Enough talk! I broke my zanpakuto in order to discover vital new information. You asked too many questions."

"You don't think that losing your own sword just to conduct an experiment is too big a price to pay?"

"Of course not."

"It's good thing that you're on our side." Kyoraku said laughing.

* * *

"Rukia, are you ok?" Jushiro asked, concerned about his squad member.

"I'm sorry that I had you so concerned." Rukia said, trying to get up but her captain kept her down.

"It's fine, relax."

"Right."

"So you tried but you couldn't stop Byakuya." Rukia looked away with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes."

"I don't understand. Just what exactly is he intending to do?"

"Don't worry, Rukia." Luffy said. "We'll make Byakuya come to his senses. Even if we have to beat the hell out of him to do it."

* * *

In the zanpakuto's hideout, Byakuya walked through the dark cavern and spotted Muramasa staring a body of water.

"Good work." Muramasa said, facing Byakuya as a hell butterfly towards him.

"Are you heading to World of the Living?" Byakuya asked. Muramasa waved the butterfly away and started to walk farther into the cavern and Byakuya followed.

* * *

"Aright then, I guess that I'll get going." Kenpachi said, sheathing his sword.

"Where you going, Captain Zaraki?" Jushiro asked.

"You know where. I'm going to find Byakuya so we can finish our fight."

"That's sound like great fun, Kenny!" Yachiru shouted.

"You won't find him just by searching blindly." A new voice said, getting the captains' attention. They looked at where the voice came from and saw Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew.

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted, happy to see his crew.

"Nami! Robin! Yoruichi! Sanji shouted with a heart his visible eye.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, you're back." Jushiro said.

"They really did a number on this place." Franky said, looking around at the destroyed barracks.

"What were you guys doing?!" Nami shouted. "I thought you guys would've taken care of this zanpakuto by now."

"Those zanpakuto are stronger than you think." Zoro said. "You'll know once you fight one of them."

"So do you know I'm going to be able to find those rebel bastards?" Kenpachi asked.

"We don't." Robin answered. "But we've discovered where they're holding the Head Captain." The soul reapers widen their eyes when they heard that news from Robin.

"So do you want to go?" Yoruichi said.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Breaking Through Enemy Lines! Luffy and Ichigo Launch the Counter-Attack!


	26. Breaking Through Enemy Lines!

Chapter 26: Breaking Through Enemy Lines! Luffy and Ichigo Launch the Counter-Attack!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Due to Ashisogi Jizo's rampage the seiteirei, Byakuya managed to escape. As they were recovering from their zanpakuto, the soul reapers were planning their next move. Then Yoruichi and rest of the Straw Hats appeared with information involving Head Captain Yamamoto._

"_They really did a number on this place." Franky said, looking around at the destroyed barracks._

"_So do you know I'm going to be able to find those rebel bastards?" Kenpachi asked._

"_We don't." Robin answered. "But we've discovered where they're holding the Head Captain." The soul reapers widen their eyes when they heard that news from Robin._

"_So do you want to go?" Yoruichi said._

* * *

Muramasa and Byakuya continued to walk through the cavern until they've entered a room with a green pyramid in the middle. Watching over the pyramid was Katen Kyokotsu, Sogoyo no Kotowari, and Minazuki.

"He's here." Byakuya said with widen his eyes when he saw a figure inside the pyramid.

"Yes, I'm sure that you know him very well." Muramasa said with a smirk. "The Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto."

"I do but who are the others?" Byakuya said, looking at the three zanpakuto watching over the Head Captain as if they were guards.

"They are zanpakuto. And they're working to help seal away Genryusai Yamamoto's power. Things have remained in that state for quite some time now."

"Working together?" Byakuya questioned, walking towards the pyramid encasing Yamamoto. Yamamoto opened his eyes and saw Byakuya walked towards him. He released a burst of flames at the Squad 6 captain and the flames stopped when they hit the wall but some of the spiritual pressure came out of the pyramid.

"Hey, get away from there." Katen Kyokotsu said, looking down at Byakuya. "You're going to force him to use his spirit energy."

"Don't blame us if his spirit energy burns you to ash." Sogoyo no Kotowari said.

"As you could imagine, he has very difficult to reason with." Muramasa said. "The Head Captain has become quite troublesome for us."

* * *

Back in the Squad 4 barracks of the seireitei, Luffy and Ichigo walked outside of the recovery center, thinking about the events that happened the night before.

* * *

(Flashback)

Byakuya appeared before them, outside of the smog. "Byakuya, it's you."

Then a loud yell was heard in the area, getting Luffy and Ichigo's attention. Luffy looked behind his shoulder and saw Senbonzakura coming towards him. He tried to counter but the zanpakuto hit him with the pedals and was send into the purple smog. Ichigo crossed swords with Senbonzakura but he was hit by the sakura pedals and was sent inside the smog as well.

"Damn!" Luffy cursed, getting back to his feet. As he stood up, his legs started to feel heavy and he coughed up blood. "What the…" He quickly covered his mouth, trying to keep his attention on the two figures outside of the smog but they disappeared. Luffy's vision became blurry and he collapsed.

* * *

(Fast Forward)

"Don't worry, Rukia." Luffy said. "We'll make Byakuya come to his senses. Even if we have to beat the hell out of him to do it."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"You said that you know where the old man is." Kyoraku said. "Let's hear it."

"Well, I can tell you this." Yoruichi said. "Not only is it the most likely place he would be but I also sensed the Head Captain's spiritual pressure near there."

"What should we do?" Jushiro asked. "There's not much point on waiting for them to come to us."

"It's been our nature to wait anyway." Kyoraku said.

"Hey Yoruichi, Byakuya is probably there right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Yoruichi answered. "You just be sure that you don't take on the Head Captain by mistake."

"Don't worry, I can tell the different that guy and the old man."

Yoruichi looked at Jushiro and Kyoraku and said, "So how about it? Are you coming with us?" Before the two captains could give an answer, the doors behind Yoruichi opened.

"I think that it's better that we come with you instead." Zoro said. "Besides, Luffy isn't the one with a score to settle with Byakuya."

"Are you sure?" Jushiro asked. "You do know what could happen if you were encounter a soul reaper's zanpakuto?"

"We're aware of what could happen." Sanji said. "But if Luffy's going, that means we're coming with him."

* * *

Back in the zanpakuto's hideout, some of the surviving zanpakuto gather around, waiting from for Muramasa.

"I'm completely bored out of my mind." Haineko said.

"Your idea of what constitutes as fun and excitement on a daily basis is enough to give anyone else a heart attack." Tobiume said.

"That sounds just a bit cruel."

"Yeah but it's true."

"When I became free, I was hoping that it would be the beginning of a much more interesting life with my master bugging me anymore."

"Instead, you let your master easily overpower you."

"That's because you got in my way!" Tobiume shouted, ticked off.

"I'm quite aware of that." Tobiume said. "And I think that I was more easily overpowered.

"What's wrong?" Haineko said confused. "You're not even trying to put up a fight."

"Well I have to agree with you that I'm tired of this overwhelming bored." The two zanpakuto sighed as complete silence filled the area. That silence was shattered with the sound of footsteps coming towards the zanpakuto.

"Who's there?!" The footsteps got louder as a figure slowly stepped out of the shadows. Haineko's eyes widen when she saw who it was. It was Kazeshini, who was still badly beaten up from his battle with Sanji. "Kazeshini!"

"You really shouldn't scare us like that." Tobiume said. Then Kazeshini fell to his knees and collapse, surprising the other zanpakuto.

"Kazeshini!" Haineko shouted as she and the other zanpakuto ran to his aid. Their eyes widen, looking at the damage that Sanji did to him. "What happened?!"

"Oh no, his wounds are bad." Tobiume said.

"You're right. I'm surprised that he was able to make it back here."

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice, getting the zanpakuto's attention. They looked behind their shoulders and saw Muramasa with Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Muramasa walked the past the other zanpakuto and stopped near Kazeshini. "I'm glad that you could make it back, Kazeshini. Now rest up so your wounds can heal."

Kazeshini looked up at Muramasa and said, "Muramasa…"

"What is it, Kazeshini?"

"There's something that I've been to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"You said to use your intuition and that I must always follow my instincts."

"Of course, I remember that."

"Well I certain that my true instinct is to reap the lives of soul reapers."

"I'm well aware of that. And my mission is to release all zanpakuto from their soul reaper masters."

"Then tell me why the hell is there a soul reaper standing right there?!" Kazeshini asked, referring to Byakuya. Then the other zanpakuto looked at Byakuya with that same question in their minds.

Muramasa smirked and said, "That soul reaper right there is Byakuya Kuchiki. He plays a crucial role is achieving our greater objective. I am grateful that with all your help, Byakuya was able to make it here safely."

"Ok fine. Then explain why any of us should have to suffer just to have this soul reaper around." Haineko said. Then Muramasa put a hand on Haineko's shoulder.

"Even though, we have a greater objective to consider, it saddens me that zanpakuto have been hurt. But there's no need to worry. As long as we have Genryusai Yamamoto, the soul reapers will not do anything too drastic. We're very close to achieving our goal." Muramasa let go of Haineko's shoulder and walked her. "They should be getting desperate by now. I'm sorry to ask this of you but you have to be patient just a little bit longer."

* * *

In the forest outside of the seireitei, Yoruichi, Ichigo, and the Straw Hat Pirates are standing in front of a hole that looks like it lead to somewhere underground.

"Is this the place?" Zoro asked. "You seem pretty positive that the old man is down there somewhere."

"Correct, there's no one mistaking it." Yoruichi said. "He's here. The only problem is that this cave meanders through the ground like a maze."

"Really?" Luffy asked in wonder. "That's cool."

"There is another entrance on the other side but I'm sure that it's guarded as well." Robin said. "If they are all in there, we must proceed with extreme caution."

"It's so dark in there. I can hardly see anything, that's if skeletons can see anything to begin with." Brook said.

"Franky, you, Chopper, Zoro, Brook, and Usopp go through this entrance." Nami said. "We'll use the other entrance and meet you guys inside."

"You super got it." Franky said, giving Nami the thumbs up.

"Be careful, you guys." Chopper said.

"Miss Nami, before you go…" Brook said. "May I see your panties?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Nami yelled, hitting Brook over the skull. "NOW GET GOING!" With that said, Franky, Chopper and Brook went inside the cavern.

"Hold on, could I stay out here?!" Usopp asked scared. "I think I'm coming down the 'Don't go into the spooky dark cave' disease!"

"Come on Usopp, let's go." Zoro said, grabbing the sniper and going inside the cave. After Zoro and Usopp went inside the cave, Yoruichi turned towards the others.

"Come on everyone, let's go." Yoruichi said.

"Right." Ichigo said as Yoruichi lead him and the Straw Hats through to the other entrance.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: A Great Clash! The Straw Hat Crew vs. the Zanpakuto!


	27. The Straw Hat Crew vs the Zanpakuto!

Chapter 27: A Great Clash! The Straw Hat Crew vs. the Zanpakuto!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Due to Ashisogi Jizo's rampage through the Squad 6 barracks, Byakuya managed to the Soul Reapers' grasp. As the Soul Reapers were recovering from a fierce battle with the zanpakuto, Yoruichi and the Straw Hats appeared before them with news about Head Captain Yamamoto. The Head Captain was be held captive by Muramasa and sealed away in a barrier. Now the Straw Hats prepare to face the zanpakuto, in order to free Genryusai Yamamoto._

* * *

Muramasa opened his eyes, sensing several different spiritual pressures entering his base and coming towards his direction.

"Someone's coming." One of the Sogoyo no Kotowari twins said.

"Yeah, it's those pirates." The other twin said. Minazuki and Katen Kyokotsu remained silent, still looking over the head captain. Then a smirk appeared on Muramasa's face.

* * *

"Damn, this sucks!" Zoro said as he and Usopp walked through the dark cavern. "How we suppose to find the old man if we can't see where we going?"

"I don't know about this Zoro." Usopp said scared. "What happens if we find one those zanpakuto things?"

"Then we fight them."

"How are we supposed to that if we can't see them?!"

"We'll just have to rely on our instinct."

"We're doomed!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Yoruichi and Ichigo were jumping from stalagmite to stalagmite after splitting up with Luffy and the straw hats.

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo said, getting the former Squad 2 captain's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"There's something that I need to know. Do you think that Byakuya is here as well?"

"He's a popular subject today. Are you worried about him too?"

"Yeah, Byakuya joined the zanpakuto. He even threatened Rukia. I don't understand what his motivation would be for all of this."

* * *

(Flashback)

"It is really quite simple." Byakuya said, turning towards Luffy and Ichigo and drawing his sword. "My desire is to uphold my self-respect. That is all."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Then I thought that maybe you have more insight." Ichigo finished.

"I don't have a clue." Yoruichi said, surprising Ichigo and causing him to fall in the water below. "Ichigo, relax my friend. You need to calm down and stay focus if you plan to confront Byakuya." Ichigo looked up at his former mentor. "I'm sure that boy has his reasons. Although, what they are is beyond me. But I…" Yoruichi was cut off when a pink ribbon wrapped around her body. "What is this?" Then Haineko and Tobiume appeared on both sides of Yoruichi and ran her through with their swords.

"That's odd." Haineko said with a smirk. "I heard that you used to be the commander of the stealth force."

"You're not presenting us with a challenge today." Tobiume said. The two zanpakuto widen their eyes when Yoruichi disappeared.

"Shiho #3: Utsusemi." Yoruichi said, appeared on the stalagmite behind the zanpakuto unharmed. Then a yellow ball was thrown at Haineko, electrocuting the zanpakuto. Haineko yelled in pain as electricity coursed through her body.

"Haineko!" Tobiume shouted as Haineko fell off of the stalagmite. Multiple hands appeared on Tobiume's body and grabbed on to her body, causing her to fall. Both zanpakuto flash-stepped to another stalagmite before they hit the water.

"Who the hell did that?!" Haineko shouted, looking for the ones who attacked them.

"Do you need some help, Ms. Shihoin?" A familiar asked. Ichigo looked at where the voice came from and saw Nami and Robin standing on a small plateau.

"Nami! Robin!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, meet up with Luffy and Sanji!" Nami shouted at the substitute soul reaper. "Robin and I will deal with these two!"

"Go on, Ichigo!" Yoruichi ordered. "Right now, saving the head captain takes top priority. When you're done with that, you'll be free to go off and do whatever you like."

"I'm on it." Ichigo said as he jumped out of the water and continued on his path to find the head captain.

* * *

Franky, Brook and Chopper, in his reindeer form, continued walking down their path and stopped when they saw a unique set of stairs, some of the step are in different sizes.

"What a charming array of stairs." Franky said sarcastically, lifting his sunglasses. "My feet tingle with excitement."

"That's very positive of you, Franky." Chopper said. "Do you mean that?"

"I was being sarcastic. Look at them. We're going have to make up all the way up those steps to make it through this cave." A woman with purple hair with two ponytails styled like drills and an eye patch over her right eye walked out of one of the top steps and looked at the pirates with a smirk. Her name is Katen Kyokotsu.

"What shall we play?" A child-like voice asked, surprising the pirates. They looked around, wondering where that voice came from. "Do you wanna play?"

"Who's there?" Brook asked.

"They want to know who we are." Another child's voice said.

"They do?" the first child's voice said. "Really?" Chopper looked up and saw two figures falling down on him. Franky and Brook looked at the ship's doctor and saw Sogoyo no Kotowari pulling on his fur saying "Come on, let's play!" over and over again.

"They're just kids." Franky said. "Well it looks like you have to deal with them. If you don't we won't be able to move on."

"I know." Chopper said. "But I'm not comfortable with kids even they're with the bad guys."

"Well, good luck." Brook said. "Do your best." Then Franky and Brook walked up the steps to confront Katen Kyokotsu. Sogoyo no Kotowari kept pulling on Chopper's fur until the doctor went into his chibi form.

"Wow, he's transformed." One of the Kotowari said amazed.

"That's so cool!" The other twin said.

"Ok, who the heck are you anyway?" Chopper asked.

"Who could we be?" The first twin asked.

"Yeah, who?" The other twin asked.

"I don't know." Chopper said. "I've never seen you two before."

"We are…" the twins said in unison. "Sogoyo no Kotowari!"

"Sogoyo no Kotowari?"

"Correct!"

"Alright, let's begin the next game." One of the twins said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" The other twin shouted.

"What do you want to play?"

"How about 'Throwing Fans'?"

"That sounds great!"

The twins took out a scroll-like object and opened it. "One!" They said together. "Two! Three!" The object started to glow and two fans appeared out of thin air spinning. "Ready! Go!" The zanpakuto twins pointed at Chopper and the fans headed straight the doctor.

* * *

"Well now, what kind of game shall we expect to play with you miss?" Brook asked.

"Well unfortunately, game time for the both of you I'm afraid." Katen said to the pirates.

"Oh don't say that." Franky said. "We've just met."

"That's enough. Your arrogance is unbearable. To be perfectly frank, we've already ran out of patience with you."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Then a girl with purple hair covering one eye and a mask over her mouth appeared behind the two pirates. Franky and Brook looked behind their shoulders and saw the girl behind them. "What the hell?"

* * *

Zoro and Usopp stopped walked as an explosion erupted above. The two pirates looked up and saw Tenken and Gonryumaru standing near the hole that they just made.

"So you finally decided to show up." Zoro said with a smirk. "That saves me time looking for you."

"I'm glad that you could come, Roronoa Zoro." Gonryumaru said.

* * *

Ichigo continued to run through the cavern, trying to sense Yamamoto's spiritual pressure. "Hey Ichigo!" A familiar voice shouted. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw Luffy and Sanji running up to him.

"Luffy! Sanji!" Ichigo shouted. "Come on, the head captain must be this way." As they continued to run, they saw a hooded figure standing in their path. "And he's not alone!" Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and swung it down at the figure but it flash-stepped away. The figure continued to flash-stepped enticing Ichigo and the others to follow. Ichigo, Luffy, and Sanji followed the figure through the cave until they stopped in a wide open space inside the cave with some huge rock in the center.

"Whoa!" Luffy said, looking around.

Ichigo looked up and saw an opening in the ceiling. "The head captain's spiritual pressure…" he said, sensing Yamamoto's presence. "He's here." Ichigo started jumping from rock to rock, trying to get the opening. But before he could get there, he was caught a small twister around his body.

"Ichigo!" Luffy shouted.

"What the…" The twister disappeared and revealed Ichigo's body wrapped up in chains. Ichigo started to fall to the ground. He tried to break free from the chains but couldn't. Some of the chains morphed and transformed in Kazeshini.

"Die, soul reaper!" Kazeshini shouted.

"You bastard!" Ichigo cursed as the zanpakuto's hand transformed in a double bladed sickle.

"I won't let you go! It's time for me to reap your life!"

Sanji ran up one of the huge rocks and leaped towards Ichigo. He kicked Kazeshini face, forcing him to release his grasp on Ichigo and sending him crashing into boulder behind him. Ichigo landed on the ground as the cook landed on top of one of the other boulders.

"Sanji!" Ichigo shouted.

"You two go on ahead!" Sanji said. "I'll deal with this guy! Just focus on finding the old man."

"Alright, grab on Ichigo!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arms to the top of the two huge boulders as Ichigo grabbed his shoulder. "Sanji, catch up with us after you beat this guy."

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Sanji said, turning his attention towards the zanpakuto.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy launched himself and Ichigo towards the opening in the ceiling. Kazeshini shook the cobwebs loose and saw Luffy and Ichigo sailing towards the ceiling.

"You're not getting away!" He shouted, trying to go after them.

"Hey!" Sanji shouted, getting Kazeshini's attention. "If you're looking for a fight, then your fight is with me!" Sanji started to spin in a circle and his right leg on fire.

"You bastard!" Kazeshini tossed his sickle towards Sanji and he jumped out of the way.

"Diable Jambe…" Sanji lanced his flaming foot towards the zanpakuto. "Premiere Hache!" Sanji unleashed a flurry of flaming kicks on the zanpakuto, sending him crashing to the ground below. Sanji landed on his feet as the zanpakuto lied on the ground defeated.

"Damn it!" Kazeshini's body disappeared, leaving two broken sickles behind.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Muramasa's Strategy! Straw Hats' Separation Completed!


	28. Muramasa's Strategy!

Chapter 28: Muramasa's Strategy! Straw Hats' Separation Completed!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_After recovering from the zanpakuto raid, Yoruichi, Ichigo, and the Straw Hat Pirates have infiltrated the zanpakutos' hideout in order to save Head Captain Yamamoto. But the farther they went inside, the more zanpakuto that appeared to block their path._

_Then a yellow ball was thrown at Haineko, electrocuting the zanpakuto. Haineko yelled in pain as electricity coursed through her body. _

"_Haineko!" Tobiume shouted as Haineko fell off of the stalagmite. Multiple hands appeared on Tobiume's body and grabbed on to her body, causing her to fall. Both zanpakuto flash-stepped to another stalagmite before they hit the water._

"_Do you need some help, Ms. Shihoin?" A familiar asked. Ichigo looked at where the voice came from and saw Nami and Robin standing on a small plateau._

_The twins took out a scroll-like object and opened it. "One!" They said together. "Two! Three!" The object started to glow and two fans appeared out of thin air spinning. "Ready! Go!" The zanpakuto twins pointed at Chopper and the fans headed straight the doctor._

"_Well now, what kind of game shall we expect to play with you miss?" Brook asked._

"_Well unfortunately, game time for the both of you I'm afraid." Katen said to the pirates. "To be perfectly frank, we've already ran out of patience with you."_

"_What do you mean by 'we'?" Then a girl with purple hair covering one eye and a mask over her mouth appeared behind the two pirates. Franky and Brook looked behind their shoulders and saw the girl behind them. "What the hell?"_

_Zoro and Usopp stopped walked as an explosion erupted above. The two pirates looked up and saw Tenken and Gonryumaru standing near the hole that they just made._

"_So you finally decided to show up." Zoro said with a smirk. "That saves me time looking for you."_

"_Diable Jambe…" Sanji lanced his flaming foot towards the zanpakuto. "Premiere Hache!" Sanji unleashed a flurry of flaming kicks on the zanpakuto, sending him crashing to the ground below. Sanji landed on his feet as the zanpakuto lied on the ground defeated._

"_Damn it!" Kazeshini's body disappeared, leaving two broken sickles behind._

* * *

Ichigo and Luffy went through the opening and landed in front of a green pyramid-like barrier. Ichigo widen his eyes, seeing the Head Captain inside of the barrier surround by fire. Ichigo readied his sword and looked over at Luffy. "Are you ready Luffy?" He asked.

Luffy cracked his knuckles and said, "Yeah, let's do this!"

* * *

Haineko sends her ash towards Nami and Robin, who quickly jumped out of the way. Then Haineko directed her ashes at Nami and engulfed the navigator in them. "I got you!" she shouted.

"Or did you?" Nami's voice sounded off from behind the zanpakuto as the navigator readied her Clima-tact. "Thunder Charge Arm Swing!" Haineko flash-stepped out of the way as Nami's attack destroyed on the stalagmites.

"Now Snap!" Tobiume shouted, firing a fireball at the navigator. Nami jumped out of the way as an explosion erupted. Tobiume was about to release another fireball but arm sprouted on her body, restraining her. She looked down and saw Robin with her arms crossed. More arms sprouted on Tobiume's body, sending the zanpakuto falling to the ground. Tobiume quickly got back to her feet as Haineko walked up to her.

"We're not going to fall for that same crap again!" Haineko shouted at the pirates.

"Too bad for you two, we're just getting started." Nami said.

* * *

The sound of swords colliding fills the cavern as the purpled-hair girl swung her blade at Brook and the skeleton musician blocked every swing with his blade.

"This is embarrassing." Katen Kyokotsu said. "I was hoping for more of a challenge. Am I to believe that this is all you got?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." Brook said. "It goes against my nature to get rough with women. I happen to be a gentleman."

'A gentleman who asks for panties every chance he gets.' Franky thought with a sweat drop.

"Is that so?" Katen questioned. "I see no reason to match your gentlemanly pace. I'm not bothered using full force against you." A drop of water fell to the ground and Katen instantly appeared in front of Brook. "You better pay attention because here I come!" Both halves Katen Kyokotsu swung their swords at the musician but their blades hit something before they could get to Brook. It was Franky using his Star Shield.

"You know, pleasing a woman isn't easy." Franky said. Katen looked at the shipwright and smirked.

* * *

"Hey, slow down!" Chopper shouted as he chased the Sogoyo no Kotowari twin through the cavern in his reindeer form. "Where are you going?"

"No way!" The twins said in unison. "Speed it up! Catch us if you can but I bet you can't!"

"It's dangerous to run around out with those weapons! If you don't listen to me, I won't keep playing!" Then twins keep to a complete stop and turned towards Chopper.

"You're talking about this thing right?" One of the zanpakuto twins asked as the both of them held up the fans they're holding.

"Yeah." Chopper said, changing back his chibi form. "Let me hold on to them. I'll keep them safe and we can play any type you like. So let me have them."

The twins looked at each other then back at Chopper. "If we do that, you're going to play with us?"

"Yes, but you're going have to hand those over to me first."

The twins walked up to the little doctor, not believing his words. "You'll play with us for sure?"

"Yes, of course. You have to make give the weapons first."

"You have to make it a promise. Make it a pinkie promise."

Chopper smiled and said, "Ok, it's a promise." The twins handed their fans to Chopper. As the doctor was about to grab them, an evil grin appeared on their faces as lighting came out of the fans. Chopper quickly ducked as the twin started to run again.

"It worked!" Sogoyo no Kotowari shouted happily. "He fell for it!"

"Ok, now I'm mad!" Chopper exclaimed.

* * *

Zoro and Tenken crossed blades with each other with Zoro slowly getting the upper hand. Zoro pushed the huge zanpakuto back and slashed his sword horizontally at him but Tenken jumped out of the way. Gonryumaru charged behind the swordsman, trying to attack with his lighting charged staff.

"Special Attack!" Usopp shouted, loading his Green Kabuto. "Exploding Star!" Usopp fired his pellets at Gonryumaru and exploded when they made contact with the zanpakuto. Gonryumaru jumped back and skidded on the ground.

"Hey, what gives?" Zoro questioned. "I thought you two came here for a real fight. Is that the best you can do?"

"Yeah, it's like all they've been doing is standing around playing defense." Usopp said. "They're not even giving us their best shot."

"You're right." Zoro said to Usopp, and looked back at the zanpakuto. "Something is a bit off. Don't you want to settle this and be done with it?"

"You see, with us it's not just about winning or losing." Gonryumaru said.

"So you weren't planning on winning from the very start. In that case, let's end this battle right now."

* * *

Ichigo, with his bankai active, and Luffy, with his Second Gear active, stood in front of the pyramid-shaped barrier, ready to attack it. Then a sword was thrown from out of nowhere and aimed directly towards Luffy. Ichigo knocked the sword away with his zanpakuto and it returned to its owner. It was Muramasa.

"I'm glad you could make it, Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy." Muramasa said.

"Muramasa, I knew that you'll be here." Ichigo said, readying his zanpakuto.

"Then it was meant to be. It seems that we were destined to face other. What do you two say that we get down to settling our differences?"

"That's fine with me, destined or not." Luffy said.

"Everyone's waiting on us." Ichigo said. "They're expecting us to bring the Head Captain home safely. We attend to do just that. So enough screwing around, let's get this over with!" Black waves of spirit energy came out of Ichigo's blade as the steam coming of Luffy's body intensified.

"Yes, I've waited for this." Muramasa said quietly to himself.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy said, cocking his arm back.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo said, raising his zanpakuto over his head.

"…Jet Pistol!" Luffy's attack merged with Ichigo's getsua and headed towards Muramasa as the zanpakuto lifted his sword to defend himself.

* * *

'I sense more spiritual pressure.' Yoruichi thought. 'Ichigo and Luffy must have found Muramasa.' She looked up and saw Nami and Robin staring down Haineko and Tobiume. 'The behavior of these zanpakuto is very peculiar.'

'Something's not right.' Robin said. 'They're coming after me and Nami but I have the feeling they know the level of their attacks is ineffective. I'm going to test them.'

* * *

The purple haired girl continued to swing her sword at Brook who continued to block with his sword. They crossed swords as Franky charged toward the girl. "Strong Hammer!" The girl broke contact with Brook and jumped out of the way.

"Are you two really incapable of showing us more strength?" Katen questioned.

"You're saying that you're not impressed." Franky said. "I think that my feelings are hurt."

"I don't think that being a smartass is going to help you either."

"Apparently, that's all I really need to do because you have no intension on defeating me or Brook, do you?"

Katen narrowed her eyes at the shipwright and said, "You could only be so lucky."

"I'm just calling it like I see it. So far this fight started, you've let your friend do all the attacking while you don't anything at all. You could've jumped in at any point but that would mean you've have deal with me first. I think that you two were holding us off and making it difficult for one of us to strike back. Am I right?"

"My, my, apparently you're quite an observant pirate. That's troublesome for me."

* * *

"Hey raccoon dog, we're over here!" Sogoyo no Kotowari shouted. "Just follow us laughing, you'll find us!"

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted. "Now come on out! I'm going to get really angry if you don't!"

"That's fine with us!" one of the twins shouted.

"Yeah, we're not bothered!" the other twins shouted. "Get angry!" Then both zanpakuto twins appeared above Chopper with their scroll-like object opened. The object started to glow and fired multiple fans at the doctor.

"Rumble!" Chopper said, biting down on one of his rumble ball. "Guard Point!" Chopper's fur grew and expanded throughout his body. The fans hit Chopper but did very little damage to him. The twins appeared on both sides of the doctor. "Heavy Point!" Chopper changed to his giant form and grabbed both twins by their wrists, making them drop their fans. "Alright, I'm the winner." The twins kicked Chopper in the face and ran off again. "Damn! The easier I am on them, the longer that this is going to take. It's like they're stalling for time."

* * *

Luffy and Ichigo's combination attack hit Muramasa's sword but the zanpakuto easily deflected it. "Don't you two understand?" the zanpakuto asked. "That is not enough to defeat me. You cannot move on until you do defeat me. So let's go. Hit me with everything you got."

"Alright." Ichigo said, narrowed his eyes as his spiritual pressure wraps around his blade. "Have it your way." Ichigo put his free hand over his face and his hollow mask appeared.

* * *

"What is this spiritual pressure?" Tobiume questioned, feeling Ichigo's power from where she and Haineko are.

"Who knows?" Haineko said. "Does it really matter? Anyway, we're wasting time. Let's wrap things up here."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you do that." Robin said, challenging the zanpakuto.

"You asked for it!" Haineko send more of her ashes towards Nami and Robin, jumped out of the way. Then Haineko made the ashes go upward and trap the pirates. Tobiume send a fireball towards the ashes and created an explosion. Yoruichi came out of the smoke with Nami and Robin and ran past the zanpakuto.

"Oh no!" Haineko shouted. "You're not going anywhere!" She started to run after them, trying to catch up.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Yoruichi fired a red kido blast at the zanpakuto, creating an explosion.

"Snap!" Tobiume fired a fireball past Yoruichi and hit the wall in front of her. The ceiling collapsed and blocked Yoruichi and the pirates' path. The dust cleared and showed Haineko standing in front of the blocked path. Robin looked behind her shoulders and saw Tobiume.

* * *

"I think that I'm beginning to understand you now." Brook said, looking Katen Kyokotsu. "You never intended to kill us."

* * *

"You were trying to lure us away and keep us busy." Chopper said as Sogoyo no Kotowari pointed their fans at him.

* * *

"That's been your plan from the start." Nami said. Ichigo charged towards Muramasa and a smirk appeared on the zanpakuto's face.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: A Trap in the Soul Society! The Almighty Ryujin Jakka!


	29. The Almighty Ryujin Jakka!

Chapter 29: A Trap in the Soul Society! The Almighty Ryujin Jakka!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_In order to free Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto, Ichigo, Yoruichi, the Straw Hat Pirates had infiltrated Muramasa's hideout. But the farther the crew ventured inside, the more zanpakuto begun to appear. Thus far, Sanji was the only one with a victory after he defeated Kazeshini. Luffy and Ichigo managed to reach the Head Captain but they were confronted by Muramasa. The battle between the Straw Hats and the zanpakuto continues, the pirates slowly realized that they were being lead into a trap. The zanpakuto wasn't trying to defeat them but were stalling for time._

"_You're right." Zoro said to Usopp, and looked back at the zanpakuto. "Something is a bit off. Don't you want to settle this and be done with it?"_

"_You see, with us it's not just about winning or losing." Gonryumaru said. _

"_So you weren't planning on winning from the very start. In that case, let's end this battle right now."_

"_I think that I'm beginning to understand you now." Brook said, looking at Katen Kyokotsu. "You never intended to kill us."_

"_You were trying to lure us away and keep us busy." Chopper said as Sogoyo no Kotowari pointed their fans at him._

"_That's been your plan from the start." Nami said. Ichigo charged towards Muramasa and a smirk appeared on the zanpakuto's face._

* * *

Ichigo and Muramasa crossed swords but neither one giving the other an edge. Then Muramasa flash-stepped behind Ichigo, ready to cut him with his sword.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, appearing in front of Muramasa. "…Jet Pistol!" Muramasa quickly jumped back, avoiding Luffy's attack.

"More Ichigo Kurosaki and Monkey D. Luffy!" Muramasa demanded. "I thought that I told you to hit me with everything you got. Do not hold back! Show me your true power!"

* * *

"Since you two figured it out, I guess I have no choice." Katen Kyokotsu said as they appeared in front of Franky and jabbed their swords at the shipwright. Brook quickly ran in front of Franky and blocked with his sword.

"In that case, we have to super deal with you quick!" Franky said, opening his left hand and revealed a cannon. "We don't have time to waste on you anymore. Weapons Left!" Franky fired a cannonball at the zanpakuto.

* * *

"No more games!" Chopper shouted, chasing Sogoyo no Kotowari. "I'm warning you!"

"We can't do that! Sorry!" the twins shouted, turning towards the doctor and prepare the fans. "We're letting you go any further!" The twins opened their fans and tossed them towards Chopper.

"Jump Point!" Chopper shouted, transforming to his human-hybrid from and jumped out of the way of the fans. "Get out of the way!"

* * *

"Special Attack…" Usopp shouted, loading his green kabuto. "…Sun Flower Star!" Usopp fired a big pellet from his slingshot at Gonryumaru. The pellet split into five smaller ones and exploded when they hit the zanpakuto.

"It seems like there's a lot going on in this cave." Zoro said, tying his bandana on his head and drawing his other two swords. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to give you my full attention. I'm staying right here. So let's see what you got, big guy!" Tenken narrowed his eyes and lowered his sword towards the swordsman, who blocked it with his swords. The two started to cross swords with either one giving the other an advantage. "Now that's more like it!"

* * *

"Hado #58: Tenran!" Yoruichi released a burst of wind at Haineko and Tobiume. The zanpakuto jumped out of the way but the blockade behind them was destroyed by the kido.

"Got you!" a voice shouted behind Tobiume. The zanpakuto turned and saw Nami preparing her Clima-Tact. Two strings came out of Nami's weapon and tied around Tobiume's arms and waist. "Tornado Tempo!" The clima-tact started to spin, making the zanpakuto spin along with it. Then a strong burst of wind came out of the weapon, sending Tobiume crashing into a wall.

Haineko charged towards the navigator but arms sprouted on her body and grabbed her arms and legs, straining her and caused her to fall to the ground. "What the hell?" she said. She looked behind her shoulder and Robin with her arm crossed.

"Yoruichi, you go on ahead!" Nami shouted. "Robin and I will take care of those two here."

Yoruichi nodded and started to run through the opening that she made. 'So their goal all along was to separate us from Ichigo and Luffy.' Robin thought. 'It's clear now.'

* * *

'But what do they want with them?' Chopper thought, running as fast as he could. 'I can fell Muramasa's power from here. It doesn't look like he's planning to kill them.'

* * *

'If anything, he's buying time while Ichigo and Straw Hat build up power.' Franky thought as he and Brook continued to dodge Katen Kyokotsu's attacks. 'And stringing them along like that can only serve one purpose.'

* * *

'Muramasa has been leading them to a trap.' Yoruichi thought as she quickly flash-stepped to where Ichigo and Luffy are.

* * *

Ichigo and Luffy prepared to do another combination attack at Muramasa. Muramasa just stood in his spot as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

'He's just waiting…" Nami thought, feeling the spiritual pressure of Ichigo and her captain.

* * *

'He's waiting for them to use their most powerful attack.' Brook thought.

* * *

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, cocking both of his arms back.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo shouted, lifting his zanpakuto over his head.

"Stop!" Yoruichi shouted.

"…Jet Tensho!" Ichigo released a black wave towards Muramasa as Luffy fired a round of faster than sound punches at the getsuga, adding more speed and power to it.

Muramasa quickly blocked the attack with his sword and was pushed back a little from the force of the impact. Yoruichi appeared in the hole on the wall above them and covered her face from the power coming from the attack. Dark aura surrounded Muramasa as the zanpakuto tried to hold the attack back. The zanpakuto looked over at the barrier surrounding Head Captain Yamamoto and a wicked grin appeared on his face. Muramasa reflected the combination attack towards the barrier, creating a huge explosion. Ichigo and Luffy covered their faces from the explosion but were blown away. The smoke started to clear and showed Yoruichi with Ichigo and Luffy.

"Ichigo! Luffy!" Chopper shouted as he and Sanji ran towards their friends. Franky and Brook also ran up to them as Katen Kyokotsu and Sogoyo no Kotowari appeared as well. The smoke cleared and showed Muramasa, completely unharmed. Cracks appeared on the barrier next to the zanpakuto and it completely scattered. Muramasa stuck his hand towards Yamamoto and disappeared.

"So it was true." Franky said, confusing Ichigo and Luffy.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Muramasa's goal was to get you two to use your Jet Gestuga Tensho while Ichigo was hollowified." Yoruichi said.

"It's seems like he fused your power with his own to make a massive amount of energy." Sanji said.

"And it worked." Brook said. "He wanted to destroy that barrier with it."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned. "Muramasa created that barrier. Why did he want to destroy it?!"

"In high sight, it appeared that we have been greatly mistaken." Yoruichi said.

"You're right about that." Muramasa said, appearing behind the Head Captain.

Yamamoto stood up on his feet and opened his eyes slightly. "It would appear that our enemy has taken the upper hand." He said, appeared beside Luffy. "He has relentlessly been trying to gain to my subconscious."

"Your subconscious?" Sanji repeated.

Ichigo remembered the time that Muramamsa infiltrated his inner world. "Was he actually able to do it?" he asked. "Did he gain access to your zanpakuto?"

"So all battles we've fought that got us to this point was all a part of your plan, wasn't it?!" Franky questioned.

"Ah, how quick you were able to grasp the complex." Muramasa said. "You're right. My goal was to gather and learn from all of the memories from Genryusai Yamamoto's mind. In order to do that, I needed to gain access to the core of his inner world. But when I found, he immediately set up a force field and isolated himself within that barrier. He then went into an unconscious state to prevent me from entering his mind. I had expected that. So I manifested the zanpakuto of multiple soul reapers in order to cause a distraction in the Soul Society. This was the beginning phase of my plan to destroy Genryusai Yamamoto's barrier. I lead the zanpakuto and soul reapers to believe that my goal was to liberate the zanpakuto from their oppressive masters. I made absolutely certain that you thought I was holding the Head Captain against his will. All that was left to do was to sit and wait for you to come to his rescue."

"Damn it!" Ichigo said quiety as Luffy looked at Muramasa with pure rage in his eyes.

"Everything went according to my plan. I would like to thank you, Straw Hat Pirates and especially you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You bastard!" Luffy cursed.

"What about us?" Katen Kyokotsu asked, getting Muramasa's attention. "Was freedom for all zanpakuto just a lie and all along you were using us to achieve your own goal?"

"I believe that is what I just said." Muramasa answered. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course, you arrogant fool. I have no intention of aiding you any further!" Swords appeared in Katen's hands as Sogoyo no Kotowari got their fans.

"You don't play fair!" One of the zanpakuto twins shouted. "You tricked us!"

"You lied to us!" the other twin added. "And you're mean!"

'Great, now the zanpakuto are turning on him.' Ichigo thought, looking over at the two zanpakuto.

"Sorry but I'm afraid that it's time for me to go." Muramasa said as his sword disappeared. "As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over. Do whatever you like."

"Oh, we'll do exactly that!" Katen Kyokotsu shouted as she and Sogoyo no Kotowari charged towards Muramasa. Then flames appeared behind Muramasa, causing the two zanpakuto to widen their eyes.

"What was that?!" Luffy shouted surprised.

"Where did it come from?!" Brook added.

Head Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes, recognizing the flames and power behind them. "That's Ryujin Jakka." He said. Muramasa smirked as the flames engulfed Katen Kyokotsu and Sogoyo no Kotowari, incarnating them. The flames circled around and shot up to the ceiling, destroying it and trapping Luffy and the others inside.

"Farwell, Genryusai Yamamoto and Straw Hats." Muramasa said. "It's too late! For now, you won't be getting in my way." Then Muramasa disappeared in Ryujin Jakka's flames.

"This is just great." Franky exclaimed. "What the hell do we do now?!"

"Muramasa, he is a very clever zanpakuto who now possess all of the power of Yukojochu." Yamamoto said. "He speaks to the enemy's zanpakuto and utilizes it as he wishes. He is very unique. But he will be stopped! He will fall short of his goal as we will bring him to his knees!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Major Panic! Desperate Struggle in the Soul Society!


	30. Major Panic!

Chapter 30: Major Panic! Desperate Struggle in the Soul Society!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"_Everything went according to my plan." Muramasa said as his sword disappeared. "I would like to thank you, Straw Hat Pirates and especially you Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"_You bastard!" Luffy cursed._

"_Sorry but I'm afraid that it's time for me to go. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over. Do whatever you like." Then flames appeared behind Muramasa, circling around the area and shot up to the ceiling, destroying it and trapping Luffy and the others inside. "Farwell, Genryusai Yamamoto and Straw Hats. It's too late! For now, you won't be getting in my way." Then Muramasa disappeared in Ryujin Jakka's flames. _

* * *

The stream of flames came out of the ring of fire and headed towards Luffy. "Look out!" Chopper shouted as he and Luffy jumped out of the way. Another stream of fire headed towards Yoruichi and Sanji and they quickly dodged it.

"Well, this is frustrating." Franky said. "It looks like we got ourselves in bit of a pickle."

"I guess Muramasa is using these flames to keep us trapped here." Sanji said.

"He's just mocking us!" Ichigo exclaimed. "This damn bonfire isn't going to stop me!" Ichigo jumped into the air, trying to escape Ryujin Jakka's flames. Then two streams of fire came out of the flames went towards the substitute soul reaper. "What the hell?!" The two streams hit each other, creating an explosion and send Ichigo falling to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted as Ichigo landed on his feet.

"That was a close one!"

"He didn't think he'll let us that easily." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke.

"Damn! We have to get out of here!" Luffy exclaimed.

Yoruichi looked at the Head Captain and said, "Head Captain Yamamoto, do you have any thoughts on where Muramasa might be heading to next?"

"He has gone to an enriched spirit zone in the World of the Living, Karakura Town." Yamamoto said. Yoruichi and the Straw Hats widen their eyes when the head captain said that.

"He's gone where?!" Ichigo questioned.

"What Muramasa seek is hidden within Karakura Town."

* * *

In Karakura Town, a sekaimon opened up in the sky and three figures walked out of it. They were Muramasa, Byakuya, and Senbonzakura.

Muramasa looked at the town below and said, "So this is the current enriched spirit zone, Karakura Town." He looked behind his shoulder at Byakuya. "Well Byakuya, without your skill as guidance, I would not get here to important place. I thank you."

"I merely chose to follow my instinct and uphold my self-respect." Byakuya said. "That's all."

Senbonzakura walked up to Muramasa and said, "An enriched spirit zone is a spiritual hotspot. At this rate, countless spiritual entities will be drawn to this town."

"There's no need for concern. I'll make certain that nothing gets in our way."

"Very well, I will save my energy so I can relish in my victory when this is done." Muramasa said. Byakuya looked at Muramasa and disappeared.

"I'll make sure that he keeps his promise." Senbonzakura said.

"You go do that." Muramasa said. Senbonzakura nodded and disappeared as well. "Byakuya, what are you really planning to do?" Then Muramasa's eyes widen in pain as blood started to form in them. "I don't have much time. I must hurry."

* * *

"Are you sure that's he went?!" Ichigo asked the Head Captain. "What would Muramasa want with Karakura Town?!"

"Ichigo, behind you!" Brook shouted. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw two streams of fire coming towards him. Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo and got out of the way of those flames.

"Stay alert Ichigo!" Yoruichi said. "You got to focus on getting out of here."

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo said, causing to look at the hole on the hole that he and Luffy came through. "Did you think we can make it through there?"

"It's at least worth a try." Yoruichi charged towards the hole of the floor. "Shunko!" White aura surrounds Yoruichi, tearing her orange jacket off. She punched down on the floor, making the hole bigger. "Ichigo, bring the others!"

"Let's get moving!" Ichigo shouted as he and the Straw Hats, and Yamamoto ran towards the hole Yoruichi made.

"You got to hurry!" Then three fireballs were fired at Yoruichi creating a huge explosion.

"What was that?!" Ichigo and the Straw Hats looked at the hole and saw that it was closed.

"It's been blocked!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yoruichi!" Luffy shouted.

"It's ok!" Yoruichi shouted from underground. "I'm fine down here!" She looked behind her and saw more fireballs were fired towards the former Squad 2 Captain. "Damn!" She quickly jumped out of the way as the fireballs created a huge explosion and sends a shockwave throughout the cavern.

* * *

"What was that?" Usopp asked scared.

"It sounds like the others had already started fighting." Zoro said.

"I hope Luffy and the others are doing alright out there."

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure that they'll be fine. Just focus on who's in front of us." Zoro turned his attention back to Tenken. "Now then, where are we big guy?" Tenken narrowed his eyes at Zoro as he got up from a knee. He twirled the ring blade and threw at towards Zoro but the swordsmen easily blocked it. "It's time for you to stop playing with these toys! Oni Giri!" Tenken blocked Zoro's attack but was pushed back in the process. The two crossed swords with Zoro getting the better of the zanpakuto. Tenken lowered his sword down on the swordsman but it was blocked by just one of Zoro's swords. "You're gonna to have to do a lot better than that. I noticed that you haven't focused on this fight since Usopp took down your comrade. Now it's just me and you. And the real fight is about to fight to begin." Tenken pushed Zoro back and red aura surrounded his body.

"What's happening now?" Usopp asked.

"Usopp, just stay back." Zoro said to his crewmate. "It's looks like he's finally getting serious."

"He's all yours! Good luck, Zoro!" Usopp quickly ran away, trying to get a safe distance from the battle.

"Bankai!" Tenken said as smoke surrounds him. The ground above the pirate started to move and break apart as a giant armored shogun appeared before Zoro. It was Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh. Usopp screamed in fear at the sight the zanpakuto's bankai.

"I hope you have more power to back up that size of yours." Zoro said, getting ready to battle. "I'm about to come up there and say hello!" He charged towards Tenken as the shogun lowered his giant sword towards the pirate.

* * *

Yoruichi was rushing towards an opening inside the cavern until streams of ash appeared in front of her and destroyed the ceiling, blocking her path. "Shunko!" White aura appeared around Yoruichi again as she punched the blockade and went through the opening. Then the ash started to surround her and she flash stepped away from it. "Alright, go ahead and show yourself!"

"Hi!" A voice shouted, getting Yoruichi's attention. She saw looked behind her shoulder and saw Tobiume and Haineko.

"We come here to repay you for leaving us with those pirates back there." Tobiume said.

"I was sure that Nami and Robin would've held you off because we were told not to destroy the zanpakuto of another soul reaper." Yoruichi said. "Though you did escape from them very quickly."

"Well, aren't you cocky? You have obliviously underestimated the power we possess."

"For some reason, old ladies like yourself always seem to be way too confident." Haineko said, and then she looked at Yoruichi's clothes. "And what's with that outfit? Is that supposed to look good?"

"Little girls like you don't understand the allure of a real woman." Yoruichi said.

"No, we just don't understand really old women!"

"Haineko, let's not waste any more time on insults." Tobiume said, getting her fellow zanpakuto's attention.

"I think you should pay more attention to what's above you." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"What are you…" Haineko said before she was cut off by the sounds of thunder. She and Tobiume looked up and saw thunderclouds hovering over their head. "What the hell?" Lighting came from the clouds and struck down on where the zanpakuto were standing. They looked around and spotted Nami and Robin. "Oh great, it's you two again."

"What's wrong?" Nami taunted, twirling her Clima-Tact. "You're not happy to see us?"

"Did you really think that we're let you get away from us that easily?" Robin questioned.

"You should know that the last time we've fought; it was Muramasa's orders that prevented us from destroying you two." Tobiume said as her bells caught on fire. "But things won't be as easy for you this time."

"We're going to take you two down!" Haineko said as ashes surrounded her.

"Wow, you two are really full of it." Nami said as she and Robin get ready to fight. "Let's show you two how real women fight."

* * *

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, firing a flurry of punches towards the flames.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo released a black wave of spirit energy and mixed it with Luffy's punches. "…Cannon!" Their combination attack hit the flames but it had no effect.

"Iron Prelude!" Brook ran towards the flames and jabbed his sword at them repeatedly but nothing happened.

"Coup de Vent!" Franky released a cannon of pressurized air at the flames but it didn't had effect either. "Oh great, they had no effect. Our attacks aren't working at all."

"There must be a way to break through all of these flames." Brook said.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed.

"We don't have that much time left here." Yamamoto said. "At this point, there isn't that I can to force Ryujin Jakka to submit. If we cannot find a way to escape this place soon, Muramasa would have broken through the seal. We cannot give him the time to do that."

"The seal?" Chopper repeated confused.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked. "Is that why Muramasa went to Karakura Town?" The head captain didn't respond to Luffy's question.

"We have to know!" Ichigo shouted. "Tell us what Muramasa is trying to do!"

"Muramasa has plans to free Koga." Yamamoto said. "Koga is a soul reaper that was banished long ago. At the time, he was the master of Muramasa." Ichigo and the Straw Hats looked at the head captain surprised. "Muramasa is a unique entity. He is a zanpakuto that can another person's inner world and control the zanpakuto lives within it. Koga used this unusual power that he possesses to organize and lead a rebellion against the seireitei. He exerted his control over many zanpakuto. Everyone was caught completely by surprise. The soul reapers were not prepared for the attacks. And the use of their powers, they stood no chance to defend themselves in battle. The Soul Society became a state of complete chaos and we suffered a tremendous amount of casualties in those battle. But finally we managed to capture and seal Koga away forever."

"Muramasa's soul reaper master, huh?" Sanji said.

"It all makes sense now." Brook said.

"He told me something else." Ichigo said. "He told that he was the one who cut down his master back then."

"He would stop at nothing to reach his goal." The head captain said. "He has been successful thus far and is well aware that his master is alive in the seal."

"And that seal is located in Karakura Town?" Franky questioned.

"What did that bastard get from you?" Sanji asked.

"He took information that only I have." Yamamoto answered. "He found out how to free Koga. If Muramasa is able to reunite with Koga, they will then possess enough power between them in annihilate Karakura Town."

"That's not going to happen." Luffy said, balling his fist.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame! The Strongest Showdown!


	31. Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame!

Chapter 31: Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame! The Strongest Showdown!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"_We don't have that much time left here." Yamamoto said. "At this point, there isn't that I can to force Ryujin Jakka to submit. If we cannot find a way to escape this place soon, Muramasa would have broken through the seal. We cannot give him the time to do that."_

"_The seal?" Chopper repeated confused._

"_What are you talking about?" Luffy asked. "Is that why Muramasa went to Karakura Town?" The head captain didn't respond to Luffy's question._

"_We have to know!" Ichigo shouted. "Tell us what Muramasa is trying to do!"_

"_Muramasa has plans to free Koga." Yamamoto said. "If Muramasa is able to reunite with Koga, they will then possess enough power between them in annihilate Karakura Town."_

"_That's not going to happen." Luffy said, balling his fist._

* * *

A thick fog covers Karakura as Muramasa landed on the grass, surrounded by hell-butterflies. "So this is it?" he said to himself with a smirk on his face. He looked deeply into the fog and a huge pond with a small island in the middle of it. "The time has come, Koga." Before he could head to the island, he sense someone a source of energy that caught his attention. "Who's there?!" He looked towards one of the trees and saw Orihime standing behind one of them.

Orihime stepped out from behind the tree and said, "Who are you? Why are you here?" Muramasa narrowed his eyes as his sword appeared in his hand and he charged towards her. "Santen Kesshun!" Orihime quickly created an orange shield in front of her, blocking Muramasa's attack.

"What's this?" Muramasa questioned, looked at Orihime's barrier.

"What is it that you want from me?!" Orihime asked. Muramasa appeared behind her and his hand out, sending a pulse of energy at her. "What's happening?" Orihime tried to move her body but she couldn't. Muramasa widen his eyes as he started to cough up blood again, releasing his grip on Orihime.

"But I'm so close." He said to himself. He looked over the island in the middle of the pond and reached for it as if he was trying to grab it. His vision started to blur and he lost consciousness. When he reopened his eyes, he saw an orange field hovering around him.

"You can't move yet." A voice said. He looked over and saw Orihime, the same girl that he was trying to kill earlier.

"Wait…you're…" Muramasa said in shock.

"I'm almost done." Orihime said.

"This power…who are you?"

"Huh? Me? Uh…I only come here because I was that someone has entered the World of the Living." A picture of Kisuke popped into Orihime's head.

"Are you one of the Substitute Soul Reaper's friends?" Muramasa asked, getting Orihime's attention. "Why would you help me?"

"Because you were injured and if I see someone that's hurt, I help them." Orihime answered.

"But I'm an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime looked away and said, "I kinda knew that. But you were in really bad shape so I couldn't just leave you here, could I?" She looked back towards Muramasa. "And besides, you looked like you were in so much pain."

Muramasa looked at widen eyes. "You foolish girl!" he shouted as Orihime's Shun-Shun Rikka disappeared. Orihime looked down at Muramasa and saw the zanpakuto sit up as dark aura surrounds him.

'This spiritual pressure of his…' Orihime thought. 'It's just as dark as an arrancar's.' Muramasa disappeared as arrows were shot towards him. Orihime looked at the attacker and saw Uryu and Chad. "Uryu! Chad!"

Muramasa appeared a few feet away from Orihime and said, "So you brought your backup."

"You must be our special guest from the soul society." Uryu said, looking at the zanpakuto.

"Are you ok, Orihime?" Chad asked his friend. Muramasa looked at Chad and Uryu with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Brook was jumping down to the ground, running his sword through Ryujin Jakka's flames and making an opening in the torrent.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy threw a barrage of punches towards the opening that Brook made.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo raised his zanpakuto over his as black waves of spiritual pressure came out of it. "…Cannon!" The two attacks merged and created an opening on the other of the flames. Ichigo rushed inside the flames to get to the opening but it sealed off. "I'm going to make it!" He jumped back as a stream of fire came towards him, sending him outside of the torrent and crashing into Luffy.

"Are you guys alright?" Chopper asked, checking up on Ichigo and Luffy.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as he tries to stand back up, thinking about how Muramasa tricked him and Luffy into breaking the Head Captain's barrier.

* * *

(Flashback)

Muramasa quickly blocked the attack with his sword and was pushed back a little from the force of the impact. The zanpakuto looked over at the barrier surrounding Head Captain Yamamoto and a wicked grin appeared on his face. Muramasa reflected the combination attack towards the barrier, creating a huge explosion. Cracks appeared on the barrier next to the zanpakuto and it completely scattered.

(End of flashback)

* * *

"If Muramasa destroys the seal, it'll be our fault." Ichigo said. "I have to stop him. I have to try and break through the flames again." He stood back up to his feet and put on hollow mask. "Once more should do it!" Ichigo leaped into the air, trying to get out of Ryujin Jakka's flames. Streams of flames were shot towards Ichigo but he blocked them with his zanpakuto. As the substitute soul reaper got out of the ring of fire, Ryujin Jakka send more flames towards him. Ichigo was prepared to block with his zanpakuto but the flame went past him. "What?!" The flames started to surround the substitute soul reaper and created a sphere with him inside. "What the hell?!"

"What's that?!" Franky shouted. Ryujin Jakka shot more streams of flames at the sphere, destroying Ichigo's mask and burning him inside it.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A dragon of ice was send through the sphere of flame, destroying it and releasing Ichigo. Ichigo started to descend and saw Toshiro and Hyorinmaru coming down with him.

"Toshiro! Hyorinmaru!" he said, happy to the Squad Ten captain and his zanpakuto.

"I came as fast as I could." Toshiro said as all three of them landed on the ground in front of the Head Captain.

"Toshiro!" Chopper shouted as he, Luffy and Sanji ran up to the Head Captain. "Have all of your wounds healed?"

"They have. I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

"We've been stuck here thanks to Ryujin Jakka." Sanji said.

Toshiro looked at Yamamoto and said, "He got to your zanpakuto as well, head captain?!"

"Where's Muramasa?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"He's gone." Ichigo said. "By now, he's probably in Karakura Town."

"Karakura Town?!" Toshiro said shocked.

"Yeah, he's gone there with a path to revive this soul reaper who was once his master." Franky explained.

"His soul reaper master?" Hyorinmaru repeated.

"Yes, you could say that the situation is terrible." Brook said.

"Damn him." Toshiro cursed.

"This is an emergency." Head Captain Yamamoto said, getting everyone's attention. "At this point, our first priority is to quickly aid Ichigo Kurosaki in escaping from this place."

"Wait a sec…" Ichigo said confused. "Why me?"

"If you feel responsible for this situation, it is your obligation to bring Muramasa to justice." Ichigo widen his eyes at the head captain's words. Then Ichigo's expression changed from a look of shock to a look of determination.

"And I will!"

"I'm coming too." Luffy said. "I'm just as responsible for putting us into this mess as much as Ichigo. Don't worry, we'll find Muramasa and we'll kick his ass!" Luffy and Ichigo exchanged a look to each other and nodded.

"Bankai!" Smoke surrounds Toshiro. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" A head of dragon was formed on Toshiro's right hand and two wings of ice appeared on his back.

"Bankai!" Smoke surrounds Hyorinmaru and he transformed into a dragon made of ice. The zanpakuto ascended to the sky but Ryujin Jakka wrapped his flames around the ice dragon. Hyorinmaru used his ice and froze the flames, easily breaking them. Then he fired a blast of ice at the fire zanpakuto, freezing the flames.

"Ryusenka!" Toshiro jabbed his sword into the ice that Hyorinmaru made and creating an opening. He looked down at Luffy and Ichigo. "Now's your chance! Quickly!"

"I'm on it!" Ichigo shouted, putting his hollow mask on and leaped towards the opening Toshiro made.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted, charging towards the cook.

"Right!" Sanji said, lifting his leg up and Luffy grabbed onto it. "Arme de L'air: Gum Shoot!" Sanji launched Luffy towards Ichigo with his leg and Ichigo grabbed the rubber by the shirt with his free hand as they went through the opening. The ice started to melt as Ryujin Jakka's flames started to chase after the two boys. They went through the opening on the other side before the flames could engulf them and headed towards the senkaimon. The ice has completely melted, trapping the others inside.

"Good luck, Ichigo, Straw Hat." Franky said. "We're counting on you two."

"Now since we have them on their way, it's finally time to give my sword the punishment that it deserves." Yamamoto said as his came turned into a sword in its sheath.

* * *

Ichigo and Luffy continued to rush towards the senkaimon so they can hurry back to Karakura Town. 'Get ready, Muramasa because we're coming for you!' Ichigo thought.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Stop Muramasa! Uryu's Technique Explodes!


	32. Stop Muramasa!

Chapter 32: Stop Muramasa! Uryu's Technique Explodes!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Muramasa reopened his eyes, he saw an orange field hovering around him. "You can't move yet." A voice said. He looked over and saw Orihime, the same girl that he was trying to kill earlier._

"_Wait…you're…" Muramasa said in shock._

"_I'm almost done." Orihime said._

"_This power…who are you?" Muramasa asked, getting Orihime's attention. "Are you one of the Substitute Soul Reaper's friends? Why would you help me?"_

"_Because you were injured and if I see someone that's hurt, I help them." Orihime answered. "And besides, you looked like you were in so much pain."_

_Muramasa looked her at widen eyes. "You foolish girl!" he shouted as Orihime's Shun-Shun Rikka disappeared. Orihime looked down at Muramasa and saw the zanpakuto sit up as dark aura surrounds him._

'_This spiritual pressure of his…' Orihime thought. 'It's just as dark as an arrancar's.' Muramasa disappeared as arrows were shot towards him. Orihime looked at the attacker and saw Uryu and Chad. "Uryu! Chad!"_

* * *

Zoro was breathing heavily, looking up at Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh. Zoro's body was covered in dirt and bruises while the zanpakuto hasn't had a single scratch on him. "Come on, make your next move already!" he challenged.

"Don't try to provoke him!" Usopp shouted.

"Do it!" Zoro shouted, leaping in the air towards the zanpakuto. "108 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro released three powerful wind blades at Tenken and the zanpakuto blocked it with his hand. Then Tenken swung his sword at the pirate. Zoro blocked the attack as best as he could with his swords and was sent crashing into a cliff.

"Zoro!" Usopp shouted as the swordsman fell to the ground. Zoro sat up, breathing heavier than he was before.

"Don't worry about a thing, Usopp." Zoro said, standing back up and sheathing two of his swords. "This guy is better than I thought. This battle is getting tough." Then an evil smirk appeared on Zoro's face. "That's my kind of fight. Let's go, Wado Ichimonji." The blade on Wado started to glow Tenken lowered his sword towards Zoro. Zoro stopped it with Wado as the ground beneath cracked. "That was a damn good attack. But you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" Zoro used all the force he has and pushed Tenken's sword off of his. Zoro put Wado back in its sheath and rotated in his hand. "Single Sword Style: Sword Draw…" Tenken lowered his sword towards Zoro as the swordsman drew his sword for a split second. "…Lion's Strike!" He slowly slid his sword back into its sheath. Once he made the final clank, a huge slash appeared on Tenken's armor. "And I'm not done yet."

* * *

Robin continued to jump back, trying to dodge Tobiume's bells until she noticed a wall behind her. Tobiume smirked threw both bells at the pirate. "Viente Fleur: Calendula!" Robin said as she sprouted ten arms from the two on her body and caught both of the zanpakuto's bells.

"You're going down!" Haineko shouted, sending her ashes towards Nami and engulfing her in them. When the ashes dispersed, Nami was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?!"

"Cool Charge…" Nami said behind Haineko with a smirk on her face. "Mirage Tempo!"

"Damn you!" Haineko swung her sword behind her at the navigator and slashed her with it. But Nami faded away and disappeared again.

"Thunder Charge…" Haineko widen her eyes as she looked behind her shoulder and saw Nami charging towards her. "…Arm Swing!" Nami swung her electrified Clima-Tact at Haienko who quickly moved out of the way. Haineko and Tobiume appeared next to each other as Robin walked up to her friends. "You two should quit now while you're still ahead."

"No matter how good you two might be, we cannot afford to lose this fight." Tobiume said.

"Apparently, you two are too naïve to release that Muramasa has tricked you." Yoruichi said.

"Just what are you talking about?" Haineko questioned.

"That's right. Your friends, Katen Kyokotsu and Sogoyo no Kotowari, they were already destroyed by Muramasa."

"Liar! We aren't going to fall for that!"

"Looks like we've got no choice, we'll have to do this the hard way." Nami said, readying her Clima-Tact.

* * *

"We should probably focus on gaining control of Ryujin Jakka." Franky said, looking at the flames.

"With this ring of fire, beating him isn't going to be easy." Sanji said.

"Excuse me, Master Hitsugaya." Hyorinmaru said to Toshiro. "We are facing the most powerful fire-type zanpakuto, a very worthy opponent. Would it be ok for me to lend you my power?" Toshiro didn't respond to Hyorinmaru's request. "What is wrong?"

"There's no need to be so formal with me now, Hyorinmaru." Toshiro said, shocking his zanpakuto. "What I'm saying is that you can put your mind at ease. There are four strong allies as well as the Head Captain with you at all. This fight would be a routine exercise."

"Toshiro's right." Sanji said, blowing out a puff of smoke. "Let's wrap this up. Afterwards, we can catch up with Luffy."

"Count me in." Franky said with a confident grin on his grin.

"I'll help out too!" Chopper said.

"Let's move out!" Toshiro shouted as the battle to regain Ryujin Jakka began.

* * *

Back in the World of the Living, Chad and Uryu were staring down Muramasa, ready to attack him if the zanpakuto tries to do anything funny.

"Chad! Uryu!" Orihime said, surprised to see her two friends.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Uryu nodded and turned his attention back to Muramasa. "That spiritual pressure, but he doesn't look like a soul reaper or an arrancar. So who is he?" Muramasa turned around the two newcomers. "Don't move!"

"And who might you be?" Muramasa questioned. "Friends of the soul reaper's?"

"I'm not a soul reaper." Uryu corrected the zanpakuto. "I am a quincy."

"A quincy?" Muramasa repeated as his sword appeared in his hand. "What's that?" He start to charge towards the two boys as Uryu fired an arrow at the zanpakuto. Muramasa jumped out of the way of the arrow and swung his sword down towards Chad and Uryu, quickly dodged it. Chad charged towards the zanpakuto, throwing a punch at him but Muramasa dodged it.

"Head's up, Chad!" Uryu shouted as Chad jumped back. Uryu fired a barrage of arrows at the zanpakuto, who jumped out of the way. Chad charged towards Muramasa again and released a blast from his arm. Muramasa used to the Flash Step to dodge as the blast hit the water. "Chad!"

"This is the worst kind of timing." Muramasa said, appearing near a tree next to the Quincy. "You insects have wasted enough of my time! I really must be going!" He stuck his hand out towards Uryu and sends a pulse of energy at him. Then shadows of Muramasa appeared behind Uryu. As Uryu turned to the shadows, Muramasa charged towards the distracted Quincy.

"Uryu!" Chad shouted as he jumped out of the water and fired another blast at Muramasa. Muramasa looked at the attack and flash stepped out of the way.

"Damn it!" the zanpakuto cursed. "Why must they interfere when I'm so close?"

"Chad, you attack him from the other side." Uryu said to his friend.

"Got it!" Chad nodded as they charged towards Muramasa. Chad fired another blast at Muramasa and the zanpakuto jumped out of the way.

"Where are you going?!" Uryu shouted, aiming his bow at the zanpakuto and firing another barrage of arrows at the zanpakuto. Before the arrows could reach him, a wall of sakura pedals appeared in front of Muramasa and blocked the attack. "What?!"

"That was Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura." Chad said. He looked at where the sakura pedals came from and saw the manifested zanpakuto.

"Nice try." Senbonzakura said as Muramasa landed next to him.

"Senbonzakura…" Muramasa said, addressing his fellow zanpakuto.

"Muramasa, please leave them to me."

"He's one of the zanpakuto rebelling?" Uryu questioned, looking at Senbonzakura.

"Scatter!" Senbonzakura's blade turned into sakura pedals as headed towards Uryu. Uryu quickly used his Hirenkyaku and avoided the pedal-like blades. Senbonzakura used to the flash step to follow the Quincy as Muramasa turned his attention to Chad. Muramasa stuck his hand out and released a pulse of energy towards Chad.

"You should probably spend less time worrying about your friend." The zanpakuto said. Chad widens his eyes as the environment around him. He now found himself walking down a street in Mexico where he grew up.

"I'm home?" Chad said to himself. He looked around and found his grandfather standing in front of him. "Abuelo…" Then he felt his grandfather punching in gut. Chad coughed up blood as he fell to his knees and the image of his abuelo was replaced with Muramasa.

"You certainly aren't a soul reaper, are you?" Muramasa questioned. "That was far too easy." As the zanpakuto started to walk away, Chad grabbed the zanpakuto's arm. "So you still move. Just die already." Chad felt something grabbing onto his neck and choking him. Muramasa forced Chad to the ground as the environment around them returned to normal.

"Chad!" Orihime shouted worried, rushing to her unconscious friend. "Chad, are you ok?!"

"Your help is useless, woman." Muramasa said to Orihime. "Your companion has fought his final battle."

"How could you…" Orihime said before she was cut off by an explosion. "Uryu…"

* * *

Uryu fired a barrage of arrows at Senbonzakura as the zanpakuto send his sakura pedals at the Quincy, causing the two attacks to cancel each other out. Then Uryu pointed his bow at the sky and fired another round of arrows.

"Hey Quincy, I'm over here." Senbonzakura said. The arrows that Uryu started to turn came down towards the zanpakuto. Senbonzakura looked at the oncoming arrows and dropped his sword to the ground. "Bankai!" Blades appeared around Senbonzakura and turned into sakura pedals, protecting the zanpakuto from the arrows. Then Senbonzakura send his sakura pedals towards the Quincy. Uryu used his Hirenkyaku to dodge the pedals and appeared next to Orihime.

"Uryu!" Orihime shouted. Senbonzakura appeared behind Muramasa, making the Quincy narrow his eyes. Muramasa stuck his hand towards Uryu and sent another pulse of energy at him. "Saten Kesshun!" An orange shield appeared in front of Uryu, protecting him from Muramasa's attack.

"What?!" Muramasa said shocked as Orihime's shield disappeared.

Orihime turned towards the two zanpakuto and said, "Why are you doing this? I can tell that you're burdened with a deep sadness. I saw that the moment I looked into your eyes. So why would you do this?"

"Orihime…" Uryu said, looking at his friend.

"Who are you really? What is your purpose here?"

Muramasa glared at Orihime and said, "Don't pretend to understand, woman! What makes you know anything about me?! My name is Muramasa and my sheer power will alter this world!" Then a dark aura surrounds the zanpakuto.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" A new voice shouted as a blast of blue flames was fired towards Muramasa. Muramasa looked at the blast and slashed it with his sword, causing it to explode. Orihime and Uryu looked at where the attack came from and saw Rukia landed next to Orihime.

"Rukia!" Orihime said, happy to see the soul reaper.

"Are you guys alright?" Rukia asked.

"We're fine." Uryu said, referring to himself and Orihime.

"But Chad is hurt." Orihime said.

"What happened?" Rukia asked, looking down at the unconscious Chad.

"Rukia Kuchiki…" Senbonzakura said, getting the soul reaper's attention. "How did you find us?"

"I follow my brother's spiritual pressure."

"You followed his spiritual pressure?" Uryu questioned. "Is he here too?"

"I'll explain it later." Rukia said. "We need to be careful." Then she glared at Muramasa. "He's the one who manifested the zanpakuto and left the seireitei in chaos."

"What?!" Orihime said shocked.

"Then why is he in the World of the Living?" Uryu asked. "And where's Ichigo?!"

"The substitute soul reaper?" Muramasa said. "He and his straw hat friend should be burning to death by Ryujin Jakka's flames."

"Ryujin Jakka?" Rukia questioned. "Are you saying that you've gained of the head captain's zanpakuto?!"

"That is correct."

"Impossible!" Orihime shouted. "Ichigo will come back! I just know that he will!"

"Oh will he?" Then Muramasa started to cough up blood again.

"Muramasa…" Senbonzakura said, concerned about his leader.

"I'm alright but I don't have much time left." Muramasa said as dark aura surrounds him again.

"What is he doing?" Orihime asked as the dark aura expanded and a hollow appeared out of it.

"A hollow?" Uryu questioned as more hollows appeared out of Muramasa's aura. The aura faded away as a group of hollow appeared behind Muramasa.

"That spiritual pressure…" Orihime said, looking at the zanpakuto. "I knew it."

"Why are the hollow here?" Rukia asked. "You told us that you were a zanpakuto. Care to explain what's going on here?"

"I didn't lie." Muramasa said as blood came out of his eyes like tears. "I am a genuine zanpakuto, a zanpakuto with the power to change the entire world. And the only thing that I'm trying to do right now is to free myself from this long, lonesome, and cursed battle." He looked at Senbonzakura. "Take care of this." Then Muramasa head towards the island in the middle of the pond.

"Not so fast!" Uryu shouted, aiming his bow at Muramasa. Senbonzakura appeared in front of Uryu and send his sakura pedals towards the Quincy. Uryu fired his arrows at the pedal like blades and the two cancelled each other out.

"You're not getting pass me!" Senbonzakura said.

* * *

"Rukia…" Orihime said concerned as the hollow slowly started to approach her and Rukia.

"Orihime, take Chad and hide somewhere safe." Rukia said.

"Right!" Orihime nodded as she did what she was told.

Rukia turned towards the hollows and said, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Rukia fired a blast of blue flames at one of the hollows, causing it to dissolve into nothing.

* * *

Muramasa landed on the small island and slowly walked towards the huge tree in the middle of it. "I'm almost there." He said. "Very soon now…" He looked up and the tree with the hell-butterflies on it with a smile on his face. "Koga…" The hell-butterflies started to fly away from the tree. "I finally made it all this way."

He stuck his hand out and said, "Gather around the supreme one purified by the darkest soul and give up a blood sacrifice upon the alter…"

* * *

Orihime and Rukia put Chad up against a nearby tree. "Rukia, we'll be ok here." Orihime said.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked.

"Muramasa is being consumed by that sadness that I've sensed inside him earlier. You have to stop him." Then the cry of a hollow caught their attention.

"They're here!" Rukia shouted, looking the hollow charging towards them. The hollow jumped over them and got behind Orihime. "Watch out!" Orihime looked behind her shoulder and saw the hollow getting hit in the mask by Chad's fists and dissolving into nothing.

"Chad!" Orihime shouted.

"Chad, are you alright?" Rukia asked.

"I'll be ok." Chad said as more hollows charged towards them. "Rukia, go!"

Rukia looked at Chad and said, "I understand." Then she disappeared with the flash step.

"Rukia, you must hurry." Orihime said.

* * *

"Come on!" Uryu shouted, firing another round of arrows at Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura sends more of his sakura pedals at the arrows and they cancelled each other out again. Uryu looked over at the small island and electricity coursing the huge tree. "Now what?"

"I bestow upon you a cherished offering from the dark heavens." Muramasa said, continuing his enchantment. "Take this holy grail, o vengeful spirit. Break free from your slumber and rise up with the six keys passed through the ages."

"Damn it, I got to do something and fast." Uryu said.

Senbonzakura appeared behind Uryu, ready to strike with his sword. "That's makes it the worst time to be distracted!" he shouted, lowering his sword down on the Quincy but it was blocked by a thin glowing blue blade. "Impossible!"

* * *

"…forgotten coffin, I command you to open!" Muramasa said, completely his enchantment. Cracks began to appear on the tree in front of the zanpakuto and it shattered as is if it was glass.

"The tree was just…a barrier?" Rukia said confused, not believing what she just saw.

* * *

Senbonzakura and Uryu continued to cross blades with neither side giving an inch. "Well, well, I never knew that quincies use swords." Senbonzakura said. "But you can't win with a weapon you aren't skilled with." The zanpakuto pushed Uryu back with his sword and prepared to attack. "Farwell, Quincy!" Then Senbonzakura started to glow and dissolve before the zanpakuto could use it. "But how?!"

"Seele Schneider isn't a sword." Uryu said. "It's a tool used to cut the bond between reishi, making easier for me to steal." Then the dissolved blade started to pour itself into Uryu's weapon.

"I don't believe it!" Uryu used his Seele Schneider as an arrow and fired it at Senbonzakura.

* * *

A smirk appeared on Muramasa's face as the fog faded and revealed a capsule with bladed weapons running through it.

"Master…" Muramasa said. "I have arrived at last."

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Rukia shouted as she fired a blast of blue flames at the zanpakuto. A sword appeared in Muramasa's hand and he cut through Rukia's kido. Rukia was about fire another blast of kido but Muramasa appeared behind and grabbed both of her arms to restrain her.

"Do not interfere!"

"Rukia!" Uryu shouted, aiming his bow at Muramasa.

"Don't even try it!" Senbonzakura shouted, appearing behind Uryu. Uryu turned around and fired his arrows at the zanpakuto who countered with his sakura pedals. After the attacks cancelled each other out, Senbonzakura charged towards Uryu.

* * *

"What's inside of that thing?!" Rukia asked, trying to break free of Muramasa's grip. "Are you going to do with it?!"

"My master is entombed inside that coffin." Muramasa said. "He is the most powerful soul reaper ever, who even tried to seize control of the soul society. Koga lies within."

"What?!"

"My only wish is revive Master Koga. Everything that I've done is for this moment." Muramasa looked at the coffin and his eyes started to glow. The locks and chains broke away as cracks began to appear on the coffin. The coffin was destroyed and the bladed weapons were scattered. Muramasa pushed Rukia away as the light faded and revealed a man with black hair, a red scarf, a piece of metal across his nose and his forearms, and holding a broken sword. "Greetings, master."

"Hold it!" A new voice shouted as Ichigo came down the sky and lowering his sword towards Muramasa. Muramasa blocked with his sword and pushed the substitute soul reaper back.

"Gum-Gum…Gatling!" Another voice shouted as Luffy fired a flurry a punches towards the zanpakuto, who dodged every one of them.

"Ichigo! Luffy!" Rukia shouted, shocked to see the two boys.

"You two again!" Muramasa said annoyed, glaring at Ichigo and Luffy.

"Rukia, sorry we're late." Luffy said.

"It's about time." Rukia said with a small smile on her face.

"How could you two made it pass Ryujin Jakka's blockade?" Muramasa questioned.

"Who knows?" Ichigo said. "Now that we're here, we're going to put a stop to whatever it is you're doing."

"Are you? That's too bad because you're too late." Muramasa turned back to his soul reaper master. "You see, the wish that I had for eternity has been granted."

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed as the man opened his eyes.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Here Comes Koga! The Soul Reaper from the Kuchiki Clan!


	33. Here Comes Koga!

Chapter 33: Here Comes Koga! The Soul Reaper from the Kuchiki Clan!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

The locks and chains broke away as cracks began to appear on the coffin. The coffin was destroyed and the bladed weapons were scattered. The light faded and revealed a man with black hair, a red scarf, a piece of metal across his nose and his forearms, and holding a broken sword. It was Koga, Muramasa's soul reaper master. A smile appeared on Muramasa's face, seeing his master for the first time after many years.

* * *

(Flashback – several hundred years in the past)

The sounds of battle cries of swords clashing filled the soul society as soul reapers charged towards each other, crossing blades and cutting each other down. Standing on a cliff close to the battlefield was a man with gray hair and beard, wearing a soul reaper's uniform, a captain's coat and a white scarf around his neck. His name was Ginrei Kuchiki. Next to him was a soul reaper younger than him with black hair with a little bit of red hair covered by a hair piece wearing a long red scarf around his neck. His name was Koga Kuchiki.

"We seem to be outnumbered." Ginrei said, looking down at the battle. "The rebel forces are growing daily. Have you thought about how we should proceed?"

Koga looked at Ginrei and said, "There's no time to come up with a plan. I'm going down there."

"Don't be rash." Ginrei said, looking at Koga. "This is war. It cannot be waged by one person."

"That's true. But we both know that if I don't do something, we're likely will lose the battle. Your reaction seems odd, father."

"Koga, in battle you will address me appropriately."

"My apologizes, sir Ginrei. I'll be going then." Then Koga leaped off the cliff and headed towards the battlefield.

"He's always willing to rush headlong into danger." Ginrei said to himself, watching Koga rushed to the battle. The battle between the soul reapers and the rebel continued until a figure crashed in the middle of the war zone, causing all of the action to stop. The smoke slowly cleared and revealed Koga, facing towards the rebel soul reapers.

"Who's he?!" One of the rebels said surprised. "Identify yourself!"

"Wait, I know him!" Another rebel shouted, looking at Koga.

"Is he one of the Kuchiki's?" The third rebel questioned, noticing the hair piece on Koga's head. Koga's spiritual pressure spiked and blew the smoke away. "Surround him! He's our enemy!"

Koga stood up on his feet and drew his zanpakuto as the rebels surrounded him, ready to attack him. "You will curse you misfortune for ever lying your eyes on his sword." He said. Purple aura surrounds Koga's body as his spiritual pressure spiked again.

"Don't be afraid!" One of the rebels shouted. "He's only one man! Are everyone ready?!" The rebel soul reapers nodded and charged towards Koga.

"Whisper, Muramasa!" Koga said as a powerful gust of wind blew past to the rebelling soul reapers. Once the wind subsided, one of the rebels tried to lower his sword but it was moving by itself.

"My sword, what's happening to it?!" The rebel asked, trying to regain control over his sword.

"What's wrong?!" Another rebel questioned.

"I don't know! My zanpakuto is moving on its own!" The rebel tried to tighten his grip on his sword but he ended up cutting down one of his allies.

"Stop that!" Another rebel shouted. "What's come over you?!" He turned around and saw another ally trying to cut him but he quickly blocked it. "Have you gone completely crazy?!"

"Of course not, my zanpakuto has a mind of its own!" The rebel shouted as he was pushed back.

"That's ridiculous! What do you take me for, an idiot?!" Then his zanpakuto started to move on its own as well, pointing its blade to the rebel's throat. "That's impossible! My own sword is turning on me!" The sound of pain from the rebelling soul reapers filling the air as their zanpakutos pierced them in the throat, killing them.

* * *

"Raise your head, Koga Kuchiki." Yamamoto said as Koga looked up at the Head Captain and some of the other captains of the court guard squads. "Your work on our behalf has been impressive. The rebellion in our land is still far from over. But today, we've made progress on restoring peace."

"You are too kind, Head Captain." Koga said.

"There is great turmoil in the soul society over this revolt. The challengers that we face are going to test our resolve. We will soon if we are capable of brining eternal peace into our world. In order to succeed in our mission, we would need great strength like your own. Please to further your efforts for this cause."

"Yes, sir." Koga said, bowing his head. "I pledge my life to bring peace to this world."

* * *

"Did you hear about Sir Koga?" A soul reaper whispered to his friends.

"No, what happened?" Another soul reaper questioned.

"Everyone is talking about it. He took down several dozen rebels by himself."

"Are you kidding?!" A third soul reaper said. "That's amazing!"

"Rumors are that a third seat position is being secured for him." The second soul reaper said.

"He probably deserves it. But why does he dress like the people of the Kuchiki clan?"

"Come on, you mean that you don't know his background?!" The first soul reaper exclaimed.

"He's an accomplished scholar and warrior." The second soul reaper explained. "He's married into the Kuchiki Clan."

* * *

"What's wrong, Sir Genrei?" Koga asked. "You seem upset. Is it something that I've done?"

"Yes." Genrei said, looking back at Koga. "Let me ask you something. During the battle, why did you launch an attack on your own?"

"I was confident that I could handle the situation. I knew that I could defeat the enemy as long as I could wield the power of my zanpakuto, Muramasa."

Ginrei turned towards and said, "Koga, I don't think that you realize what is happening. People who have access to great power need something extra in order to control it. Do you know what that is?"

"I'm not sure, father." Koga answered.

"They need heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Power must always be controlled by its possessor. But at times, it becomes too great to wield. In order to obtain balance, you must require a heart that is sensitive to the use and limitation of that power. I am well aware of the tremendous scope of your abilities. However, you still lack the heart to the effective use of those powers. You use this incident as a warning to yourself. Don't forget that you bear the title of our clan and the responsibility for your actions on its behalf."

"But…"

"That is all. You may leave."

Koga stood silently in his place for a few seconds. Then he bowed before Ginrei and said, "Thank you, my lord." He straightened himself up and walked out of Ginrei's office.

* * *

Outside of the seireitei, Koga sat near a cliff with his zanpakuto planted on the ground. He closed his eyes and started meditate as the environment changed around him. It's now a wide open ocean with several pillars sticking out of the water.

"Why do you seem so troubled, Koga?" A voice asked. It was Muramasa.

"What makes you think that I'm troubled?" Koga questioned.

"I can sense that something is bothering you."

Koga smirked and said, "That's just your imagination."

"You cannot hide it from me. We are one. Our trust in each other is what makes us strong."

"Tell me, am I using my power incorrectly?" Koga asked, looking up at the gray sky.

"I don't know." Muramasa said. "Your powers have reached its full potential. There's no telling on how much that can produce or what you will be able to do with it."

"I see."

"But let me say this, we are a soul reaper and a zanpakuto who are meant to be together. Trust in me and at the same time trust in yourself."

Koga opened his eyes and stood up as the environment around returned to its original state. He took his zanpakuto off the ground and placed it back into its sheath. 'You're right.' He thought. 'Trusting in myself is the answer. And that in turn will lead to peace.'

* * *

Another day has gone by and another battle between the rebels and the thirteen court guard squads began. Koga released his zanpakuto and rebels to fight against each other. Then Koga charged another group of the rebellious soul reapers and easily cut them down with his sword. The squad that Koga cheered and praised the victorious soul reaper as Ginrei looked on from a distance as well as Head Captain Yamamoto.

* * *

"Sir, is there anything else than I can do before I go?" Koga asked Ginrei but got no response, angering him.

* * *

"What is Sir Ginrei thinking?" Koga asked himself in his inner world.

"What are you talking about Koga?" Muramasa asked.

"He never seems to accept me no matter how great my achievements may be." Koga said to his zanpakuto. "In fact, he seems to have doubt in me."

"Have confidence. You are strong."

* * *

In the Kuchiki house, Ginrei was sitting alone in his office, thinking about the events that happened during the day.

"Do you have a moment, father?" A feminine voice asked, getting Koga's attention. He looked towards the door and saw his daughter. "It's about Koga. He's been acting different lately and refuses to talk to me about anything."

"Try not to worry, my dear child." Ginrei said. "Koga is a sensible man. And as a soul reaper, his powers are far greater than my own. He just needs more to develop them properly and learn how to use responsibly."

* * *

In the battlefield, Koga had already defeated most of the rebel forces. He looked at the rebels still standing raised his spiritual pressure.

"Retreat!" one of the soul reapers shouted as the rebel soul reapers started to run from him.

* * *

"From all of the reports coming in, it appears that most of the rebel forces have suppressed after the last battle." One of the soul reapers following Koga said. "Great work, Sir Koga."

"We're very proud to be working with you sir." Another soul reaper said. "You're an expiration to all of the men under your command."

"Thank you men but there's no need to flatter me." Koga said. "I'm not doing this for the recognition. I want order restored to the soul society." Koga and the soul reapers stopped walking they saw three unusual soul reapers glaring at Koga. The soul reapers nodded and walked away. "I wonder what that was about."

"I'm not sure who those guys were but I've slacking around." One of Koga's followers said. "I guess that they enjoy keeping secrets."

"They're probably jealous of your accomplishments, Sir Koga." Another follower said.

* * *

The next day, the sun was setting as Koga kneeled before Head Captain Yamamoto. "You want my help?!" Koga said surprised. "I'm honored that you would ask Head Captain."

"This is the issue, Koga." Yamamoto said. "I'm in the process of organizing a special task force to deal with the remaining rebel units. I want you to become its leader and make sure that the job gets done properly."

"Yes sir, Head Captain." Koga said, bowing his head. A smile appeared on Koga's face. This was the break that he needed.

* * *

"Sir Ginrei, Head Captain Yamamoto has put me in charge of his special task force." Koga said, outside of his father-in-law's office. "I'm supposed to begin immediately."

"I see." Ginrei said. "Try not to tarnish our clan's name in the process."

"Are you unhappy to hear this? Your son-in-law of the Kuchiki Clan now has an important assignment to carry out."

"I understand your enthusiasm. But be careful not to misinterpret the Head Captain's intention."

"I shall leave you now." Koga said as he walked away from Ginrei's office. Koga's wife came from behind a wall, looking at her husband with a concerned expression on her face.

* * *

The three mysterious soul reapers sat around a table as their candle lights flicker across the room. "Koga Kuchiki, I don't know why he was chosen but the Head Captain has picked as the head of the special task force." The soul reaper with glasses said.

"We're close restoring order within the soul society." The fat soul reaper said. "If he continues to accumulate power, it'll be difficult of our faction to overwrite his position."

"That's right." The tall soul reaper said. "He has already surpassed his contemporaries. At this point, there may not be anything that we can do."

"That's not true." The glasses wearing soul reaper said. "I have a plan."

* * *

The next day, Koga sheathed his sword as he looks down at the rebels that he just defeated. "Sir Koga!" A voice shouted, getting Koga's attention. He looked behind his shoulder and saw three soul reapers running towards him. "It's over! The rebellion has been put down! You did it, Sir Koga!" Koga turned towards his men but widen his eyes as slashes appeared on their shoulders.

"What is this?" Koga questioned as another group of soul reapers appeared and surrounded him. "Have you gone mad?!" Koga grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto, get ready for another fight.

"Koga Kuchiki, our master has decided that you shall die as a causality of war." One of the soul reapers said.

"I'm ready for you. Attack!" The soul reapers didn't waste any time and charged towards Koga. "You won't defeat me with sheer numbers." Koga drew his zanpakuto and pushed the attackers back. "Yukojochu Muramasa!" Smoke surrounds Koga.

"What is he doing?" One of the soul reapers questioned. "Is that…" The smoke began to subside and Muramasa appeared beside Koga in his manifested form. "Who the hell is that guy?!"

"It doesn't matter!" The soul reaper that threatened Koga shouted. "Get him!" The soul reapers charged towards Koga and Muramasa again.

Muramasa smirked and said, "Hear my voice." A light engulfed Muramasa and quickly subsided. Then the blades on the soul reapers' zanpakuto started to glow.

"What's happening?!" Another soul reaper said, looking at his sword. Then four shadow figures appeared in front of the soul reapers. "What the hell?! Who are these guys?!"

"They are manifestations of each of your zanpakuto." Muramasa said. "They have heard my voice. I've awakened the desires within their consciousness. You will unable to touch us. In a few moments, you will die by the hand of your own weapons."

The shadow figures charged towards the soul reapers and easily defeated them. The sounds of the soul reapers' screams filled the air, getting Ginrei's attention. The shadow figures disappeared leaving the four soul reapers lying on the ground with their zanpakuto broken.

"It appears that things have been settled." Muramasa said.

"Don't move!" A new voice shouted as members of the punishment force appeared and surrounded Koga and Muramasa.

"What is this?"

"We have you surrounded, Koga Kuchiki." Koga looked at where the voice came from the three mysterious soul reapers that he saw before.

"You have finally gone too far, Sir Koga." The shorter of the tree said. "These warriors are not a part of the rebel faction. They are members of the court guard squads."

"Is it true?" The taller soul reaper questioned. "Did you attack and kill your allies during battle?"

"That would've been absurd, of course not." Koga said. "They showed up out of nowhere and attacked me so I defend myself."

Ginrei walked up to the three soul reapers and saw the damage that was caused. "Koga, what have you done?!" he said shocked.

"Sir Ginrei!" Koga said, surprised to see his father-in-law.

"It's a good thing that you came by." The soul reaper with glasses said. "This is a bad situation."

"Your son-in-law, Koga who married into the Kuchiki Clan has murdered his fellow soul reapers." The short soul reaper said.

"It's true." One of the defeated soul reapers said with a smirk on his face. "He attacked us. He has no provocation. We just wanted to ask him a few questions. He did it to show off his power in front of the other soul reapers."

"You're lying!" Koga shouted.

"He's out of control, I tell you. He's mad with power."

"You bastard!" Koga cursed as the soul reaper died.

"Arrest him!" The glasses wearing soul reaper ordered. "Arrest Koga Kuchiki and take him away!"

"Wait, this is not what happened!" More members of the punishment force appeared in front of Koga and Muramasa, surrounding them.

"What now, Koga?" Muramasa asked.

"Damn it." Koga said, readying his sword.

"Stop Koga." Ginrei said, getting Koga's attention. "Just stand still. Don't make any sudden moves."

Sir Genrei, but why…"

"Do as they say for now." Koga looked at his father-in-law with a shocked expression on his face. Koga stood silent for a few seconds and sheathed his zanpakuto, causing Muramasa to disappear. Muramasa glared at Genrei as he slowly vanished. Koga gave the punishment force his zanpakuto as they tied him up and took him away.

* * *

Genrei walked up the prison cell that Koga was being held in and said, "Koga, your punishment has been decided. They've asked me to come and tell you in person. After much discussion, it was decide that you deprived of the position that you have held for the last century. Your zanpakuto has been deemed dangerous and will be neutralized."

"What?!" Koga exclaimed through the mouth guard that was placed on him. "Sir Ginrei, you can't be serious! Do you believe these accusations?! Do you think I killed those men to satisfy my own ambition?!"

"You should know that I'm not one to make rash decisions. Your superiors aren't worried about you. They believe that the power of your zanpakuto is an urgent and growing power. They believe that Muramasa would eventually gain control of you."

"What?! They're worried about Muramasa?!"

"As I told you before Koga, those with power must have a heart that is sensitive to its limitations. You were overconfident about your zanpakuto powers. You were blindly making the wrong decisions. You've lost balance. That's the reason why Sir Genryusai placed under his direct command."

"This is unbelievable!" Koga shouted. "I was set by those who were jealous of my own power!"

"No!" Ginrei said. "You're wrong! It was you overconfidence that brought all of this about."

"What choice did I have?! Those men who confronted were there to kill me. They made that perfectly clear. Was I supposed to stand there and be murdered?!"

"Calm yourself. There's still time before your punishment is carried out. Use that time to show some patience. It may be hard to understand but it will do you some good." With said, Ginrei walked away from Koga's cell and into his squad barracks.

'I hope that he was paying attention.' Genrei thought. 'Either way, I must do something quickly. If I don't, the boy will indeed lose his powers. And the end result will be catastrophic.'

* * *

Koga sat in his cell and closed his eye as he entered his inner world. "I don't get it." He said to himself. "He completely dismisses me. My own father-in-law, he doesn't respect my power. He doesn't believe in me."

"The fact is that you need him to believe in you." Muramasa's voice rang out. "Believe in me and more importantly, believe in yourself."

Koga opened his eyes and saw his manifested zanpakuto standing in front of him inside his prison cell. "Muramasa, how…" He said, shocked to see his zanpakuto. "How have you manifested?!"

"I'm here because of you." Muramasa said. "Your anger and inner desire have reached to me and I came."

"My desire?"

"When you came for me Koga, I'm compelled to go wherever you are. I am your zanpakuto after all. You must live and follow your desires." A sword appeared in Muramasa's hand as he cut off the binds restricting Koga's hand and feet, Koga's mouth guard and the cell bars. Two guards ran towards the destroyed cell and were instantly cut down by Muramasa. "Let's go, Koga. You don't need bide by the rules of those who despise and envies your power. There's a simple solution. You should use that power to change the world."

Koga stood up on his feet as purple aura surrounded his body. "Let me make one thing clear, Muramasa." He said. "I am the master here. And as such, I am in charge. I will be ordered around by a zanpakuto!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Koga opened his eyes for the first in many years as he landed on the grass below in front of Muramasa. "Damn it, he was able to revive him!" Ichigo cursed.

"Let's go, Ichigo, Luffy!" Rukia shouted. Luffy and Ichigo nodded as all three of them charged towards Koga. Koga didn't move from his spot. His spiritual pressure erupted, pushing Luffy, Ichigo, and Rukia back.

"He is powerful." Luffy said.

"It's amazing. How could a man still have so much power after being sealed away for so long?"

"You've awaken." Muramasa said, looking at his master. "Finally..." The spiritual pressure subsided and Muramasa walked up to Koga. "Koga, I've waited for this moment for so long. Together, we can complete the task that we began all of those years ago."

"Mura…masa…" Koga said. Then he stabbed the zanpakuto in the stomach with his sword.

"Why…Koga…" Muramasa said as his eyes widen in pain.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Shivering Past! Koga and Muramasa!


	34. Shivering Past! Koga and Muramasa!

Chapter 34: Shivering Past! Koga and Muramasa!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Koga opened his eyes for the first in many years as he landed on the grass below in front of Muramasa. "Damn it, he was able to revive him!" Ichigo cursed. _

"_Let's go, Ichigo, Luffy!" Rukia shouted. Luffy and Ichigo nodded as all three of them charged towards Koga. Koga didn't move from his spot. His spiritual pressure erupted, pushing Luffy, Ichigo, and Rukia back._

"_He is powerful." Luffy said._

"_It's amazing. How could a man still have so much power after being sealed away for so long?"_

"_You've awaken." Muramasa said, looking at his master. "Finally..." The spiritual pressure subsided and Muramasa walked up to Koga. "Koga, I've waited for this moment for so long. Together, we can complete the task that we began all of those years ago."_

"_Mura…masa…" Koga said. Then he stabbed the zanpakuto in the stomach with his sword._

"_Why…Koga…" Muramasa said as his eyes widen in pain._

* * *

(Flashback)

In the seireitei, the three soul reapers that accused Koga for murdering his follow officers sat around a table and drinking some saki, proud of what they accomplished.

"I say by now, Koga must be feeling pretty frustrated being locked a dark prison cell somewhere." The glasses wearing soul reaper said with a chuckle.

"What a shame." The fat soul reaper said. "But it serves him right."

"That's very true. Remember how proudly he used to boast about his power. I bet he isn't boasting anymore. I just wish that I could see his defeat with my own eyes."

"That's so mean of you."

"I must tell you." The tall soul reaper said. "When I first heard about this plan, I had serious doubts about whether or not it would work. However, he fell for it hook, line, and sinker. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"You're right." The soul reaper with glasses said. "He's now irrelevant." The three soul reapers had a laugh as they continued to drink. Then one of them sensed a familiar spiritual pressure. He looked outside and his eyes widen in fear when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. He stepped back and tripped over table. His friends looked at him confused and then saw Koga standing at the door, glaring at them.

"Koga…" The fat soul reaper said as Muramasa appeared behind Koga.

"What?! Koga, how did you…" The glasses wearing soul reaper said shocked. Koga didn't say a word to his accusers but drew his sword. The three soul reapers started to run but Koga proceeded to cut them down, killing them.

* * *

In the Squad 6 Barracks, an officer soul reaper ran through the hallway until he reached Ginrei's office. The soul reaper knocked on the door and opened it. "Pardon the interruption." He said, entering Ginrei's office and closing the door.

"What is it?" Ginrei asked, looking at the squad member.

"Sir, 3rd seat Kuchiki has broken out of the barrack's jailhouse. He killed the three soul reapers that had him arrested. He cut them to pieces." Ginrei looked at the squad member with a shocked expression on his face. He closed his eyes about thinking how worried his daughter is about Koga.

* * *

Outside of the seireitei, Koga sat in a worn-down abandoned shack with the glare still on his face as Muramasa standing close to him.

"Are you satisfied?" Muramasa asked his master. Koga didn't answer his zanpakuto's question. "Was it not enough?"

"No." Koga said. "When I think back about what they did, it still makes my blood boil."

"It's time for us to forget. Those men are no longer around to torture you. Let's use this opportunity to forget the past and live our lives looking forward."

Koga picked up his sword and walked out of the shack as Muramasa disappeared. As Koga walked towards a set of stairs, he saw Ginrei standing at the bottom of them. "Sir Genrei…" he said.

"Stop Koga." Ginrei said. "You must know why I've come looking for you. Tell me, why did you have to kill those men?" Koga didn't answer Ginrei's questioned but looked away. "I presume that you must have a reason."

Koga balled his fist and said, "It's because they betrayed me. They did it on purpose." He looked back at his father-in-law. "I thought that they were misguided. I assumed that they made a mistake about my intentions and were feeling guilty about their behavior. I was wrong. They knew what they had done and were laughing about it. Killing them was the only option. But it didn't help. Even though it was just, it didn't make the empty feeling go away. I still feel like an outcast. What am I supposed to do now?!"

"With your actions, you've lost any chance of proving your innocence before a tribunal." Genrei said. "If you had reflected on your situation and remained in your cell before a proper investigation could be conducted, you might've had a chance."

"Locked in a cell?! Why should I have done that?! I didn't do anything!"

"You may not have done anything at first. That is true. But what about your actions now? You may even a good cause but you committed a grave crime of killing men whose swords were not drawn. It's likely that you will be put to death." Koga looked Ginrei with widen eyes at he just said. Then he thought to the times that Ginrei talked to him about his powers, overconfidence, and baring the name of Kuchiki.

"Ginrei…" Koga said, causing the captain to look at him. "I get it now. You have the same attitude. You're just like those other men. You pretend that you're on my side. You befriend me to put me off-guard. However, that's not how you really feel. The truth is that you hate me! You and the others are jealous of my power!"

"Koga…" Ginrei said, trying to calm Koga down.

"Whisper, Muramasa!" Muramasa appeared in front of Koga and charged towards Ginrei. A green aura surrounded Ginrei, causing Muramasa to go right him. Koga glared at his father-in-law. "Ginrei, you bastard! You can't escape so easily! Undo that barrier!" Muramasa tried to find a way to get past Ginrei's barrier but couldn't. "Damn! Well fine, I can wait! I'll save killing you for last! I have big plans! There are plenty of others that I need to kill!" He cut a piece of his hair that had the Kuchiki hairpiece and threw at Ginrei. Koga walked away as Muramasa disappeared.

Ginrei let out a sigh as the green aura protecting him disappeared. He picked the hairpiece that Koga threw at him.

* * *

"What the…" A soul reaper shouted shocked. "What happened to my sword?!" Koga slowly walked up to the soul reaper and cut him down. More soul reapers appeared in front of the Koga only to be attacked by him as well.

"Koga…" Muramasa called out. But his call is falling on deaf ears as Koga cut down another soul reaper. "Koga…"

* * *

In Koga's inner world, Muramasa sat on one of the pillars as Koga had his back to him on another. "Koga, why is your soul in such an agitated state?" Muramasa asked.

"I'm surrounded by enemies." Koga said. "It's obvious that everyone hates me. I'll have to kill them, all of them. I'll have to do whatever is necessary to survive."

"You should try and forget about the past. It's better to live your life, looking forward."

"Why does everyone around here hate me so much?" Koga asked himself as if he didn't hear Muramasa. "Is it because they're all jealous of my power?"

"Koga, let's you and I create a new world." Muramasa said. "I'll help you do it."

"That has to be the reason. They want to bring me down. I'll just have to strike back at them first." Muramasa widen his eyes in shock of Koga ignoring him. "There's only one way to deal with…" Then the sound of Koga's voice vanished from Muramasa's ears.

'Koga…' Muramasa thought, looking at his master. 'I can't hear your voice.'

* * *

Koga looked at the soul reapers in front of him after killing one of them. Two soul reapers charged towards Koga, only to get cut down him. He stepped on one of the corpses as he looked at the other soul reapers with a smirk on his face. He pointed his sword at them and said, "Whisper, Muramasa!" But nothing happened. "Muramasa, that's an order!" Then Muramasa appeared in front of his master.

* * *

"Head Captain, I have news." A soul reaper said, kneeling before Yamamoto. "As of yesterday, Koga Kuchiki has killed several dozen soul reapers. Because of his unique abilities, even the veteran squad members seem to have no defense against his assault. They lose control of their swords and are unable to fight back."

"There is one defense." Genrei said, getting the other soul reapers' attention. "The only way to resist and overcoming Koga's illusion type zanpakuto is to understand the nature of its power and close your to the assault the moment that he turns it you. But in order to effectively block his attack, one must possess considerable spirit energy and an unyielding mental fortitude. Aside from myself, if there's one person in our ranks that can cross swords with Koga while holding the effects of his powerful zanpakuto, we might have a chance to defeat him. Are there any volunteers?" The other soul reapers looked among themselves, unsure on rather they should help Ginrei to stop Koga's rampage.

"In that case, we have no choice." The head captain said, standing up from his seat. "I shall personally help you seal Koga away."

* * *

In a cavern outside of the seireitei, Koga looked at his zanpakuto with an evil smile on his face, proud of the damage he caused with it.

"Koga…" Muramasa's voice rang as the zanpakuto appeared beside Koga.

"Oh, it's you." Koga said, looking at his manifested zanpakuto.

"Why did you kill all of those innocent people in the rukon district?"

"The reason was simple. I wanted to send a clear message to the soul society."

"A message? What for?"

"It was to show the hopelessness of ostracizing me from this world. And to show everyone how hopeless the soul reapers are in the face of my power." Then an evil grin returned to Koga's face.

"To accomplish that, you go out and kill innocent people in the street? I don't see why that's necessary to create our vision of an ideal new world. It seems pretty excusive."

"Our vision?" Koga questioned, standing up and grabbing Muramasa by his collar. "What do you mean by the word 'our'? You got a lot of nerve. Tell me something, do you really consider yourself as my equal?"

"Koga…" Muramasa said.

"Let me remind you that you're my sword. So don't get too cocky. Just do as you're told and keep your shut!" Koga let go of Muramasa's shirt and the zanpakuto fell to his knees.

"You're obliviously exhausted. You should rest."

"Just stop talking!" Koga shouted, glaring at his zanpakuto. "You're nothing but a sword! Quit trying to give me orders!" Koga kicked Muramasa hard in the gut repeatedly.

* * *

The rain started to pour in the soul society as Koga exited the cavern and was confronted by Ginrei and Head Captain Yamamoto. "Well, well, what brings you two senior citizens out in the rain?" Koga taunted. "Let me guess, did you come to kneel down before my power?" Neither Ginrei nor the Head Captain responded to Koga's taunt. "Apparently, that's not the reason."

"Koga…" Ginrei said, getting Koga's attention. "Weren't you always planning to use your power to help make your ideals come true?"

"Ideals? Don't make me laugh. There are no ideals in this world. We are left with one thing. That's the despair of not being able to make those ideals come true. But I've now discovered that despair is what releases my true power. Despair is the force that breaks my shackles and frees my heart to do as it truly wishes."

"Koga, you are greatly misguided."

"Those with power are the ones who get to impose order in this world. And in the midst of chaos, that order prevails right or wrong. If that power is victorious even if its dark, black will become the color of what's right."

"Koga…"

"You're wasting your time, Ginrei." Yamamoto said. "This man is completely consumed by power. He can no longer hear what you're saying." The head captain's cane disappeared, leaving a sword in its sheath behind. Yamamoto drew his zanpakuto and readies it for battle. Ginrei looked at the head captain and does the same.

"How interesting." Koga said with a smirk as he drew his zanpakuto. "I always hoped that I would have the chance to cut the two of you down to size one day." He charged towards Ginrei and crossed swords with him. "Tell me Ginrei, do you plan to close off your mind again in order to fight me this time? I'll let you know now that you won't be able to use all of your strength that way!"

Koga pushed Ginrei back and turned his attention towards Yamamoto as those crossed swords. Koga widen his eyes when he saw the head captain had a calm expression on his face. A smirk appeared on his face as he stuck his hand towards Yamamoto.

"Bakudo #4: Hainaowa!" Ginrei shouted as he fired a golden rope made of kido and wrapped around Koga's foreman. Koga jumped back, looking at the rope on his arm. "Have you forgotten, Koga? I know the extent of your powers better than anyone else in the soul society."

"Damn you all." Koga cursed as he pointed his zanpakuto at the two captains. "Whisper, Muramasa!" The two captains brace themselves for Koga's shikai but nothing happened. "What's matter with you?!" Koga glared at his sword. Ginrei looked Koga, noticing that Koga's shikai wasn't released. "I command you to appear! I am your master and I order you to release! Muramasa, I know you can hear me! You're my sword and you must do as I say!"

"Something's gone wrong with Koga's powers." Ginrei said. "We have to strike at once!" Yamamoto nodded as two soul reapers put two large creates, one beside the head captain and the other beside Ginrei. A blue flame appeared under the creates and burned them away, leaving two javelin like weapons behind.

Yamamoto grabbed the two javelins next to him and turned towards Koga. "When you're ready, Ginrei…" he said. He threw one of the javelins towards Koga. Koga tried to block with his wrist but the javelin stopped and connected itself to Koga with a yellow stream of energy. Ginrei threw his javelin but Koga deflected it. Koga's eyes widen as his zanpakuto was broken in the process. Two more javelins were thrown at Koga and hit his feet. Then the javelin started to float in the air, bringing Koga up with them. Ginrei ran to the javelin that Koga blocked threw it at the arm at Koga holds his zanpakuto with.

"Good…" Yamamoto said, making a hand sign. "Shiso Keppo!" A circle made of spirit energy was formed around the javelins holding Koga in place. Koga tried to his strength to break free but couldn't.

"Muramasa!" Koga yelled as a black coffin was formed around him, encasing him inside and locking him up in there. The four javelins then pierce themselves through the coffin.

Muramasa widen his eyes in Koga's inner world, sensing Koga's spiritual pressure suddenly disappear. "Koga…" he said.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Muramasa fell to his knees; his eyes were still wide from the pain of Koga stabbing him as he looked up at his glaring master. "Tell me Koga…" he said weakly. "Why did you…do this to me?"

"What the hell?" Luffy said shocked.

"What in the world is going on?" Rukia asked.

"You never answered me when I called." Koga said to his zanpakuto. Muramasa widen his eyes at what Koga said. "When I was on the verge of being sealed away, I called for you."

"But I never heard that call." Muramasa said.

"I've called over and over. You never came to my aid."

"How could it be? I didn't hear you. Your voice did not reach me, not even one time. And there I was waiting so patiently to receive your call. If I had heard even one word, I would've come to you at any time. I would've assisted you with all of the power within me. That is how I felt. But for so long, I had never heard your voice. Eventually, I've learned that you sealed away. You have to believe Koga, from that time to this, everyday; I tried to break that seal."

"If you would've been there in the first place, I wouldn't have been sealed away!" Koga shouted, pulling his sword out of Muramasa's gut and kicked him in the face. Muramasa lied on the ground on the ground with blood coming out of his gut. "As a soul reaper and your master, I was the one who gave birth to your power. All you needed to do in your life after that was to simply obey me!"

"But Koga…weren't we both of one spirit?"

"One spirit? To me, you were nothing but a sword, simply a tool of mine. And a mere tool shouldn't be so conceded!" Koga lowered his broken toward Muramasa but a figure appeared in front of the zanpakuto and blocked the sword. Ichigo, Luffy, and Rukia widen their eyes, shocked to see who the figure is. It was Byakuya.

"Koga, you called your own zanpakuto nothing but a tool and then tried to kill it?" Byakuya said, causing Koga to glare at him. "Disgraceful, you have no right to call yourself a soul reaper."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Truth Behind the Betrayal! Byakuya vs. Koga!


	35. The Truth Behind the Betryal!

Chapter 35: The Truth Behind the Betrayal! Byakuya vs. Koga!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_Koga lowered his broken toward Muramasa but a figure appeared in front of the zanpakuto and blocked the sword. Ichigo, Luffy, and Rukia widen their eyes, shocked to see who the figure is. It was Byakuya._

"_Koga, you called your own zanpakuto nothing but a tool and then tried to kill it?" Byakuya said, causing Koga to glare at him. "Disgraceful, you have no right to call yourself a soul reaper."_

* * *

Koga and Byakuya jumped back from each other as Ichigo, Luffy, and Rukia look on with shock expressions still on their faces.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo said.

"Brother, be careful…" Rukia said.

Koga looked at the soul reaper in front of him, studying his attire. "The silvery white windflower silk scarf and a kenseikan…" he said. "You're from the Kuchiki clan, are you?"

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya said. "I'm the head of the clan, 28th generation."

"The leader of the 28th generation? Well, well, obviously a great deal of time has passed since I was sealed away. So I assume by now, Ginrei finally died."

"How dare you refer to my ancestor's passing so flippantly? You personally ruined the reputation of the Kuchiki Clan. Because of that, you will never the right to utter the name of my grandfather."

Koga glared at Byakuya and said, "You bastard!"

"Byakuya, I don't understand!" Rukia shouted at her brother.

"What's going on here?!" Luffy shouted. "I thought you were on their side!" Then Senbonzakura appeared in front of them.

"You must observe quietly." The zanpakuto said. "This fight is his alone. He's upholding the Kuchiki Clan's honor."

"I'm confused." Rukia said.

"This makes no sense." Ichigo said to Senbonzakura. "I thought was being controlled by Muramasa."

"No, but there was a time where Muramasa did try to influence me." Senbonzakura said. "However…"

* * *

(Flashback)

Senbonzakura's blades engulfed Byakuya and crashed into the building below, destroying it completely. An explosion erupted on the ground, leading to the sewer underground. Byakuya popped out of the smoke and turned towards it as Senbonzakura came out of the smoke as well. They charged each other as the two crossed swords with neither giving the each other an advantage. Senbonzakura's sword changed into sakura pedal-like blades as he sends them towards Byakuya. Byakuya quickly dodged the pedals but they continue head towards the captain. As they got closer to him, Byakuya fired his kido through the pedal and grazed the zanpakuto's mask. Senbonzakura landed on one knee. He looked up and saw Byakuya pointing his sword at him.

"Master…" Senbonzakura said.

"So you have returned to your senses." Byakuya said, lowering his sword. "Senbonzakura, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. I suddenly heard a voice coming from within my mind. He told me to 'release my soul and follow my instincts'."

"I see. It's as I feared."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Byakuya was aware of the zanpakuto, Muramasa, and his master, Koga." Senbonzakura said. "His grandfather, Ginrei, told him that Koga has sealed away."

* * *

(Flashback)

"You need to know this, my boy." Ginrei said to Byakuya. "If by chance that the seal is broken and that man escapes, it will be your duty as head of the Kuchiki Clan to hunt him down and slay him. I pass this responsibility to you. The world must not be exposed to his warped evil power again."

"On my sacred honor as head of the Kuchiki Clan, I swear to do this." Byakuya said.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Byakuya went to the achieves to search for any clues as to where Koga have been sealed away. But it was as he feared; there were no records on Koga's whereabouts. All he came away with was the further realization that it was best to keep this to himself."

"So that man over there was connected to the Kuchiki Clan?" Rukia questioned, looking at Koga.

"So tell us then, for what reason was this whole thing hidden from us?!" Ichigo demanded.

"It was all for the sake to learn where Koga has been sealed away." Senbonzakura said, shocking Ichigo, Luffy, and Rukia. "Destroying Muramasa alone would be meaningless. The one who had to be defeated was Koga. In order to continue our investigation, I acted as though I was brainwashed. But it wasn't to discover where Koga was sealed away. That's why Byakuya stayed by Muramasa's side even if it meant that his friends think that he betrayed them."

"He was willing to risk of that?" Luffy questioned.

"He had to stay true to his duty as the head of the Kuchiki Clan."

"Byakuya…" Rukia said, looking at her brother.

* * *

"Tell me this, head of the Kuchiki Clan, do you intend to seal away as well?" Koga questioned.

"I do not." Byakuya said. "I cannot allow you to remain alive any longer. All of your actions have been a disgrace to the Kuchiki Clan. Now I will kill you for that."

"How predictable. You've spoken with all of the arrogance that I would expect from the Kuchiki Clan. So be it. If you're truly the head of the Kuchiki Clan, that's ample reason to fight you without your threats."

"Koga…" Muramasa said, slowly getting back to his feet and still holding the wound in his gut. "Use me. I'll still fight for you." Koga looked over at his zanpakuto as Muramasa slowly walked towards him. "Your power and mine are one. My power belongs to you." Koga turned towards Muramasa and showed him his sword. Then Koga broke what's left of his blade with his bare hands. Muramasa widen his eyes as he fell to his knees. "But why…"

"You've become nothing but a hindrance to me." Koga said. "I don't need to use a pathetic, unstable sword like you. My power alone is enough.

"Damn you!" Luffy shouted in anger. He tried to charge at Koga but he was being held by Ichigo and Sebonzakura. "Don't you have any royalty or respect for your own zanpakuto?! That guy was your friend!"

"A zanpakuto is merely a tool. There are countless replacements." Muramasa's eyes widen even more as his spiritual pressure started to ooze out of his body and cover the small island.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed Luffy and jumped into above the island with Rukia and Senbonzakura.

"Is his despair so powerful that it's impossible for him to control his spirit energy?" Rukia asked, looking at the spirit energy coming from Muramasa. Then several menos came out of dark spirit energy and surrounded the island as it disappeared.

"What?!" Ichigo said shocked.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. He collected menos inside of him."

"I'm wasting time." Byakuya said, charged towards the menos. The black wave of spirit energy beheaded two of the hollow, causing them in to dissolve into nothing. Byakuya looked at the attack came from and saw Ichigo, looking at the Squad 6 captain. "Ichigo…"

"Byakuya, I get it." Ichigo said. "You've only been pretending to betray us. Your first duty is to preserve your clan's honor. With that being said, why not let us take care of this and you focus on defeating Koga."

"He's right." Rukia said, causing Byakuya to look behind his shoulder at his sister. Rukia looked over at Ichigo. "Ichigo, let's do it!"

"Right!" Ichigo shouted as they charged towards the menos. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo released a black wave of spirit energy at the hollows.

"Soten Sokatsui!" Rukia fired a powerful blast of blue flames at the menos.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo and Rukia battle the hollows, and then he turned towards his zanpakuto. "Senbonzakura, let's go." He said. Senbonzakura nodded and returned to his sword from. Byakuya grabbed his zanpakuto and rushed towards Koga. Koga grabbed one of the javelins that in his coffin and the two cross blades. The two jumped back, getting a certain distance from each other.

"What's that supposed to be?" Byakuya asked, looking Koga's weapon of choice.

"You mean this?" Koga said, showing his javelin. "Don't you remember? I said that I can find a replacement weapon. So are you ready, Kuchiki clan leader?"

Byakuya flash-stepped towards Koga and the two clashed their weapons with neither one getting the upper hand. Koga jabbed his javelin at Byakuya but the clan headed blocked it with his sword. Byakuya swung his sword forward and aimed for Koga's head. Koga smirked as he moved his head out of the way. The two started to cross blades again with the exchange being a stalemate again. Koga clashed his weapon with Byakuya's again. He twirled his weapon so the shorter blade on the other end was swung toward Byakuya's face. Byakuya moved out of the way as he and Koga crossed blades again.

"I must admit." Koga said. "You seem to possess the skills of a Kuchiki Clan leader." The two jumped back from each other and Koga pointed his weapon at Byakuya. "Let's see how you do now with kido. Kongobaku!" Koga swung his weapon down, firing a red fire-like ball at Byakuya.

"Hado #33: Sokatsu!" Byakuya fired a blue blast of kido at Koga's attack, cancelling each other out.

"Gaki Rekko!" Koga fired a barrage of green lasers at Byakuya, who dodged them with the flash step.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" Byakuya fired a barrage of lighting blasts at Koga, who dodged them with a flash step of his own.

Koga appeared behind Byakuya and pointed his javelin at him. "Hyoga Seiran!" Koga fired a blast of ice from the tip of his javelin at the captain.

"Bakudo #81: Danku!" A barrier appeared behind Byakuya, causing the ice blast to avoid him and hit the menos that Ichigo and Rukia were fighting. The ice blast soon cracked Byakuya's shield and broke through it, engulfing the soul reaper. Koga smirked, thinking that he won the battle. Then sakura-pedal came out of the ice, shattering it and revealing Byakuya unharmed by the attack as the pedal returned to sword form. "Your kido is no match for my Senbonzakura. It's mere child's play. You'll have to do better than that."

"Watch your mouth, youngster!" Koga shouted. "Don't be so smug!" Koga charged towards Byakuya and swung his weapon at him. Byakuya leaped up in the air and avoided it. Then Koga jabbed his weapon in the air at Byakuya. Suddenly, Byakuya couldn't move his body. Byakuya looked down at the ice covering the pond and saw shadows of the wires that are wrapped around him. "I've captured you shadow. Now you're no longer able to move, not even a single finger."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya's blade started to glow and dissolve into sakura pedal as they cut the wires holding Byakuya. Byakuya directed the sakura pedals towards Koga. Koga twirled his javelin to block the attack. But when the sakura pedals hit the javelin, the weapon shattered into pieces. "It ends here." Byakuya appeared behind Koga and with one swung his sword; he cut his body in half. Byakuya widen his eyes as Koga's body disappeared.

"You left yourself wide open, Kuchiki clan leader." Koga said, appeared behind Byakuya. He swung his weapon and slashed Byakuya in the back. Byakuya stumbled forward as he turned towards Koga. "You're not getting away!" Koga charged towards Byakuya only to be cut in half by him. Koga disappeared as his real body was seen in the air. He swung his weapon down and another slash appeared on Byakuya's shoulder. Koga appeared in front of Byakuya with an evil grin on his face.

Byakuya jumped back and glared at Koga. "What have you done?" he said. "How could this happen?"

"Muramasa was able to control the zanpakuto's mind." Koga said. "He got inside them. His ability to do that came from my power. By sending spirit energy to my adversary, I'm able to confuse all of his five senses." Then Koga appeared beside Byakuya. Byakuya cut through Koga's body again but it was illusion. "Your body's senses are already in the palm of my hand. You can't even tell that if it's actually me standing right here before you."

"An illusion?"

"Hardly, that's far too simplistic." Koga threw his broken weapon at Byakuya. Byakuya cut it with his sword but it faded away as the real one his chest. "In your present state, your perception is off. Your eyes can't tell you when is coming at you or when to swing your sword. Nothing matches up so you can no longer fight effectively. You made it easy. If you would've attacked while your mind off from me the way that Ginrei and Genryusai did, I wouldn't have been able to use this skill. When I snapped Muramasa, I surprised you. You left your guard down for a moment."

"You're right." Byakuya said.

"What?"

"Actually, I challenged you with my mind completely wide open in order to kill you. If I had closed my heart, I might have been able to seal you away but I wouldn't be able to destroy you."

"Considering your situation, you got a lot of nerve to speak to me like that!" Byakuya prepared to use his shiaki again. "Oh no you don't!" Koga picked another javelin and threw it at Byakuya. Byakuya used the flash-step, trying to dodge but it hit his hand and made him drop his zanpakuto. Koga grabbed the other two javelins and tossed one at Byakuya. Byakuya tried to dodge but the javelin hit his other hand. "Hyoga Seiran!" Koga fired a blast of ice from the tip of his javelin at the captain.

"Danku!" A barrier appeared in front of Byakuya but Koga's attack came from Byakuya's right side. "Hey, aren't you turned around?" The attack subsided and showed Byakuya frozen from his stomach to his feet. "What a pathetic sight. Without your zanpakuto, it looks like you're powerless. My enemy's skills are so irrelevant. Everyone falls to their knees before me. And it's all because of my own power. I don't need anything from a zanpakuto. I'm the most powerful soul reaper to ever live!" Koga pointed his javelin at Byakuya. "Let's make this your last day as the Kuchiki Clan leader!" Koga charged towards Byakuya his weapon at Byakuya's face. Before Koga could reach Byakuya, he felt a fist hitting him hard in the face and sending to the ice. "What the hell!?" He looked at who attacked him and saw Luffy retracting his arm with Byakuya's zanpakuto in his other hand.

"Straw Hat…" Byakuya said, looking at the Straw Hats' captain. Luffy walked over to Byakuya and shattered in the ice and javelins holding Byakuya in place.

"What are you waiting for?" Luffy asked, handing Byakuya his zanpakuto. "You're trying to restore your clan's honor, right? Then kick this guy's ass." Byakuya looked at Luffy and nodded as he grabbed his zanpakuto.

"Fine then, I'm going to control the senses of both of you together!" Koga shouted, pointing his javelin at Byakuya and Luffy.

"I don't think so." Byakuya said, dropping his zanpakuto as it disappears into the ground. Two rows of blades appeared and dissolved into sakura pedals. "Bankai!" Koga widen his eyes as pink swords surround him, Luffy, and Byakuya. "Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi! This is the true form of my Senbonzakura. It's a space that focuses offensive energy for the sole purpose of defeating an enemy." A sword fell towards Byakuya and he grabbed it by the hilt. "There's no need for defensive energy and confused senses will not help you. For without fail, this blade will be able to find you wherever you are."

"Wherever I am, you say?" Koga questioned with a smirk as purple aura surrounds him. "Let's test the precision of its guidance."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as white aura surrounds him. The two charged towards each other and their blades collided as they passed each other. They turned themselves around and clashed blades again. They pushed each other back, skidding across the ice. Koga jabbed his javelin at Byakuya, trapping his shadow. Then several pink swords fell to the ice, cutting the shadow wires and freeing Byakuya. Koga widen his eyes as Byakuya charged towards him and his sword pointed as his face. Koga quickly moved out of the way, breathing heavily as Byakuya turned towards him.

"Damn you!" Koga cursed. "How is it that you possess so much power?!"

Senbonzakura appeared behind Byakuya and said, "It's because we fight together. That's what gives us power. A soul reaper and a zanpakuto combine to make one. We are only able to display our true powers when our souls are in harmony with one another. Your pride caused you to abandon the one you need right now. Alone, you cannot defeat us."

"Shut up!" Koga shouted. "You don't know enough about me to judge me like that! No one acknowledged what I did despite all of my successes. Instead, they branded me as a traitor and sealed me away. If that was going to be the case, I had to create a place for myself somewhere. Order is created by power! With my power, I'm going to become the king of the new world!"

"Such foolishness." Byakuya said.

"What was that?!" Koga questioned.

"The real tragedy is that you failed to recognize the true nature of power. The power that you need is to be able to relate to others and also to connect with your zanpakuto in a synergic way."

"You sound like such a complete idiot. That has never been the kind of power that I needed. My power is like no other. It's absolute power that has no equal, not here or anywhere else in the universe!"

"It seems like there's no use discussing this. Blame your immaturity for not being able to recognize that your confidence is nothing but arrogance. Koga, I will now complete my duty as the head of the Kuchiki Clan as I foresworn to do, honoring the wishes for my predecessor." The pink sword dissolved into sakura pedals as they headed towards Byakuya's sword and transformed into wings made of spirit energy. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Shukei Hakuteiken!"

"You are more than I expected." Koga said. "In a long line of the Kuchiki Clan leaders, a few, if any were as powerful as you."

"Because you were once a member of the Kuchiki Clan, I will pay my final respects by using this ultimate technique."

"I will defeat you! And in doing so, I'll end this curse of ever having been a part of the Kuchiki once and for all!" Purple aura surrounds Koga as his spiritual pressure increased to its highest point. Koga and Byakuya towards each other as their weapons collided one final time.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Hot Full Throttle! Muramasa's Power Drawing Near!


	36. Muramasa's Power Drawing Near!

Chapter 36: Hot Full Throttle! Muramasa's Power Drawing Near!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"What is this all about?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he and Rukia looked at the Gillians in front of them. "What the hell happened to Muramasa?!"

Behind the hollow was a dark crimson ball of spirit energy, Muramasa was screaming in pain inside of it. "My body…" he said. "It's burning up! I must withstand this pain! Koga…Koga…" He started to feel the pain intensify in his body as black streams of spirit energy came out of him. "KOGA!" Then hollows appear from the streams of spirit energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired a black wave of energy at the hollow, killing some of them. "Those hollows were trapped inside of him! How is that possible?!"

"The only thing that I can imagine is that he's been absorbing them." Rukia said. "And now, he's unable to suppress their spirit energy. He put his very existence at risk for the sake of his master. He's even exceeded his own limitations. Right now, he's only retaining this state through willpower." Then dark crimson ball began to intensify drawing in more hollows.

"What happening?!" Ichigo asked.

"Amazing. Ichigo, it looks like Muramasa is attracting all of the hollows in this area."

"Damn! We can't allow that allow that to happen. I'll have to put a stop to it!" Ichigo charged towards the oncoming hollows as spirit energy came out of his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired another wave of spirit energy, killing some of the hollows but more appeared to take their place. Ichigo prepared to attack again but the hollow were shot down by a barrage of arrow. Ichigo looked down and saw a certain Quincy with his bow. "Uryu?!"

"It's nothing personal, Ichigo." Uryu said. "But it seems to me in a situation like this, my bow and arrows are going to be more effective than your single sword."

"It's about as handy as a can of bug spray." Ichigo said.

"Take that back!" Uryu shouted at the substitute soul reaper.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Orihime shouted as she and Chad ran towards Ichigo and Uryu. "We came to help!"

"Chad! Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as Rukia ran towards the group as well. One of the menos charged up a cero and fired it at them.

"Saten Kesshun!" Orihime created an orange shield in front of them, deflecting the menos' cero.

"Good job, Orihime." Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at the red orb surrounding Muramasa and said, "Damn! This doesn't look good for Muramasa." Muramasa screamed in pain as his body disappeared, leaving a black hole behind.

* * *

An explosion erupted as Byakuya and Koga stood a few feet from each other after hitting their strongest attacks. Byakuya staggered toward as Senbonzakura appeared and held him upright. Byakuya looked back at Koga as blood came out of the former Kuchiki clan member's shouted.

"How…It can't be…" Koga said as he jabbed his javelin into the ice. "I won't let them beat me." He stuck his hand out. "Come to me, Muramasa." He tried to summon his zanpakuto but nothing happened. "What's happening? Answer me, Muramasa." He lowered his hand, breathing heavily. "Why won't you respond? Your master's calling you. Mura…masa…" Koga fell into the lake as the last bit of life was taken from his body and he sank to the bottom.

"This is over." Byakuya said.

"I agree." Senbonzakura said. "If not for his extraordinary power, I doubt that he would delude himself into attacking the soul society."

"It was the fate of a weak-hearted man, who was consumed by his ambition. Instead of a blessing, his power became a destructive curse."

"He was the exact opposite of you, who willingly allowed himself to be branded a traitor in order to head off a treat that could've destroyed the soul society. Now, you reclaim a place of honor among your peers. You can hold your head up high again."

Byakuya looked at his zanpakuto and said, "Senbonzakura, you talk too much."

* * *

The hollows were sucked into the black hole where Muramasa's body used to be. "What's going on up there?!" Ichigo shouted as he and the others watched in shock as the hollow disappeared inside the hole.

"The hollows are being drawn into him!" Rukia said. Then a huge shadow looms over them as the menos were being sucked into the black hole as well. After all of the menos disappeared, the hole expanded and created an explosion of spiritual pressure. The smoke cleared and revealed a hollow-like creature with blade-like extension coming from its arm and the bottom half of Muramasa's outfit on the lower half of its body.

Ichigo and the others looked at the creature with widen eyes. "Wait a minute, is that Muramasa?!" Ichigo asked.

"He seems to become some kind of arrancar." Uryu said.

"The zanpakuto is of one mind and one body of its soul reaper master." Rukia explained. "It attaches itself with its master and co-exists with him."

"Are you saying that Muramasa need a source of energy to replace his soul reaper master if he wanted to maintain his physical form?!"

"Yes, he had to take in all of those hollows if he had any chance to hold onto his body."

"You mean that's what deflected my barrier before?" Orihime questioned.

* * *

(Flashback)

Muramasa looked at widen eyes. "You foolish girl!" he shouted as Orihime's Shun-Shun Rikka disappeared. Orihime looked down at Muramasa and saw the zanpakuto sit up as dark aura surrounds him.

* * *

(Fast-Forward)

The locks and chains broke away as cracks began to appear on the coffin. The coffin was destroyed and the bladed weapons were scattered. Muramasa pushed Rukia away as the light faded and revealed a man with black hair, a red scarf, a piece of metal across his nose and his forearms, and holding a broken sword.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"That show how deep his obsession and devotion to Koga was." Rukia said. "That's exactly what you would expect from a zanpakuto to its master. It be hard to find it to end with such anger and betrayal.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Mura…masa…" Koga said. Then he stabbed the zanpakuto in the stomach with his sword.

"Why…Koga…" Muramasa said as his eyes widen in pain. Koga broke what's left of his blade with his bare hands. Muramasa widen his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"But why…"

"You've become nothing but a hindrance to me." Koga said. "I don't need to use a pathetic, unstable sword like you. My power alone is enough. A zanpakuto is merely a tool. There are countless replacements." Muramasa's eyes widen even more as his spiritual pressure started to ooze out of his body and cover the small island.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed as purple aura surrounded Muramasa and his spiritual pressure started to increase.

"If we don't do something, Karakura Town is going enveloped by his spirit energy." Rukia said. "We have to stop him." The purple aura disappeared Muramasa looked at them through his mask. "Get ready!" Muramasa charged towards them at a very high speed. "He's too fast!"

He swung his blade-like arm at Ichigo, pushing the substitute soul reaper back. As he rushed towards him again, Uryu fired a barrage of arrows at the hollowified zanpakuto. Muramasa dodged Uryu's attack and headed straight for the Quincy. Uryu fired another round of arrows at Muramasa, who easily dodged them. Uryu widen his eyes as an explosion erupted where he stood. Muramasa came out of the smoke and charged towards Orihime and Rukia. Chad appeared in front of the two girls and blocked the zanpakuto's attack with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Ichigo came down from the sky and swung his sword at Muramasa, creating another explosion. Inside the smoke, Muramasa blocked the attack with his blade arms and he pushed Ichigo back.

"He's in such pain." Orihime said, looked at the hollowified zanpakuto. "I can feel his loneliness. He so desperately reached out to his master only to be abandoned. It broke his heart." Muramasa stuck his hand towards Rukia and Orihime and charged up a cero, firing it at them.

"Gum-Gum…" A familiar voice shouted as a barrage of punches coated with Senbonzakura's pedals was fired at the cero. "…Sakura Gatling!" The two attacks collided creating a huge explosion. Rukia looked behind her shoulder and saw Luffy and Byakuya standing behind them.

"Byakuya! Luffy!" Rukia shouted as she and Orihime ran towards them. "I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted, rushing towards the Squad 6 captain. "Did you defeat Koga?"

"Of course, were you worried that I was going to lose?" Byakuya answered.

"Well that was always a possibility. I mean you do look pretty beat up."

"He's right." Rukia said. "We need to treat your injuries."

"Never mind that." Byakuya said to his sister. "Muramasa should be our main concern. I've never expected him to release a cero. He has completely transformed into a hollow."

Muramasa let out a cry of pain as purple aura surrounds his body again. "I won't give in!" He shouted. "Not to the power of the hollows! I won't give in!"

"What's happening?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not completely sure." Rukia said. "But it looks like he's fighting the hollows he absorbed."

"This is wrong…" Orihime said as she ran towards Muramasa. "Listen to me! Stop this right now! You didn't have to fight anymore! I'm sorry but the master that you're looking for no longer exists!"

Rukia ran up to her friend and said, "It's no use, Orihime. He can't listen to reason in this state."

"That's not true. I can feel it. He's fighting. He hasn't been completely possessed by the hollows yet." Rukia looked at Orihime with a shocked look on her face. "He's in a state of despair but he's fighting desperately to maintain his zanpakuto identity."

"Are you sure?"

"I won't give in." Muramasa said. "No matter what, I can't give in. Koga…"

"I can't believe that he's still searching for Koga even after transforming into a hollow."

"This guy is determined." Ichigo said.

"Muramasa, you have to stop this." Orihime pleaded. "It's useless. You're only going to cause yourself more suffering. Let it go! Please end this before it's too late!"

"I won't give in." Muramasa said. "I won't give in." Orihime walked up to the zanpakuto with a concerned look on her face, wondering if her reached Muramasa. Then Muramasa's body started to move on its own.

"Move Orihime!" Rukia shouted. Muramasa charged towards Orihime, who quickly activated her Shun-Shun Rikka. Muramasa shattered Orihime's shield and pushed her back. Muramasa charged the healer again but was stopped by Luffy.

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted, using his power to push Muramasa back. Luffy charged towards the zanpakuto and started attacking him.

"That was very brave." Rukia said to Orihime. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Orihime said. "Thank you." Orihime looked over at the fight between Luffy and Muramasa. "Can't we save him from his pain? He's just so sad." Rukia looked at friend, then looked at the fight going on in front of them.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy charged towards Muramasa again. "…Pistol!" Muramasa jumped into the sky, avoiding Luffy's attack. He fired a barrage of balas at the straw hat captain. Luffy looked up but it was too late to react and he was hit by the attack. "Second Gear!" The smoke cleared and revealed Luffy with steam coming out of his body.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy lifted his hand as if he was aiming at the zanpakuto. "…Jet Pistol!" Muramasa quickly dodged the attack and charged towards the pirate, swinging the blade extension down on him. Luffy moved out of the way but Muramasa rushed towards him still. "Gum-Gum Jet Whip!" Luffy fired a sound-speed kick at the zanpakuto. Muramasa tried to block the kick but was pushed back for his efforts. Luffy charged towards Muramasa again, stretching his arm and twisting it. "…Jet Rifle!" He hit the zanpakuto in the stomach, pushing him back further.

Muramasa rebound and charged up a cero, firing it at Luffy. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, firing his sound-speed punches at the cero. "…Jet Gatling!" Luffy's punches caused the cero to disperse as they hit the zanpakuto, creating an explosion. Luffy breathed heavily as his second gear wore off. The smoke started to clear and revealed Muramasa, showing the damage from Luffy's attack.

Dark crimson aura surrounds Muramasa's hollowified body as he let out furious roar. Muramasa's spiritual pressure reached to the sky and created cracks in the cloud, causing and the others to widen their eyes.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo shouted, charged towards the zanpakuto. Hollows appeared in front of the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and started to cut them down one by one. More hollows began to appeared and headed towards Muramasa.

"Damn!" Uryu cursed. "The hollow are swarming again! Chad, let's split up! We need to attack them from two fronts!" Chad nodded and the two charged towards the hollows. Uryu fired a volley of arrowed, shooting down a large number of hollows.

"El Directo!" Chad fired a huge blast from his arm, destroying more of the hollows.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Rukia fired his kido at the oncoming hollow, shooting them down one at a time.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya's blade dispersed into thousands of sakura pedals as they surround and destroy the hollows.

Luffy charged towards Muramasa, punching them in their masks. Then the hollows started to surround Luffy. "Gum-Gum…Gatling!" Luffy fired a barrage of punches at the hollows and continued his charge. More hollows appeared in front of Luffy but he jumped on each one of their masks until he reached Muramasa. Ichigo appeared beside him with black waves of spirit energy from his sword.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, stretching both of his arms back.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo shouted, raising his sword over his head.

"…Bazooka!" The two attacks collided as they hit the zanpakuto in the gut, rushing the air out of him. Muramasa fell backwards and crashed to the ground below. Luffy landed on the ground with Ichigo next toas the smoke started to clear. It showed Muramasa still standing, with even more damage to his hollow-like body.

"I won't…give in…" Muramasa said as his body to change again. It charged into a crimson colored blob of spiritual pressure and it engulfed Luffy and Ichigo.

"Unbelievable!" Orihime shouted in shock.

"Ichigo! Luffy!" Rukia shouted. The blob continued to grow and started to morph into a shape.

"That awful thing just swallowed them up."

"Impossible…" Then the cracks in the clouds started to grow even bigger.

"What happened?!" Uryu exclaimed.

"The spike in spirit energy from all of the hollows has caused the sky to break." Byakuya said.

Orihime stood up to her feet, getting Rukia's attention. "Orihime?" Rukia questioned.

"I have to save them." Orihime said. "I have to go in and save Ichigo, Luffy, and Muramasa."

Before Orihime could start running towards them, Rukia grabbed her wrist and ran the other way. "Don't be ridiculous! It's dangerous!"

"Let me go!"

Then menos began to appear from the blob that engulfed Luffy and Ichigo. Rukia and Orihime widen their eyes at the number of menos behind them. A garganta began to open up from the cracks in the sky.

"This really isn't good." Uryu said. "A garganta is opening. And we're trapped! We're going have to do something fast!" The menos opened their mouth and started firing ceros at Uryu, Chad, and Byakuya.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said, activating his shikai again and cutting the giant hollows.

* * *

Rukia and Orihime continued to run from the Gillian chasing them. The hollow opened its mouth and charged up a cero. "Tsugi no Mai…" A familiar voice said as the owner pointed her sword at the Gillian. It was Sode no Shirayuki. "…Hakuren!" A powerful blast of snow and ice was fired at the hollow, freezing it and destroying it.

Rukia looked at where the attack came from and saw her zanpakuto. "Sode no…" she said in disbelief. "…Shirayuki."

"I'm sorry that it took so long to find you." Shirayuki said.

"Sode no Shirayuki, how are you here?!" Rukia asked in shock.

"More importantly, you should know that I didn't come alone." Rukia looked at her zanpakuto confused.

"Hey!" Another familiar voice shouted. Rukia looked up and saw Ikkaku with Hozukimaru. "You didn't think that we'll let you have all of the fun, did you?" She looked over and saw the other soul reapers with their zanpakuto by their side. Rukia looked behind Sode no Shirayuki and saw the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates. They were a little banged from their fights with the then rebelling zanpakuto but they're still in one piece.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Enter the Hot Blooded Zanpakuto! Battle in the World of the Living!

* * *

**Two chapters left. There going one in my profile. It is to see which crossover should I do to start 2016. Check my profile for the options and the poll closes on New Year's Eve. Thanks for reading.**


	37. Enter the Hot Blooded Zanpakuto!

Chapter 37: Enter the Hot Blooded Zanpakuto! Battle in the World of the Living!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

"_Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, stretching both of his arms back. _

"_Getsuga…" Ichigo shouted, raising his sword over his head._

"…_Bazooka!" The two attacks collided as they hit the zanpakuto in the gut, rushing the air out of him. Muramasa fell backwards and crashed to the ground below. Luffy landed on the ground with Ichigo next toas the smoke started to clear. It showed Muramasa still standing, with even more damage to his hollow-like body._

"_I won't…give in…" Muramasa said as his body to change again. It charged into a crimson colored blob of spiritual pressure and it engulfed Luffy and Ichigo._

"_Unbelievable!" Orihime shouted in shock._

"_Ichigo! Luffy!" Rukia shouted. The blob continued to grow and started to morph into a shape._

_Then menos began to appear from the blob that engulfed Luffy and Ichigo. Rukia and Orihime widen their eyes at the number of menos behind them. A garganta began to open up from the cracks in the sky._

"_This really isn't good." Uryu said. "A garganta is opening. And we're trapped! We're going have to do something fast!"_

_Rukia and Orihime continued to run from the Gillian chasing them. The hollow opened its mouth and charged up a cero. "Tsugi no Mai…" A familiar voice said as the owner pointed her sword at the Gillian. It was Sode no Shirayuki. "…Hakuren!" A powerful blast of snow and ice was fired at the hollow, freezing it and destroying it. _

_Rukia looked at where the attack came from and saw her zanpakuto. "Sode no…" she said in disbelief. "…Shirayuki."_

* * *

"Hey!" Another familiar voice shouted. Rukia looked up and saw Ikkaku with Hozukimaru. "You didn't think that we'll let you have all of the fun, did you?" She looked over and saw the other soul reapers with their zanpakuto by their side. Rukia looked behind Sode no Shirayuki and saw the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates. They were a little banged from their fights with the then rebelling zanpakuto but they're still in one piece.

"Sorry it took us so long." Renji said, getting his childhood friend's attention.

"Renji…" Rukia said, looking at the lieutenant.

"It looks like they got some back up." Chad said, looking at the zanpakuto.

"Are they the zanpakuto we've been hearing about?" Orihime questioned.

"What's going on?" Uryu asked. "Weren't their zanpakuto rebelling against them?"

"Please explain, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said to her zanpakuto.

"Yes ma'am." Shirayuki said. "Captain Kurotsuchi is responsible. He reversed the mind control that ruled us."

"Well, that explains everything." Haineko said.

"We apologize for the trouble we may have caused." Tobiume said. "But we're here to help." The menos noticed the soul reapers with their zanpakuto and started to march towards their direction. "I promise that we will make it up to all of you." Then a sword appeared in Tobiume's hand. "Now Snap!"

"Growl!" Haineko shouted as a sword appeared in her hand as she and Tobiume charged towards the Gillians.

"Roar!" Zabimaru shouted as they charged the hollows as well.

"Extend!" Hozukimaru shouted as he twirled his weapon, charged at the hollows.

"Tear in Frenzy!" Ruri'iro Kujaku said as his blades started to glow.

Tobiume released a fireball at the menos, destroying its mask as Haineko lashed her ashes at the Gillians. The other zanpakuto soon joined them in their charge. Hozukimaru jabbed his weapon at the hollow and went straight through it.

"Damn it!" Ikkaku said. "You should let your master launch at attack before you go charging in!"

"What's that you're blabbering?!" Hozukimaru asked, looking at his master annoyed. "If you think that you can do any better, let's see it then!"

"Have you no shame?!" Yumichika said to his zanpakuto. "Do you realize how ugly it is to go rushing in and take all of the credit?!"

"You know what's far more ugly?" Kujaku said. "Someone like you being petty and jealous about getting beat to the punch someone else."

More hollows slowly started to make their way towards the zanpakuto. "They're coming." Zoro said, getting ready to jump in all of the action.

"You're right." Rukia said.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" Shirayuki shouted, creating a tower of ice where the Gillian behind her was standing and encasing it inside. The tower shattered into pieces, destroying the hollow inside.

One of the menos opened its mouth and charged up a cero, aiming at the Straw Hats on the ground. "It's a cero!" Rukia said. Soi Fon appeared in front of the hollow and slashed its mask with her sword, causing it to fire a cero at the sky. The hollow's body dissolved into ashes and disappeared.

"That wasn't going to work." The Squad 2 Captain said. "We can't let a job like be done by those hot-blooded Zanpakuto."

"Thanks a lot for helping us." Chopper said to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon looked down at the doctor and said, "Helping you was not at all my intention. I had to do my job whether you're here or not." She charged towards the dark crimson sphere in the middle of the area. "Shunko!" White aura surrounds the Squad 2 Captain as she speed started to increase. But she came to a complete stop as a volley of arrows was fired in front of her. She looked down and saw Uryu aiming his bow at her.

"Uryu!" Usopp shouted shocked.

"What are you doing?!" Nami shouted at the Quincy.

"You'll pay for that." Soi Fon said, glaring at Uryu.

"Your reckless attack could've caused major damage to this town." Uryu said.

"Ichigo and Luffy are still trapped inside that thing." Orihime added. "They could get hurt." The Straw Hats looked at Orihime with widen eyes.

"I don't care." Soi Fon said coldly. "The only thing I need to do is get rid of it. And I won't let you interfere."

"Please don't do it!" Rukia pleaded.

"That's enough." A new voice said. The Straw Hats looked to the left of Soi Fon and saw the Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro. "We cannot focus on fighting each other right now. Instead, we must defeat of those hollows."

Soi Fon looked away and said, "Have it your way." She disappeared and joined the battle against the menos.

"What now, captain?" Rukia asked Toshiro.

"There's not much time." Toshiro said. "We should start searching for Ichigo's spiritual pressure. We need a update on him." With that said, Toshiro went back into the battle as well.

"Thank you very much, sir." Rukia said. "I'll do that." Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and the Straw Hats looked up at the giant sphere in front of them, hoping that Ichigo and Luffy are still ok.

More hollows are destroyed by the soul reapers and their zanpakuto. But as more menos were getting destroyed, there were more appeared to take their place.

'Their numbers are continuing to grow.' Toshiro thought, watching as more hollows appearing. 'This battle is going to difficult, even with the ability to utilize our zanpakuto.'

'Captain Kurotsuchi is working as fast as he can to free the remaining zanpakuto from Muramasa's mind control.' Soi Fon thought. 'But we can't wait any longer.'

Toshiro looked over at the Squad 2 Captain and said, "Alright Soi Fon, we will to take care of all of the hollows that are here. Are you ready?"

"Let's do it." Soi Fon said as she and Toshiro charged towards the hollows. Byakuya cut down another hollow in front of him as Senbonzakura appeared behind him. Byakuya looked around and saw the menos beginning to surround him and his zanpakuto.

"I'll be right behind you." Senbonzakura said.

"I can handle this." Byakuya said.

The zanpakuto continued to defeat as many hollows as they can with ease. "Roar!" Monkey shouted as she lashed her shikai and killed another hollow.

"Monkey, I don't trust them." Snake said, looking over at Byakuya and Senbonzakura

"Yeah, they had us completely fooled." Monkey said, glaring at Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Sode no Shirayuki and Hozukimaru glared at them as well.

"Let it go!" Ikkaku said to his zanpakuto. "Stay focus."

"Alright, but I understand how Hozukimaru is feeling." Kujaku said.

"He put on that big act." Haineko said. "He kept claiming that there was no way that he'll accept Soul Reapers."

"Whatever the reason may be, it just doesn't seem right." Tobiume said.

"This is not the time to be talking about that!" Momo shouted, getting her zanpakuto's attention. "Sort out your feeling later when you have the time. But right now, we must fulfill our duties as Soul Reapers and Zanpakuto."

"Yes, I do agree. Let's all give this our best!"

"You know, you really haven't been yourself lately." Haineko said to Tobiume.

"You think so?"

"It's not a change for the good."

"That's enough!" Momo scolded.

"She can't help it." Rangiku said. "You zanpakuto aren't the only ones who feeling that way right now."

"Rangiku…"

"All of us are members of the same 13 Court Guard Squads." Yumichika said. "But we just don't feel bound by this mission."

"How all of you feel is really none of my concern." Ikkaku said. "Why don't you babies just shut up and fight?"

* * *

The menos started to close in on Byakuya and Senbonzakura until they were cut a soul reaper's shikai. Byakuya looked at where the attack came from and saw Renji retracting his shikai.

"Are you alright there, captain?" Renji asked Byakuya with a smirk on his face. "The injuries you had were minor. You're not going to tell you're finished, are you? Karakura Town has placed on an area freeze so we can be able to use our full power."

"What do you mean 'full power'?" Monkey questioned. "If you get carried away and make a mess, we're not going to clean up after you."

"I don't think that you want someone with a big but cleaning up after you, do you Renji?" Snake taunted, ticking his partner off.

"Why do you always have to act like your dumb master?!" Monkey shouted, hitting Snake over the head.

"Because the fact is that he's dummy so I can't help it!" Snake said, kicking Monkey in the butt.

"Damn it, cut that out already!" Renji exclaimed. Then he looked back at Byakuya as the soul reapers with zanpakuto continued to destroy the hollows. "Captain, there's something you should know. There are a lot people who still won't accept your actions. But captain, to me, you're still my…"

"Renji." Byakuya said, cutting his lieutenant off. "Let's go." Then he and Senbonzakura disappeared.

"That's what you for trying to play it cool." Monkey said, looking at her master.

"You suck!" Snake said.

"Just shut up!" Renji shouted. "Come on, let's go!" Byakuya appeared in front of another hollow and slashed its mask.

* * *

"Alright, let's go lieutenant." Izuru said to Omeda.

"I'm inching to show them why they should never test the lieutenant of Squad 2!" Omeda shouted. "Now Smash 'em, Gegetsuburi!"

"No!" Gegetsuburi shouted, kicking Omeda in the back.

Omeda glared at the zanpakuto. "Damn it, why the hell did you just kick me?! Don't try to tell me that you haven't been released from Muramasa's mind control!"

"It's not that!"

"Then what's the big idea for kicking your beloved master in the back like that?!"

"Call me 'mister'!" Omeda looked at Gegetsuburi with shocked expression on his face. "Say Smash 'em, Mr. Gegetsuburi! Say it!"

Izuru looked at the two argue with a sweat drop. "Um…excuse me…" he said. "Man, these guys are hopeless." Izuru looked around and saw that they were surrounded by hollows.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you would've just listened to me!" Omeda shouted at his zanpakuto.

"No, it's because you wouldn't call me mister!" Gegetsuburi refuted.

"Now, Raise your head…" Then a large amount of spiritual pressure erupted around them, destroying the hollows. Izuru looked in front of him and saw Captain Komomura and his zanpakuto in its bankai state. "Captain Komomura…"

"Oh wow…" Omeda said in awe. "That kinda grazed me."

"Maybe, I've rested too long." Komomura said, rubbing his shoulder. "I feel tired and a little bit fatigued. I think that it's best for you two to stop wasting your time. I will take care of this by myself. Can you at least do me the favor of staying out of my way?"

"Yes sir, sorry about that." Omeda said scared.

"I think I just peed a little." Gegetsuburi said.

* * *

"It's no use." Rukia said. "I can't sense Ichigo or Luffy's spiritual pressure."

"That's not good." Robin said.

"There's no sense of waiting." Zoro said, drawing one of his swords. "We need to take action. 36 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro fired a powerful wind blade at the sphere but the attack didn't do anything to it. "What just happened?"

"Muramasa's spiritual pressure is out of control." Rukia said. "Even with the power of a captain's bankai, it won't be easy to defeat him."

"But we have to at least try and help." Uryu said. A noise sounded off, stopping everyone train of thought.

"What's that?!" A garganta opened up and black ooze started to pour out of it. When it touched the ground, more menos began to appear. "More menos…"

* * *

"Oh no!" Momo shouted, looking at oncoming hollows.

"That's just great." Rangiku said. "More and more of them are coming out."

"It never ends." Hozukimaru said.

"So we're going have to battle all of those new ones as well?" Kujaku questioned.

"I guess that we have to." Yumichika said.

"We got a lot more work to do, huh?" Ikkaku said.

"Looks like there won't be enough time for arguing." Monkey said.

"We got no choice." Snake said.

"The only times you two get along are times like these." Renji said.

"This is not good." Soi Fon said. "We won't get anywhere like this." Then more spiritual pressure erupted in the area.

"The spiritual pressure of the sphere, it has increased even more." Rukia said. "The tear in the sky is continuing to expand, allowing more menos to gain access to this world. If this keeps up, then we'll up an infinite number of them."

"You're kidding right?!" Usopp asked scared. Rukia shook her head, showing that she's not kidding. "We're doomed!"

"Damn, they just keep coming and coming." Ikkaku said.

"I'm going in." Hozukimaru said.

"Going where?"

"Into that opening. If I seal it, it should help right?"

"Are you an idiot?! How the hell are you going to seal that big?!" The rip through the sky continues to grow, letting more menos to get access into the World of the Living.

"Here they come." Sanji said.

"Oh no, now they're beginning to pour right in." Rukia said.

"It's hopeless!" Usopp shouted scared. "We can't take m any hollows! We're going to die!"

"We're going to die?!" Chopper shouted scared.

"We must stop it!" Tobiume shouted.

"But what can we do?!" Haineko shouted.

"Do something!" Omeda shouted at his zanpakuto.

"You should do something!" Getsuburi shouted back. The soul reapers and zanpakuto were trying to figure out what to do, and then they widen their eyes when they saw Byakuya and Senbonzakura attacking both ends of the tear in the sky.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji shouted.

"What is he going?" Franky asked, looking at the Squad 6 Captain.

"You see that?!" Hozukimaru questioned.

"What spiritual pressure." Kujaku said.

"In his weak condition?" Chopper said.

"Where is that power coming from?" Usopp added.

"He's using his spirit energy to force them back." Soi Fon said.

"This is reckless." Toshiro commented.

"Will he be able to pull it off?" Renji asked.

"It might be possible with an immense amount of spirit energy. But at what cost?" The soul reapers and zanpakuto continued to look on as Byakuya and Senbonzakura to close off the rip with the spirit energy. Then their spiritual pressure began to erupt as they charged towards the rip in the sky, destroying the remaining the menos.

"Be careful…" Rukia said worried.

"Amazing." Nami said.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Brook said. "That's if skeletons have eyes to begin with." The soul reapers' spiritual pressure started to increase even more, forcing the menos back inside the garganta. The garganta began to close, trapping the hollows inside.

"Alright now!" Toshiro shouted as all of the soul reapers let out a fierce battle cry, raising their spirit energy even more. The rip in the sky was completely sealed off and the spiritual pressure died down.

"We did it?" Soi Fon questioned surprised.

"We did." Toshiro said.

Senbonzakura appeared next to Byakuya and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Who do you think I am?" Byakuya said, looking at his zanpakuto. A smile appeared on Senbonzakura's face from that response.

"That guy really is reckless." Renji said, looking at his captain.

"He's not that great." Hozukimaru scoffed.

"The truth is that without our power, he wouldn't have succeeded." Kujaku said.

"I'm feeling beat." Haineko said tired.

"Maybe your age is finally catching up with you." Tobiume teased.

"Alright, let's take care of the rest!" Toshiro ordered. As the soul reapers, the sphere that trapped Ichigo and Luffy continues to grow and expand.

"What?!" Uryu said shocked. "That thing is still expanding?!"

"Nothing has changed!" Chad said.

"What about Ichigo and Luffy?" Orihime asked. "Can we save them?"

"I don't know." Rukia said. "The fact is that we can't take the chance of getting near that thing so we're stuck leaving it up to those two to save themselves."

"That's awful." Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and the Straw Hat Pirates looked at the sphere, hoping that their friends will be able to escape from the sphere alive.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Angry Explosion! Luffy vs. Muramasa! How It Ends!

* * *

**One chapter left! Thanks for reading this story. There will be one more story with the Straw Hats entering the Bleach universe and that will start on October 7th. I hope you will enjoy it. **


	38. Luffy vs Muramasa! How It Ends!

Chapter 38: Angry Explosion! Luffy vs. Muramasa! How It Ends!

_The zanpakuto, its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit. The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That is the existence of the zanpakuto._

* * *

_As the soul reapers, the sphere continues to grow and expand. "What?!" Uryu said shocked. "That thing is still expanding?!"_

"_Nothing has changed!" Chad said._

"_What about Ichigo and Luffy?" Orihime asked. "Can we save them?"_

"_I don't know." Rukia said. "The fact is that we can't take the chance of getting near that thing so we're stuck leaving it up to those two to save themselves."_

"_That's awful." Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and the Straw Hat Pirates looked at the sphere, hoping that their friends will be able to escape from the sphere alive._

* * *

The unconscious bodies of Luffy and Ichigo were falling through the unstable spirit energy until the two landed in water. Ichigo opened his eyes and grabbed Luffy by his wrist. He jumped out of the water and saw a wide open ocean with pillars sticking out of the water. He landed on top of one of the nearby pillars and started shaking Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, wake up!" Ichigo shouted, shaking the pirate captain to wake him up but with no results. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo hit Luffy hard over the head. That did the trick.

Luffy opened his eyes and saw the substitute soul reaper, standing over him. "Huh, Ichigo?" he said. He looked around at the new surroundings. "Where are we?" Then the sound of footsteps caught the boys' attention. They looked behind their shoulders and saw Muramasa walking on the surface of the water.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy." Muramasa said. "I'm surprised to see the both of you. How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Ichigo said. "Where the hell are we?"

"Can't you tell? Just as your precious zanpakuto has a home in the world that is your mind, I also had a place to call my own."

"Then this is…but Koga's dead!"

"I don't understand it myself. How did I end up in this place? Did my reunion with Koga somehow summon me here? Or is this whole thing a figment of the imagination? Or either case, this place will soon fall apart." Then one of the pillars fell into the ocean. "But no matter what, I am eternally grateful of the destiny that connects you and I. But that destiny will allow me to finish our battle." Muramasa stuck out his hand and his sword appeared. Muramasa appeared in front of Ichigo and their swords clashed.

"But why?!" Ichigo shouted as their swords collided again. "There's no longer any reason for us to keep fighting each other!" Ichigo pushed the zanpakuto back but Muramasa easily stopped himself.

"Don't you see?" Muramasa replied. "The power you possess will nourish me, Ichigo. And until I obtain that power, I will never stop fighting, understand?" Muramasa was about to charge towards Ichigo again but he quickly stepped out of the way as a sound speed punch nearly hit him. Ichigo looked at where the attack came from and Luffy with his Second Gear active.

"Luffy?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo, let take care of this guy." Luffy said, taking a stance. "If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he's going to get." Muramasa charged towards Luffy, swinging his sword at the pirate. Luffy quickly dodged the zanpakuto's attack and jumped back from the pillar. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched both of his arms back. "…Jet Bazooka!" Luffy fired another sound speed attack, causing an explosion.

Luffy looked behind his shoulder and saw an unarmed Muramasa sticking his hand out towards him. "Nice try." Luffy jumped back away from Muramasa. "But I'm not going to let you use that! Not this time! Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy fired a jet speed punch at Muramasa but the zanpakuto disappeared. Then Luffy felt something tightly grabbing his wrist. "What…" Soon he felt an invisible force grabbing his neck and his entire body. His body pulled down by that force as Muramasa appeared in front of him.

"It's useless." Muramasa said. "Flailing your arms around like an idiot won't be enough to protect you from my onslaught."

Luffy tried to move his body so he could fight back and quickly realized that he couldn't. "No, damn it!" he cursed. "I can't move!" He looked down at the water and saw a reflection on him being held by arms extending from Muramasa. His eyes widen as more arms started to wrap around his body.

"Good bye, Straw Hat." Muramasa said with a smirk as his sword appeared in his hand. Luffy gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing that there's nothing he could do. Then an explosion erupted as a piece of a destroyed pillar fell into the water. Suddenly, Luffy felt his arm moving again. He looked down and saw water moving, using up the reflection. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, trying to move his free the best that he can. "…Jet Pistol!" Muramasa widen his eyes as Luffy fired a sound speed at the ocean surface, messing with the reflection even more and freeing himself from Muramasa's grip. "Gum-Gum…Jet Gatling!" Luffy's hands disappeared in a barrage of sound punches as he targeted the water, continued messing with the reflected image. "I told you, I'm not letting you use that technique again! Gum-Gum…" Luffy rushed towards Muramasa with his arm cocked back and twisted. "…Jet Rifle!" Muramasa's eyes rolled in pain as Luffy hit hard him in the gut, pushing him back. "You're mine now!"

Muramasa widen his eyes as Luffy charged towards him again. Then the zanpakuto smirked as he disappeared as he disappeared from Luffy's sight. Luffy watched shocked as the zanpakuto disappeared in front of him. Muramasa appeared behind the pirate and slashed in the back as the Second Gear wore off. Luffy charged towards the zanpakuto again but Muramasa disappeared. Luffy spotted Muramasa and started to throw punches at the zanpakuto, who dodged them.

"I cannot utilize my technique to its fullest extent right now." Muramasa said as he continued to dodge Luffy's attacks. Luffy threw a punch at Muramasa but the zanpakuto caught the punch with his free hand. "But that's not the only ability that I possess." He pushed Luffy back and left himself wide open for a counter attack. Luffy charged towards the zanpakuto but Muramasa disappeared again. Then multiple clones of Muramasa appeared around Luffy, surrounding the pirate. "I had you placed under my spell the moment we faced each other in battle."

Luffy punched one of the Muramasa's but he disappeared. The pirate captain looked behind his shoulder and jumped out of the way as another clone lowered its sword at him. Then another clone appeared and slashed Luffy's shoulder. The clone disappeared as Luffy tried to fight back. Another clone appeared and cut Luffy's above his eye, pushing the pirate back and forcing him down to a knee. Luffy looked above him and saw Muramasa lowering his sword at him, sending him crashing into the pillar below.

"Luffy!" Ichigo shouted. Muramasa looked down at the pirate with a smirk on his face, pointing his sword at him.

Luffy glared at the zanpakuto, breathing heavily as blood ran down his face from the cut over his eye. "How do you beat him?" He asked himself, wiping the blood off of his face. He slowly got back up to his feet, looked up at Muramasa.

"You're going to try again?" Muramasa taunted. Muramasa rushed towards the pirate and started swinging his sword at him. Luffy dodged Muramasa's sword swings and started to counter with punches of his own. Muramasa smirked, disappearing from Luffy's sight as the pirate threw another at him. Muramasa appeared behind Luffy, ready to slash his back again. But Luffy turned around and punched the zanpakuto in the face.

'How did he see me?' Muramasa thought shocked as Luffy started to throw more punches at the zanpakuto. Muramasa grabbed Luffy and kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing into another pillar. The smoke cleared and show Luffy standing. Muramasa appeared behind Luffy, ready to cut him again.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, turning around and stretching his leg out. "…Whip!" Muramasa's eyes widen as Luffy's leg hit him in the stomach and sends him crashing into the pillar behind him. The smoke cleared and showed Muramasa using his sword to help stand back up. Muramasa charged towards Luffy and lowered his sword at him again. But Luffy grabbed the zanpakuto's arm and slammed him to the ground. Muramasa glared at Luffy as he struggle to get back to his feet.

"I think that I get what he was trying to say." Luffy said, surprising the zanpakuto.

"What?!" Muramasa shouted.

"Recognizing and accepting each other's existence is the relationship between a zanpakuto and a soul reaper." Luffy turned towards Muramasa. "But I bet that you already knew it."

Muramasa looked at Luffy with widen eyes. Then the look of surprise turned into a look of pure anger. "What do a human like you know about anything?!"

"Why won't you just accept it?!" The ground beneath Luffy and Muramasa started to shake as the pillar they're standing on was destroyed. Luffy quickly stretched his arm to one of the nearby pillars and rocketed himself to the top of it. Muramasa appeared in front of Luffy and the two started to exchange blows with each other.

Ichigo watched on as the battle continued to intensify. "Ichigo…" Zangetsu called from Ichigo's mind. "We must leave this place. This is a maelstrom of deep seated hatred here driven by the hollow that Muramasa consumed all of those years. And at any moment, they will rise up and destroy him."

Muramasa continued his sword at Luffy, trying to cut him down but the pirate continued to avoid his attack. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched both of his arms back. "…Bazooka!" Muramasa felt the air rushed out of his body as he was sent flying once again, crashing into another pillar.

"We don't have much time, Ichigo." Zangetsu warned.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said, still watching the fight. Muramasa stood back up to his feet, glaring at the pirate captain. Then the pillar collapsed and sends the zanpakuto falling into the ocean. Luffy and Ichigo watched with widen eyes as the zanpakuto plummeted deep into the ocean

'His voice…never reached me.' Muramasa thought, thinking back to when Koga was sealed away to him consuming hollows to maintain his existence to when he freed Koga to his prison and to Koga's betrayal.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo's voice shouted, causing to widen his eyes.

"Ichigo, you and Straw Hat must get out of here." Zangetsu said from Ichigo's mind. "If you two stay here, you'll be trapped forever." Then a figure came out of the ocean and landed on top of one of the pillars that were still intact. It was Muramasa. The zanpakuto held his chest as he tries to catch his breath.

"Muramasa…" Ichigo said, getting the zanpakuto's attention. "Why can't you just let this go?"

"It's none of your business." Muramasa said.

"Luffy told that he didn't need you anymore. Just give up already."

"Koga's abilities were so immense that he could over the entire soul society. I was always so proud of that. He possessed such amazing power. That's why I would never stop!" Muramasa appeared in front of Luffy and swung his sword at him. Luffy widen his eyes as he quickly avoided Muramasa's blade.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Luffy shouted. "What about your mission to free the zanpakuto from captivity?!"

"You'll believe almost anything, won't you?" Muramasa questioned with a smirk. "That was a phony ploy to trick you idiots!" Muramasa slashed his sword at Luffy, who quickly dodged it.

"Is that the truth?!" Luffy shouted as he jumped back from the zanpakuto. "You even told us that you killed your master! But it comes right down to it, your master never as anything but his weapon! You knew that but you still struggle to exist, all so that you could free Koga from his seal. Face it, you did all of that just so Koga could appreciate you for once!" Muramasa widen his eyes at the pirate's word. He looked down at his hand and saw that it's slowly fading away.

'It was a lofty goal.' He thought, balling his fist. 'It wouldn't have lasted long.' Muramasa's eyes widen in pain as a hollow hole tried to appear on his chest. Muramasa looked back at his opponent, breathing heavily after suppressing the hole.

"Ichigo, time is running out." Zangetsu said. "If he becoming a hollow, the pockets of reishi in the World of the Living will become dangerously unbalanced and Karakura Town be destroyed."

"Don't worry, he won't become a hollow." Ichigo said, looking at the battle. "Muramasa!" The zanpakuto looked over at Ichigo. "My zanpakuto and I, we'll be together until the end. Not worry only me, Luffy, all of our friends and even the captains, to each soul reaper and zanpakuto alike, they each irreplaceable to one another. You knew better than anyone else. How could you betray the honor you once fought of?!"

"You have to stand there and judge me!" Muramasa refuted. "I knew what I was doing all along."

"Taking what you want and when you want it isn't how to treat a zanpakuto." Muramasa widen his eyes at Ichigo's words.

"He's right." Luffy said. "They should free will just the rest of us!"

A hollow mask started to form on Muramasa's face. "Well, it appears that my time is up." The zanpakuto said.

"Luffy!" Ichigo shouted.

"I know!" Luffy shouted, biting down on his thumb. "Third Gear: Bone Balloon!" Luffy blew on his thumb and his arm became incredibly large. Muramasa ripped the mask from his face and charged up the spirit energy he had left.

* * *

Back in the World of the Living, the Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto attacked the last of the menos and destroyed them. "Captain that was the last of them." Rangiku said to Toshiro. Toshiro nodded and looked at the dark crimson sphere as it continued to expand.

"What's going on?" Toshiro questioned.

* * *

Back in Muramasa's world, Luffy and Muramasa charged towards each other for one final attack. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, cocking his giant arm. Muramasa let out a fierce battle cry as he was getting closer to the pirate. "…Giant Pistol!" Luffy punched Muramasa hard with his fist, sending him crashing into the ocean. The dark sphere started to crack and glow a bright light. The Straw Hats, Soul Reapers, and Zanpakuto covered their face from the light as it covered the area.

Muramasa fell deeper and deeper into the ocean after being defeated by Luffy. "Muramasa…Muramasa…" Ichigo's voice cried out.

'How ironic…' Muramasa thought. 'After all of this, it was your voice that reaches me.' As Muramasa was descending even further, he felt someone grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

* * *

"What happened?" Nami questioned as the dust started to clear.

"I don't know why but the hollow's spiritual pressure is all gone." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Then Karakura Town is safe now?" Chad asked.

"Ichigo…Luffy…" Orihime said, feeling some familiar presences.

"What?!" Rukia said shocked.

"That's definitely their spiritual pressure." Uryu said.

* * *

On the small island in the middle of the lake, Luffy and Ichigo looked over the defeated Muramasa. "This feeling…" Muramasa said weakly. "Is this what you were trying to explain to me all along?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"I see. I round up making quite a mess with Koga, didn't I?"

"Everyone makes mistakes." Luffy said. "That means someday you'll fix it." He looked behind his shoulder and saw Rukia and Orihime walking towards them.

Muramasa tightened the grip on Ichigo's hand said, "I hope…someday…" Before he could finish his sentence, he let go of Ichigo's hand as his body changed into a broken and disappeared into dust.

"Luffy…Ichigo…" Rukia said, getting Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo turned towards his friends and said, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we're safe."

"Is Muramasa really gone for good?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah." Luffy answered. "And he kept his pride as a zanpakuto to the very end." Then Byakuya appeared surprised Luffy and the others.

"Byakuya…" Rukia said, looking at her brother.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya didn't answer Ichigo's attention as rain drop started to fail down the sky.

* * *

"It's raining?" Nami questioned as the rain started to pour down. The zanpakuto looked at the raindrops with confusion and wonder since it's their first time seeing the rain.

"What is this?" Snake asked as he and Monkey look and feel the raindrop.

"I don't know." Haineko said. "It feels strange."

Tobiume smiled and said, "Let's go home." Then the zanpakutos' bodies began to glow as they disappeared and returned to their masters' swords.

"It's good to have you." Ikkaku said to his zanpakuto.

"Welcome home." Momo said to hers. The other zanpakutos began to disappear and return to their masters.

"They're gone." Rangiku said.

"Yes, well it's about time." Toshiro said.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki, this is the second time I am thanking you." Byakuya said, walking away. "I appreciate your help. The same will be said for you Monkey D. Luffy."

"Sure." Ichigo said as Byakuya disappeared.

The end…

* * *

**It's finally over! Thank you all for reading! Like I said in the last chapter, there will be one more story with the Straw Hats in the Bleach universe and that starts on October 7th. There is a poll on my profile about what crossover I should do to start 2016. Go there and vote now. Good bye!**


End file.
